


Or I'll Shoot

by Seachelle623



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of love drama, Aged Up, And a comment about how Renjun's smiles look fake, Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, Guns, Inspired by BOB and GO, Literally everyone is in uni or above so..., M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of other kpop groups, Multi, Slaves, Swearing, This happened because I was writing too much fluff, University AU, Violence, Will try to make it not cliche, drug runs, hostages, not for the faint at heart, people go MIA, specifically sex slaves but there's no sex in here, there's also cognitive psychology, wtf is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 90,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Now that you’ve seen that, I have no choice. Tell me why you make up conspiracy theories about me and why you were stalking me or-” Renjun started flatly, pulling out a gun from somewhere behind his back that was probably hidden underneath his jumper. His tone hadn’t changed from when he was talking to the others either, scaring Jaemin even more if that was possible. “-I’ll shoot.”Gulping, Jaemin lowered his gaze from Huang Renjun’s face to the gun in front of him.





	1. Isn't It Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a lot of violence, drugs and swearing. If you're uncomfortable with any of these, please find something else to read. I don't want you feel like you have to read this.

“Don’t you think it’s weird, though? I mean, he always comes to lectures with bruises and cuts but no one beats him up! There _has_ to be something weird going on there! And before you say it’s because he could have fought back, I swear to god that he’s so skinny and weak that he probably can’t fight!”

 

Jeno simply rolled his eyes at the antics of his best friend, Na Jaemin, who was coming up with some other conspiracy theory about this one guy in their university.

 

“Jaemin, you’re probably reading too much into this. He could probably be a victim of domestic abuse, you never know,” Jeno stated, blowing on his cheap bowl of pho that tasted like plastic. Jaemin huffed and crossed his arms, blowing out his cheeks as he glared at the other.

“But like, _what if-_ “

“Jaemin, seriously stop. Think about what he would think if he knew you were thinking about him like this.” Jaemin’s response was another huff and a pout. Jeno sighed as he stared the other down, not wanting to lose this battle.

“How would _I_ know what he thinks?! _I’ve_ said one word to him and that was ‘here’ when he asked for a pencil in that psychology lecture!” Jaemin shouted at the other, pout increasing in size after his outburst. Today was not the day where Na Jaemin was going down. Not today. “And how would _you_ know what he would think?!”

“Hey! I’m in the same club as him!”

“Yes because you totally talk to him when you’re doing your contemporary modern shit, Jeno. We both know you’re only in that club because Herin’s there.”

“Look, just because I’m straight-“

 

Suddenly, the sound of someone dropping their textbooks and stationary resonated throughout the food court of the university and making everyone look at who caused the commotion.

 

It was the student that Jaemin had been making his conspiracy theory about. He was sprawled on the floor, blue jumper sleeves riding up to reveal multiple bruises on his arms, and slowly lifting himself so that he could gather his books. When trying to get up, the student had managed to slip on a rogue piece of paper behind him and fall on his face yet again.

“See! He’s weak as fuck!” Jaemin whisper-shouted to Jeno who rolled his eyes again. Jaemin’s arm was extended to point at the poor boy who had fallen, eyes glaring daggers into Jeno’s own.

“Min, stop pointing, it’s rude.” Was all Jeno said before he saw the poor kid try and stand again. Jaemin simply observed the scene with interest as the student finally got up and began to pick up his belongings, hastily pulling his sleeves down to hide his bruises. _Am I reading this all wrong?_

“Come on, we have ten minutes to your class,” Jeno stated as he pulled the collar of Jaemin’s shirt, making the other stand and look away from the male who had fallen. If Jaemin had looked back, he would have seen that same male looking in his direction before walking away.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jaemin moved stealthily in the crowd, blending in with the rest of the university students as he followed a certain male in a blue jumper. After Jaemin’s last class for the day (which had ended at around six), Jaemin had spotted the other student speed walking to some place and being the mature and responsible adult he was - Na Jaemin followed him. He had never seen the other’s face up close but he knew that the other barely had any friends, choosing to stick to himself unless he absolutely needed something (like that time in the psychology lecture where he asked Jaemin for a pencil). It was when the other had exited the university that Jaemin had a hard time trying not to be seen. Albeit, they were in the city and the massive crowds helped hide him but it was nearing sunset and barely anyone was out unless they were business workers or crazy teens. _Come on, Jaemin. You can do this._ Casually walking down the street while bullshitting a conversation on his phone, Jaemin kept following the other male. He must have been doing a good job since the other hadn’t turned around for the whole time that he had been tailing him so…Jaemin deemed that he was _probably_ doing a good job. _I wonder where he’s going._ Jaemin kept following the other until he turned into a street that Jaemin was unfamiliar with. Nerves rising, Jaemin hesitated following him. _I don’t know this area of the city and it’s night…do I follow him? I could be so close to something…_ Taking a deep breath, Jaemin entered the street just in time to see the other turn into an alleyway between two skyscraper buildings. Mustering enough courage to make his goddamn legs move, Jaemin noticed that the alleyway led to the back of another skyscraper building with a large garbage dump on his right and a few stacks of crates on his left. Fearing that he had probably lost the other male, he sighed and turned back around to go back home. _At least I tried…_

 

“Hello.”

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”

 

Jumping backwards, Jaemin only stared at the figure in front of him as he clutched at his chest and trying to calm down his heart from the appearance of the other. It was the male that he had been following - blue jumper and faded jeans with old Nike sneakers that had probably seen better days. The other boy’s hair was flat, front fringe touching the tips of his eyes - eyes that conveyed innocence and purity along with curiosity. The other seemed to be shocked that he had scared him and Jaemin almost felt bad for following him. Almost.

“Did I scare you? I’m sorry…” The other apologised, looking like he was about to cry and Jaemin couldn’t say anything at that moment. “Oh crap, I really did scare you didn’t I?” Shaking his head, Jaemin stared more at the other who looked at him even more curiously.

“I didn’t mean to scare y-“

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Jaemin couldn’t control the words that had escaped his throat, nor the voice crack that came with it. The other tilted his head to the side and blinked at him cutely. _Stop…fucking stop that…_

“I came from the university that I attend…why?”

“No, I meant…ugh, never mind. I’m leaving,” Jaemin muttered, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his multiple plush toys in his shared apartment with Mark. Taking a step forward, he found that he couldn’t walk past the other for he had moved to block Jaemin’s way. Another step, another block. After a few tries, Jaemin took a step back and stared down at the other.

“Okay, what is your problem? Just let me go!” Jaemin shouted, attempting to make as much noise as he could and grew confused when the other seemed to panic a little. However, the crack in his composure wasn’t enough to make him lose it completely.

“First, be quiet unless you want something bad to happen. Second, I know you were following me and I want to ask why,” The other stated, eyeing Jaemin as he began to laugh out of the nerves that had begun to build up again. _Wait bad things happening? What the hell? I need to get out of here._

“I’ll be as loud as I want! Bad things?! Yeah right! What are you going to do?! Pull out a gun and shoot?!” Jaemin continued to shout, fearing for his life and trying to alert someone nearby although he knew that probably wouldn’t happen. They were in a quiet street in an alleyway with skyscrapers surrounding them. There was no way that he would be getting out of this unharmed. It didn’t help that the other only continued to eye him, waiting for his tantrum to be over.

 

“I was hiding in the crates,” The other suddenly said when Jaemin finally grew tired of wasting his breath, pointing at a slightly smaller stack of crates concealed between two taller ones. “I climbed there and kept quiet until you came here, then I jumped out.” _What the hell? Is he a ninja or something?_

“Why?” Jaemin asked, confused beyond belief at everything that was happening as he mentally cursed himself. _If you had just gone home then this wouldn’t have happened!_ The sun had been setting for a while but now, it was almost dark and made the smaller male look a lot more intimidating and scary in Jaemin’s eyes. Who leads someone into an alleyway and scares them anyway?!

“You wouldn’t stop following me and I need to meet people here soon so…” The other ended the thought with a shrug of his shoulders and Jaemin shook his head to clear his brain.

“Look, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone I knew so I followed you because I was planning to scare you. I’m sorry, I’ll leave,” Jaemin hurriedly bullshitted and sensed that the other was not buying his story by the dead stare that he was receiving.

“We both know that isn’t true. Why were you following me, Na Jaemin?” _How the fuck does he know my name?_ The other’s face and demeanour changed to something more serious, more deadly. Jaemin could feel goosebumps on the back of his neck because of the gaze that the other was giving him.

“How the fuck do you know my name? We’ve never met.” _Talked once._

“Na Jaemin, birthday is August 13 in the year 2000. Psychology major and in one of my lectures, he lended me a pencil once.” _What the fuck?!_ The other had a finger up for each fact that he had recited, voice flat as if it were simple facts that _everyone_ knew.

“Umm…what else? Oh yeah, best friend is Lee Jeno who was born on the 23rd of April in the same year and is in the Modern Dance Club that I’m in too.” Giggling at the end of the more human-like recitation, Jaemin only stared in disbelief at the other.

“How even-“ _is that possible?_

“I’m Huang Renjun and I know just about everyone!” The other - Huang Renjun - exclaimed, smiling at Jaemin after with his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Now we’re not strangers anymore!”

“That doesn’t solve anything!” Jaemin protested, breath catching short when the other - Huang Renjun - walked closer to him, stopping right in front of him so that Jaemin could practically count his pores.

“Yes it does. I know you now and you know me so tell me why you were stalking me and then I’ll leave you alone,” Renjun whispered to him, voice low and threatening with an underlying tinge of malice. Jaemin had never felt so fucking scared in his life. This was the same kid who had tripped earlier in the food court - the same one who had bruises on his body. Had Jaemin really been reading this all wrong? Was the Huang Renjun that he was observing earlier before his class just one side of Huang Renjun? Or was it just an act?

 

Faint voices of several people brought Jaemin out of his thoughts and he glanced at the entrance to the alleyway to see four people enter. Three were male and the last one was a female - all were wearing simple clothes that consisted of hoodies, shirts and jeans with sneakers. The female had a light brown shade for her hair as she watched them curiously, obviously wanting to know why Jaemin was there. Before Jaemin had a chance to observe the males, Renjun’s ongoing stare made him look back at the shorter male in front of him.

 

“What’s this? Our little Renjun finally getting some action?” One of the males teased, making Renjun sigh and turn around.

“You’re all finally here, I was getting bored,” He deadpanned and Jaemin felt his mouth hang open a bit at the blunt tone that flew from the other’s mouth. _How many personalities do you have, Huang Renjun?_ Before any of them got the chance to speak, the female gasped loudly.

“He’s cute! Where’d you get him from?” She asked excitedly, stepping closer to get a better look at himself. _She’s kinda pretty…too bad I like boys exclusively…_

“Eunbean, now’s not the time,” One of the males scolded, making the female pout. _Ha…his face is small…_

“No fair, Baejin!” The female - Eunbean - protested as the male - Baejin - started to pull her back to behind the other two males. Jaemin saw Renjun sigh once more and roll his eyes at the two.

“Keep it in your pants, Baejin. Anyway, here’s what you’re looking for, Donghyun,” Renjun stated flatly, taking out a small package from his back pocket and shoving it into the hands of the male who had teased him. Jaemin felt obliged to look away when the teasing male - Donghyun - kissed Renjun on the forehead lightly.

“We’ll be back next week, Injunnie! Until then, be sure to tell the rest we said ‘hi’!” Eunbean exclaimed before the other guy - Baejin - dragged her away. Donghyun stayed a bit with the other guy, patting Renjun’s head as he said his farewelll. The last guy stayed and eyed Jaemin in a similar fashion to how Renjun did earlier.

“Be careful, Renjun. He seems…odd,” The other said loud enough for Jaemin himself to hear, confusing Jaemin beyond relief and Renjun giggled a little.

“Will do. You better hurry, Bomin,” Renjun replied, waving and turning to Jaemin once they were all gone.

 

“Now that you’ve seen that, I have no choice. Tell me why you make up conspiracy theories about me and why you were stalking me or-” Renjun started flatly, pulling out a gun from somewhere behind his back that was probably hidden underneath his jumper. His tone hadn’t changed from when he was talking to the others either, scaring Jaemin even more if that was possible. “-I’ll shoot.”

 

Gulping, Jaemin lowered his gaze from Huang Renjun’s face to the gun in front of him.

 

_What the fuck do I do?!_


	2. Don't Tell Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Huang Renjun laugh made Jaemin realise that maybe the person in front of him wasn’t a robot.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe he was human.
> 
>  
> 
> Just maybe.

“You’ll shoot?”

“If you don’t answer me, I will.”

“Please don’t shoot.”

“I don’t want to but I will if you keep this up.”

“I swear to god, I don’t want you to shoot.”

“Do you really think that I won’t shoot?”

“You seem too soft to even have a gun!”

 

At that moment, Jaemin regretted ever uttering those words for Renjun lowered the gun from his face a space on the floor that was _right next to his feet_ and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun firing made Jaemin jump backwards to avoid the stray bullet that bounced off on the floor that was _so close his toe_ and rolled away underneath the garbage dump.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jaemin screamed after, brain still trying to process what happened because _his fucking foot could have been blown right off._ Witnessing the shorter shrug and reload the gun, Jaemin decided that Huang Renjun was not here to play games.

“You didn’t think I’d shoot so I proved you wrong,” He replied, nonchalant and innocent whereas his eyes held hidden waves of malice and unspoken threats. “Why were you following me?”

“I…Your bruises!” Jaemin shouted, scared out of his mind and not quite realising that he wasn’t making sense. He saw the confusion settle on Renjun’s face, grip on the gun loosening for a second before the other recomposed himself.

“You’ve seen them?” Renjun asked, grip tightening on the gun even more than before and Jaemin felt himself begin to walk backwards in hopes that if there was more distance, maybe Renjun would miss. This proved to be wrong when Renjun followed him, walking forward until Jaemin’s back was against the wall of the skyscraper behind them. _Oh fuck…I’m fucked…_

“You’re not exactly subtle with covering them up, I know you only wear long sleeves to cover them!” _Oh god, why can’t I shut up?! This is how I’m going to die…This is literally how I’m going to die. Goodbye, Jeno. Goodbye, Mark-hyung. Goodbye, annoying ass Donghyuck. Goodbye, Jisung. Goodbye, Jisung’s best friend Chenle. Goodbye-_

“You were following me just to find out where I got my bruises from?” Renjun asked him, disbelief wrapped all around his words and Jaemin was sure that this was not the time to be staring at the other’s lips.

“Um…yes?” He answered, wanting nothing more than to cry because _why the fuck is this short ass so scary?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!_

 

Hearing Huang Renjun laugh made Jaemin realise that maybe the person in front of him wasn’t a robot.

 

Maybe he was human.

 

Just maybe.

 

“I appreciate the concern but you don’t even know me. Why would you be so interested?” Renjun asked him when his fit of laughter died down, gun never lowering. Darting his eyes between the gun and Renjun’s face once more, Jeno attempted to fix his short breaths.

“I don’t know! I thought you were being bullied!” Jaemin shouted and it seemed like he had hit a nerve in the other male when Renjun stared at him in shock. “Are…are you alright?” He asked the other, not understanding the turn of events that had occurred. Watching Renjun blink out of his dazed state of mind, Jaemin’s gaze only followed the gun that was placed back where it was behind Renjun’s back, underneath that blue jumper. _Okay, my life is not going to be lost tonight._ Walking closer, Jaemin did not expect Renjun to hug his chest so tightly while burying his face there. _He’s….warm…_

“Thank you….for worrying…” He heard the other whisper along with some mumbles that Jaemin guessed were in a different language. _Was that…what he said right now…that was Chinese wasn’t it?_

“Ah…it’s okay…I guess…” Jaemin replied, not really knowing how to respond in this situation since the other had nearly _obliterated his foot with that fucking gun._

 

“Renjun? What took so long?” A slightly deep yet boyish voice asked from the entrance of the alleyway, making Jaemin look up while Renjun slowly turned around and letting go of Jaemin. _No wait…you were warm and I’m cold…_ The newcomer was clad in casual clothing - dark blue jeans with a simple black shirt and white Nike shoes - but hosted a black face mask as well as a white hat that was pulled so low that Jaemin wondered if the other could even see. His physique was obviously male - tall, broad and lithe, reminding Jaemin of Mark, his roommate and practical older brother.

“Hyung? Sorry, I was…” Renjun glanced at Jaemin, making Jaemin feel small and insignificant. “…caught up in some things…” Jaemin felt the newcomer eye him as well and for some reason, Jaemin felt like he was something on display.

“Is that…Renjun, isn’t that…?” The newcomer asked the shorter male and Renjun nodded, turning his face away from Jaemin who tried to peek at his face for a sign that he was human. He heard the newcomer sigh and simply looked at him confused. _What’s wrong?_ “You know TY doesn’t like it when we get attached…that’s why I’m never allowed to be with…you know…” Jaemin swore he heard Renjun sniffle.

“Yeah…I know. I’ll be careful, he was only a cover anyway,” Renjun stated, walking away from Jaemin and towards the newcomer instead, making Jaemin even more confused. _Cover? Cover for what?_

“You sure, you’re good? Did the WGC Alliance come by?” The newcomer asked Renjun when he had reached him. Jaemin found himself staring at Renjun’s back in longing, wanting to talk to him more even if he was at gunpoint.

“Yeah they did, I gave it to them,” Renjun replied and glanced once more at Jaemin before turning back to the newcomer. “He saw, hyung.”

“Is he going to tell?” _Tell what? All I saw was five people exchange a tiny ass brown package-_

“I don’t think so…”

“You know that isn’t enough, Renjun.” Now it was the newcomer’s turn to walk towards Jaemin, hand coming up to caress his throat and squeezing. _Tight._ Gasping, Jaemin barely heard Renjun’s protests as he clawed at the newcomer’s wrist, oddly taking in how they seemed to be the same size as Mark’s. Suddenly, his feet were off the ground, his eyesight was blurring and he felt hot breath on the shell of his right ear.

“Don’t tell anyone or I’ll shoot you, your best friend _and_ your roommate.” He heard the newcomer whisper into his ear, sending chills down his body. Not registering anything, Jaemin felt himself slump on the ground as he tried to steady his breaths.

 

When his breathing was normal, he was alone in that dark alleyway with nothing but the feeling of the fingers tightening around his neck to remind him of what had happened.


	3. You Can Bark But Never Be The First To Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shot a bullet.”
> 
> "I did shoot a bullet."

Huang Renjun had never expected that a simple curious interest in one fellow student at his university was going to result in a witness of his latest drug exchange with the WGC Alliance.

“You alright there, Injun? You seem…out of it,” He heard the member that he was closest to ask him as they left the troublesome student in the alleyway, probably passed out since the other had no mercy when he threatened him.

“Yeah, I’m good, Mark-hyung…thanks by the way,” Renjun replied, smiling softly at the other who finally took off his mask since it was getting too stuffy for him to handle. Seeing the other - Mark or more commonly known as Minhyung in the underworld - never failed to make Renjun feel safe. Minhyung was reliable, one of the best snipers that there ever were who was also fully capable of defending himself and others in close combat. Mark Lee was a brilliant student at the university, forensic science major who seemed to have a troublesome roommate.

“You know you don’t have to call me that when it’s us…the other hyungs don’t even call me that!” The older protested, making Renjun laugh quietly in response at his antics.

“Anyway, are you going back to base?” Renjun asked him, not wanting to confront his boss about the witness to the exchange alone.

“I have to get home before Jaemin does. Otherwise, he’ll ask questions and I’m pretty sure he recognised me back there,” The other explained, eyes giving Renjun a separate apology altogether.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll head to base then. See you,” Renjun curtly said, waving at the other and only making his way to the five star skyscraper hotel that served as his gang’s base when Minhyung was out of sight. Entering the lobby, Renjun didn’t hesitate to travel to the 40th floor, easily stepping out of the elevator and going into the last room - Room 4015. _Fourth floor, room fifteen…hopefully, I don’t die when I go in there…_ Pressing the doorbell, Renjun waited until someone opened the door - as per protocol.

 

The male who opened the door was the same height as him, earrings adorning both of his ears per usual. He had a black cap on and a smile plastered on his face, eyes crinkling when he saw Renjun.

“Back from the exchange?” The other asked him and Renjun nodded, smiling back at the man who beckoned him in and shut the door after him. Renjun didn’t bother taking his shoes off. _What’s the point if I’m going to be out in a few minutes?_

“He’s here, TY,” The other informed the man who was currently on the bed, polishing a gun and inspecting it. _Clean freak boss as always._

“Thanks, Ten. How was the exchange, Renjun?” His boss asked him and Renjun felt himself relax and sit in one of the chairs that was in the luxury hotel room.

“Smoothly, to say the least,” Renjun answered, not directly saying that there was a witness but not directly denying the possibility of it either. He heard TY hum before he found the gun that he was polishing pointed at him.

“You shot a bullet.” The statement didn’t make Renjun’s blood freeze like the first time Taeyong had said it back when he was just starting to get the hang of his job.

“I did shoot a bullet,” He replied, face blank as he stared at the older’s face - the older who had given him a family that he wouldn’t trade for the world, not even for stupid Na Jaemin.

“Why’d you shoot a bullet, Jun?” Ten asked him from his stance that was leaning against the wall, looking at Renjun with pure surprise on his face. _That was to be expected…I don’t usually go around shooting bullets despite the amount of times that I pull out my gun._

“You know our rule, Renjun. You can bark but you can never be the first to bite,” Taeyong warned, eyeing him and Renjun put up his hands in surrender, leaning back on his seat.

“I didn’t shoot anyone, okay? There was this kid from my university, same major as me, who followed me. He didn’t answer my questions of why he was stalking me and then the Alliance showed up so I did the exchange. They got their weed and I got a witness. I pulled out my gun to make him answer me but he didn’t believe I’d shoot. So I shot a bullet near his feet so that he’d believe me,” Renjun explained, knowing that his reason was valid and that Taeyong would accept it. He saw Taeyong’s mouth form a thin line.

“It wasn’t just any kid. CLC’s Eunbean called me to tell me that it was Na Jaemin. Plus, Jeno’s been telling me that he’s…interested in you,” Ten supplied, exchanging a look with Taeyong who had put down the gun long ago when Renjun confessed to shooting a bullet.

“Na Jaemin? Mark’s roommate?” Taeyong asked for clarification and Renjun nodded. _I knew it would end up being like this…screw you Eunbin._

“You have to be careful, Jun. I don’t like it when you guys get attached. We already have Mark swooning over that Donghyuck kid-“

“I won’t get attached! Why does everyone think I will?!” Renjun shouted, sick and tired of being treated like a baby despite being of age. Just because he was the second youngest in their team did not mean that they could ridicule him.

“It’s not that we’re scared that NCT will be found out - no, Jun. We’re scared of what will happen if he breaks you,” Ten reasoned and Renjun swore that he had never seen this side of his boss and Ten. _They…they usually don’t show affection unless it’s making sure we have enough protection…_ “We’re your older brothers first, gang members second.”

 

_They really…they really care about whether Na Jaemin will break me?_

 

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t see it that way,” Renjun apologised, head hung low and he only looked up when he heard Taeyong chuckle.

“It’s alright, you’ve got enough stress to handle,” Taeyong replied, standing up to come closer to Renjun and pulling him up to give him a hug. “We care about you so be more careful on those negotiations, yeah? I heard you got beat up the other day when they took your gun off you.” _Ah…yeah, KARD are ruthless…especially the super tall guy…_

“Sorry, Jeno wasn’t available, everyone else was busy and Mark-hyung had a test so I didn’t want to drag him with me…” Renjun trailed off, remembering what the troublesome witness had said about his bruises. _You’re not exactly subtle with covering them up, I know you only wear long sleeves to cover them!_

“Just don’t come back to report how the negotiation went with a limb broken or missing,” Taeyong warned, serious voice with a tiny bit of amusement within. Renjun simply smiled.

“I’ll try not to. No promises.”

“Right, because we can’t promise shit when we’re literally about to die every day,” Ten joined in, making all of them laugh wholeheartedly in that small luxury hotel room.

“Go over to your room, you’ve had enough for today. Also, contact Jeno and Mark. Jeno’s worried about his partner in literal crime and Mark’s always worried about everyone,” Taeyong told him, patting Renjun lightly on the back as he exited Room 4015 and headed over to his own room: 4003. Once he reached it, he pulled out his key card from his pocket and entered it, stacks of textbooks and papers greeting him. It seemed like Jeno had taken the liberty to go back to the university to collect the textbooks that he had forgotten to pick up since he was sidetracked by Na Jaemin and his curiosity. Grabbing his phone, Renjun decided to text Jeno first.

 

_To: HaekNoJaem_

 

_Thanks for bringing my textbooks back. Your best friend is annoying_

 

It wasn’t long until he got a reply back, barely sparing Renjun enough time to move one textbook.

 

_From: HaekNoJaem_

 

_All good, he sure is a handful. Trust me, the only person Jaemin would tell is me and well…I’m already IN the gang_

 

 

_To: HaekNoJaem_

 

_Please make sure he doesn’t tell anyone. Also, Eunbin took a liking to him so watch out for her too_

 

 

_From: HaekNoJaem_

 

_Jealous, are we?_

 

 

_To: HaekNoJaem_

 

_You fucking wish_

 

Deeming it necessary to message Mark, Renjun switched contacts before his fingers flew over the screen to construct his message.

 

_To: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_Made it through the report alive_

 

 

_From: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_Oh thank the fucking lord, I was so worried_

 

 

_To: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_You literally say that every time, hyung_

 

 

_From: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_Hey! I only have two (2) dongsaengs in NCT ok?!?!? Let me worry more about them!!_

 

 

_To: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_Ok ok hyung…btw has Jaemin said anything?_

 

 

_From: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_He came home pretty shaken ten minutes ago…no regrets though_

 

 

_To: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_Awwww you scared your roommate_

 

 

_From: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_There was no real threat anyway. Imagine me shooting myself and Jeno after shooting him. What a disgrace_

 

 

_To: Baby Lion (Hyung)_

 

_What a disgrace indeed_

 

 

Smiling to himself and changing into pyjamas, Renjun laid down on the bed and set an alarm to go off in three hours. He fell into a short yet sweet slumber where his job wasn’t illegal and he didn’t need to be careful around a certain Na Jaemin.


	4. I Will Not Get Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, scary or not, he’s actually super pretty…I wonder what he would taste like-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like a filler chapter of sorts? It will play a role in the future plot but not a lot happens in it haha...

“Jeno!” Jaemin shouted as he saw the other when he entered their university’s food court the day after he nearly got his feet blown off. When Jaemin went home that night, he didn’t want to talk to anyone about anything but after spending a whole night thinking (and ignoring Mark’s constant worried glances and knocks on his bedroom door), he decided that he needed to tell _someone_. “Jeno! Jeno! Jeno! Jeno! Jeno!”

“Woah, slow down!” Jeno warned as the other literally ran to his table and nearly crashed into Jeno’s bowl of pho. Hastily taking a seat, Jaemin took several deep breaths before talking.

“I know you’re not going to believe me but you have to believe me,” Jaemin started, glancing around the food court before looking back at Jeno’s confused expression. “My theories about that kid…they were _true_. He does shady shit!”

“Jaemin, are you drunk? Have you seen that kid? I doubt he does shady things,” Jeno protested, glancing at the subject of their conversation from across the food court where he was eating a bowl of Chinese dumplings while reading the psychology textbook. _Huang Renjun, I will find out who you are!_

“No but like he-“ Jaemin was cut off when Renjun stood up to dispose of the plastic bowl that he had eaten his dumplings out of, taking his textbook with him. “He-“

 

“Hey Jeno and Jeno’s friend.”

 

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_

 

Jaemin jumped in his seat when he heard the same voice that had threatened to shoot him literally the day before. He felt a cold wave fall over his form as he shivered, remembering the cold threats that the other had uttered.

“So anyway, I was wondering if you could spend break during Dance Club to teach me the break part of our routine? I hope it’s not too much trouble…” Renjun’s question and explanation faded into background noise as Jaemin watched the other converse with his best friend, eyes wandering from his eyes to his lips. _Okay, scary or not, he’s actually super pretty…I wonder what he would taste like-_

“Jaemin? Jaemin, are you still there?” Jeno’s voice broke his thoughts and Jaemin only blinked in response. _Way to make a better impression on the killer._ “Renjun was asking if he could sit next to you in your psychology class since some people are bullying him for sitting alone.” _Is he going to threaten me?_ Looking at the person who had wanted to sit next to him, Jaemin wondered how someone who looked as soft as Renjun could nearly obliterate someone else’s foot. The other’s eyes were full of hope and wishes for Jaemin to agree to allow him to sit with him in psychology. Sighing, Jaemin nodded and didn’t expect to see Renjun’s grateful face or the brief hug that he gave him.

“Thank you! I really owe you one!” Renjun exclaimed before leaning in, lips barely touching the shell of Jaemin’s ear. “Need to keep an eye on you, after all.”

 

_So he’s practically going to make sure I don’t tell anyone?!_

 

Freezing in his seat, Jaemin stiffly said his farewell to Renjun as the smaller male left and blinked robotically at Jeno when the other called his name.

“You alright there, Min? What did he say to you?” Jeno asked him and Jaemin didn’t bother to use his brain to mouth filter - he never really had one in the first place.

“He said that he needed to keep an eye on me,” Jaemin replied, cheeks heating up slightly when Jeno gave him a smirk.

“He’s flirting! He’s actually flirting with you!” Jeno forced out before he broke into a fit of laughter.

“No! That’s not-“

“Oh this is gold! Na Jaemin getting together with the one kid that he makes conspiracy theories about!” Jeno continued ridiculing him and Jaemin dismissed the idea of telling his best friend anything for Huang Renjun was going to be keeping an eye on him.

 

_Don’t want to piss him off or he might actually blow my foot off…or worse, kill me._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I can’t believe you took a chance to threaten _and_ flirt with my best friend,” Jeno said to the other in greeting when they met up for their Modern Dance Club. Renjun smiled at his partner in crime and motioned for them to claim their usual spot in the back, away from Herin and everyone else to give themselves some privacy. Sitting against the wall, Renjun sighed because he _knew_ that this conversation with Jeno would come up sooner or later.

“Well…I had to do _something_ to not make hugging him suspicious,” Renjun reasoned, ignoring the way his cheeks felt warmer once he thought back to that specific moment. _What compelled you to do that, Renjun? You have more self control than that…_

“Does Huang Renjun have a crush? Did someone finally melt our youngest negotiator’s heart?” Jeno teased, laughing when Renjun punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Like you’re one to talk! I know you like Herin!” He shot back, eyeing the girl that Jeno liked and smiling at her when she looked in their direction (spoiler alert: he was ignored and saw her ogling at Jeno who was hiding his face in his hands). _She totally likes him back._

“This isn’t about me, Jun! This is about you and my best friend!” Jeno protested once Herin had looked away, glaring at him and making Renjun raise an eyebrow.

“What’s there to say? TY already warned me to not get attached,” Renjun replied easily standing up once their club leader entered the room to being stretching.

“You’re long gone man…Minhyung-hyung told me that you were going to let him go without an actual threat,” Jeno said, smirking even more than before in Renjun’s direction as he began to stretch as well.

 

“Well…Mark-hyung’s an asshole then. We all know how much he likes that tanned guy,” Renjun said bitterly, focusing on his form in the mirror of the dance practice room. _And we all know how much that tanned guy hates him too._

“But Minhyung-hyung’s a different story! He’s awkward as hell but _you_ , Jun… _you_ could probably score any guy or girl with looks alone,” Jeno reasoned, smirk still present and doing nothing to make Renjun any less than pissed.

“Either way, nothing is going to happen between Na Jaemin and myself. I just need to make sure he doesn’t tell anyone,” Renjun hissed out, tired of the conversation and where it was leading. _I’m not going to get attached like you all think I will._

“Hmmmm sure, Renjun, sure.” _Curse you, Lee Jeno!_

“I’m going to go on that negotiation without you and taking Yukhei-hyung with me,” Renjun stated and almost laughing at the panic that surfaced on Jeno’s face.

“You’re going to cast me aside and take _Yukhei-hyung_ out of all people! The guy that nearly sent the WGC Alliance into a fight with KARD?!” Jeno whispered, offended as he tried to make their conversation as discreet as possible to avoid being noticed by their leader.

“No but I will if we keep having this conversation,” Renjun threatened in a low voice since threats were the only thing that he could do without feeling guilty. _I’m truly all bark and no bite, aren’t I?_ Hearing Jeno huff in frustration and drop the topic, Renjun somehow couldn’t keep a certain troublesome psychology student out of his he’d for the entirety of the Modern Dance Club practice.

 

_Na Jaemin…why do I feel like you’re going to be more dangerous than any of the other gangs I’ve encountered?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE 50 KUDOS GUYS \\(^0^)/


	5. Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, quit looking at me and pay attention.”  
> “No one said I was looking at you. I could have been looking at Seunghee-noona who is behind you."  
> “Sure you were. No one’s behind me, Na Jaemin.”

Na Jaemin had never felt so nervous before in his life except for the time when he was held at gunpoint.

 

That same person who had pointed the gun at him as currently sitting next to him in psychology, twirling his pen in his hand with his chin resting on his left hand as he gazed at the board. Jaemin could see that the other wasn’t focusing on the board but rather in a passive state of mind where the other’s mind was roaming a virtual world. He knew that he should look away, he _knew_ but there was something about the way the other bit his lip as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration…

 

…and somehow, Na Jaemin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

 

_Huang Renjun, why are you so- Don’t finish that thought, Na Jaemin._

 

“Hey, quit looking at me and pay attention.” The words snapped Jaemin out of his reverie and caused his cheeks to colour against his will. Hastily looking away, he saw Renjun smirk at him out of the corner of his eye.

“No one said I was looking at you. I could have been looking at Seunghee-noona who is behind you,” He retorted, glaring holes into his teacher because the person he was next to was pissing him off. Vaguely, Jaemin could feel his cheeks only get warmer when the other had the audacity to _chuckle._

“Sure you were,” Renjun replied, dragging out the vowel of the first word and laughing when Jaemin threw an eraser him. Thankfully, their professor didn’t notice since they were in the row furthest from the front, Jaemin’s seat next to the window with Renjun on his right. The desks were close enough that they could converse but far away enough for there to be a thin gap of division due to the numerous amount of people in the class. “No one’s behind me, Na Jaemin.”

 

_Oh…fuck my life._

 

“I meant from my perspective!” Jaemin shouted, irritation and embarrassment clouding his mind as he stood up. He heard a cough from their professor in the class and as he turned to look at the professor with dread, Jaemin couldn’t stop the sinking feeling of humiliation from occurring.

“Since Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun get along _so_ well, I assume that you two will be each other’s partner for the assignment?” Their professor asked, making Jaemin realise that he had no idea what the assignment was even on. Opening his mouth to protest, he was cut short but Renjun harshly pulling the sleeve of his jumper and forcing him to sit back down.

“We don’t mind,” Renjun answered for them before the professor clapped their hands and began to explain the task further (making Jaemin more confused since he didn’t really pay attention to the first half).

“Since we are on the topic of society and how that impacts our perspective and opinions, this task is a partner task that focuses on the cognitive psychological aspect of the course. Here is a copy of the assignment,” Their professor explained, hurriedly passing each row a number of sheets for the students to pass down to each other, taking one for themselves along the way. Once Jaemin was passed his own, he stared down at the guidelines of the assignment.

 

_Assessment Task 1: Cognitive Psychology Partner Task_

 

_TASK RECEIVED DATE: Semester 1, Week 3_

 

_TASK DUE DATE: Semester 1, Week 15_

 

_Context:_

 

_This task is designed to introduce students to the practice of analysing certain issues present within our society. This task will develop students understanding of the aspects that cognitive thought processes as well as the ability of persuasion from others in society and the impact it can have on one’s perspective. Students will investigate and explore one of the themes from the task description and are required to create a documentary on their findings as well as an individual portfolio to record their progress. The documentary must be no longer than two (2) hours and no shorter than half an hour (30 minutes)._

 

_TASK WEIGHTING: 30%_

 

_RAW MARKS: _______ / 45_

 

_Task Description:_

  * _You are to investigate, research and experiment with any one of the themes available (as shown below)_
  * _Create a documentary with your chosen partner on your findings_
  * _Create an individual portfolio that records all research and discoveries gathered through numerous interviews and experiments. Your portfolio must also record all technical and practical information as well as the process of creating your documentary._
  * _Your documentary must be appropriate and non-offensive (scenes relating to discoveries and your chosen theme must be clarified with your professor before being used)_
  * _You must use your own footage for the documentary_
  * _You must conduct your own social experiments relating to your chosen theme_
  * _You must interview others for your research and for your documentary_



 

_You need to include:_

  * _Research and investigations on your chosen theme from a range of sources (e.g. internet, numerous interviews with people, social experiments, etc.)_
  * _Process work detailing the stages your work took to resolve your documentary within your portfolio_
  * _Evidence of developing an idea, planning and a record of the process involved to create your documentary within your portfolio_
  * _Written response explaining your discoveries and choices of scenes for your documentary as well as an evaluation on your documentary and group within your portfolio_
  * _Evidence of editing your documentary within your portfolio_



 

**_There will be progress checks throughout the development of the assessment by your professor._ **

 

_Themes (you are to choose ONE (1) of the following):_

  * _Racism_
  * _Sexism_
  * _Classicism_
  * _Homophobia_
  * _Nationalism_
  * _Religious prejudice_
  * _Ageism_
  * _Xenophobia_



 

Groaning and letting his head fall gently on his desk, Jaemin couldn’t have thought of a better person to be stuck with during the whole 12 weeks that this project would be put into practice. _Why did I have to be stuck with Huang Renjun?!_

“Stop making it seem like I’m a bad partner. I do my share and I expect you to not be a deadweight.” He heard Renjun say quietly, the voice of his professor becoming muffled once the older spoke. “Plus, the task doesn’t seem to be that hard. We just have to stick around to each other a lot.” _That’s the bad thing._

“I am not looking forward to this,” Jaemin mumbled to himself, sitting up and running a hand through his hair in frustration as his professor signalled for them to use the remaining class time to plan their documentary.

“I’m not looking forward to it either but you don’t see me complaining,” Renjun retorted as he pulled out a pencil from his pencil case and began to annotate the task notification, plotting down several ideas of social experiments that could be performed. Groaning once more, Jaemin turned to his (now) partner.

“Which one do you want to do?” Jaemin asked him, looking over and seeing that Renjun had written down more ideas for the ‘homophobia’ theme than he had of any other theme. _Does he want to do homophobia?_

“I was thinking of ‘homophobia’ since the LGBTQ community will always be an issue that can have so many different answers because of disagreements,” Renjun explained and Jaemin found himself nodding along, agreeing. Being gay himself, Jaemin could relate to that topic better than anyone else.

“I’m fine with it, I can see us doing it,” He replied, shooting Renjun a soft smile when the other looked at him in disbelief. “Even though I don’t like the idea of making a two hour documentary, I think we’ll be able to do well.”

“What? The documentary is the best bit!” Renjun argued and Jaemin laughed at the adorable expression of disbelief that had settled itself on Renjun’s features. _He’s pretty and cute…wait, what?_

“More like the experiments that we have to do,” Jaemin fired back, laughing even more at the older male’s pout.

“Alright so we’ll do homophobia…when do you want to actually do our first experiment?” Renjun asked him, pushing his notification closer to Jaemin do that Jaemin could see his neat handwriting before deciphering the ideas. There were multiple ideas that included someone being bullied for being part of the LGBTQ community in several settings (Jaemin couldn’t help but think back to the bruises on Renjun’s arms that were hidden beneath his jumper), an LGBTQ couple holding hands and filming the treatment staff have towards them in several settings (Jaemin tried to calm his heart down when it sped up at the thought of himself and Renjun executing that experiment), someone being blindfolded with a sign that offered free hugs from someone who was part of the LGBTQ community and seeing how many people would hug them (Jaemin didn’t think he’d be able to see how many people would walk past them if they did do that)…the list went on. Humming in thought, Jaemin pointed to the one of the couple holding hands since it seemed like an easy one to start off with (alongside his very small desire to hold Renjun’s hand).

 

“We could even do this on the way home. Where do you live?” Jaemin asked his partner, noticing Renjun freeze for a short while before returning to himself. Shrugging off the reaction, Jaemin only stared at the elder until he answered.

“We can just walk around the city and go for dinner or something. You know, merge two of the experiments before catching it on film,” Renjun compromised and Jaemin hummed in agreement at the idea, aware of any possible inconveniences that could be hidden. _So he’s fine with doing this too?_

“Sure, class ends soon anyway so…” Jaemin stood up and held out his right hand, smiling brightly when Renjun grabbed it with his left and allowed Jaemin to gently pull him out of his seat. “Let’s go?” As if on cue, the professor dismissed the class and reminded them that they needed to work on the assignment outside of class as well. _Renjun’s really pretty when he smiles…_

“Alright, let’s go,” Renjun stated, packing his bag with his right hand as Jaemin swiped his own bag in his left, chuckling at the other’s struggle since he had to only shove the task notification in the front pocket.

“Come on, love. Let’s grab dinner,” Jaemin said once Renjun was done packing his bag and pulled the other to the door, enjoying the way that the older male’s cheeks coloured immensely. “My treat.”

“Stop flirting with me, this is only an experiment,” Renjun chastised, intertwining their hands and swinging them back and forth. _Oh but you love it._

“But it still has to be believable, right?” Jaemin asked and giggled when Renjun opened his mouth to retort, closing it shortly after. “Then, I might as well flirt with you as much as I would like!” He exclaimed and continued to lead the both of them down the corridor of the building and out of the university gate.

 

_Yeah…I might as well…since I won’t be able to after this…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So where do you want to eat?” Jaemin asked Renjun once they had got to the area of the city where many restaurants were, the lights illuminating the streets as they both walked hand-in-hand.

“Maybe…somewhere that has Chinese food?” Renjun asked in response, looking up at Jaemin with pleads in his eyes and causing Jaemin to internally coo at the adorable sight. “Sorry…I’ve just been craving Chinese food lately…” Renjun looked away at the end of the sentence, mumbling something that Jaemin wasn’t quite sure he heard properly. _Did he just…Did he just say that he…_

 

 _…he_ misses _his home?_

 

“Home? You’re from overseas?” Jaemin questioned, stopping slightly but resuming once Renjun furrowed his eyebrows at him and tugged his hand for them to keep walking. Blindly following the older, Jaemin blinked at him multiple times before talking again. “You’re from China?”

“Did my name not give it away?” He heard Renjun reply, sass evident, and chuckled despite the obvious bite in his voice. Looking away from Renjun as the other observed the path in front of them, Jaemin sighed heavily while contemplating his answer.

“Yeah, well-“ Before Jaemin could finish his sentence, he was being shoved into an alleyway by the shorter male. He noticed the lack of warmth that was previously in his left hand as his back hit the brick wall behind him.   
“There are bad people nearby so play along.” He heard Renjun whisper into his ear and stiffly nodded as Renjun leaned back to look in his eyes for any sign of discomfort. Jaemin decided that Renjun was a very caring person, no matter which version of himself that he presented. Jaemin had expected Renjun, just from Renjun’s appearances prior to being held at gunpoint, to be soft (which he was), weak (which he wasn’t) and logical (which he probably was).

 

Jaemin did not expect Huang Renjun to be courageous and straightforward in situations like this.

 

Then again, Na Jaemin never thought that Huang Renjun would be softly kissing the side of his neck in a dim alleyway that led to a random restaurant’s back door with their backpacks lying abandoned on the floor next to them.

 

“Renjun, wha-“ Jaemin’s question was cut off by Renjun harshly covering his mouth and leaning in, the slightly older male’s eyes scanning his confused face.

“ _Please_ , just shut up and moan,” Renjun begged, eyes pleading and Jaemin was sure that this was how he was going to die. Still stunned, Jaemin vaguely registered Renjun removing his hand and placing it on his waist instead, sneaking his fingers underneath the shirt that Jaemin wore and tickling the skin there. He felt Renjun’s lips against his neck again, only this time it was different. Before, it was as if Renjun was doing it for the sake of it - to fool whatever ‘bad guy’ was nearby - but now…now, it almost seemed as if Renjun was _searching_ for something on his neck. The action seemed intimate - too intimate for Jaemin - and that was why Jaemin was embarrassed when a quiet moan was drawn out of his mouth, Renjun smirking against his neck as he bit down _harder_.

“Renjun…don’t…” Jaemin weakly protested, hand coming up to cover his mouth and hopefully cover some of the raging blush on his cheeks as well. He felt one of Renjun’s hands on his waist - the one of his left side - drop and tangle itself into his left hand, the older male squeezing slightly as he began to abuse that one spot on Jaemin’s neck once more, moans being ripped out from Jaemin’s throat in the younger’s attempt to restrain his voice. _What the hell has gotten into him?!_

“Louder.” He heard Renjun mumble, the latter still gently biting and sucking at that one spot on Jaemin’s neck as Jaemin’s eyes became hooded. “So that they hear.” _They?_ Feeling Renjun bite down on the same spot again caused Jaemin to be ashamed of the moan that came with the action.

 

“Didn’t expect you to actually jump on him in a place like _this_ , Huang Renjun.”

 

Opening his closing eyes, Jaemin saw a figure behind Renjun and guessing that it was the owner of the voice. The figure was far enough that Jaemin couldn’t make out anything other than height and physique - the newcomer was male probably judging from voice and height alone. He felt bite his neck extra hard one last time before pulling away to face the figure, half of his body still facing Jaemin with his hand warming up his left fingers.

“What do you want, TRCNG?” He heard Renjun spit out at the figure who simply walked closer, face becoming illuminated by the dim lights above them. The other had a sharp jawline, sharp eyes and a sharp nose - all facial features showing off his cold exterior that juxtaposed Renjun’s soft one _so much._ Jaemin felt obliged to look away when his eyes met the cold gaze of the newcomer and so he averted his gaze, hearing Renjun make a noise of disapproval. “We were _busy_ , as you could _see_. Look at him! You’re scaring him!”

“Well, _sorry_ to your new boy toy but I’m here to make a deal,” The newcomer said and Jaemin felt his cheeks heating up even more at the other’s description of him. He heard Renjun hum before he saw the older male’s eyes in his view, startling him as he was so used to staring at the dirty concrete ground.

“Not interested, I have better things to do,” Renjun replied, voice carefree as his face got closer to Jaemin’s, noses barely touching and causing Jaemin’s heart to skip a beat. _Better…he said I was better…_

“You see, Huang Renjun, this isn’t up for debate,” The newcomer said, pulling out a gun from his hip and pointing it at them. “One of yours heavily injured one of mine.” _What the hell do you guys do?!_

“I am very sorry for your nonexistent loss,” Renjun replied flatly, letting go of Jaemin’s hand and turning his whole body to face the only other person in the alley. For some reason, Jaemin wanted to hold Renjun back, pull him back so the other was protected in his arms from this newcomer who was taller than himself-

 

But then again, Huang Renjun _did_ nearly obliterate his foot.

 

The sound of the gun being fired made Jaemin jump, looking for any sign that it had himself, or worse, Renjun. However, it seemed that his panic was short lived when he saw that the bullet had hit the wall behind him - still shaking him since it had been so _close_ to his neck.

“Can’t you take your anger out on someone else? Why do you and everyone else think that it’s a good idea to target _me_?!” Renjun complained, pulling out his own gun from his lower back. _So it was hidden by his jumper? Does he always carry that around?_ “I don’t miss when I shoot, Taeseon.”

“I would know that better than anyone. Huang Renjun, the guy who will steal both your heart and your life,” The newcomer - Taeseon - replied, chuckling darkly at the end despite Renjun’s gun being aimed at him. “I know you guys never shoot first.”

“Doesn’t mean we won’t,” Renjun forced out through gritted teeth and Jaemin could feel his nerves rising at the exchange between the two males. Jaemin knew that Renjun was scary - the smaller male just said himself that he didn’t miss his shots - but this other guy, Taeseon, seemed nearly… _mental_.

“That’s why I was thinking…what would make you shoot first?” He heard Taeseon ask before Jaemin saw the gun move to be trained on him. Gulping, Jaemin stared as he heard the gun go off once more, pain blossoming in his right thigh shortly after. Bending down, he immediately covered the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding as he tried his best to ignore the white hot pain that came with the shot - tears stinging his eyes since he hadn’t felt this much pain in…in ever.

“You fucking son of a bitch!” He heard Renjun scream before he felt the older male hold his shoulders and whisper in his ear to calm him down. It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before Jaemin’s breaths were more even but the relieved smile that Renjun sent him when they were even made him forget the embarrassment for a short while. He saw Renjun turn back to Taeseon who hosted a smirk, gun being raised once more as Renjun loaded it. “You’ll regret that.”

“Will I? It’s the same, is it not? Your fucking partner injured my right hand man!” Taeseon screamed out, making Renjun scowl and causing Jaemin to worry at the condition of the injured person in question. _Surely Renjun doesn’t know anyone who would do that…right?_

“Then let my partner deal with it! Stop bringing him into this!” Renjun shouted back, standing protectively in front of Jaemin as Jaemin took the chance to slide down the wall of the alley to relieve pressure on his leg. _Fuck…the bleeding isn’t stopping…it hurts…_

“If there’s anything that I know about you, Renjun, it’s that you get too attached to people,” Taeseon said before he laughed and pocketed his gun, Renjun still keeping his up. _Renjun…please be okay…_

“You will regret that,” Renjun replied as Taeseon walked out of the alley and into the bustling city where the music had overridden their previous shouts and gunshots. He heard Renjun sigh in relief before placing his gun back where it was at his lower back, underneath his jumper. Jaemin forced a smile when Renjun crouched down next to him to check up on him.

 

“So I’m just a boy toy, huh?” Jaemin asked, trying to lift the atmosphere surrounding them but failing when his thigh stung even more with his heart sinking at the realisation that Renjun had the potential to be something special in his world but he didn’t stand a chance in the other’s.

“Don’t joke about that when you’re literally bleeding out,” Renjun scolded, sighing and taking his phone out from the front pocket of his backpack. Jaemin watched as the other’s fingers flew across the screen, his vision becoming slightly blurry.

“Renjun…my vision…” Jaemin mumbled before the other looked at him in alarm, typing quicker and pressing send as soon as he was done. _I don’t think I can hold out much longer…_

“Jaemin? Jaemin! Stay with me! Talk to me! Don’t pass out!” He heard Renjun scream as he blinked rapidly to get rid of the blurs, the pain in his thigh never leaving alongside the stickiness of his blood on his fingers. “Fuck, you’re passing out!”

“I’ll be fine,” He struggled out, head swaying to the side before he felt something come into contact with the right side of his body. _Did I fall on the ground?_ He heard screams as his eyes closed (presumably Renjun’s) and all he saw was a pair of feet come into his view, simple navy vans that were accompanied with dark blue jeans.

“Fuck! Jeno, he’s gone!” He heard Renjun scream through the haze of sounds that he was registering at that moment.

“What?! Renjun, you said you wouldn’t let anyone touch him! That’s my best friend, you dumbfuck!” A deeper voice shouted back before Jaemin felt warm arms encase his frame - warmth that felt so _familiar_.

“Don’t worry, Min. I’ll fix you up.” He heard the voice say in comfort before Jaemin completely lost track of what happened, senses fading into a silent abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is finally starting to pick up, YAY!


	6. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won’t he say anything?
> 
>  
> 
> Is this why he has bruises all over him?
> 
>  
> 
> Moreover, was the guy that reminded me of Mark-hyung…Mark-hyung?
> 
>  
> 
> But more importantly, why am I not mad at Jeno and Mark-hyung for not telling me?

Renjun knew he had fucked up big time when his own partner shoved him against the wall of hotel room 4009, Jeno’s room whenever he stayed at base. Despite how much he tried not to, Renjun still found himself wallowing in a pit of blame since he had promised Jeno that the other’s best friend wouldn’t be touched.

 

_You had one job and you couldn’t even do that right._

 

“What if something _else_ had happened to him?! What if something had happened to _you_?!” Jeno shouted at him, anger obvious as Renjun noticed Jaemin stir slightly in his sleep. It seemed as if Jeno hadn’t realised since the latter continued his rant that Renjun was silently listening to, agreeing with all of his valid points. “Stop thinking with your dick and realise the dangers that could have happened!”

“I was not thinking with my dick,” Renjun protested, voice coming out oddly small as Jeno stared down at him condescendingly. He felt his partner grab his arm harshly and dragged him to the sleeping boy whose wound was now bandaged thanks to their gang’s medic, Winwin.

“Tell me that the hickey wasn’t given by you. Go on, I’ll wait,” Jeno spat out, pointing to the bruise that was on Jaemin’s neck due to the cover that Renjun had hoped would scare Taeseon away. Reflecting back on it, Renjun saw how that had only irritated the other more and was probably the catalyst for Taeseon shooting Jaemin in the thigh. _I didn’t know any other way to get Taeseon to leave us alone…_ After a few seconds of silence, he heard Jeno sigh. “You can’t because you know that you’re getting attached even when you don’t want to.”

“I won’t get atta-“

“You texted me thirty times in a panic because he was bleeding out. Bullshit that you’re not getting attached,” Jeno cut him off, scoffing before both of them heard a slight groan of pain coming from the bed. “Jaemin!”

“What the fu-“ Jaemin’s question was cut off as Jeno immediately lurched forward to hug the boy who had just sat up, hair sticking out in all directions adorably and made Renjun want to comb his fingers through it. _Damn…I think I am getting attached._ “Jeno?” Jaemin asked as his arms hesitantly came around the other male, igniting an ugly feeling within Renjun’s chest.

“Oh my fucking god, Jaemin. I am so sorry, if you don’t want me around anymore-“

“Renjun?” Renjun heard Jaemin ask as his eyes landed on his form from where he stood next to Jeno, disorientation evident within his pupils. Renjun, being the negotiator he was, could sense that Jaemin was wondering (1) where he was, (2) why he was there and (3) why Jeno and Renjun were in the same room when they barely interacted in his world.

 

Truth was, Renjun wanted to break Jaemin’s whole image of him and create a new one that showed who he really was - the Huang Renjun that was _normal_.

 

“Jaemin, I know we owe you an explanation and we will give you one!” Jeno shouted, pulling back to look at Jaemin who stared at him for a few seconds before gasping, eyes widening.

“I was shot! Jeno, some guy had a gun and-“

“Calm down,” Renjun said from where he was next to the bed, trying to get Jaemin to focus on his breaths, just as he did when the other was shot. _It’s not good if you’re in a panic._ “Now you can talk.”

“I…That guy who looked like a frog shot me! In the _thigh_ , Jeno! The _thigh_!” Jaemin screamed out, looking desperately at his best friend who sighed and hugged him once more for comfort, the ugly feeling in Renjun’s chest growing.

“I know and I’m sorry, Min…I really am.” He heard Jeno apologise, Jaemin’s eyes following his partner’s movements before landing on Renjun and probably remembering things from the event. It had only been three hours since his encounter with Taeseon but Renjun knew that three hours was enough for Jaemin to remember every little detail.

 

_Na Jaemin, don’t blame Jeno for not telling you._

 

_And don’t be mad at him or Minhyung-hyung, either._

 

~ ~ ~

 

There was the happiness and airy feeling that he had felt when he had held hands with Renjun, walking through the streets of the city and discussing where he was from.

 

There was the embarrassment and hot air when Renjun had been kissing his neck and being _intimate_ with him, despite only knowing each other for a few hours because of some unknown threat.

 

There was the fear and shivers when the other guy - Taeseon was it? - had pointed the gun at him and fired, the bullet narrowly missing his neck.

 

There was the pain and horror when another bullet ripped through his jeans and his thigh, his hands had desperately tried to stop the heavy bleeding.

 

There was the comfort and the relaxation of his muscles when Renjun had talked to him in a calm voice, nerves settling down as he registered the pain.

 

But most of all there was the disappointment and sadness that he had felt when he realised that he as just another _boy toy_ to Huang Renjun, the one guy who might as well be pointing a gun at his heart right now.

 

_Don’t worry, Min. I’ll fix you up._

 

“Jeno…you brought me here…” He found himself mumbling, remembering the voice of his best friend comforting him and telling him that he would be alright. _Why? Are you…_

“I did…I’m sorry but I couldn’t tell you, Jaemin-“

“So you’re part of them too?” Jaemin asked the other who simply nodded and refrained from hugging him again. “If you told me…they would have killed you, right?” He saw Jeno nod solemnly again and saw the worry that was in his best friend’s eyes.

“I always wanted to tell you-“

“How long?” He heard himself ask, voice flat as his eyes never left Jeno’s face. “How long have you been with them?” Feeling his throat becoming dry, Jaemin only watched as Jeno sighed and looked at him with an apologetic expression.

“Since last year of high school, before graduation,” Jeno answered, betrayal sinking to his bones as he nodded at the information.

“That’s four years out of our six years of friendship. I have to hand it to you, Jeno, your acting is impeccable,” He replied, turning his head away from his best friend and looking at the blanket that was covering his legs - the same blanket that he was clutching in his fists. “Is that why you always hated it when I made theories about…you know…” _No way can I say his name when he’s standing right there._

“I never hated the theories…they were just…too accurate and we had to be safe-“

Jaemin’s head snapped to the door that was slammed open and could only watch as his older roommate stormed inside. Mark’s eyes washed over him and Jeno before glaring holes into the shortest male in the room, open black jacket flying behind him as he grabbed Renjun’s shirt and shoved him against the wall next to where Jeno was.

“You fucking _promised_ us! You _swore on your cousin’s life_ that he wouldn’t be touched!” Mark shouted, voice rising in anger that Jaemin didn’t think belonged to Mark. “You _promised_ that you would do _anything_ for him to not be touched, Jun!”

 

Jaemin didn’t know which was scarier: Mark Lee screaming or Huang Renjun taking all of the insults with a straight face.

 

_Why won’t he say anything?_

 

_Is this why he has bruises all over him?_

 

_Moreover, was the guy that reminded me of Mark-hyung…Mark-hyung?_

 

_But more importantly, why am I not mad at Jeno and Mark-hyung for not telling me?_

 

“Jeno trusted you! I trusted you! Heck, even fucking _TY_ trusted you!” Mark continued screaming, voice echoing in the small room since the door had closed. “But now I come back from a run to find out that my goddamn friend was shot in the thigh by _TRCNG_ out of all people?!”

 

_Renjun doesn’t deserve that backlash._

 

“Stop hating him for it!” He heard himself scream, all three males turning to look at him in disbelief and surprise. “I…I don’t think it was his fault that I was shot.” _It’s not his fault. He didn’t know that the other guy would pull the trigger._

“Jaemin…you can’t possibly…” Mark trailed off before laughing briefly and letting Renjun go, the latter immediately fixing his shirt from where it was crumpled. “Jaemin, I’m sorry. It was my decision to not tell you-“

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m not mad at you or Jeno. Seriously Jeno, stop looking at me like that,” Jaemin stated, glaring at the slightly older male who was looking at him in disapproval. “Jeno said that you didn’t tell me so that we were all safe, right?” He saw the others nod and sighed out in relief, smiling brightly at them after.

“So we’re all good?” Jeno asked him, disbelief still on his face as Jaemin laughed at him, Mark coming over to ruffle his hair and reminding Jaemin of the times when he would be distressed back in their shared apartment. _Yeah but I don’t know why I’m okay with all of this…_

“Yeah, we’re good. It’s not like we’re sixteen and immature,” He replied, smile growing when Jeno and Mark both broke out in small smiles and chuckles. “You still owe me an explanation when I don’t have a bandage on my thigh, though.” He only laughed more as the other two groaned and Mark flicked his head lightly. _Is it because it all makes_ sense _?_

“How is your leg? Winwin-hyung said the bullet looked a bit weird and he brought it to Yuta-hyung for analysis…” Mark trailed off, door opening at the end of his sentence to reveal a man with faded red hair and cold eyes in a pair of jeans and a large white sweater.

 

“Everyone but Renjun and the injured kid, get out,” The man instructed, causing Jeno and Mark to bow their heads in respect as they scurried out of the room. _Is he some kind of big shot?_ He felt shivers when the man looked directly at him before moving his gaze towards Renjun who had, at some point in his conversation with Mark and Jeno, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “Report. Now.” _He couldn’t have phrased that better? Also, why does he seem so mad?_

“I was walking in the city with Jaemin since we were going to grab dinner after psychology. I noticed Taeseon coming towards us in the crowd and moved into an alleyway. Tried to scare him off but Taeseon ended up shooting him,” Renjun recited as if he were reading a script, voice flat and eyeing the man out of the corner of his eye. “He shot Jaemin before I had a chance to move him out of the way.”

“Bullshit,” The male stated and walked closer, making Jaemin grip the blanket tighter. “That’s a hickey and I don’t think Taeseon gave him that.” _Hickey? Oh fuck,_ that’s _what he was doing!_

“One hickey doesn’t change anything-“

“It changes _everything_. You don’t think Taeseon is going to come back? You don’t think he’s going to do all he can to kill this guy? Do you really not care about what Taeseon does to him, Renjun?” The man questioned before sighing and flicking Renjun on the forehead, Jaemin watching the exchange all the while. “NCT doesn’t treat people as objects. If you’re going to let him go without knowing anything after all of that or even not explaining your actions to him, then you might as well leave our gang.” _Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?_

“You know I won’t leave. I’m the only connection you have to the Huang and Zhong families. Plus, I have no intention of going back,” Renjun stated and Jaemin could feel his eyebrows furrowing. _Huang and Zhong? Isn’t ‘Zhong’ the last name of Jisung’s best friend, Chenle?_

“You better not. We can’t afford to lose one of our precious negotiators,” The man said, smiling at Renjun fondly who gave a soft smile back when he looked up from the ground. “That being said, we’re stuck with this guy for a while now that Taeseon practically thinks he’s your lover.”

“I think we should keep a close eye on him. I can do it during class and lectures, Jeno’s his best friend and Minhyung-hyung’s his roommate.” _Minhyung-hyung? Could that be Mark-hyung?_

“That could work…we’ll have to lie low until we have enough preparations to confront TRCNG or even B.A.P or until they come to us,” The man stated before he turned to Jaemin and smiled softly, the smile contrasting his sharp features. “Na Jaemin, I presume? I’m TY and the leader of NCT.”

“Nice to meet you…” Jaemin replied hesitantly before the door opened abruptly and another man with messy hair entered holding a plastic zip-lock bag that looked like it had a bullet inside - cut in half. TY wasn’t even fazed by the abrupt entrance and it wasn’t until the man started talking that Jaemin noticed a slight Japanese accent to his Korean.

 

“Taeyong, we have a problem. The bullet had a tracking device in it and it took three hours for me to deactivate it. TRCNG and possibly B.A.P know we’re here. I tracked the place that this was sending its signal to and they’re on the move but they’re not coming here directly - it seems like they’re making a stop over somewhere near the Jeno’s university and relatively close to Minhyung’s apartment. My guess is that Taeseon sent Hayoung and Hayoung is taking someone as captive.” _A tracking device? Did they really shoot me just to find out where their enemy was? Captive? The only person that I know who lives close to my apartment and the university is…Donghyuck…_

“Tell everyone to gear up, we’re going to protect base if its the last thing we do.”

“Already did, I’m your right hand man for a reason, Taeyong. But what do we do about the dead weight over there?” _Dead weight? Me?_

“I don’t know but Taeseon can’t see him or he’ll take him. We’ll move him downstairs to the basement.”

“But then he’ll see all of the-“

“He got involved when we took Jeno-yah in and got even more involved when Minhyung got transferred here. Now that Renjun joined the mix, he’s going to end up being precious cargo for a while.”

“I’ll take care of the precious cargo, TY,” Renjun piped up from where he was leaning against the wall, making Jaemin jump at the sound of his voice since he hadn’t heard it for a while. Jaemin felt his mouth hang slightly open as TY just nodded and exited the room, pulling a gun from where it was concealed beneath his shirt on his lower back and loading it before he walked down the corridor to some unknown place.

“Great, we have to deal with B.A.P and B.A.P’s servants alongside an injured civilian…just what the fuck makes this guy so special?!” The man asked, running his hands through his hair and messing it up even more. Jaemin heard Renjun laugh curtly before he answered.

“That’s what I ask myself whenever I look at him, trust me, Yuta-hyung,” Renjun replied, smiling softly as he walked towards the bed and held his hand out for Jaemin to take. “Come on, let’s get you to safety.” Watching the man with the accent nod in approval before his eyes locked on him, Jaemin could only stare at the other two males in shock since he had no idea what was going on or what events would unfold. _I don’t know if I should take his hand but I really goddamn want to hold it again…but still…_

 

_What kind of place is this?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions, so little answers....
> 
> JKs but seriously, next chapters are going to be fun to write ^.^


	7. Attachment On Renjun's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wish you could date me."
> 
> “I never asked to date you, I just want to flirt with you but dating sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to go up when the other chapter did but I needed to make some minor (actually pretty major) adjustments when I realised that I was revealing too much of the plot so have fun knowing half of the info you were meant to~!

“How many floors does this place even have?” Renjun heard his companion ask once they were in the elevator and travelling to the basement of the hotel where the training grounds resided alongside the archives of files and contracts that NCT’s main negotiators, Doyoung and Kun, organised.

“Fifty in the hotel plus the basement,” He answered, tightening his hold on the other male’s waist to prevent him from falling over. Due to the abrupt message that Yuta had given them of TRCNG (or even B.A.P) being on its way, Renjun had immediately offered to watch over their guest despite the alarm bells that had gone off in his head. As of now, Jaemin was currently leaning on Renjun for support due to not being able to put a lot of pressure on his injured leg and making Renjun become nervous every time the other would laugh at how his small frame could support his larger one.

“Fifty?” _Well yeah, it’s a skyscraper hotel._

“Yep, but we only use the top twenty for gang shit. The middle twenty are used as an actual hotel and the last one is the ground level where the kitchen and lobby is,” He explained, barely stopping himself from spilling what the main purpose of the basement was and what it was originally intended for.

“What about the basement?” _What about you shutting up?_

“You’re about to find out,” He stated as the elevator doors opened to reveal the grand marble flooring of the basement along with the neatly painted white walls and a hallway that didn’t reveal it’s end. He heard Jaemin make a noise of amazement as Renjun practically dragged him out of the elevator and moving to help the other sit on one of the three chairs that were on the edge of the room. _One for the coach, one for the stand-in and one for the evaluator…ah, the good old days were we had to train ruthlessly because EXO didn’t want us dying straight away._ Telling Jaemin to stay where he was (which was a given since the other could barely move due to the wound in his thigh), Renjun moved to go down the hallway to get the other something to eat. Walking past the multiple rooms that were used mainly as ransom quarters, Renjun hurriedly prepared a glass of water and grabbed a donut that was in the take away container that his cousin probably left there on his last visit. Coming back into the training grounds, he felt his legs buckle when he saw Jaemin leaning back on his chair with his head tilted up and exposing his neck for all to see. The hickey that he had given the other stood out due its dark colour that was contrasted against the other’s skin, pride oddly filling his being when he realised that _he, Huang Renjun,_ had done that.

 

“I got you something to eat. Sorry, it’s not something you’d expect in a five star hotel,” He piped up, the other only tilting his head down to look at him before his eyes landed on the donut and glass of water in his hands.

“Food is food and food is life,” Jaemin stated before smiling again and reaching towards him for the food like a baby, making Renjun chuckle at his antics. _He looks kinda cute like that…no. You’re not going to get attached._

“Preach,” He replied as he gave the other the donut and glass of water, watching Jaemin hurriedly eat and drink as he took the seat beside him. “I’m really sorry, by the way. With…with your leg and everything…I shouldn’t have given you that hickey, I’m sorry.” He heard Jaemin choke after his words and hit the other’s back in a state of panic. _Don’t die on me now, Na Jaemin! Jeno and Minhyung-hyung are already pissed off at me!_ Once the other had stopped, Renjun was met with a kind and caring gaze from the other.

 

If Huang Renjun was ever interrogated later, his heart did _not_ just skip a beat and his cheeks did _not_ just warm up slightly because of a certain Na Jaemin.

 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know that frog-face would actually shoot,” Jaemin replied, smiling softly before he took a sip from his glass of water. “Besides, you saved my life. You contacted Jeno who then brought me here.” _But I put you in more danger._ “Danger?” _Fuck, spoke out loud._

“Yes, danger. Taeseon is…an interesting character. Ever since we…ever since I…” Making a noise in frustration and looking away from the other, Renjun tried to figure out why it was so hard to explain his current situation with Taeseon - he had done so many times in the past without difficulty. _So why is it so hard to do it now?_

“Renjun, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…I’m not going to force you,” Jaemin soft whispered to him, the other’s head moving closer to his own so that Renjun could feel his breath on his cheek. “But thank you for protecting me.” _Heart, what kind of drug are you on?_

“I didn’t protect you. I just put you into more danger because Taeseon might-“

“Come and kill me? We’ll deal with it then,” Jaemin cut him off, the other moving even closer until their foreheads were brushing. “So since frog-face thinks we’re dating, does this mean that I can still flirt with you?”

 

Pulling a face of disgust, Huang Renjun pushed the other away from him and standing up to practice combat training…by himself…to avoid talking to the other.

 

“So does it?” He heard Jaemin ask as he took off his oversized jumper and threw it at the other, laughing when Jaemin got hit in the face with it.

“You wish you could date me,” He retorted, stretching in his faded jeans with his white t-shirt riding up every so often.

“I never asked to _date_ you, I just want to _flirt_ with you but dating sounds nice,” Jaemin nonchalantly said, arranging Renjun’s jumper on his lap into a makeshift blanket. Renjun simply looked at him in confusion.

“Dating and flirting are pretty much the same thing. You flirt with someone you want to date. You date someone you want to date,” He explained, stopping his stretches to face the injured male entirely who hummed at his explanation.

“I guess you could say that,” Jaemin replied before the elevator doors opened once more to reveal a young adult who stumbled into the room with a gun in either hand. Renjun saw Jaemin’s eyes widen in surprise once he saw the other male who had dyed his hair brown to prevent unwanted attention after Renjun had scolded him for his bright blond hair.

“Chenle, what the fuck are you doing?” He asked the other since his cousin was not meant to be here right now. Last time he checked, Chenle was meant to be organising a weapons negotiation with Kun that NCT were planning to hold with Chenle’s siblings in China. Even though his cousin wasn’t part of NCT and was a freelance weapons dealer, Renjun knew where his cousin’s loyalties lay and knew that he could count on the other if he needed to. The rest of NCT were skeptical to trusting the young adult who was barely an adult due to the younger’s affiliation with someone in his class who could pose as a threat. “What the hell happened to the deal?”

“What the hell happened _here_? I just came back from meeting up with the assholes to find out that Jeno-hyung’s best friend and Mark-hyung’s roommate is pretty much being held captive. You care you fill me in, Renjun-ge?” Chenle asked, handing one of his guns to Renjun since he knew that Renjun always preferred to work with two guns rather than one. However, due to Taeyong’s rule of equality, Renjun was stuck with carrying around one gun unless he was at a negotiation.

“Long story short, Taeseon found us and now TRCNG or B.A.P are coming since they placed a tracker into the bullet,” He reported, seeing mischief run across the younger’s face when Chenle finally spotted Jaemin who was sitting innocently at the side of the room. _Don’t you dare-_

“You forgot to include the part about your boyfriend, I think,” Chenle cheekily stated, making Renjun run up and put him in a chokehold. _Why the hell would you even think that?!_

“He’s not my boyfriend, you ass!” _And even if he magically_ was, _he wouldn’t be here right now!_

“Yeah right! You say it like Jeno’s straight!” _Even though he basically_ is _?!_

“Jeno _is_ straight, idiot!”

“No he isn’t! Haven’t you seen the way he looks at Minhyung-hyung and that tanned guy?!”

 

“Um…sorry…but I think Jeno _is_ straight…I’m his best friend so I can definitely say that he’s straighter than I am at least.”

 

Hearing Jaemin interrupt their childish fight, Renjun immediately let go of Chenle who let out high pitched squawks of laughter.

“What?” Jaemin asked, confusion etched onto his features that Renjun found himself slightly admiring. _Quit it. You’re part of the freaking mafia so act like it._

“Just…stop,” Renjun sighed out, moving back to the centre of the training area to actually train and possibly force Chenle to spar with him.

“But I just said one sentence!” He heard Jaemin protest as he began to stretch once more, seeing Chenle raise his eyebrow when he finally started to improve his kicking speed.

“Look, you’re just here until TRCNG or B.A.P leave which means that I technically don’t have anything to do since I the only way they’ll ever come down here is if anyone in NCT lets down their guard,” Renjun spat out, losing his balance and spinning in an awkward attempt to regain it while ignoring Jaemin’s fond smile. Somewhere in the background, Chenle snorted as he took the seat next to Jaemin.

“Look, I love you and all Jaemin-hyung but you can’t tell Donghyuck-hyung and Jisung about this for their own safety,” Chenle said softly, eyes glaring into Jaemin’s with a smile that had even Renjun intimidated the first time that he saw it. “Also, if I find out that you did tell them...I won’t hesitate to kill them or you.”

“Why would you kill us?” He heard Jaemin ask, voice coming out small and high pitched. _Poor baby, he’s scared…wait, baby?_ “I thought NCT was the type to have standards about this kind of thing.”

“He’s not part of NCT,” Renjun explained, halting his practice and walking over to the pair to pinch his younger cousin’s cheek. “This idiot is my younger cousin and is one of our weapon suppliers.”

“Are you sure he’s allowed to know this much?” Chenle asked him once he had successfully pried Renjun’s fingers off his cheek, uncertainty adorning his features while Renjun contemplated his answer. _Like TY said…he’s already involved and now he’s even in danger but then again…NCT has always kept to themselves, EXO and occasionally, f(x) too._

“It’s alright, I’m the one who has to be protecting him right now,” He said, doing nothing to dismiss the younger’s concerns.

“If you say so…Anyway, Jaemin-hyung, you said you weren’t straight?” Chenle asked, leaning closer towards Jaemin who raised an eyebrow at him.

“You already knew that I was gay, Le,” Jaemin replied, flicking the youngest’s nose and making Renjun feel something expand within him - something that he knew wasn’t allowed.

“But like, you haven’t met _this_ version of me! So _this_ version of me has to know too!” The youngest whined before his phone in his pocket began to ring. Looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was his cousin’s best friend, Renjun wasn’t surprised when Chenle immediately picked up and put it on speaker since he knew how much Jisung liked to talk to Renjun.

 

“Hey Jisungie!” Chenle greeted, voice bubbly and happy since that was just who Chenle was.

“Chenle? Chenle! Help us! Donghyuck-hyung and I-“ Jisung’s voice was cut off with the sound of someone probably hitting him and then spitting on him. They heard several groans before breathing was heard into the microphone.

“Zhong Chenle. You have one week to tell Huang Renjun to come to us with the latest addition to his boy toy collection.” A deep voice said, the same voice that Renjun had heard many times before when he was still close to TRCNG and close to Taeseon. _Hayoung…you’ve gone too far this time with your captives._

“Chenle! Don’t come here! They’ll just-“ Another voice, that Renjun assumed was Donghyuck, was silenced in the same way before Hayoung spoke again.

“Taeseon wants Na Jaemin. We can track where you are, that bullet isn’t the only thing that has a tracking device in it so good luck finding the other one. We’ve _always_ known where you are. It’s actually a surprise that you haven’t figured out where the other tracking device _is_ \- then again, you all put too much trust in one another,” Hayoung taunted, laughing cynically at the end and making Renjun’s stomach drop in worry since he knew that it was _true_.

“What do you want to negotiate with me? We can do it now,” Renjun stated, knowing that whatever he said was going to be held against him some time in the future. Glancing at Jaemin who looked paler than a white bed sheet, Renjun knew that he had to do everything he could to prevent Hayoung from hurting the two who were being held captive.

“Oh? Huang Renjun, himself? This makes things easier. Bring us Na Jaemin alone and we’ll give you the pain in the ass and the taller pain in the ass.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Don’t you want to find out?”

 

_No risks, you can’t take any risks. Not when there are lives on the line._

 

“Give me the one week you promised to find out where you are. Then you can have him,” He stated through gritted teeth, mouthing a message to Jaemin to assure the other that he wouldn’t let anyone take him away from them - from him. _You’re not going to be taken._

“Nice, Taeseon will be glad. I’m excited to see you in a week, Huang Renjun,” Hayoung replied in delight, hanging up after as Renjun heard Chenle swear in Chinese.

“Fuck! He has Jisung, ge! _Jisung_! And Donghyuck-hyung too! Minhyung-hyung will kill us!” Paying the youngest no mind, Renjun let his body act on its own as he reached out to cup Jaemin’s cheek and bringing his forehead to rest against the other’s. _I need to tell him that he’s not going to be taken._

“Jaemin-ah, listen to me,” He whispered and saw Jaemin blink mutely at him, tears starting to build up in his eyes. _I’m not letting them take you._

“Yes, I’m taking you there alone but I will not let them take _you_. I won’t let them even fucking _touch_ you,” He told the other, determination laced into his words as the tears only built up more in Jaemin’s eyes.

“But Jisung and Hyuck-“

“We’ll get them back _without_ giving you up. You’re not an object and you’re not something that deserves to be given to those idiots anyway.” _You’re not going to be taken. I’m refuse to let you be taken._

“But what about Jeno and Mark-hyung-“

“That’s what the one week is for. Jeno, Minhyung-hyung and I are already a team and we’ll find a way around this, okay?” He settled for pulling away and kissing the other lightly on the forehead to seal his promise. “I promise you that we’ll all come out of this alive and together,” he mumbled into Jaemin’s hair and stayed there, inhaling the apple scent of the other’s shampoo and liking the way it made himself feel warm.

 

“So does this mean I can still flirt with you?”

“Oh my fucking _god,_ Jaemin. _No_.”

 

_If you did, it wouldn’t be good for my heart and that kind of stuff is something that I can’t deal with. Not when I’m expected to give up my life for an NCT member…and especially not when I think I’d choose you over them now that I’ve actually gotten the time to know you a little._

 

“Are you sure? You seem to like it when I do-“

“Ge, is he always like this?”

 

_Fuck…I think I am getting attached._

 

“Yeah, he pretty much is.”

 

_Yeah, I’m pretty much attached. This is bad…everything I’ve worked for will go down the drain, I can already tell what’s going to happen…_

 

 _Na Jaemin, I_ swear _that I will do everything I can to make sure you don’t have to enter our world entirely._


	8. Reasons Matter More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel sorry for you, you know."

“Renjun, watch out!” Jeno’s voice rang through the training grounds that they were in, causing Renjun to whip his head towards the elevator to see a body flying towards him. Quickly side stepping, Renjun raised an eyebrow at his partner after he took a good look at the beaten up face of TRCNG’s youngest member, Kim Kangmin. _Tone it down when you throw people. We kind of need them to be_ alive _, you know._

“Jeno, what the fuck?!” He shouted, noticing Chenle spring to his feet once he saw the groaning male who was now on the floor with his limbs out. Renjun could do nothing as Jeno hurriedly picked the youngest member of TRCNG up unceremoniously, slamming him against the wall and clearly not caring about Jaemin who was being exposed to the whole ordeal.

“Why the fuck is Taeseon keeping those two captive?! I saw the pictures you guys sent to Minhyung-hyung’s phone! Tell us, Kangmin!” His partner shouted, shoving the smaller male up the wall even further. Renjun heard Kangmin cough and watched him spit in Jeno’s face. _Feisty little bitch._

“Why the fuck would I tell you?! Taeseon does what he does and we just follow!” Kangmin retaliated before Renjun attempted to haul Jeno off the younger to spare his life. When Jeno complied to his requests since Renjun’s strength was nothing compared to his, Renjun stared at the enemy who was now on the floor, sitting and coughing his lungs out.

“You’re in our base so you play by our rules. Tell us why or we’re not going through with the deal, Kangmin,” He reasoned, feeling Jaemin’s innocent eyes on his form and trying his best ignore it. Hovering over Kangmin who was laughing, Renjun couldn’t help but feel as if this whole ordeal was not going to end prettily.

“I don’t _care_ if I’m in your base or not! And don’t even _try_ to threaten me with that since I _know_ that you wouldn’t let _anything_ happen to poor little _Jisung_ and _Donghyuck_! And even if NCT _did_ want to let anything happen to them, they wouldn’t because the Zhongs would be on their case! I haven’t forgotten about your useless rich weapons boy!” Kicking the cocky bastard in the stomach and feeling satisfaction when he groaned, Renjun glared even more at the younger and took in his pitiful form.

“You know I wouldn’t hesitate to call off a deal.”

“But I also know that you wouldn’t hesitate to prevent innocent civilians from getting involved…all except one, it seems,” Kangmin slyly replied, side eyeing Jaemin who was still sitting on the chair beside an angry looking Chenle. “I have to say, Taeseon wasn’t kidding when he said the new toy was cute.”

 

That was the moment where Renjun let his instincts take over his logical thinking progress and kicked the younger in the stomach again.

 

“Just fucking tell us,” He spat out, seeing resolve fade in Kangmin’s eyes as the brat began to speak once more.

“Okay, okay. I don’t know a lot since I’m low on the spectrum but I _do_ know that Taeseon needs him for a deal. Probably going to offer him as a slut to some other gang,” Kangmin reported, taking the chance to look up at Renjun from where his eyes were previously trained on Jaemin. “We’d probably get a huge amount of money from just showing him off alone.”

“You sicken me,” Renjun said lowly, conveying his immense dislike for those who sold and bought slaves - sex slaves being the number one thing on his despise list - and purposely avoiding Jaemin’s gaze on him. _I will not let Jaemin become a fucking sex slave._

“What? You can’t deny that they _do_ bring in funds that nothing else can - not even drugs - considering your experiences _with_ them,” Kangmin shot back, earning a kick in the jaw from Jeno who had probably had enough of whatever he was saying. Vaguely, Renjun felt a tingle on his left hip - the one flaw on his body that he _hated_ and wanted to _burn_ off.

“Go fucking die, Kangmin,” Renjun seethed, glaring at the TRCNG member who laughed bitterly after spitting out blood. He did not want to be reminded of his earlier days - not when Jaemin was in the room, at least.

“Taeseon wouldn’t let me. He’s that kind of leader.” _TY’s the same._

“Do you think they’ll call off the deal with the civilians if we give them this piece of shit?” Chenle asked out of the blue, coming to crouch beside Kangmin and checking his wounds. “He’s not beat up to the point where they’ll want revenge.”

“I don’t know, man. I think I’ve got three ribs that are busted.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking _about_ you. There’s a fucking difference,” Chenle spat out, venom in his words as he glared at the same aged male. “I don’t like suggesting shit to people who take my best friends for ransom.”

“Last I checked, you weren’t even _with_ NCT so what’s a sheltered rich boy like you doing here?” Kangmin taunted, side eyeing the other who stood up and went to the elevator.

“I can’t stand him, ge. I’m telling TY,” Chenle stated before the elevator took him to the fortieth floor where TY’s office was. _Yeah, thanks for that._

“Well I wonder who pushed his buttons,” Kangmin wondered out loud, making Renjun make a noise of disgust before he went to prepare a room for their captive, notifying Jeno on his way.

 

 _And I wonder why the fuck we’re tolerating_ you _, Kangmin._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at Renjun’s disappearing figure in longing as the shorter male went down the dimmed hallway that led to (probably) hell.

“I feel sorry for you, you know,” The baby faced male piped up, small eyes making contact with his own. He saw Jeno glare at the male on the floor in warning. _Why?_

“Let him be, Kangmin,” Jeno warned, voice low and threatening and reminding Jaemin of the same tone that Renjun had used against him the first time he was held at gunpoint.

“But that’s not any fun!” The boy - Kangmin - whined, pouting and causing Jaemin to soften a little at his adorableness.

“He’s worse than we are, don’t fall for it, Min.” Jeno’s voice brought him out of his thoughts about the smaller male’s cuteness, making Jaemin thankful for the brief warning.

“ _I’m_ worse?! _You_ shot Jihun-hyung in the _stomach_ and you’re calling _me_ worse?!” Kangmin complained, groaning when Jeno kicked his stomach again. _Does he have to be this brutal?_

“Why do you feel sorry for me?” Jaemin heard himself ask and cursed himself mentally - now was not the time to be wandering what others thought of him. He saw Kangmin look up to him and smile genuinely…or as genuinely as he could in his battered condition.

“It’s obvious that Huang Renjun likes you, no matter how much he denies it. Lucky for you, NCT have quite a bit of beef with other gang alliances because of the shit that EXO, SNSD and f(x) pulled. Oh _god_ , don’t even _remind_ me of the crap that Red Velvet gave us! And SHINee and SUJU, ugh! The shit that I do just to get back at them for B.A.P just goes on forever!” Kangmin dramatically recounted, smile on his face widening even more when Jaemin simply looked at him in confusion. “I hope you know where I’m going with this.” _Um…I don’t?_

“I don’t…” Jaemin admitted and heard Jeno groan in frustration as well. “What?! _I’m_ not part of this world!”

“He’s _saying_ that you’re going to be targeted because Renjun went against policy,” Jeno summed up, glaring at Kangmin who didn’t even look sheepish.

“Policy? You guys have a policy against this?” Jaemin inquired, tilting his head to the side as Kangmin nodded and Jeno kicked him shortly after.

“Yes, there’s a policy. We can have flings but we can’t sustain an actual relationship. It’s too risky. Heck, even just _liking_ someone is too risky!” Jeno exclaimed, making Jaemin flinch at the harsh tone of his best friend and sudden increase in Jeno’s volume. _Is that why…is that why you’re not pursuing Herin?_ “But it’s _because_ Renjun likes you that we have to protect you because TY won’t let anyone who we care for be hurt. _Ever_.”

 

“Well isn’t that romantic,” Renjun commented sarcastically, emerging from the dim hallway and glaring at Kangmin who was still sitting on the floor and clutching his ribs. _He looks…amazing…scary but amazing._ “Your quarters are ready. Get up, asshole.”

“Is this how you treat all your guests? Because if it is, that bitch is getting way better treatment than myself!” Kangmin complained as Jeno hauled him to his feet by the back of the shirt and dragging him to the hallway, both of them disappearing down into the dim hallway. Jaemin couldn’t find it in himself to look at the other male - not when he had just found out that Renjun was risking a lot by just allowing him to sit there - and decided to gaze at the floor, Renjun’s shoes coming into his view after a few minutes of welcomed silence.

“Are you alright?” He heard the other ask softly as he felt a hand card its way through his hair, trying his best not to melt into the touch. “Did Kangmin say something?”

“Why?” He choked out, guilt pooling in his stomach because of the knowledge that _he_ was the instigator for all of these events. It was because of _him_ that Jisung and Donghyuck had been taken and it was because of _him_ that Renjun was risking possibly everything he had ever worked for.

“Why…why, what?” Renjun asked him, moving to kneel before him so that Jaemin had the blessing of looking down at Renjun’s face, as if they were standing. “What’s on your mind, Jaemin?” _You. You and your_ stupid _decisions!_

“Why are you doing this? If you just give me to them-“

“Stop,” Renjun commanded, voice coming out higher than usual. “You’re not something to be handed over. I’m not going to give you to them.”

“Why not? Jisung and Donghyuck had no part in this! It was _my_ fault that I followed you that day!” Jaemin shouted, trying to argue his point but was only met with Renjun shaking his head.

“If anything, it’s _my_ fault for fuelling his rage,” Renjun reasoned, standing up and sitting beside Jaemin while throwing a hand loosely around his shoulders. “You were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time.” _Bullshit._

“I don’t believe in that shit. Everything happens for a reason,” Jaemin stated, laughing bitterly at the end before leaning onto the slightly older male and resting his head on his shoulder (that was bony but he didn’t really care as a wave of tiredness washed over his form).

“Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t,” Renjun replied, Jaemin feeling something press lightly against his hair as his eyes closed.

 

“But maybe it’s the reason behind why it happens that matters more, Jaemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapters because well...Jun's backstory will worm its way into it~!


	9. We'll Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the one thing that Taeseon will be willing to drop two people for?” Minhyung wondered out loud, moving off the bed where they were all seated to lean against the wall of the room. “There has to be something, right?”

“So not only do we have to deal with B.A.P’s servants and this dead weight, we’re going to have to deal with two people being held for ransom so TRCNG can get even more money?!” Renjun flinched at the raise on volume at Doyoung’s words in the small room of 4015 where they were all gathered. As of now, the room consisted of himself, Doyoung, Taeyong, Taeil, Yuta, Minhyung and Jeno. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the discussion, Renjun’s thoughts always led back to the injured male back in his own room - 4003. 

“I’m sorry but there’s no way our funds are going to survive since we need ammunition if we’re really going to try and save the two civilians, Taeyong!” Doyoung exclaimed, causing Taeil to sigh as Taeyong ran a hand through his hair.

“We _have_ to find a way, our policy is to do our best to prevent the innocent from getting involved,” Taeyong said in frustration, making Renjun’s stomach ignite with guilt since he knew that he broke one of their policies. 

“We can always take something of theirs,” Minhyung suggested, suggestion getting shut down when the four who were older than him gave him dead stares. “…or not.”

“There _has_ to be a way - Hayoung wouldn’t have taken them if we couldn’t save them since he _always_ sympathises with his captives,” Yuta said, placing his thumb’s nail in his mouth and bit down lightly on it. “Hayoung was taken once too, don’t forget that.”

“We _do_ have their youngest in the basement…maybe we could trade two for one?” Jeno asked, causing Renjun to shake his head since he _knew_ that Taeseon would never settle for less no matter how much Taeseon treasured his members. 

“Taeseon would never agree to that, he never follows the two for one rule,” He informed them and receiving collective sighs from everyone else in the room.

“Any suggestions, _strategist_?” Doyoung asked the oldest who glared at him in return.

“Isn’t this more of a _negotiator’s_ job?” Taeil fired back with Yuta raising his voice after to warn them to stop.

“What’s the one thing that Taeseon will be willing to drop two people for?” Minhyung wondered out loud, moving off the bed where they were all seated to lean against the wall of the room. “There has to be _something,_ right?”

 

_Me._

 

I’m _the only thing that Taeseon would want the most._

 

“Renjun. No.” He heard Jeno state when he caught the other’s eye. “No.”

“Jeno, it’s the only way-“

“We’re not going to trade you, Renjun. We _never_ trade one of our own,” Yuta stated as everyone nodded afterwards, obviously agreeing with the statement as Taeyong remained silent. 

“Taeyong…you can’t _actually_ be contemplating this…” Taeil whispered, voice slicing through the chaos that was everyone’s protests against his idea and effectively silencing all of the people in the room. 

“It _could_ work. It’s probably our best shot,” Taeyong reasoned and Renjun could see that he was stepping into his role of being the _leader_ and no the _hyung in charge_. 

“No. We have _policies_ , Taeyong! Policies that _you_ implemented!” Doyoung screamed, moving to push Taeyong who barely caught his balance and avoided falling off the bed. “I’m sure you remember them just as _clearly_ as we do!”

“Taeyong-hyung, don’t you think it’s going too far if we _do_ hand Renjun over to them?” Jeno asked, patting Doyoung’s shoulder to calm the older down. “And Renjun, wouldn’t that just make unwanted memories surface?”

“If it’s to prevent civilians from getting involved, I’m willing to go through with it,” He stated, genuinely not wanting his friends and especially not _Na Jaemin_ getting hurt again. “I’m not going to let them take _him_ \- any of them.” He heard Minhyung snort before the older was walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly, mumbling sentences in English to himself. 

“But do you see my point?” Taeyong asked them once the door had closed shut, eyeing all of them before Renjun and Taeil nodded, groans from the others following shortly. 

“Taeil-hyung, you can’t really…” Jeno trailed off, frowning at the older who shrugged in response. “What the hell is that meant to mean?!”

  
“I can see why it would work. Ever since we got Renjun out of _that_ trade business, Taeseon’s been on our case for whatever reason. He has done heaps just to freaking _visit_ Renjun here - fake deal meet ups where we were left hanging or stalking Renjun in his personal time…otherwise, how _else_ would he have known that Renjun was with Jaemin?” Taeil questioned all of them, leaving Jeno and Doyoung speechless at the strategist’s explanation. “It’s not the most ideal strategy but it _is_ the one with the highest success rate. Taeseon has showed us that he’d do _anything_ to get Renjun back, so I think it’s safe to say that he’d be willing to give two for one - as long as it’s Renjun.”

“Success rate?” Taeyong asked him, receiving a hum from the older that made all of them watch in anticipation. _I mean…I don’t_ want _to go back but I also don’t want to give up_ any _of them. Not Jaemin, Jisung or Donghyuck -_ none _of them._

“I’d say seventy five. Possibly eighty if we’re pushing it,” Taeil said quietly, obviously not wanting to go through with the plan. Renjun watched as Taeyong sighed heavily and brought a hand to his hair, messing up the once neat locks. 

“I’ll think about it. Dismissed.” His leader said and Renjun obediently got off the bed and exited the room, hearing Jeno call out to him once he was halfway down the hall. Turning around to see Jeno jogging towards him, Renjun stared at his partner’s frown as the younger hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t force yourself to do it. It’s not worth reliving that, Renjun. Please, think about yourself too,” Jeno pleaded, holding him tight and making tears spring to Renjun’s eyes - all of his nerves at suggesting the plan and thoughts about it being approved coming out at once. _Of course…Jeno_ was _the one who forcefully dragged me out of there despite my protests…_

“I don’t _want_ to do it but I _have_ to…I feel like there’s no other choice, Jeno…” He whispered, silent tears streaking down his cheeks as Jeno patted his hair and rubbed his back. 

“There are other choices…we can think of other choices…” _You know there’s none that would work as great as this one._

“But this one is almost guaranteed…I…I don’t want them to enter _our_ world…” _I don’t want them to experience the same things that I have._

“We’ll find a way, Jun. We’ll find a way,” Jeno replied, sighing heavily and Renjun knew that they both knew that there was no other way. 

 

None that wouldn’t involve giving away Na Jaemin to Taeseon, at least. 

 

_Over my dead body that they get him. He’s a civilian and so are the hostages - it’s my duty as an NCT member to sacrifice myself for them to prevent any other member from getting involved as well as any other civilians from being notified._

 

_It’s only a matter of time before I actually have to face Taeseon anyway._


	10. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Renjun…what are you not telling me?” Jaemin wondered out loud, sighing after and lying back down underneath the blanket for warmth with his back facing the door. “Please at least try to trust me…I mean, I trust you so it’s only fair that you try, right?”
> 
> “I trust you.”
> 
> “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Jaemin?” Groaning and opening his eyes, Jaemin screamed when he saw a pair of eyes staring into his own and slapping the person in reflex as he sat up abruptly on the bed, ignoring the slight pain from his wound. “Ow! Is this how you treat your hyung?!”

“Mark-hyung?!” He exclaimed, eyes and brain finally working as he was able to recognise Mark’s lean figure and face that was contorted in pain right now. “What the fuck?!”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing! That bullet hit you pretty hard,” Mark said, sitting on the edge of the bed and ruffling Jaemin’s hair like the older brother he practically is. “I’m really sorry we couldn’t tell you.”

“Funny thing is, I’m not even mad since it’s all for safety,” He replied, genuinely feeling happy that they _wanted_ to tell him. “But what’s going to happen now? Hyuck and Jisung are…”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Whatever we do, I have no influence over deciding it since I’m just a lone sniper,” Mark said bitterly, sighing dejectedly before looking at Jaemin. “We are not handing you over, though. No way are we handing you over.”

“But isn’t that the easiest thing to get them back? I mean, if it’s to make sure that Hyuck and Jisung are alright-“

“Jaemin, they’ll turn you into a fucking sex slave. They’ll burn a print on your left hip and show you off naked to potential buyers,” Mark explained, making Jaemin’s eyes go wide with horror at the new and brutal information. “They’ll torture you and starve you enough to _just_ keep you alive so that they can fuck you. I am _not_ going to hand you over to that, you hear me?” Gulping at the intensity of the older’s words and gaze, Jaemin cast his eyes down in his lap as he nodded.

“Then what do we do?” He asked timidly, not wanting to anger Mark any more than necessary. He heard Mark let out a groan in frustration due to the lack of options that were available for them at the moment.

“Our only other option is to give Taeseon something that he wants more than you,” Mark said carefully, tiptoeing around the lines of what he could tell and what he couldn’t. Curious, Jaemin didn’t stop himself from pressing further.

“ _Is_ there anything that Taeseon wants more than me?”

“Huang Renjun.”

 

 _Taeson wants Renjun? I mean…it’s obvious that_ something _went down between them but…_

 

“You’re going to hand Renjun over, aren’t you?” Jaemin asked, Mark shrugging in response.

“Renjun suggested it but I don’t want to do it. If he goes back to Taeseon…” Mark trailed off and Jaemin saw that the older was clenching his jaw to prevent him for spilling anything else.

“If he goes back…what will happen, hyung?” He asked, seeing Mark turn towards him with conflict dancing in his irises.

“That’s something for Renjun to tell you, not me,” Mark stated roughly before he got up and bid Jaemin farewell as the door swung shut, signalling his leave. It was only a few minutes before Jaemin decided that he should sleep again.

“Renjun…what are you not telling me?” Jaemin wondered out loud, sighing after and lying back down underneath the blanket for warmth with his back facing the door. “Please at least _try_ to trust me…I mean, I trust you so it’s only fair that you try, right?”

 

“I trust you.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Turning from his back to his side, Jaemin was met with the soft brown orbs that he had found himself staring into the day that he decided it was wise to stalk his classmate. _This guy…he seriously needs to stop doing that._

“Where the fuck did you come from?!” He shouted, just now noticing their soft proximity since Renjun was lying on his side on the bed and underneath the covers _with him._

“I came from TY’s room-“

“Renjun, you know that’s not what I meant,” He seethed, trying to calm down his furiously beating heart that he still hadn’t been able to control. _Stop scaring me like that._

“Okay, okay. I came in when you were talking to yourself about me not telling you things. I came closer and you looked cold so I wanted to give you some of my body heat and well…now we’re here.” The smaller male encountered and Jaemin narrowed his eyes at the sneaky male. _Wait…share body heat?_

“You wanted to cuddle,” He stated, smirking and liking the way that Renjun’s cheeks heated up at the statement as he protested adorably. Laughing to himself and smiling wide, Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist and pulled him close as he took the opportunity to smell Renjun’s shampoo. _Rosemary and mint…it suits him._

“Let _go_ of me, Na Jaemin! Just because I’m _significantly smaller_ doesn’t give you rights to manhandle me!” The other shouted, voice muffled since his face was pressed up against Jaemin’s neck and collarbones as he hit Jaemin’s chest repeatedly. Chuckling, Jaemin tightened his hold on the smaller male and snuggled closer just to annoy him while praying that his rapid heart beat wasn’t as loud as he thought it was. “Ow! Your collarbones are _bony_!” _And you’re just cute._

“You wanted this,” He reminded the smaller male, chuckling when Renjun let out a high pitched whine but stopped his constant hits to Jaemin’s chest. He heard the other huff in annoyance before a pair of arms made its way around his chest to fiddle with the loose threads that were on the back of his shirt. He tried not to give a reaction when he felt Renjun melt against him and wind his legs around Jaemin’s own but failed when he squeaked quietly.

“I’m sorry for not telling you stuff.” He heard the older male whisper from where they were in a mess of limbs underneath the blanket. “I…I used to work for Taeseon.” Humming to show that he was listening, Jaemin nuzzled his nose into Renjun’s hair in what he hoped would be taken as a sign of appreciation since the other had _courage_ right now to tell him _something_ about his life.

 

What Jaemin didn’t expect was for Huang Renjun’s life to be more complicated and gruesome than what he had ever thought was possible.

 

_Renjun…it’s amazing that you turned out to be nice and kind and soft and it’s just-_

 

_I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that._

 

_Even though I know that what you told me isn’t the whole story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I JUST REALISED THAT WE'VE GONE PAST 150 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS~! KEEP SMILING!


	11. Heats and Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s cold.”
> 
> “That’s because we don’t have clothes, dummy."

It was hot.

 

Painfully and excruciatingly _hot._

 

“Stop fucking moving and take the heat, you slut!” The man that was holding him shouted, grip on his waist tightening to prevent him from moving but only giving him more bruises. The glowing metal that was being held to his left hip only pressed down harder, making him scream and move even more in response. “Goddamn, this kid’s going to be vocal when the real fun starts.”

“Shut up and hold the bitch down,” The woman, who was holding the metal rod that was responsible for the pain, gritted out. “He’s a bit _too_ vocal for my liking. Oh shit, it’s done.” To him, it was such a relief when the metal rod was removed and his hip was left with a light tingle of pain as it cooled. Panting heavily and swaying when the man let him down on the ground, Renjun staggered his way towards the rest of the males who had to experience the same pain that he did.

“You alright, Renjun?” One of them asked him - Hyunjin, he thinks is his name - and looked at him with concern until Renjun nodded, gladly leaning on the other for support. The sweat on their skin made him feel so _cold_ as Renjun observed the others who were the same age as him - all with glowing red marks of possession.

“Thanks,” He mumbled once he was able to stand without having to be a burden to the other, flicking his wet hair out of his face and cringing at the sweat that dripped into his eyes because of the action. “It’s cold.”

“That’s because we don’t have clothes, dummy,” The other said kindly, smiling softly at him despite the situation that the two were in. “Can’t believe I’m spending my sixteenth birthday getting a burn from that retarded stick,” Hyunjin (?) said bitterly, looking at the ground in pity.

“All we can do is hope that they find us. We were taken against our will,” He said in comfort, knowing that nothing would help the other teenager feel better. _It’s only a matter of time before I get out of here._

“Yeah…I guess so…I just hope we _do_ get out…” He heard the other whisper, rubbing his upper arms in a futile attempt to warm himself up. Looking around the dimly lit room, Renjun sighed when he couldn’t find a possible exit other than the obvious entrance and began to rub his arms faster. “You know the stories of the past that we hear of the slaves. They never escaped…”

“There’s a first for everything, we just have to stay alive,” Renjun stated, determined eyes staring into his companion’s as he bit his tongue to prevent the next words from escaping his mouth.

 

_We just have to stay alive…or stay alive for as long as we can._

 

“Alright bitches! We’re going to take you back for the showcase!” The woman screamed once the last teenager was branded, soft whimpering escaping the mouth of the girl in the arms of the man. Knowing what was coming, Renjun closed his eyes as the sound of something hitting skin resounded through the room as a shrill cry harmonised with it.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?! To your quarters! Now!” The man shouted as Renjun opened his eyes to see him shove the girl he was holding to the entrance, sympathising with her as her knees hit the ground hard and he palms became scraped because of the fall.

“Get up, you bitch!” Not being able to do anything but watch the girl as she whimpered and stood to her feet, Renjun could only reflect on how he had to stay _alive_.

“What’s the showcase?” Hyunjin (?) asked from beside him, tone worrying as Renjun merely shrugged in response.

 

_Hopefully, the showcase will have exits…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

Whatever Renjun thought a showcase was, it was not this.

 

It was not standing in a warehouse with nothing but a masquerade mask on his face and watching people eye him as if he was some kind of rare… _meat_.

 

“One million for this one, he’s precious,” The woman beside him announced to the people who were in front of him - both males and females were obviously judging his body and the mark that was on his left hip. “He’s got a smart mouth and will probably be _very_ vocal.”

“Shit, that’s hot…” One of the men in the front near him whispered loud enough for him to hear and _winked_ at him once he made eye contact. Feeling a blush rise to his face, he hastily glared at the floor and his bare feet. _Goddamn it…I can’t escape like this…_

“Don’t you think one million is a bit too much?!” A female voice screamed from the back as the crowd parted to reveal a relatively short female wearing sneakers, jeans and an oversized singlet. “What’s the point of a _vocal_ being at one million?”

“He’s innocent and still pure but just for you, Amber, I’ll cut the price down to eight hundred,” The woman bargained, smirking at the woman who spat at her feet.

“Five. Or f(x) won’t lend this warehouse anymore,” The woman named Amber retorted, receiving snickers from the rest of the crowd as the woman next to him shook her head.

“He’s got connections to the Zhongs, got him from the Huang area.” _Huang area? Even though I was the only ‘Huang’ in my class?_ “I can’t cut the price below eight hundred. You don’t know the amount of shit we had to do just to get him.” _You fucking kidnapped me!_

 

“I’ll buy him.”

 

Renjun watched as the crowd parted once more (now on his right instead of the middle) to reveal a tall and slender male with a black mask covering the lower half of his face. He heard the woman next to him chuckle as the one named Amber glared at the male.

“We had our eye on him first!” Amber screamed out, earning a chuckle from the male who had locked his eyes onto Renjun’s own.

“You said one million? We’ll pay it over a month,” The male stated, eyes never leaving Renjun’s and making his stomach sink to his feet. _Am I really going to be bought?_

“f(x) will do it in two weeks!” Amber shouted desperately as the woman next to him seemed to contemplate who to give him to. _I really am going to be bought, aren’t I?_

“Daehyun, you can have him,” The woman stated flatly, making Amber radiate with anger as she glared at the woman beside him.

“We have a better deal!” _Why do you want me so much?_

“And we _know_ that you never use them for their purposes! We know f(x) only buys our slaves to make them into _normal_ people when they can’t be _normal_!”

 

_Is that why I’m not going with them?_

 

“We only do this because its the only way we can help slavery be abolished! We give them a life and we give them a _reason_ to live _for_!” Amber shouted in retaliation, pulling her gaze away from the woman and locking it onto Renjun’s with enough force to send chills down his spine. “We give them people to talk to and we give them a chance to be who _they need to be_!” There was a moment of silence before several slow claps were heard with a dark laugh.

“Well isn’t _that_ just inspirational?” The man with the mask mocked, eyes crinkling into a smile as he walked towards the woman. “However, f(x) has lost. We’ll take the brat, thank you once more for the deal.”

“Better be thankful. Your leader’s request was hard to fulfil. Honestly, who asks for a connection slave in _this_ day and age?” The woman complained, rolling her eyes as she roughly pushed him forward into the eyes of the masked male. “There’s your connection slave.” The hands of the other male only made him feel colder as warm palms pressed up against his skin.

“We’ll get the money to you by next month,” The masked male replied, eyes smiling once more at Renjun before forcefully dragged him out of the warehouse and pushing him violently into the passenger seat of a simple five-seat car. Just as he registered his new surroundings in the car, he felt a hand lightly stroke the inside of his thigh along with short and bated breaths next to his ear.

 

“Let’s have some fun then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me and also check the updated tags (some spoilers will be in there).


	12. Do Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Renjun,” He whispered, feeling Renjun shake his head against his chest with the smaller male tightening his hold around him even more.

When Jaemin saw the other’s tears fall on the pillow that he was resting his head on, Jaemin did the only logical thing that he could think of - he tightened his hold on Huang Renjun and pulled him closer, allowing the smaller male to snuggle into his chest for comfort. Stroking the other’s back, Jaemin sighed before he lightly kissed the top of Renjun’s head in what he hoped would convey his desire to help the other. _Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me._  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Renjun,” He whispered, feeling Renjun shake his head against his chest with the smaller male tightening his hold around him even more.

“I’m sorry,” Renjun whispered back, making Jaemin’s heart drop at how _small_ and _scared_ he sounded. “I’m really sorry, Jaemin.”

“Shhh…Renjun you don’t have to apologise for not telling me,” He replied, wanting the other to smile again and not cry. “I know that we all have our reasons.”

“…I don’t want them to take you…” The other’s voice was soft and hesitant, as if what Renjun was admitting was…forbidden. _Is it because of the policies that you don’t want me to flirt with you? Are you just as scared as I am? Why do those policies exist anyway?_

“…Then don’t let them take me,” He replied, voice coming out just as quiet as Renjun’s. Vaguely, Jaemin realised that the fingers that were playing with the hem of his shirt had stilled and were gripping the hem instead.

“…I’d have to leave you for that.” He heard Renjun whisper, regret and sadness laced in his tone as Jaemin saw another tear slip from his eyes.

“Then make sure you come back,” He stated, gently wiping the tear and the ones that had followed. _Just come back._

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back, Jaemin…”

 

“ _Don’t_ say that. _Never_ say that.”

 

Jaemin didn’t know what had possessed him to have such a bite in his voice. He saw Renjun flinch at his words, sniffling even more after he had said them as fresh tears escaped his eyes.

“You’ll come back. I _know_ you will,” He reassured the other who simply cried even more, words not being formed between them but the actions of Jaemin wiping Renjun’s tears and saying sweet nothings to assure him spoke more than what his words ever could.

“I’m…I’m so sorry…there’s no other option…” Renjun mumbled, Jaemin calmly kissing the top of his head in a comforting way while wiping his tears. _Don’t cry, Renjun…we’ll get through this together._ “There’s no other way that would succeed…”

“Then we’ll just have to make sure that this plan works and that you…,” Jaemin started, lightly pressing a kiss to Renjun’s forehead and lingering a tad longer than necessary. “…come back to me.”

 

“I’ll try my best to come back…I…I have to come back for the project at least.”

 

_Oh yeah…the project on freaking cognitive psychology exists…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hyung! You have to calm down!” Jeno’s voice split through Mark’s ears as he walked furiously down the hall and away from the room that hosted Renjun and Jaemin. He didn’t want to stay around the two any longer - not when he had opened the door to find them _cuddling_ and _kissing_ each other while uttering _loving and comforting words_ that made him reflect on his own _ruined_ love life. “I know you’re pissed but-“ _Oh I’m_ more _than pissed! All those nights being called to Taeyong-hyung’s room because I was spending too much time with you or Donghyuck has finally taken a toll on me!_

“It’s not _just_ that, Jeno!” He shouted back, turning around and facing the younger who stopped abruptly when he came closer. Ignoring the rapid beating of his heart, Mark walked closer. “Doesn’t it _annoy_ you?! How Taeyong-hyung tolerates _Renjun’s_ feelings but not _ours_?!” Remembering the smile of his younger classmate in one of his lectures for his degree, Mark felt his heart twist in pain when his memory began to be tainted with the blood stains and wounds that mirrored the picture he had received beforehand. _I can’t let anything happen to him while he’s in Hayoung’s grasp._

“It does and it always will but you have to remember that Renjun-“

“Is just another member! There’s nothing _that_ special about him!” Realising his outburst and what he had said, Mark tried his best to calm down as regret immediately filled his being. He heard Jeno sigh before he felt the younger’s arms engulf him in an embrace that calmed him down more than it had ever did in the past. _Don’t…we can’t…_

“You know you don’t mean that.” _Yeah, I know. He’s our one connection to weapons at the moment and one of our prized negotiators._

“I don’t…I just…It’s _frustrating_ , you know,” He replied, making noise to convey his feelings at the end that Jeno simply chuckled slightly at.

“Tell me about it. There’s not a day that goes by without you telling me that you want to kiss him.” The words of the other made Mark feel guilty, as if his only love interest was Donghyuck and not anyone else.

“Not just him, there’s you too,” He admitted, winding his arms around Jeno’s waist and burying his face in the younger male’s hair. “Just because you like both of us but Donghyuck doesn’t like you in that way doesn’t mean that you aren’t included.”

“Hyung, you know we can’t. It’ll fuck up the system! That’s why I’ve been trying my best with Herin,” Jeno replied, keeping him grounded just as he always did whenever Mark’s usually rational brain ignored all logic. _Yeah I know we can’t…I know because when the time comes for us to give up our lives for our leader, I’ll end throwing myself in front of Donghyuck or you or both._ “We just have to do everything we can to save both Donghyuck and Jisung.”

“We can’t give Renjun over and no way are we giving Jaemin. We’re running out of options due to the low budget - you heard what Doyoung-hyung said.” _You know we don’t have any other options._

 

“I…I think we do have another option,” Jeno whispered from where he was in Mark’s arms, pulling back to look at Mark in the eye. “I mean, _theoretically_ , we have another option.” _Wait…you don’t mean…Jeno…you_ can’t _! It’ll_ kill _me!_

“Taeyong-hyung would never let you,” Mark replied, voice equally as soft as Jeno’s as he watched the younger give him an infamous eye smile. I _would never let you. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I did._

“You know I’d do anything to help Donghyuck even though he does kind of hate me.” _That doesn’t mean that you should go ahead with this._

“Just because you’re willing to do it doesn’t mean that NCT as a whole is willing to do it,” He stated, frowning at the younger due to the potential dangers that could be presented if Jeno did go with his plan. _It doesn’t mean that_ I _am willing to let you do it._

“We said that the only thing Taeseon would want more than Jaemin at the moment is Renjun - which is probably correct - but I know for a _fact_ that all of the other gangs would want the little brother of SUJU’s Donghae,” Jeno explained, determination flashing through his eyes as he continued to explain his plan. “As long as I let Donghae-hyung know I’m saving hostages and as long as Yuta-hyung can keep a tracker in me…that should be enough for you to come save me.”

“Jeno, you aren’t…they’re going to turn you into one of the sex slaves,” Mark protested, knowing that no amount of reasoning would get the younger to change his mind. “Donghae-hyung would kill them and we all know that Lee Soo Man would kick him out for that.” It was a moment of silence before Jeno replied, Mark observing the way that the younger carefully but also carelessly contemplated whether or not his plan was worth the consequences. _It’s not worth it if I lose you…we’ve already lost Donghyuck who is probably scared to death right now-_

 

“Then we just have to make sure he doesn’t find out.”

 

“And how the fuck are we meant to do that?!” Mark exclaimed, not caring about his rising voice in the halls, anger filling his being since Jeno ( _his dongsaeng, Jeno_ ) was willing to _lie_ to his brother just to save two of their friends. The plan had good motives but…

 

…it also had faults that would pay the ultimate price if it failed.

 

Donghae, Leetuk and Taeyong would never forgive them.

 

“Cover up the burn they give me with make up. Give me a new burn on top. Anything, _anything_ Minhyung-hyung…you can even carve a skull there for all I care! I just need _something_ for Donghae-hyung to turn a blind eye to the slave burn,” Jeno practically pleaded before Mark couldn’t take his feelings anymore and rested his forehead against the younger’s, breath mingling with Jeno’s as he stared into determined eyes. _Don’t kiss him. You can’t kiss him when Donghyuck doesn’t like him in that way just yet._

“I won’t let you,” He stated, seeing disappointment settle in the brown orbs.

“Then _I_ won’t listen to _you_. It’s not like _Minhyung-hyung_ is more than a gang member to me,” Jeno replied, words biting his heart and ripping his skin with every syllable. Feeling Jeno leave his grasp, Mark immediately stretched out his arms to reach for the younger who was already starting to walk backwards to go and check up on Renjun and Jaemin (who were probably still sleeping in Jeno’s room whenever he stayed at base).

“Jeno, where are you going?!” He screamed out to the other who flipped him off and kept walking away from him.

 

“Why do _you_ care?! It’s not like I’m _allowed_ to go anywhere to help _save_ the hostages!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love drama - yay!
> 
> This was mainly because it was never my intention for there to be only two people who would be a possibility as an exchange for Donghyuck and Jisung (as of now, there are five people who are willing to give themselves up and you have met all of them but not all of them have revealed that they would do the exchange).


	13. Severed Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever miss what TRCNG used to be? What we used to be?”
> 
> “Sometimes…And then I remember how you betrayed us and all of that missing goes away.”

“Eat up, we kind of need you alive,” Renjun told the other as he placed the plate next on the table beside the bed. Rising from where he was beneath the covers, the baby faced male’s eyes sparkled once they landed on the plate of hotteok.

“Thank you! I’m starving!” Kangmin exclaimed, making Renjun sigh in relief and smile softly as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. Chuckling to himself, Renjun was reminded of the times when he used to sneak some food into the younger’s room whenever Zico didn’t give Kangmin enough to eat for his growing body. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Nah, just…remembering,” He replied, taking in the adorable sight of the younger’s stuffed cheeks as he ate. “Do you ever miss what TRCNG used to be? What _we_ used to be?” Seeing Kangmin swallow, Renjun couldn’t help but remember the pain that the younger used to save him from, especially when Daehyun used to get drunk.

“Sometimes…” Kangmin admitted, voice barely above a whisper as he made eye contact with Renjun - soft expression hardening into a glare. “And then I remember how you betrayed us and all of that missing goes away.” _I had to escape that place._

“I’m sorry-“

 

“That won’t bring back the bond we used to have as a whole, hyung. It won’t bring back the old Taeseon-hyung and Jihun-hyung,” Kangmin spat out, putting the now clean plate back on the bedside table. “ _You_ ruined that for us.”

“I know bu-“

“It was for the best, I know. The only thing that frustrates me is that Taeseon-hyung isn’t the same anymore,” Kangmin admitted, lying back down on the bed and bringing the covers up to cover himself. Renjun watched as the smaller male basked in the warmth that the blanket gave him, knowing full well how _cold_ the headquarters of TRCNG could be. “He’s never been the same ever since Hayoung-hyung was taken with you. I think he only goes after you because he feels guilty for being able to only save Hayoung-hyung without the whole slave deal. We all know how much you wanted to stay with us but we also knew that you didn’t want to be a slave anymore. Too bad B.A.P wouldn’t want you with us unless you _were_ a slave. Guess, it’s really better off this way, huh? You’ve got independence, a boyfriend-”

“Kangmin-ah… _Why_ did Hayoung take Donghyuck and Jisung?” Renjun found himself whining out before the younger sighed and sat up straight in the bed, facing him fully with a serious expression.

“I’m not meant to know this but…Hayoung-hyung wants to help Jeno-sshi and Minhyung-sshi with their feelings. We _all_ think it’s unfair that you have no freedom and all of that. He knows your policies - we all do and we all think that it’s bullshit how you guys have to have restraints on your private lives - and well…” Kangmin took a deep breath, looking away from Renjun and clenching the top of the blanket. “He thinks that if he holds Donghyuck-sshi hostage, then maybe Donghyuck-sshi will get his head out of his ass and realise that he likes _both_ Minhyung-sshi and Jeno-sshi.” _Wait…Jeno likes Donghyuck_ and _Minhyung-hyung?!_

 

“How the fuck does Hayoung even know that?! _I_ didn’t even know that!” He exclaimed, angry at himself for not even noticing how much Jeno was experiencing and angry at Minhyung for not telling him either. _Why didn’t I notice? I thought that he was interested in Herin!_

“Jeno-sshi and Hayoung-hyung are in the same circle of friends at the university…so _obviously_ Hayoung-hyung would have a chance to actually observe the two. Also, you _do_ know that Jeno-sshi is known in the underground world area as an _actor_ for a reason, right?” Kangmin asked, side eyeing him as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. _Jeno…acts? Do I really know him then? I know that we all act but…we’ve never acted towards members of NCT…there’s no point in acting towards people who know the_ real _you…_ “Plus, Hayoung-hyung shares a class with Donghyuck-hyung, unlike you, so he hangs out with them sometimes and chances are that he probably knows of your boyfriend too. Anyway, stop thinking about it so much, hyung. He would’ve told you if he thought that you wouldn’t be a snitch.”

“I’m not a snitch,” He said forcefully, glaring at the other who simply laughed airily in response.

“ _Sure_ , you aren’t. You’re too loyal to people sometimes…it’s actually your biggest flaw. You know, hyung, it’s only a matter of time before you _actually_ rat them out,” Kangmin whispered softly, making Renjun’s suspicions rise. _Me? Ratting NCT out? I’m not a snitch._

“What do you mean?” He asked the other cautiously, staring the younger baby-faced male down as the other chuckled sheepishly.

 

“You’ll know what I mean when the time comes around, Renjun-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short but it probably is one of the most important chapters because (I am bored and gonna hint a few things):
> 
> 1) The antagonists may not be who you think they are  
> 2) Kangmin is literally the nicest person in this whole story  
> 3) Jeno does more than act and pine over MarkHyuck  
> 4) Out of all the characters, I would say that I dislike Mark's the most  
> 5) Renjun isn't who you think he is  
> 6) Jaemin is more important than he seems
> 
> So yeah, have fun thinking about that!


	14. It's All You Need To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re…not saying bad jokes.”
> 
> “So my mood is determined by the amount of bad jokes I tell?”

“Stop moving when I’m changing your bandages, idiot,” Winwin hissed out as Jaemin squirmed once more, not used to the feeling of someone else’s hand underneath his thigh.

“I can’t help it! I’m sensitive!” He protested as Jeno snickered from where he was sitting next to the bed, observing Winwin who was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at Jaemin in annoyance.

“See this is why you’d be a _terrible_ double spy if we _did_ end up handing you over,” Winwin sighed out, proceeding to glare at Jaemin once more when he moved again due to the ticklish brush of his fingers.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it!” He screeched out again when Winwin flicked his knee in retaliation. _I do not deserve this abuse!_  
“Oh my fucking god, I give up,” Winwin stated after a few minutes of Jaemin squirming and whining. “I actually give up. Go and change the bandage, Jeno.”

“Me?” He heard Jeno squeak out before Winwin nodded and shoved the new bandage roll into his hand.

“Don’t forget to clean the wound and shit. I’ll collect everything later,” Winwin instructed, patting Jeno on the shoulder before exiting and softly closing the door behind him. _Well then…_

“Try not to squirm, Min,” Jeno told him before he carefully and slowly undid the dirty bandage. Jaemin tried his best to not move as Jeno’s fingers ticked his skin every time he peeled the bandage away. “And you’re squirming.”

“I’m trying not to!” He shouted as Jeno chuckled at him again. “I really am!”

“Sure, you are,” Jeno replied, smiling slightly before disposing of the dirty bandaid. On his way back to the edge of the bed, Jaemin watched as he picked up the medical supplies and began to clean his wound according to Winwin’s instructions. After a few more seconds of silence, Jaemin grew tired of the tense atmosphere and lack of bad humour that usually radiated from the slightly older male. _Jeno…what’s wrong?_

 

“Is everything alright, Jeno?” He asked his best friend, noticing Jeno stop momentarily before resuming his previous action. “You’re…not saying bad jokes.”

“So my mood is determined by the amount of bad jokes I tell?” Jeno asked, tone teasing but also quite…sad.

“Okay, who do I have to beat up?” Jaemin asked seriously as Jeno let out a lonely laugh, probably forcing it and not realising that his usual acts weren’t working because he was worried about something…or _someone_.

“You can’t beat people up, Min - you’re too weak,” Jeno stated, glancing up at Jaemin before sighing. The stare that Jaemin was giving him must have done what it was intended for, making Jeno spill whatever was on his mind.

“I’m worried…like really worried…” Jeno whispered as he reached for the new bandage roll and began to wrap up his wound. “Like, what if we can’t get Donghyuck and Jisung back?”

“Jeno, don’t think about that,” He chastised, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the other with a slight pout on his lips. “Just think about what will happen when you _do_ get them back.”

“Min…You don’t understand…Minhyung-hyung-“

“Is a reliable person if he’s anything like the Mark-hyung that I know. You’ll be able to get them back, okay? I know you will.”

 

“I wish I could think like you, Jaemin.”

 

Both of them looked towards the door to see Mark in all black attire, his faded black jeans being held up by a navy blue belt and shirt tucked in underneath an open jacket.

“So this was where you were, Jeno,” Mark stated in passing as he walked over the both of them to ruffle Jaemin’s hair. “Yuta-hyung wants to talk to you, by the way.”

“Why?” Jeno questioned, hands stilling halfway through finishing the last wrap of the bandage before having to secure it. “Wait…you didn’t…”

“I did. It’s for the best,” Mark replied, avoiding Jeno’s eyes as Jaemin was left to glance between them in bewilderment. _What’s going on here?_ “You said that it should be fine as long as Yuta-hyung keeps a tracker in you, anyway.”

“Who else did you tell?” Jeno hissed out, eyes glaring at Mark as he gently secured the bandage and flicked his hair out of his face. “TY? Soo Man? _Donghae_?”

“Just Yuta-hyung, I promise,” Mark sighed out, receiving one last glare at Jeno before the other begrudgingly left the room and slamming the door shut.

“What was that about?” Jaemin asked his older roommate who sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Is there something up with Jeno? He said that he was worried…”

“Jaemin, Jeno is going to end up doing something unforgivable,” Mark informed him, turning to look at him in the eye. “Whatever you do, you _can’t_ tell Renjun what it is.”

“Why not?” He asked innocently, feeling like a child questioning why he couldn’t be friends with the nice kid down the street.

“Renjun wouldn’t forgive him, no matter what his motive is,” Mark replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while minding Jaemin’s injured leg. “Has he told you?”

“About him being branded as a sex slave? Yeah…” Jaemin trailed off, remembering Renjun’s tear stained face that he had woken up to two days ago when Renjun cuddled with him after spilling quite a large chunk of his past. Looking at Mark with confusion that seemed to settle in his eyes often lately, Jaemin noticed that Mark was surprised at the new piece of information.

 

“He’s never opened up that quickly with people…it took Taeyong-hyung six months to convince him to tell us what sex slaves even _did_ since we barely hear anything other than the usual ‘they’re basically living sex toys’ talk,” Mark explained when Jaemin kept giving him a confused stare. _So that’s why you knew so much about sex slaves…it all makes sense now._ “You’ve only known him for a total of a few weeks at most.”

“Months actually,” Jaemin supplied, sending Mark a shy smile when his expression morphed into surprise once more. “Well, I knew _of_ him for months but I never actually knew his name…He was the kid I kept making weird theories about…or at least, Jeno thought they were weird.”

“No way!” Mark exclaimed, eyes widening to be the size of saucers. “The theories of Renjun that Jeno was telling everyone about because he found it funny were from _you_?!” Slowly nodding, Jaemin glared at Mark when he heard a small _‘I’m not surprised’_.

“A lot of them were _very_ accurate, thank you very much,” He retaliated, resorting to passive aggression while huffing and looking away. “So why are you here anyway?”

“Well the first thing was to get Jeno out of here, Yuta-hyung actually doesn’t want to talk to him for the reason he thinks. Yuta-hyung just wants an opinion on which sweater he should wear to his date tomorrow with Sorn-noona but that’s not my point!” Mark shouted, glancing away before he actually looked at Jaemin with so much trust that Jaemin’s throat began to dry. “I need you to make sure that Renjun doesn’t let Jeno turn himself in. _Please, Jaemin._ It would literally _kill_ me if Jeno turns himself in to save Donghyuck and Jisung.”

“Uh…Mark-hyung…I don’t know if I’d be able to do that,” Jaemin admitted, feeling so _small_ under the older’s gaze and not knowing what amount of trouble he might get into if he wasn’t able to hold true to Mark’s request.

“Jaemin, I don’t think you realise how much influence you _have_ over Renjun,” Mark pleaded, puppy dog eyes surfacing as the older kept begging him with his eyes mercilessly. “He gave you a _hickey_ for god’s sake! The same hickey that I can _see right now_!”

“But that was just to get us out of danger-“

“Renjun _never_ initiates a hug, let alone a kiss!” Flinching at Mark’s loud voice, Jaemin wondered whether what the older was saying was true. _Does he really not initiate anything?_

“But he held my hand!” He shouted in response, not wanting to believe that Renjun was as cold hearted as he seemed. _He even wanted to cuddle!_

“ _What_?!” Mark hissed out, obviously surprised at Jaemin’s outburst. “He _what_?!”

“He wanted to cuddle with me too!”

 

“Oh my fucking god, and you’re telling me that after all of _this_ that you think you’re not special to him?!” Mark asked him, groaning at the end in what Jaemin wanted to believe was frustration. “ _Seriously, Jaemin_?!”

“Well, I mean…I don’t _think_ I’m that special to him…” He mumbled, casting his eyes down and barely catching Mark rub his hand all over his face, emphasising the growing dark circles under his eyes.

“Jaemin, fucking hell, Jaemin,” Mark mumbled, releasing a deep breath shortly after. “Just _please_ make sure that Renjun doesn’t let Jeno hand himself in. _Please_.”

“I…I can try…” Jaemin caved in, keeping his eyes downcast as he tried his best to actually believe that he could do it. _I can do this…I just have to keep Jeno close at all times…_ “I’ll do my best, hyung.” He heard Mark release a shaky breath before feeling the older’s arms wrap around him in a hug that he experienced often when he got bad marks.

 

“That’s all I need you to do, Jaemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE 200+ KUDOS GUYS OMFG I DIDN'T THINK THAT THIS STORY WOULD REACH 200 BUT HEYYYYY HERE WE ARE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY~!


	15. Mission Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we bring Jaemin and get the hostages back. Now that we somehow pulled through because Stray Kids lent us a hand-“
> 
> “They didn’t lend us a hand, they fucking shoved that hand down our throat,” Doyoung exasperated, sighing at the end as he handed out the earpieces. “It’s a relief that Woojin knows me, to be honest.”

“Listen, you have extra ammo so I want you four back here with the two hostages next week, you hear me?” Taeyong strictly told them, handing them their guns and placing an extra one in Renjun’s that left him scrambling to hold.

“So why am I going with the kids?” His trainer, Johnny, asked as he loaded his gun. “Can’t you send someone else with them?”

“Look, I don’t want to do this either, giant.” Ten stated from where he stood near the door, examining his gun and making sure that it was ready for the mission. “So we bring Jaemin and get the hostages back. Now that we somehow pulled through because Stray Kids lent us a hand-“

“They didn’t _lend_ us a hand, they fucking shoved that hand down our throat,” Doyoung exasperated, sighing at the end as he handed out the earpieces. “It’s a relief that Woojin knows me, to be honest.”

“Without them, we wouldn’t be able to do this,” Taeyong stated, nodding towards Doyoung who stood in front of Renjun and Mark as he handed the earpieces to them. Adjusting the earpiece in such an efficient way that only experience could wield, Renjun nodded as he listened to the instructions that were being given to him.

“These earpieces connect to Yuta-hyung’s line so try not to piss him off,” Doyoung informed them, all of them knowing how irritating the technician of their team could get when he was annoyed or stressed. “Yes, Minhyung, I’m talking to you.”

“I don’t even piss him off though?!” Minhyung protested, Doyoung’s answer being cut short before the door to Taeyong’s room opened to reveal a very angry looking Lee Jeno. _What happened? Is it because he wasn’t assigned to save Donghyuck?_

 

“TY!” Jeno screamed out before stomping up to the desk that Taeyong stood behind and slamming his hands down on it. “Why the fuck am I not with my partner for this?!”

“You’ve always acted upon your emotions first, Jeno. I can’t have you doing that on this mission,” Taeyong stated coldly, only reasoning and yet…being so _harsh_. “There is too much at stake.”

“So _I_ can’t go but my partners _can?!_ ” Jeno screamed out and Renjun noticed that his body was shaking slightly. “What kind of fucking bullshit is this?! Two of my friends are being held hostage!” Watching Taeyong sigh before walking around the desk to place his hands on Jeno’s shoulders, Renjun carefully slotted both of his guns into the holsters that were hanging on the back of his belt and hidden by his oversized jumper.

“Jeno-yah, I can’t have you going in there when you’re only going to shoot first because Hayoung took away two of your friends,” Taeyong explained, his eyes looking straight into Jeno’s. “Besides, you’ll be in the vehicle with me as back-up.”

“That isn’t enough,” Jeno replied icily, glaring at Taeyong with so much hatred that Renjun was scared for his leader. “You don’t know what he means to me.” _You’re talking about Donghyuck, aren’t you, Jeno?_

“And if I did, you would be exempt from future missions for _months_. I don’t want to do that to you, Jeno,” Taeyong said, tone threatening before Minhyung cleared his throat.

“Let it drop, Jeno,” Minhyung said, walking slowly and cautiously towards the pair who were glaring at each other and gently placing his hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “We will get everyone back to you in one piece.”

“You fucking better, Mark Lee,” Jeno stated before giving Taeyong one last glare and exiting the room, not before swiping one of the spare guns on top of the drawer on his way out. There was a moment of silence before Taeyong motioned for Doyoung to continue his instructions.

 

“As I was saying, Yuta-hyung is the one who is going to be mapping out communications for you. Taeyong-hyung, myself, Jungwoo and Jeno will be on stand by. If you need any help…well, you know what to call out.” _Yeah…because screaming out ‘SAVIOUR’ for our communications is totally normal in an exchange._

“I don’t want anyone to draw out a gun unless Hayoung does so first. No shooting bullets unless Hayoung pulls his trigger first and _definitely_ no exchange. Come back with Jaemin and the two being held hostage. I want eleven people gathered in this room next week, am I clear?” As a chorus of ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _of course, hyung’_ were said, Renjun couldn’t help but feel slightly worried for what the mission would bring and how it would play out as Jaemin’s words echoed throughout his mind.

 

_“We’ll just have to make sure that you come back to me.”_

 

_I’ll do my best, Jaemin._

 

_For you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll be sure to upload a longer one in a few days!


	16. Love From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you perhaps…jealous?”
> 
> “Jealous?” Of what?

“I can’t believe it! Can _you_ believe it, hyung?!” Jeno screamed out in frustration as he paced back and forth in the abandoned warehouse with the older male that was a negotiator in SUJU. “I’m better at close combat than Minhyung-hyung! He’s a _sniper_!”

“I can honestly see why TY won’t let you go, though,” Donghae sighed out before hopping off the crate that he was seated on and walking towards his younger brother, Jeno’s nerves and anger rising slowly. “How many policies have you broken by now?”

“I’ve only broken one,” He retaliated before Donghae laughed viciously in his face.

“One? So you’re allowed to spill NCT’s most private information to us? Really?” Donghae mocked, making Jeno’s face burn in embarrassment. “You know, I never thought that Yuta’s trackers would be so advanced if you hadn’t told me last year and I would never have known that Winwin’s medical skills were above the average gang if you hadn’t told me.”

“I only tell you because you’re my older brother,” Jeno reasoned, narrowing his eyes at the older who simply smirked at him and reached out to pluck Jeno’s gun from it’s holster. “If I didn’t tell you, our deal would be off.”

“Deal or not, you’ve broken about three of those stupid policies, Jeno. Possibly more,” Donghae informed him, tone flat and not containing an ounce of sympathy. Jeno watched as his older brother twirled the loaded handgun, testing it’s weight and observing it’s model. “Policy number one,” Donghae announced, throwing the gun in the air and catching it with his fingers automatically maneuvering themselves to lay on the trigger.

“Don’t get attached to anyone since it will only get in the way later,” Jeno answered obediently, unable to stop himself since he had the policies of NCT practically written on the back of his eyelids. _But I ended up getting attached to Mark-hyung and Donghyuck._

“And you have broken that. Your precious Hyuck is being held captive by Hayoung and you’re mad because you don’t have a spot on the rescue team,” Donghae explained, eyes piercing into Jeno’s soul as the older read the situation. _Of course he knows that much…he’s a negotiator for a reason. They’re all painfully observant._ “Are you perhaps…jealous?”

“Jealous?” He echoed, not knowing where his older brother was going with his questions. _Of what?_

“Yes, Jeno. Jealous of Mark. Jealous of _Minhyung_ ,” Donghae clarified, continuing to toss the gun and catch it in a half assed attempt to entertain himself. “Jealous that TY trusts _him_ more than _you_ and that _your_ precious Donghyuck loves _him_ back.”

 

Biting his lip and keeping his stance steady, Jeno stared at Donghae in the eye before answering.

 

“The type of feelings that I want from Donghyuck are something that you cannot force so I have no right to be _jealous_ of Minhyung-hyung, whether Donghyuck likes him back or not,” He replied, swallowing the faint taste of blood that had come when he bit his lip. “I can love Donghyuck from afar.”

“Well, _love_ is a big word, Jeno,” Donghae commented, smiling softly at him before tossing the gun between his hands. “Be careful _how_ you use it and _who_ you use it for.” _It’s not like that! He virtually_ can’t _betray us!_

“Donghyuck is _not_ part of this world! He wouldn’t…it’s not like he’s going to hand me in to TY for these meetings,” He retaliated, anger and annoyance only growing as Donghae smirked at him once more. _Unlike you._

“Whatever you say, little bro.” Jeno watched as Donghae began to open up the gun to check how many bullets were inside, the older kept spinning the barrel for a reason beyond him. “Policy number two.”

“All emotions are void when an NCT member or a civilian is involved,” He recited, keeping his gaze trained on the spinning barrel of the handgun. “In other words, become a machine in front of the enemy.” He heard Donghae hum before the older spun the barrel of the gun once more.

“And you broke that by sparing Jihun’s life,” Donghae said, sharp eyes reading into Jeno’s eyes again. _I hate how he’s right._

“The civilian he had shot is alive,” He explained, not knowing why he needed to justify his actions to his older brother who wasn’t even his boss. “She was only grazed by the bullet so I shot his stomach.”

“But you could have shot his head and TY would have been happier,” Donghae pointed out, making Jeno hate him even more for being right. “I heard he took you off missions for a week because you let Jihun get away with only one injury. Jihun had been raiding other gangs for supplies too and transporting large amounts of asbestos that would be a danger to more than one civilian, Jeno.”

“That doesn’t mean that I-“ _will voluntarily_ kill _him! Not when I know that TY would get mad at me if Renjun had found out and cried or something!_

“And you let him _live_ , Jeno,” Donghae finalised, popping the barrel back in the gun before he walked closer and placed the barrel of the gun on Jeno’s forehead. Jeno felt his breath hitch at the feeling of the cold metal searing his hot skin. _He wouldn’t shoot you. You’re too useful to him._ “Policy number three.”

“You can bark but you can never be the first to bite,” He replied, voice barely above a whisper, and sighed in relief when Donghae moved the gun away.

 

“What does it feel like to be the only person in your team who had pulled that trigger first and spilled _innocent_ blood, even if it has been years and you’ve been forgiven?”

 

He took a deep breath in before snatching his gun from the older and walking towards the door.

 

_The person I shot wasn’t innocent._

 

_He was involved in the slave trade and was helping B.A.P._

 

 _He had_ touched _Minhyung-hyung in that way and my actions are something that I will never regret despite how much shit I had gotten for it._

 

_Even the shit that I get from TY now is not going to make me regret it._

 

_Nothing will make me regret it._

 

“You don’t need to know that,” He shot back as coldly as he could, practically _hearing_ Donghae’s smirk as his feet carried him further away. _No one needs to know that. Especially not civilians, especially not my partner and especially not a certain sniper._

“You know, if it’s for a good reason, there’s nothing wrong with shooting first! Those policies are a bunch of bullshit anyway! What’s the point of pointing a gun if you’re too coward to pull the trigger?!” Donghae called out after him, words still lingering in Jeno’s mind hours later as he laid in bed trying to think of ways that he could sneak into the mission.

 

_I have to go through with this. I have to do this._

 

 _I_ will _do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count to the exchange: 1 more


	17. Trackers and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to place a tracker in me.”

“I want you to place a tracker in me.”

“What the actual fuck, Mark Lee?!”

 

Mark stared at the angered and confused face of their technician who he had disturbed three days before the mission. After thinking for days on end about the situation, Mark had come to the conclusion that if they needed to trade someone for the two hostages, he wouldn’t hesitate to go and fill in that position. He was a sniper and he knew that TRCNG could use the extra back up for missions - TRCNG’s own sniper, Jisung, wasn’t that great. Not only that, Mark was clinging to the hope that his knowledge of how NCT worked due to being close to their leader would be enough to hit the jackpot and convince them to take him. _I can’t let Jeno go and I won’t let Renjun go either. We’re not trading Jaemin and if we can’t give Kangmin in for both of them, I’m going to do my best to go in their place._

“You can’t expect me to blindly agree to that,” Yuta replied, shock evident on his face which was the reaction that Mark had expected.

“Look, I’m not letting Renjun go through that slave shit again and no way am I giving away a civilian,” He explained desperately, moving closer to the older male who frowned even more. “No one else can do this but me. I _know_ that NCT would do fine without me. We can’t lose our connections to SUJU or the Zhongs!”

“No, you were _transferred_ here!” Yuta protested, crossing his arms and glaring at the younger. “Henry-hyung told us that you would be helpful and you’ve proven that by rescuing Jeno far too many times.”

“It’s not called ‘rescuing’ if he was never captured in the first place,” Mark stated, heading over to Yuta’s desk that was within the older’s hotel room and sat in the chair as Yuta looked at him in disapproval. “You know that Jeno _chooses_ to go missing for SUJU.”

 

“Not my point,” Yuta dismissed, heading over to sit on the edge of his bed. “I’m still not placing a tracker in you. I’m not placing a tracker in _anyone_ if they’re planning to give themselves to TRCNG.”

“No, Yuta-hyung!” Mark shouted desperately, getting up and moving closer to the older male who simply stared at him in disapproval. “Please you _have_ to do this for me!”

“Are you kidding me?! Taeyong would _kill_ me!” Yuta shouted back, standing up and walking closer to where Mark was near the desk. “Do you have any _idea_ how _dead_ I would be if I did that?!”  
“ _Please_ ,” He pleaded, breaking his exterior to show how desperate he truly was. _I can’t have anyone else giving themselves in._ “If you can’t do it for me, do it for the sake of Renjun and Jeno. Think about them too…” After a short moment of Yuta looking at him with a stern expression, Mark heard the older sigh and walk back to the bed. He could only watch as Yuta placed his knees on the floor and stretched his limbs to retrieve something from underneath the hotel’s bed. Pulling out a briefcase that looked all too familiar, Mark sighed deeply in relief.

“If I agreed with the policies, I wouldn’t be doing this,” Yuta stated as he opened the briefcase and began to take out numerous instruments that looked like they were going to be used for surgery. “But you’re lucky that I think the policies are a bunch of bullshit.” _I know. You’re the only one who opposed to TY when he started making them._

“Hyung…I can’t thank you enough for this…” Mark trailed off as Yuta motioned for him to lay down on the bed.

“Just come back to us _alive_ ,” Yuta emphasised before moving closer to the bed to place the tracker in him. “And if you can’t do that…at least, come back to _Jeno_ alive.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So, you’re breaking policies and didn’t even bother to let _me_ , your partner in _literal_ crime, know?”

 

Jeno looked up from where he was on the bed of his hotel room, reading one of his university textbooks. When he looked at the door, he wasn’t really surprised to see Huang Renjun - the _real_ Huang Renjun, not the iron facade that he put on - staring at him in disbelief.

“How did you find out?” He asked instead of answering, not wanting to answer that question so soon. _Renjun didn’t need to know._ No one _needed to know._

“Kangmin. You know he loves me,” Renjun replied before stepping in the room and sitting on Jeno’s bed without permission, shoes leaving a faint dirt trail that would have definitely sent their boss into a fit. “He said you liked one of the hostages and…Minhyung-hyung…” Tearing his eyes away from the concerned look of the male and bringing it back to the jumble of words in front of him, Jeno found that he couldn’t look at the other in the eye.

“Like you’re one to talk. I _know_ how you feel about Jaemin,” He stated, feeling disgusted with himself since he had stooped so low to make fun of the slightly older male when he _knew_ that the slightly older male could get away with _anything_.

“Jeno…don’t be like this,” Renjun chastised, obviously slipping into the role of the voice of reason that he usually acted out. _That’s what makes him such a good negotiator…_

“Be like _what_ , Renjun?!” He cried out, suddenly seeing red with all of his inner thoughts spilling out at once. “Difficult?! A brat?! How am I meant to sit here and obey the policies when _you_ don’t?!”

“Jeno, you know that I try my best-“ _No you don’t! If you did, you wouldn’t be going around getting attached to my best friend!_

“So do I! _So do I_! And yet, _I’m_ still the one who is always being targeted!”

“Jeno-“ _Don’t._

“Don’t you dare pull the sympathetic card right now, Renjun! I just…” He took a deep breath to calm himself down since Renjun looked like he was about to cry. _You should have known better than to shout at him…you_ know _what shouting can do to him…_ “I’m just frustrated at the policies. I…I didn’t mean to take out my frustrations on you. I’m sorry.”

“Jeno…don’t be…” He heard Renjun whisper before the other moved to give him an awkward hug. “You’re still my partner in crime for all of this.”

“I’m sorry…I should know better than to scream at you…”

“It’s okay…everyone forgets sometimes-“

 

“But I don’t _want_ to forget, Jun!” Breaking free from the hug to look at Renjun in the eye, Jeno desperately tried to hold back his tears due to his sorry love life and the male in front of him. “I don’t _want_ to forget…not when I was the one who got you out of there.” _Not when I sacrificed my position in the gang just to make sure that you and Minhyung-hyung were safe._

“I…Jeno…does Minhyung-hyung like you back?” _Well that’s not what I was expecting him to ask…_

“Yeah…it’s just…” _Donghyuck. The guy I like who hates me._ A voice in the back of his mind (that sounded oddly like Mark) whispered _‘He doesn’t hate you, idiot’._

“Donghyuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Jeno…” Renjun sighed out, bringing Jeno closer for yet another hug to comfort him. _I don’t need you to comfort me. It should be the other way around._

 

“Everything will work out fine. Regardless of the policies.”

 

_I hope they do, Renjun. I really hope they do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to the exchange: 0 more


	18. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring all rationality, Renjun immediately drew his gun and pointed it at Hayoung who had just kicked the hostage in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has arrived.

“Okay, so don’t talk, don’t move unless you need to and don’t do anything stupid.” Jaemin nodded along with each and every word that came out of Renjun’s mouth, not wanting this to end badly. “I really don’t want you to get hurt, Jaemin.”

“I’ll just stay out of the way and go where you want me to,” He replied, wincing slightly when he placed his hand down on his injured thigh. “But you’ll have to bear with me since this leg is a pain.” He heard Renjun sigh as the van that they were in slowly came to a stop behind what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Graffiti covered the sides of the building with vines wrapping around the old bricks, closed door and wired gate protecting it.

“Jaemin?” He hastily turned his head to meet Mark’s eyes, comfort and reassurance evident in every crevice of his face. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mark-hyung,” He replied, voice coming out small and timid as a tall man in a simple black t-shirt ordered them to get out of the van.

“So who’s that again?” Jaemin asked Renjun when they were out, tugging on Renjun’s grey jacket sleeve to get his attention. The smaller male giggled in response before pointing to the tall male who had told them to get out of the van as he walked towards the wired gate.

“That’s Johnny-hyung. He’s like Taeyong-hyung’s right hand man but probably has more control over NCT than Taeyong-hyung, himself,” Renjun informed him, moving to point at a shorter male who seemed to be telling Mark some jokes in English. “And that’s Ten-hyung. He’s really funny but he can be serious when he needs to be.”

“And we’ll be safe with them?” Jaemin asked quietly, not really trusting the two since he didn’t know them personally. Renjun chuckled at him before reaching up and lightly ruffling his hair.

“Yes, you’ll be safe with them. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to let you out of my sight today,” Renjun reassured him, smiling softly at him and making Jaemin’s breath cut short.

“That’s not good if you need to convince them to _not_ take me,” He retaliated, smiling wide when Renjun rolled his eyes at the statement before Mark screamed over at them to hurry up since they had finally picked the lock on the wired gate entrance.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Walking into the abandoned warehouse conjured so many unwanted memories. The simple crates and other humans who were littered around the area reminded Renjun too much of his past. _I want to bother Yuta-hyung about this place…but I know that we don’t need to bother him unless something goes wrong._

“Welcome, NCT!” A cheery voice greeted them despite the situation, TRCNG’s own sniper coming forward once they stepped through the warehouse doors.

“Jisung. Where’s Taeseon?” Johnny stiffly asked, eyeing Ten who had immediately placed his hand on the holster of his gun. “We’re here for the exchange.” _But no one is going to exchanged._

“Is that why you’ve got the boy toy?” Jisung asked slyly, eyes washing over Jaemin’s form in a way that made Renjun’s hands touch his holsters at his lower back. He saw Jisung’s eyes wander over to his steady form and swore that the glint in the other’s irises was _mischief_. “Don’t worry, Injun. No one’s taking your precious baby away.” _He’s not-_

 

“I wouldn’t say that exactly, Jisung,” Taeseon stated, emerging from behind them as the daylight scorched his eyes from behind the other male with the hostages. “This _is_ an exchange after all.” As Taeseon and more members of TRCNG holding the hostages came forward, Renjun’s grip glided from his holster to his actual gun. _Don’t point it unless they do first._

“Careful there, Injun,” Jisung warned him, flashing him a cheeky smile that Renjun wanted to rip off. Once, he would have done anything to get the other to smile but now…now, his smiles were taunting in a way that made his blood boil. “You guys can’t shoot first. Same with you, Mark Lee.” Quickly glancing at Minhyung, Renjun wasn’t expecting to see that the older male had already pulled his gun out and was pointing it towards the floor.

“Mark-hyung!” A high pitched voice interrupted their conversation, causing all heads in the room to snap towards a male who was around the same height as himself with golden skin who was wearing a blindfold. _That must be Donghyuck._ “Mark-hyung! Mark-hyung!”  
“Donghyuck-hyung, shut _up_ ,” the other male in the room with a blindfold hissed out of fear, baby fat filled cheeks telling Renjun that it was Jisung Park. “Don’t get us killed.”

 

“Mark-hyung! Please, they-“

 

Ignoring all rationality, Renjun immediately drew his gun and pointed it at Hayoung who had just kicked the hostage in the stomach.

 

“Renjun. Lower the gun, _now_ ,” Johnny warned him, glaring at him while he simply ignored the older. _No. I don’t want to._

“Touch him again and I’ll shoot,” He stated harshly, moving forward so that his body was in front of Jaemin’s in case the worst case scenario happened.

“You wouldn’t shoot,” Hayoung replied flippantly, making Renjun narrow his eyes before tightening his grip on the gun. _The policies…I’m willing to disobey them this once._

“I will. Don’t test me,” He warned, hearing Hayoung laugh at the statement and watching the other’s face animatedly contort in amusement as a barrel of a gun slid into his view. Renjun had seen this same sight a million times before but it was the person behind the gun that made all of his prepared proposals for the negotiation turn to dust.

 

“Min…Minhyung-hyung…what are you doing?” He asked timidly, surprise and bewilderment taking over his being as the older male didn’t break eye contact once. _You can’t…I-_

“I’m sorry, Renjun, but I can’t let you aggravate them in case they actually do shoot Hyuck or Jisung,” Minhyung whispered, keeping his gun trained on Renjun before turning towards TRCNG who held the same looks of surprise as Jaemin. Out of the corner of his eye, Renjun saw Ten desperately try to get through the communication devices but only to have the other’s face transform into a mix of surprise and anger. _Did…Did Johnny-hyung know? Is that why he isn’t…why isn’t he…?_ “You want something of more value, right? You want something that will give you power, right?”

“Mark…hyung?” Donghyuck mumbled, Minhyung gazing at the other male softly before steeling his expression again.

“I can give you something that you would never be able to acquire. A better sniper than your shitty one right there, inside information to NCT and control over Lee Jeno!” Mark exclaimed, avoiding Renjun’s gazes that were asking for a simple explanation. “If…If you give them the two hostages unharmed and let Jaemin go…I’ll…I’ll anything you want, even if it means betraying NCT and SUJU.” _Minhyung-hyung, you can’t-_

“Mark-hyung! You don’t know what they’ll do!” Donghyuck shouted, earning another kick from Hayoung. Renjun saw something flash within Taeseon’s eyes as he contemplated the decision.

“And how do I know that you’ll be loyal to us and not them?” Taeseon asked as Renjun saw Minhyung sigh slightly in relief.

“If I betray you after this exchange, then you can give me a punishment worse than death,” Minhyung replied, everyone else in the room watching as Taeseon nodded his head in approval. _No…hyung…no but the only option would be to kill Jeno or something and that’s-_

“This seems like it’ll be interesting…Hayoung, Hohyeon. Give them the hostages,” Taeseon ordered, the two members behind him dragging one silent male and one frantic male.

“NO! NO! MARK-HYUNG! MARK-HYUNG!” Donghyuck shouted, fighting uselessly against the restraints that were on his wrists and the grip that Hayoung had on him. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ANYONE! WHAT ABOUT JENO?! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU CARED ABOUT JENO! YOU TOLD ME THAT HE MATTERED AS MUCH AS I DID! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY-“ Renjun saw Minhyung look away when Hayoung kicked Donghyuck in the stomach once more to shut him up, the tanned male’s coughs and splutters obviously reaching Minhyung’s ears and causing just as much pain as it did to Renjun…possibly more. _Minhyung-hyung…_

“Come on, Mark Lee,” Taeseon stated before several other members of TRCNG began to forcibly push them out. “We have a lot of discussing to do.”

 

The last thing that Renjun remembers is fighting against the members of TRCNG that were bigger and stronger than he was - familiar faces blurring as he tried to get a glimpse of Minhyung who was now not even sparing them a glance.

 

“I guess we do, Taeseon.” He heard Minhyung say to Taeseon distantly before Johnny forcibly grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the van, Ten following hopelessly as he hung his head in what Renjun read as shame. He heard Jaemin trying to talk and calm Donghyuck down but the feisty tanned male was rebutting every single point he made, their argument still in effect as they entered the van with the air of devastation surrounding them and placed the rescued hostages in their seats.

“Jeno!” He heard Donghyuck scream once Renjun had yanked down his blindfold so that it hung around his neck while Ten struggled to put Donghyuck’s seat belt on. “Jeno! Jeno! Jeno!”

“Donghyuck? Jisung?” Jeno asked, happiness and relief filling his eyes shortly as Johnny pulled down Jisung’s own blindfold and moved to do the younger’s seat belt. “Thank god you two are okay!” He heard Jeno exclaim in relief before he watched his partner in literal crime engulf Donghyuck in a hug that spoke more than anything he could say. However, as Renjun witnessed Jeno’s euphoria, he knew that it would come to an end as soon as Donghyuck had started to shed tears while Taeyong observed all of them quietly, undoubtedly knowing what was wrong due to the missing member.

 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Taeyong who asked the question but rather, the one male who had complained about not being on the rescue team and for once…for once…Renjun _hated_ Taeyong for deciding not to have Jeno alongside him for if he was there, Renjun was certain that Minhyung would be in the van with them and giving the mission report with a serious face.

 

“Guys…where’s Mark-hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE 250+ KUDOS GUYS IT MEANS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. I Will Stay, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t leave me like this.”

“So you’re telling me that he just went off as a self sacrifice or some shit?!” Jeno exclaimed as Renjun flinched from where he was seated in the row in front, next to Jaemin. Jeno saw Johnny nod grimly as Ten glared at the giant and heard Donghyuck let out an ugly sob that resulted in Jeno pulling the slightly younger male closer so that he could cry on Jeno’s shoulder while Jisung remained silent. “I am going to _kill_ him next time I see him!”

“Why did _Minhyung_ go?” Doyoung asked, trying his best to not let his obvious overflowing anger from affecting his driving skills. “Theoretically, he shouldn’t have the _motive_ to-“

“Communications were _off_. Our devices weren’t getting through to Yuta-hyung which means that they wouldn’t be getting through to here, either,” Ten stated, eyes narrowing at Johnny in the row behind him before moving to glare at Taeyong in the passenger seat of the van. “You two wouldn’t have let us go in there if our communications didn’t work unless you knew his plan and I’m guessing that Yuta-hyung knew too since he’s the only one who can turn our devices _off_.”

“What? You _knew_?!” He heard Renjun exclaim, so much anger evident in the other’s voice that Jeno was grateful for Jaemin who had seized the opportunity to drape his arms around the smaller male in an attempt to calm him. Seeing red, Jeno tightened his hold on Donghyuck, knowing that the only thing he could do right now was making sure the other was okay since Jisung had drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago due to how emotionally taxing this whole situation was. “Why would you even _let_ him think of that?! He…He’s gotten so many people _out_ that it doesn’t make sense for him to want to go _in_!”

“Taeyong-hyung, you have a lot of explaining to do,” Doyoung forced out through gritted teeth before glaring at Johnny through the rearview mirror. “So do you, Johnny-hyung. You guys always said that we would never give one of our own but look at us now! Stray Kids are going to be laughing at how this whole fucking thing turned out! They’ll demand everything back! Do you know how much negotiation I went through-”

“He had his reasons and we had ours,” Johnny replied stiffly, looking out the window to avoid all of the disappointed looks. “Sometimes, you have to let some things go because you don’t know if you can trust them.”

“Bullshit!” He screamed out, making Donghyuck bury his face in his shoulder even more as a silent warning to mind his volume that somehow calmed him down a _tiny_ bit. “You listen to Mark-hyung’s explanation but not mine?! What, did you not trust me or something?! How can you trust Mark-hyung more than _me_?! You know what Donghae-hyung said he did?! He used to trade them!”

“Mark used logic whereas you used emotions!” Taeyong shot back from the passenger seat, tone commanding and final. “ _We’re_ not happy with this outcome but it was the _best_ outcome out of all the others!” Jeno took a deep breath since he didn’t want to scare Donghyuck anymore who was now whimpering against him and he swore that he saw tears in Renjun’s eyes at all of the shouting that was happening in the van.

 

“So you’re saying that Mark-hyung - no, _Minhyung-hyung_ \- isn’t necessary for NCT to succeed? So you’re saying that Minhyung-hyung isn’t vital to the gang? You’re saying that Minhyung-hyung isn’t someone _special?!_ ” He questioned, seeing Johnny’s eyes silently warn him as Taeyong’s were ignited with something that he couldn’t describe. “Because if that’s what you’re saying, then you’re just another copy of SUJU.” Luckily for him, Doyoung had arrived at the parking lot of the hotel, making Jeno stand up and position Donghyuck in a piggyback position on his back as Johnny picked up Jisung carefully, bridal-style. Wordlessly, he exited the van with Renjun who tightly held Jaemin’s hand once they were out and brought Donghyuck up to his room, ignoring the painful clenches that his heart gave whenever the slightly younger male would sniff. _He isn’t crying for you and he would never cry for you. He doesn’t like_ you. Carefully, he opened the door to his room, ignoring Taeil’s questioning look along with Yuta’s guilty one that he had witnessed on the way, and gently placed Donghyuck down on the edge of his bed. He knelt down to pull off Donghyuck’s shoes and socks, the other male simply watching him and wiping away tears as he sniffed helplessly.

“Jeno…he’ll be alright, right?” Donghyuck asked him tiredly, eyes drooping as the other struggled to stay awake due to the emotional strain that he must have experienced. Jeno couldn’t help but see the dark circles under the other’s eyes along with the obvious tear streaks and weight loss as he carefully pulled the blindfold off Donghyuck’s head. _I will make sure Hayoung gets shit for this._

“Mark-hyung will find a way to get back to you,” He reassured the other while he undid the restraints on his hands, silently pleasing to whatever god out there that Mark was safe at that very moment. _He better be fucking safe or I’m going to go and give TRCNG heaps of shit-_

“Jeno…” Donghyuck mumbled as he lowered the other male on the bed, turning to leave when he felt a small hand close around his wrist. “…don’t leave…”

“Hyuck…you know I can’t,” He reasoned, not wanting to give in but finding that he barely had any resolve anyway. “It’ll make everything worse for you.” _And me._

“No it won’t,” Donghyuck replied, tugging lightly until he gave up and pulled Jeno down on top of him. “You can’t leave me like this.” _Hyuck…how can I leave you when you look like that?_

“Hyuck,” Jeno started, sighing shortly after and pulling away to leave the room since he knew that his heart would burst if he didn’t. “You need to sleep and regain your energy.”

“And you can’t expect me to sleep _alone_ when Mark-hyung literally just left!” Donghyuck stubbornly whined, using all of his remaining strength to make sure Jeno fell on the bed again and wrapped his legs around his waist. _What the hell did I do for this torture?_ “ _Please_ , Jeno. _Stay._ ”

 

Sighing heavily, Jeno knew that he couldn’t leave now. Not when Lee Donghyuck had this much of a hold on him, both literally and figuratively. _Man…I hate being this attached…_

 

“Alright, Hyuck. I’ll stay with you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jaemin…” Jaemin heard a frail voice cry out when he was just about to drift off to sleep, the day’s events taking more of a toll of him than he would like. _I can’t believe Mark-hyung did that…but I’m not that surprised either._

“Yeah?” He asked and felt the bed dip as the sheets rustled, signalling that someone was entering the bed. He felt someone’s hand slap his face accidentally as a hurried apology came after, someone’s head dropping on his shoulder in defeat and embarrassment. _It must be Renjun._ Circling his arms around the other’s waist to the best of his ability in the dark, Jaemin swore he heard a tiny sniff as the fabric on his shirt became cold.

“Renjun?” He felt the person bury their head into his shoulder even more. “Renjun, are you okay?”

“I had a nightmare…going to that place…” Renjun mumbled, the other’s hands that were fisted into his shirt tightened as Jaemin pulled the smaller male closer. “I didn’t like it.”

“Hey, you’re here with me now,” Jaemin whispered, reaching up to comb a hand through Renjun’s hair as he lowered both of them to lie down on the bed. “And you have NCT too.”

“But Minhyung-hyung-“

“Will find his way back. I know he will,” He reassured the other, knowing full well that Mark would never leave those he cared about unless he planned on coming back. “And until then, I’m here for you.”

“Promise?” Renjun asked softly, voice nearly breaking and causing Jaemin to pull the other even closer as he tangled their legs together and basked in the warmth that Huang Renjun gave him.

 

“Yes, I promise, Renjun. I’ll stay with you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So like, when do you want me to break out of here?” The young adult asked the other who was currently talking to him through a simple communications device that his captors had failed to take off him.

“Just a little longer. We just need more time,” the other replied, sighing at the end as the young adult flinched at a loud explosion that occurred from the other side of the line. “Taeseon-hyung wants us to stall a little bit more so that we can get some of our weapons finalised.”

“Do you have Jeno-sshi, at least? That was the point of all of this, wasn’t it?” The young adult asked as the person who he was talking to laughed a little in relief.

“No, we have something even better. Listen,” the other replied, a strangled cry coming out after as the young adult tried to decipher who it was. He could tell that there were two people screaming in agony - most likely from Hayoung’s most liked method of dipping their feet in ice cold water and preventing them from dragging their feet out. Harmless in the long run but also excruciatingly painful.

“Who is that?” He asked daringly, not knowing what kind of people that his colleagues were able to get this time around.

“We have one of Jeno’s soon-to-be boyfriends, Mark Lee, and the weapons supplier of NCT,” the other answered, a shrill cry piercing the air as the sentence ended and making his blood run cold.

“Renjun-hyung will _kill_ you if you hurt them!” He protested, not wanting to hurt the gentle older any more than already necessary for their mission to succeed. “He wouldn’t forgive us if we did!”

“We’re not hurting them, we’re simply roughing them up a bit so that B.A.P don’t get suspicious.” The young adult sighed heavily at the statement that the other had made. “And besides, it’s not like we’re going to need these two for long.”

“You have one of the Zhongs _captive_ for this, he’s going to be there for a while,” He pointed out, hearing the other hum.

 

“Yeah well…that can’t be helped. We need ransom money and the Zhongs are one of the richest families out there.” _But it’s a bit ridiculous to rack up this much money for_ one _guy who betrayed us…_

“I honestly don’t think that we should do this,” He whispered, hearing more high pitched cries in the background that ripped through his ears. “Like the price that he comes at and I _know_ that we all want to do this but…don’t you think it’s a bit much for someone who literally stabbed us in the back? My lower back has never been the same…”

“No matter what Renjun-hyung has done in the past…he’s still part of our family,” The other stated finally, making him sigh once more. “And we have to do everything we can to go ahead and protect him from B.A.P.”

“I know, I know,” He whined, bringing his hand up to his temple to massage it. “It’s just…I don’t like how we’re doing this _literally_ underneath B.A.P’s noses…they _own_ us, hyung!”

“Remember what Taeseon-hyung said, Kangmin,” The other reminded him as he bit his bottom lip, trembling slightly. “B.A.P didn’t own their slaves and they don’t own us, either. Sure, they may have paid money but you can never _truly_ own a person and it’s our job to give Renjun-hyung the freedom that he deserves. We all know that he doesn’t have any freedom as long as he’s never officially bought from B.A.P. We have to trust each other on this since we don’t know if we can trust Mark Lee just yet. Taeseon trusts him but I don’t. You know what went down in Canada and how fast his loyalty can change. As long as someone is useful to him, Mark Lee would use anybody so you _have_ to trust me and TRCNG, okay?”

“I…I trust you and the rest, Hakmin-hyung…I really _do_ but don’t you think we should tell Renjun-hyung about all of this? He’d want to know!”

“Kangmin, you know that he would only confront B.A.P because if he didn’t, they would end up taking Na Jaemin to try and reel him in. Luckily, I was able to convince his university to put them together.”

“But what about the WGC Alliance? NCT are really close with them and they do _heaps_ of trades-“

“The Alliance better not come between our plans or this whole thing will blow over! I spent too many nights staying up to plan all of this!”

“Well then, what do we _do_ , Hakmin-hyung?”

 

He heard a small sigh on the other end of the line.

 

“We try and hold out the best we can…even if it means that NCT thinks we’re after Renjun-hyung or Na Jaemin. Until then, you have to promise to stay with them to make sure they’re safe, okay? Think you’ll be able to do that, Kangmin?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be able to do it. I’ll stay with them. I promise.”


	20. Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All you need is a button and that person will explode.”  
> “What the actual fuck…” Taeseon mumbled, looking at Mark in disbelief. “You…you can’t expect me to believe that.”

“Now, I wonder what the great Mark Lee wants with people like us.”

 

Mark closed his eyes as he focused on not breaking free of the restraints that were around his body and brought his attention back to the task at hand.

 

_I have to protect NCT and Chenle._

 

_I need to protect NCT and Chenle._

 

_And if that means that I have to cut ties with NCT then so be it._

 

“No, seriously Mark. Why did you come here? We would have let them go regardless,” Taeseon continued, signalling to his members to loosen the restraints and take away the buckets of ice cold water. “I’m sure you know of our plan by now.”

“I…I want to propose something to you,” He stated as he felt the ropes fall with the air biting into his ice cold feet. Beside him, he heard Chenle shriek when the younger’s feet came into contact with the floor. “We want to join your little group of freeing slaves.” He watched in amusement as Taeseon’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You _do_ realise that we’re doing all of this right behind B.A.P’s backs, right?” Taeseon asked him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall opposite him. Gritting his teeth and sticking to his role, Mark nodded.

“NCT disagrees with the system as well,” He replied, feeling Taeseon’s judgemental stare burn into his soul as the other contemplated his answer.

“But what if TRCNG don’t agree with NCT?” _Well…we have negotiators for a reason._

“Come on, your main goal is to abolish slavery while buying Renjun so that he won’t have B.A.P at his heels anymore, right?” He asked, growing desperate since he _needed_ TRCNG to accept his offer - NCT’s offer. “You _know_ what I did back Canada.” _I ended the slave trade over there!_

“You mean how you sold slaves?” Taeseon asked back, amusement twinkling in his eyes at Mark’s rising frustration.

“That was necessary. The fastest way to get rid of a problem is to attack it from the source,” He argued, remembering all of the speculations that NCT had at first when he was sent to them by SUJU because of his past of being slave trader. “You can’t deny it, I would be useful.”

“Yeah sure, _we_ might gain from it,” Taeseon started before ehe looked at Mark dead in the eye. “But what would you gain from it?”

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with us now, Mark Lee,” Taeseon threatened, eyes narrowing into a glare as the other members of TRCNG began to usher Chenle out of the room and closing the door behind them. “We know that you would use _anyone_ as long as they’re useful to you.”

“What? No I don’t-“

“Isn’t that why you’re so close to Lee Jeno?” _Oh don’t you dare-_ “I’m pretty sure it’s why you’re close to that Donghyuck kid too. We did some background checks on him and his family seems to be quite wealthy-“

“I do not use people!” He shouted, tired of hearing the same stories and rumours that people in Canada made for him that had drifted around the world. “I _hate_ it when people use others!” _Because I’ve been used just like that too…_

“Well there has to be some other ulterior motive here! It just doesn’t make sense!” Mark flinched when Taeseon rose his voice, hating how the other seemed to have a lot of doubts. _There’s no way that I can overthrow SUJU like this…I_ have _to get them to trust me!_  
“What if I said that I needed to be here to overthrow some people who thought that they owned everything?” He tried, keeping his gaze on Taeseon steady as the other looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I caught wind of some new weapons being imported here from Canada. They’re like bombs that you place in someone and can track that person’s location,” Mark explained, remembering all of the information that Chenle had shown him all those months ago when the younger had gotten hold of his parents’ trades with an unknown firm in Canada. It hadn’t taken Mark long to realise that the location of the where the weapons were coming from was Henry’s base. “All you need is a button and that person will explode.”

“What the actual fuck…” Taeseon mumbled, looking at Mark in disbelief. “You…you can’t expect me to believe that.”

“I’m not,” He stated simply, not caring whether the other knew or not. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ “But you need to accept NCT in this alliance to buy a large portion of the slaves. You’ll get more money which means more slaves will be free and I can hack into SUJU’s database to see if Henry-hyung is really involved in this whole bomb tracker business.”

 

“So you want to use our computers and frame us in case you get caught,” Taeseon pointed out and Mark looked away in guilt.

“The plan is to not be caught and I know some tricks like hiding your IP address from the first three database checks that SUJU does,” He offered, watching in anticipation as Taeseon ran a hand over his face as he contemplated his answer.

“What if I don’t let you?” The other asked him, eyes challenging Mark to a battle that he didn’t really want to enter.

“Then I tell NCT that you’re planning to kill Renjun and Jaemin,” He retaliated easily, smiling up at the other. “If they find that out, they won’t hesitate to come here.”

“They don’t know where we are,” Taeseon spat out, resulting in Mark’s smile growing wider.

“I think they do,” He whispered, enjoying the way that Taeseo’s eyes widened in realisation as he glared at him.

“You fucking piece of shit-“

“Let me use your computers to hack into SUJU’s database and I’ll take the tracker out,” He stated, face turning serious once more as Taeseon gritted his teeth and exited the room. It was only a few minutes before he came back with a box of surgical tools and rubber gloves.

“If you need one of our surgeons-“

“I’ll be fine on my own. Yuta-hyung thinks that his trackers are complicated but it’s just a one way road with heaps of signs,” He reassured the other, taking the surgical tools with care and putting the rubber gloves on. “I’d like it if you’d leave the room. The tracker is in my hip and I don’t really want you seeing that much of me,” He teased, chuckling at Taeseon’s glare.  
“You better hide our IP addresses, Lee. I don’t want to regret this decision,” Taeseon warned him before exiting the room and telling him to let him know when he was done so that he could be led to the computer labs.

“Like hell I’ll hide your IP addresses,” He muttered to himself as he undid his pants to perform the risky surgery needed to extract the tracker out from within him. Carefully, he applied the anaesthetic just as he heard some chaos occur outside of the room - knowing full well that Chenle had started the plan that they had brewed together before they allowed themselves to be captured.

 

_Time to find out how to deactivate those tracker bombs since we don’t have a lot of time left. B.A.P could hit that button any minute and if they did…that’s something that none of us want to see. Still, you’d think that someone like Yuta-hyung would have picked up on it being inside one of our members but then again…_

 

… _NCT places too much trust in us._

 

_Which is what makes it easier for me to disappear from them like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short...the next one will be longer, I promise.


	21. Who To Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That doesn’t explain why Minhyung wanted to go. What you’re telling me is making me think that I should have put a tracker into Jeno, instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a bit later than the last chapter (and by that, I mean literally minutes later).

“I can’t believe you actually let him go through with this, Taeyong,” Yuta stated when Taeyong had entered the small technician room in the hotel’s basement. The numerous computer monitors showcased many different rooms that Taeyong soon deciphered to be several hotel bedrooms of the members, each quickly switching so that all eighteen rooms were being shown. Off to the side, however, was another monitor that was displaying the location of a tracking device - the one inside Minhyung.

“We need to know where TRCNG’s base _is_ ,” Taeyong reasoned, walking closer to the monitor that showed where Minhyung was, making Yuta mumble out warnings to prevent the other from touching it. “You know the rumours.”

“Which ones?” He asked, genuinely curious as to _which_ rumour Taeyong was referring to. “There are heaps. Like the ones where they’re planning to buy a large portion of the slave trade, the ones where they’re planning to throw B.A.P off their thrones and the ones of where they’re going to destroy the WGC Alliance. Still less rumours than those floating around about SUJU though.”

“I doubt the last one is true,” Taeyong replied, turning around to Yuta who raised his eyebrow in question. “But I honestly think that the first two are reality.”

“How so?” He found himself asking his leader as he walked closer to the monitor that displayed Minhyung’s location. “It’s not like they have money for the trade and B.A.P have been sliding off their thrones _because_ of the WGC Alliance.”

“But the Alliance stops a lot of their deals since they’re in that region so they have a motive,” Taeyong countered, grabbing Yuta’s arm so that their eyes would meet. “Also, Hayoung and Renjun were under B.A.P’s care as slaves and were _stolen_ and you know how much TRCNG treasure their friends. B.A.P didn’t do anything to get them back so pre-TRCNG tried their best and rescued them. When B.A.P realised just how much shit about them that Renjun had been able to get out their captives…”

“They were ready to kill him,” Yuta finished for him, perspective on the whole ordeal changing since he thought that TRCNG had just missed Renjun. “But why would they go ahead and take _Minhyung_? Theoretically, there’s no benefit.”

“Do you know why Jeno always goes missing for SUJU?” Taeyong asked him and Yuta shook his head, preferring not to get involved with the amount of stuff that SUJU instigates on a daily basis.

“I heard something interesting today from Amber-noona. She let it slip that f(x) was starting an alliance to buy a large portion of the slave trade in an attempt to place a heavy blow that will lead to abolishment,” Taeyong answered, eyes burning into Yuta’s very soul as he stared at his leader. “Just after, when I met up with Leeteuk-hyung for some new guns and explosives, he also told me that he didn’t think slaves deserve the slander they currently get.”

“And based on those two things that were said in _passing,_ you’re coming up with a whole theory on how SUJU and f(x) are teaming up to buy some slaves?” _That’s a bit far-fetched._

 

“I had Jungwoo follow Jeno last week when he went missing all four times. He told me that our youngest had been meeting up with Donghae-hyung and Krystal-noona. They talked about sex slaves and they talked about Renjun. But most of all, Donghae-hyung talked about the policies, Lee Donghyuck and Minhyung.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuta kept his focus on Taeyong as he ignored the faint beeps that came from one of the monitors. _It’s not important right now and there’s like three defence mechanisms installed._

 

“What did they say?” He asked, watching Taeyong as the other’s mouth formed a thin line in a silent message that he didn’t want to acknowledge the information that he had heard. “Taeyong… _what did they say_?”

“They…we knew about Jeno being attached and about the guy he killed when he first joined but…” _But what?_

“Spit it out, Taeyong.”

“Donghae-hyung revealed that Jeno’s been having these meetings with him for a while and spills our information to him. To _SUJU_. _I_ don’t even know that much about SUJU other than those special bombs that they make and they practically _gave_ me NCT! Krystal-noona told us that f(x) had just negotiated an agreement with SUJU for the abolishment of slavery,” Taeyong reported, making Yuta’s face contort into surprise at the newfound information. The faint beeping of the machine fell into a simple static along with Taeyong’s voice.

 

_Jeno’s been revealing stuff to SUJU?_

 

_They’re going to abolish slavery?_

 

_Is TRCNG in this whole act too?_

 

“Are TRCNG part of their little plan?” He asked, feeling frustration rise when Taeyong lightly shook his head.

“Not that I know of but you know how sneaky everyone can be. That’s the only reason as to why I let Minhyung go,” Taeyong explained, sighing at Yuta’s confused expression. “With Minhyung, they can capture Jeno’s attention and, by extension, Donghae-hyung’s attention too. Not only is Jeno going to be able to represent NCT in the slave buying thing - trust me, Donghae-hyung will want him close - TRCNG can see that we mean no harm despite them breaking into base a few weeks ago and let us join this alliance since there’s a 90 percent chance that they’re the head of this plan.”

“That doesn’t explain why _Minhyung_ wanted to go,” He pointed out, feeling a headache form as the beeping of the machine got louder. _Just a little more time…the mechanisms will hold up._ “What you’re telling me is making me think that I should have put a tracker into Jeno, instead.”

“He didn’t tell you why?” _Well…_

“He told me that he couldn’t let anyone else go.”

“Yuta…Minhyung wanted to talk to Hayoung about NCT joining since he came to myself and Johnny _begging_ for us to join this movement. He said that he couldn’t _deal_ with slavery and that it was the main reason as to why he was transferred here,” Taeyong informed him, eyes never leaving his own as he recited all of the information that he had heard. “Henry-hyung sent him here to end slavery since that’s what he did back in Canada. He…Minhyung used to be a slave trader and literally blew the industry up over there from the inside at age fourteen after deactivating all of the collars the slaves had. Apparently the bombs and chemicals that he used were more powerful than SUJU’s. He was transferred here the year after that.”

“Fucking hell,” Yuta mumbled, hands coming up to his head as he massaged it. _It all makes sense now…Minhyung’s hate for the slave business and his will to make people he cared about safe from the traders…no wonder he wanted to comfort Renjun when we rescued him…_ “Then why didn’t he tell us? He would have _known_ what the slave traders did if he was one!”

“The system here is different - more harsh,” Taeyong reasoned, taking a deep breath after before continuing. “Over there, they give them a collar that’s triggered with an explosive. If you disobey your master, you die straight away. There’s no abuse and, in a sense, easier to finish since all you have to do is disable the explosive to deactivate the collar. Here, you’re stuck with a tracker trapped underneath your skin that no one takes out because it’s being protected by a burn. Only, the slaves here don’t know they’re being tracked.”

“So, that means that he isn’t _just_ a sniper, is he?” Yuta asked, narrowing his eyes at Taeyong. “All of those explosives and chemicals that you gave me months ago to put into new weapons…he was the one who made them, wasn’t he?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but Minhyung didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t even tell Jeno.” _Then who does know?_

“Is it just you who knows?”

“Jeno probably knows since Donghae-hyung tells him things more than me. But so far, the ones that I know are myself, Johnny, Taeil-hyung and now, you.” _It all makes so much fucking sense now._ The beeping from the machine became too much to bear, causing Yuta to run towards the monitor just in time to watch the dot that showed Minhyung’s location fade into the background.

“Fuck,” He cursed, not understanding how the tracker that he had placed into the younger would be defeated so easily…unless… “Taeyong…just how much technology can Minhyung operate?”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked him, coming to stand behind him and cursing softly at the blank screen.

 

“How complicated were the explosive collars back in Canada?”

“Pretty complicated. I saw one the year Henry-hyung visited us with Minhyung and it seemed way too complicated for the normal technician.”

“And Minhyung disabled those at age fourteen?”

“Well…that’s what they told me.”

“What was his position when he was under SUJU?”

“Um…I think he was an apprentice technician or something…they didn’t really give me the details and he practically forced me to give him the sniper position.”

“And you’re one hundred percent sure that we can trust him?”

“We have no reason not to. He’s part of NCT and has only showed his loyalty to us over the years.”

“But he betrayed the slave traders in the past?”

“For a better future, yes.”

“Well, my tracker has just disappeared and that can’t be disabled unless it’s extracted and deactivated in a very _specific_ way.”

“Now I’m lost…”

 

“Taeyong,” Yuta stated as he slowly turned to look at the other who was his leader, Taeyong’s wide eyes conveying all of his confusion in one look. “No ordinary technician can disable a tracker like that. Remember when Hyunjin from Stray Kids tried?”

“The one that used to be a slave? He thought he disabled it but it still worked fine on the monitors,” Taeyong said, nodding as he recalled the interaction. “But maybe that was just a fluke-“

“ _My_ trackers are equipped with three decoy disable systems for that specific reason. It would take hours to perform just _one_ decoy disable procedure and at least a day for the actual one if they weren’t familiar with it,” He explained, turning back towards the monitor and hurriedly searching for the last recorded location. “You can’t take that tracker out unless you know how it was put in since I make sure to put them in a precarious position that would cause heavy bleeding if the extraction was performed incorrectly.”

“So you’re saying that none of TRCNG could have taken out the tracker to disable it since they didn’t see you put it in Minhyung?” _Oh, I’m saying more than that…_

“I’m saying that _Minhyung_ knows how to disable them. He _knows_ how it went in since _he_ was the one being operated on,” He explained, taking a deep breath before grabbing a pen and paper to record the exact digits on the digital map that showed where Minhyung’s last location was. “I don’t think Minhyung went to TRCNG to represent NCT. I think he had some other reason.”

“But why? We’re…we’re his _gang._ His _family._ There should be no reason for him to-“

“There was no reason for him to free the slaves back in Canada. I remember performing background checks with Lucas and we couldn’t find any motive for it. It didn’t really make sense at the time but…”

“But…what?”

“You know how they say it’s easy to betray people who you never really thought mattered?”

“Yeah…what about it?”

 

“What if we’re reading this situation wrong and Minhyung was never really part of our family in the first place?”

 

“No,” Taeyong stated as he backed away from Yuta and the monitor, disbelief swimming in his pupils. “Minhyung…Minhyung wouldn’t do that to us.”

“When you think about it, we _barely_ know him, Tae,” Yuta reasoned, hand hopelessly reaching out to his leader who backed even further away.

“I barely know _you_ ,” Taeyong informed him, the words slicing through Yuta’s soul like a double-edged sword. “For all I know, _you_ could have just fucked up that tracker.”

“Tae, you know I wouldn’t do that-“

“No,” Taeyong stated once more, already making his way towards the door. Yuta watched helplessly as Taeyong looked back just to lock a stern gaze with him.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand NCT are starting to fall apart~!


	22. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then what, hyung?! You wouldn’t have planned this much to find out?! You wouldn’t even bother trying to save one of your precious gang members?! Would you have even cared if you knew that it was a lost cause?!”

“Jaemin…do you really think Minhyung-hyung will be fine?” Renjun asked the younger as he cleaned one of the two pistols that Taeyong had given him that morning, glancing up from where he was sitting on the bed to the other in front of him. “It’s been a week since his tracker disappeared and we haven’t heard anything from him…”

“Trust him, Renjun,” Jaemin whispered back, leaning forward so much that Renjun could feel his warmth. “Just trust that he will come back.”

“But what if he _doesn’t_?” Renjun shot back, knowing full well that the other may not return to them.

“He will, Jun,” Jaemin reassured him, forehead resting on his own as Renjun stared into the younger’s eyes. “We just have to wait.” _I want…you…so bad…_

 

_Even if its wrong…_

 

Renjun didn’t know what came over him in that one moment but he did know that what he was doing was against the policies of NCT.

 

_It feels completely right…_

 

His breath hitched when he felt Jaemin’s lips come into contact with his own, clumsily letting the gun and cloth in his hand fall to the bedsheet beneath them. Bringing up his hand to let his fingers tangle themselves in the other’s hair, Renjun pressed more as Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his waist delicately - the younger being so gentle that Renjun wasn’t sure when he had last had someone treat him like _this._ He could tell that both of them were scared, neither dared to open their mouth and settled for attempting to be in sync with one another. Renjun discovered that he had missed being treated like _this_ by the person he was kissing - missed being treated like he was _human._ Pulling away, he realised the position that they had gotten themselves into through that one simple kiss and blushed heavily. His knees were on either side of the younger’s waist, right hand in the younger’s hair as his left hand was gripping the bedsheets while his left elbow helped him hold himself over the younger. The other’s hands were now on his lower back and beneath his shirt, rubbing calming circles as he stared into clouded eyes.

 

“Well that was new.” He heard Jaemin state and scoffed, resisting the urge to slap the younger as he went to move back. Jaemin, however, seemed to not like that idea for he felt the younger’s palms on his back resist his movement just to keep him in place.

“Of course you would ruin the moment,” He stated in annoyance, heart beating faster when Jaemin smirked up at him.

“We could always make more moments like this, you know.” Turning his head away from the younger, Renjun sighed before moving once more to escape the other’s hold, only to be met with the same resistance as before. “Did you not…like it?” Swallowing thickly and glaring at the other beneath him, Renjun forced himself to nod once. _Why the hell are you so nervous_ now _out of all times?!!??! You’re_ Huang Renjun _for heaven’s sake! The youngest negotiator in NCT! You can’t let yourself be nervous because of some dumb boy-_

 

“I’m glad. I liked it too.”

 

_Oh?_

 

“Or maybe that’s just biased since I really like you.”

 

_Oh._

 

“I’m sorry.” He heard himself state, taking one last moment to look into Jaemin’s eyes before reaching behind him to take the younger’s warm hands off his back. “I’m so sorry, Jaemin. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Renjun-“ _I don’t want to hear it. I disobeyed the policies twice and I don’t plan on disobeying them a third time, Na Jaemin._

“I’m really sorry, Jaemin. You don’t deserve this…or me,” He said monotonously, scurrying out of the room and not even bothering to go back inside to grab his guns that were probably still lying there on the bed.

 

_I’m sorry, Jaemin…but I can’t you drag you further into the fucked up world that I work in…_

 

_You’d only end up dead._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So you’re part of a mafia gang.”

“Yes.”

“And you fight. With guns.”

“Yes.”

“And…and your older brother that you never told me about is part of another mafia gang.”

“…yes.”

“And you work with Mark-hyung.”

“Yes.”

“And now Mark-hyung is gone but we can’t do anything about it.”

“You mean _I_ can’t do anything about it. You’re a civilian so you shouldn’t even be here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

Jeno flinched when the slightly younger male raised his voice. If he wasn’t leaning on the wall of his hotel room while Donghyuck sat on the edge of his bed, Jeno would have probably taken a step back too.

 

“I couldn’t because then your life would be in danger,” He answered. _Standard answer for a standard question._ He tried his best to ignore his speeding heart rate when Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Jeno, I…I wouldn’t have cared. You know that,” Donghyuck stated and Jeno found his head nodding against his will. _Of course, you wouldn’t have cared whether_ you _were in danger but unfortunately, Lee Donghyuck…_ I _care._  
“I would have,” He said softly, glancing at the other who looked at him in confusion. “Cared, that is.”

“Jeno…we’re close friends for a _reason_! I wouldn’t have done anything to make you worry about me-“

“You would have tried to hunt down the gang I’m in! What do you mean by ‘you wouldn’t do anything to make me worry’?!” Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the other male who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Okay so _maybe_ I would have tried to see you in action but with good purpose!” Donghyuck protested, earning a sarcastic _‘yeah, right’_ from Jeno before gasping. “I’d spy to make sure you were safe, asshole!”

“Sure, you would. _Sure_ ,” He drawled, allowing a smile to rest on his face before quickly letting it fall - much to Donghyuck’s disappointment.

“But that was the first time, you’ve smiled since…well…I came here,” Donghyuck whined, getting up from where he sat on the edge of Jeno’s hotel room’s bed and walking up to where he was leaning against the wall. “Now…smile!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he reached up to pinch Jeno’s cheeks and pull them upwards in a half assed attempt to lighten up the mood between them. “Eh…your smile could use improvements.”

“Can you stop?” He forced out, bringing his own hands up to yank Donghyuck’s wrists down. “My point is that I’m part of a mafia gang with Mark-hyung and now he’s missing. So until he comes back, you’re under my care.”

“You make it sound like I’m some in-patient at a hospital,” Donghyuck stated bitterly, scrunching up his face in disgust. “Can’t a guy get some freedom around here?”

“This is to make sure you don’t die, idiot,” He retorted as Donghyuck hummed before the shorter male sighed.

 

“Mark-hyung _will_ come back, right?”

 

Jeno’s heart twisted in pain at the realisation that Donghyuck was _this_ worried for Mark and that he probably wouldn’t be this upset if Jeno had been missing instead. He couldn’t stop his mind from creating scenarios about the younger and what he would do if Jeno had gone missing instead of Mark…maybe, Donghyuck would be comforted properly by a very awkward Mark…maybe, Donghyuck would be reassured endlessly about his return because Mark believed in everyone and maybe…maybe, Donghyuck would be more comfortable in Mark’s presence rather than his own right now.

 

Nevertheless, Jeno took a deep breath before shooting the other a small reassuring smile because he knew that Mark would try his best to get back to them and if he didn’t…

 

…if he didn’t, it would mean that he was dead.

 

“You’ll get your boyfriend back before you know it, Hyuck.”

“I’m not dating him, you asshole. You didn’t need to remind me of my single status.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jisung, right?” Looking up from where he was sitting on the fancy hotel bed, Jisung slowly turned to see two males at the entrance of the room - one with a kind smile while the other was incredibly tall with a goofy smile. Hesitantly, he nodded his head, pulling the blanket closer to cover more of him on instinct. “Calm down, we just want to talk.”

“W-Who are you?” He asked, cursing his own voice for rising and coming out more feebly. _You can’t show weakness now! You’re…you’re Jisung Park! If only Chenle was here to reassure me that I could handle this…_

“I’m Jungwoo and this big guy here is Lucas,” The shorter man - Jungwoo - stated, gesturing to the taller male who waved in response. “We were thinking if you would like to tell us what happened when you were kidnapped.” Quickly inhaling, Jisung steeled his eyes before the two males in front of him.

“And why should I tell you?” He asked, becoming proud of himself when his voice didn’t waver.

“Have you seen Zhong Chenle around lately?” Slowly, Jisung shook his head since he truly hadn’t seen his best friend since he was practically kidnapped by those other guys. “We think we know where he is and in order to get him back, we’re going to need your help.”

“Did they…did the people who took me…take him too?” He asked, searching their eyes for any kind of sign before Lucas sighed and nodded his head.

“The last known location of Zhong Chenle was a few streets away from where Minhyung’s tracker disappeared,” The taller male - Lucas - explained, his Korean being butchered by an odd accent. “We just want to know if you remember anything about the building and it’s layout.”

“I…” He started, racking his brain for _something_ that could be helpful because _what if Chenle really was in danger?_

 

The door opening and revealing a very distraught male who didn’t seem to be of Korean heritage.

 

“Lucas!” The stranger called, briefly looking at Jisung before focusing his eyes on Lucas and completely ignoring Jungwoo. “I need you to do a background check.”

“Now? I’m kind of in the middle of something, Yuta-hyung…” The taller male protested, vaguely gesturing to Jisung who suddenly felt the need to make himself smaller.

“Yes _now_ ,” The man named Yuta exasperated, sighing and running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Taeyong’s going mad so I need this done before he kicks out all of us or something. Johnny’s calming him down but you know how Tae can get.” _Why would he kick you out?_

“Shit…who do you need?” Lucas asked seriously, face contorting from the goofy smile he previously had on to a more determined look.

“Minhyung and Chenle. I need to know everything about their past and how much technology they can operate. Minhyung’s tracker was disabled-“

“But no one can-“

“ _Minhyung_ can. He’s the only option other than me,” Yuta hurriedly explained, urgency evident within his face and voice as Jisung remembered where Mark’s desktop was in his apartment. _If Jaemin-hyung still has his keys then…I_ can _trust these guys, right? I mean…Jeno-hyung is with them…_

“But we can’t find anything about them! The Zhongs have a bunch of defences on their profiles and Minhyung practically forges everything on his!” Lucas shouted, frustrations rising as Jungwoo observed the other two along with Jisung.

“ _Surely,_ there has to be something, right?” Jungwoo questioned, eyes frantically flicking from Yuta to Lucas and back again. “Like…an old computer or laptop that you can use that isn’t connected to the new updated systems-“

“Jaemin-hyung is Mark-hyung’s roommate. I know the password to Mark-hyung’s computer in their apartment,” He blurted out, all three heads turning towards him to stare at him. “What? I used to change his wallpaper to close ups of Donghyuck-hyung’s derp face.”

 

“Seems like I can get that background check done, Yuta-hyung.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Do you really know how to hide IP addresses?” He heard Chenle ask him as his fingers flew above the keyboard and only coming down to type in necessary codes to hack into SUJU’s database.

“Doubting me now, are we?” He asked back, smiling slightly when Chenle glared at him.

“Hyung, you know how risky this is…I’m sure NCT wouldn’t have minded if you had used their computers-“

“And risk their relationship with SUJU? Too risky,” He retaliated, navigating his way through a familiar binary labyrinth. “It’s easier to for them to target a group like TRCNG since B.A.P will surely save them.”

“But hyung…I think we should have talked to everyone else about this…” Chenle sighed out, hovering near Minhyung once more and glancing towards the door in fear. _Stop being so paranoid, you_ tranqualized _all ten members and they should be out for a few more hours. That’s all I need._

“You know how everyone would have reacted,” He retaliated, angrily clicking a file to open it as he imagined Taeyong’s disapproving face at his current actions. “This was the only way.”

“But why did we have to stage it with their kidnapping?” Gritting his teeth, Minhyung turned to the younger for a quick second to send him a glare before resuming his task. “Don’t look at me like that when _you_ were the one who gave away where they were and what kind of impact they would have on NCT!”

“I thought that it was pretty believable,” He stated, remembering the worried faces of everyone when he had received those texts from Hayoung. “And it gives us a reason to be here too. Self sacrifice for civilians and all that stuff.”

“Hyung…” He heard the younger sigh out for the umpteenth time in the last hour, continuing to scan the files on the monitor in front of him. “But I’m sure that we could have done this some other way…It hurt knowing that I was sending Jisung and Donghyuck-hyung into our world.”

“Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good, Le,” He replied easily, opening another file and skim reading it until he came across a few blueprints of a bomb. “What’s this?” He muttered to himself, not noticing the frustrated sigh that Chenle had let out.

“But we should at least _tell_ Renjun-ge about the shit that it’s _in_ -“

 

“What the fuck?!” He shouted when he inspected the picture of the bomb’s blueprints. “Those fucking rats!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Chenle asked rapidly, coming closer to the monitor as Minhyung stared at it in horror.

“Those…those are _my_ bombs!” He exclaimed, turning towards Chenle who looked back at him in surprise.

“So the bombs that SUJU handed to my family that were being sold to the slave traders were _your_ bombs?!” He asked for clarification as Minhyung nodded stiffly, breaths getting stuck in his throat with disgust at what SUJU had done with the bombs he had built for them. “Isn’t that a good thing? You know how to disable them, right?” _Oh, Chenle…I’m so sorry…_

“Chenle, have a close look over in the bottom right corner,” He instructed, leaning back to let the younger have a closer look. “What does it say?”

“P…Pro…Prototype?” Chenle read out, the word coming out as a question as he stared at Minhyung in confusion. “Prototype?”

“I never finished designing that bomb. It was originally going to be placed into bullets to be triggered which is why it’s so small but then…”

“You were transferred.”

“I was never able to design a disabling system for them…I think you know what this means,” He stated gravely as Chenle’s face fell.

“No,” He heard the younger state and watched him clutch his head. “Fuck…no!”

“There’s nothing that can be done,” He reasoned, already seeing the tears that were forming in the younger’s eyes.

“But…but Renjun-ge…you…you _promised_ that it would be deactivated!” Chenle screamed at him, eyes glaring into Minhyung’s own as he looked away guiltily.

“If I had known that they used the prototype then-“

“Then _what_ , hyung?! You wouldn’t have planned this much to find out?! You wouldn’t even bother trying to save one of your precious gang members?!” Chenle shouted angrily at him, hands clenching into fists as tears rolled down his delicate cheeks. “Would you have even _cared_ if you knew that it was a lost cause?!”

“Chenle-“

“No! Don’t try and act as if this is something small!” He heard Chenle shout at him, the hand that was outstretched to hold the younger being slapped away. “That’s my _cousin_ who has _your_ ugly creation in him!”

“I…I never intended for it to be used this way-“

 

“But it _is_ being used this way and it _has_!” Chenle shouted in reply, hands finally reaching up to wipe his tears. “What…what happens now, huh?! Are you going to turn your back on Renjun-ge because he isn’t _useful_ to you anymore?! Because he blow up at any time since he has that stupid bomb in him?!”

“There is one way to deactivate it…” He mumbled, casting his gaze on the floor when Chenle looked up at him in hope.

“Tell me… _please_ ,” Chenle begged, coming closer to grab at Minhyung’s upper arms to show how desperate he was to save his precious older cousin. “I-I can’t lose Renjun-ge…you don’t know what he’s done for me-“

“You’re going to lose him either way,” He stated harshly, noticing the iron grip on his arms tightening even more. “It’s just whether he dies from SUJU’s tracker bomb or my bullet.”

“How…” Chenle started before releasing his arms and taking a few steps backwards to distance himself from Minhyung. “He’s…He’s part of your _gang!_ Your _family!_ How can you just decide to do something like that?!”

“He’d only pose as a danger the longer he lives, Chenle!” He protested, taking a step forward to get his perspective across to the younger. “B.A.P have the button to make him blow up! It’s too risky to perform surgery because what if we handle the tracker wrong and the bomb goes off?! Do you _see_ how much of a danger that is?!” He saw fear flicker in Chenle’s eyes and immediately felt his stomach drop. _Chenle…he…he shouldn’t be afraid of me…_

“You’re just like them…” Chenle mumbled, even more tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at Minhyung as if he was…as if he was a _stranger._ “You’re not NCT.” He heard Chenle state as the younger pushed past him to the monitor and took a clear picture on his phone.

“What?! Chenle! I _am!_ I’m Minhyung! I-“

“NCT would do anything they can to save one of their own!” The younger shouted at him, quickly moving towards the door and hastily unlocking it as he breathed heavily. “I thought you saved Canada and that I could trust you but it turns out…you’re just going to destroy the only family I’ve ever had.”

“Chenle-“

“No!” Chenle screamed as he looked back at Minhyung before scoffing and turning away. “You know how you have to sometimes make a sacrifice for the greater good?” Stiffly nodding, Minhyung felt his throat go dry at the next words that left the younger’s mouth.

 

“Well, I’m willing to sacrifice _your life_ in exchange for Renjun-ge’s. If you thought that you were safe, think again because unlike NCT… _I_ get attached to people and won’t hesitate to hurt _you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 300 KUDOS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME FOR LIKING THIS FUCKED UP STORY!!!!!!!!
> 
> ^_^


	23. Backstories and Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Minhyung-“ The Japanese-looking male started before Jaemin cut him off.
> 
> “Mark-hyung. He’s Mark-hyung to us and since we’re entering the apartment I shared with Mark-hyung, call him Mark-hyung.”

“So why do I need to let you in again?” Jaemin asked the three gang members that he had seen in passing but never really talked to as Jisung looked away sheepishly, the younger pushing his wheelchair into the elevator that he hadn’t been able to see in _weeks_. 

“Well, Minhyung-“ The Japanese-looking male started before Jaemin cut him off.

“Mark-hyung. He’s Mark-hyung to us and since we’re entering the apartment I shared with _Mark-hyung_ , call him _Mark-hyung_.” _Because I don’t know anyone called ‘Minhyung’._

“Right, sorry,” The older apologised, bowing his head to show his sincerity as he watched Jisung press the right floor on the button panel. “Mark - god that feels weird - has disappeared off my trackers and I think it’s because he disabled something that he shouldn’t be able to.”

“That has nothing to do with his computer that hasn’t had a system update in _years_ ,” He retaliated, earning a slightly annoyed expression from the older Japanese male as the other two behind him chuckled. 

“We just need to have a look through his files to see if there’s anything that tells us how much technology he can use and then we’ll be gone,” The one with the softest eyes among the gang members reassured, small smile radiating down at him as he kept glaring at the others. 

“I don’t think Mark-hyung would have disabled something that he asked to be put in him,” He stated as the elevator doors opened and Jisung began to push him down the hallway as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, the two house keys staring up at him with their Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse designs. 

“But do we really know Min - sorry, _Mark_ as well as we think we do?” The tallest asked, voice momentarily scaring Jaemin as he hadn’t expected his voice to be that loud. “You didn’t know he was in a gang until recently.”

“I know Mark-hyung,” He insisted, passing his keys to Jisung who quickly unlocked the door as the member with a soft smile held it open for the younger to push him inside. “He would have a reason for everything.”

“Screw reasons, we’ll figure that out later,” The Japanese-looking male stated as they all entered the relatively small apartment, leaving Jaemin to stare at all of them in curiosity. 

“I never got your names…” He trailed off, letting Jisung lock the door before the younger began to wheel him to Mark’s bedroom for them to access his computer. 

 

“Yuta,” The Japanese-looking male said curtly, gesturing to Jisung to open up the computer once they were all safely inside Mark’s room. _So is he Japanese?_ “Japanese. That’s why my name is weird.” _I knew it._

“I’m Jungwoo!” The one with the soft smile said as he took a seat on the bed, waving at Jaemin whose wheelchair was left abandoned next to the bed and away from the desk. “I’m sure we’re all older than you so don’t be afraid to call us ‘hyung’!”

“Name’s Lucas,” The tallest one exclaimed as he watched Jisung enter Mark’s password that he knew had something to do with both Donghyuck and Jeno’s favourite games. “I’m good at finding information on people.”

“I’m here for protection,” Jungwoo added on, causing Jaemin to whip his head to look at the other male who was hosting an angelic smile. _But you’re-_ “I’m good with a knife.”

“Tech person,” Yuta explained before giving him a smile that was breathtakingly beautiful. “Call me a nerd but I know more about technology than heaps of software creators.”

“I’m in!” Jisung cheered quietly before shrinking back at the amount of attention that was being given to him by the others. “Sorry…I’ve always wanted to say that…” He heard the other three chuckle at the youngest as Yuta sat down on the desk chair, fingers flying over the keyboard as he pulled up multiple windows of files that seemed to have barely any relevance to their current situation. 

“So why are you all in a gang?” He heard Jisung ask as Lucas began to type something on the keyboard from where he was looming over the older Japanese male. “Like, there has to be a reason, right?”

“I was found on the streets!” He heard Lucas shout back before the other began to whisper something to Yuta who nodded and began to drag something across the desktop. Beside him, Jungwoo chuckled before he smiled at both Jaemin and Jisung. 

“I was the one who found him on the streets. He was a broke high school student who got kicked out by his landlord with a knack for pissing people off so we took him in,” Jungwoo said softly, smile only growing wider as he remembered the event - or at least, that’s what Jaemin decided to assume. “Yuta was also found. He was sent here to Korea for an errand when he was part of a Japanese gang but then they kicked him out when he couldn’t make exactly what they wanted. He sold some things to Taeyong-hyung who then decided to take him in.”

“And what about you?” He asked, wondering how someone as _normal_ as Jungwoo had found himself in a gang like NCT.

“I was always in the crime ring since I used to deal drugs to some people who were desperate and needed some for medical reasons,” Jungwoo started, leaning back to lie down on the bed as Yuta and Lucas typed away. “Then one day, I dealt some really rare drug that took _months_ to get to some kid who wielded two pistols and had a snaggletooth.”

“Renjun-hyung?” He heard Jisung ask and Jungwoo sat back up after stretching, nodding along the way.

“He told me that his gang needed someone who could do drug runs with those who aren’t in the gang community so I joined. One week later, I found Lucas and well…here we are.”

 

“Shit,” Yuta said, standing up from his seat as Lucas immediately took out his phone to take a few pictures of what was displayed. Jaemin felt his stomach drop in panic as he saw the annoyed expression on Yuta’s face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jungwoo asked, getting up to see the screen that Jaemin couldn’t see due to his rapidly depleting eye sight.

“He wasn’t an apprentice technician,” Yuta said quickly, Japanese accent slipping out as his breaths got heavier with Jaemin not being able to do anything but exchange a worried look with Jisung. “He _was_ the technician!”

“Does that mean that…” Jungwoo’s question trailed off, leaving Yuta to nod before pointing to a specific window that was open among four others. 

“These bullets that he had been planning to make are more dangerous than any bullet I’ve been able to think of,” The Japanese male informed them, pulling Jungwoo’s wrist to point at what seemed to be blueprints of a bullet. “If SUJU made these, NCT could be in danger because even though we have Jeno, I don’t think Siwon-hyung will be happy about Doyoung stealing all of his deals.”

“These bullets have a bomb in them.” He heard Jungwoo say in awe, an uncomfortable wave ghosting over his nerves as he waited in that wheelchair. “Wait…I’ve seen these before…”

“You have? They’re a prototype and I don’t think SUJU has dealt them out yet,” Lucas stated, tapping the screen of his phone and probably sending the pictures he had sent to that one guy who thought he was important. _The one with the red hair? Well he definitely shaved some of his eyebrow when I saw him last time…_

“Yeah, I have…I had a look at the Zhong’s dealings because I wanted to know if they had the drug that Stray Kids wanted and I saw that bomb,” Jungwoo started before looking at Yuta dead in the eye. “I came across some blueprints of a slave tracker after some blackmailing with the client they sold it to and I think they’ve been putting those bombs in the trackers.”

“Slave tracker?” Lucas questioned, looking at Jungwoo seriously as he nodded gravely. “Slaves have trackers?”

“I think…I think all slaves have those trackers,” Jungwoo said softly as Jaemin’s stomach twisted at the implication of what he was saying. “It wouldn’t be that surprising if they had trackers in general.”

“But the slave trade is…the slave business doesn’t _need_ to be tracked!” Yuta shouted, causing Jaemin to flinch at the pure _anger_ that was within his words. “Why the fuck would they be tracked?!”

“I don’t know but I think there’s a good chance that Renjun could have that tracker and if he does…” Jungwoo fell silent and Jaemin felt his throat drying and constricting at the thought of losing the one person who had saved his life and given him a reason to feel _alive._

 

 _I don’t_ care _if he hates me right now…that kiss…it meant everything to me and I’m not letting him go._

 

“You have to save him,” He said, watching as everyone else in that room flinched at something that was evident in his eyes. “You can’t let him die.”

“But if he does-“ _I’m not listening to your reasoning, Jungwoo-hyung!_

“I don’t fucking _care_ how many people die!” He shouted, wanting to stand and shake the other to get his point across. “As long as _he_ lives then it doesn’t fucking matter!”

“Please, you _have_ to save him.” He heard Jisung plead from where he stood near the door to the bedroom, causing the eyes of the gang members to shift to the youngest. “He…He helped Chenle through a time that was really difficult and even helped me with sorting out a few things…If he dies, Chenle will break and I can't let that happen again.” He felt Yuta’s calculating stare wash over his form as he didn’t dare to look away from where the gang members were huddled. After a while, he heard the oldest in the room sigh before he told Jisung to log out of the computer and to turn it off, the youngest hurriedly doing so after in hopes that they would swear to save his…his…

 

…his _world_.

 

“I can’t promise anything but I will try my best to make sure that everyone makes it through this _alive_. I’m going to talk to Taeyong when we get back to base and we’ll get NCT to work for the best outcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while (I'm back at school now and there's a bunch of stuff going on that I'm managing but hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now)...BUT I'M BACK NOW AND THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN SO I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR A RIDE


	24. We Won't Leave Anyone Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare say that you regret taking Renjun in,” He cut the other off, striding forward to grab Taeyong’s shoulders to get his perspective through the older’s thick skull. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Yuta, you have to fucking explain this!” He heard his leader shout to him once he had entered the room, the older looking at the pictures that Lucas had sent him a few hours ago. “What do you mean by ‘this was on Minhyung’s old desktop’?!”

“I mean that we found that on Minhyung’s computer,” He steadily explained, seeing anger rise in the older man’s eyes. “Jisung - the kid whose taller than us - let us in.”

“What?!” Taeyong exclaimed, glaring at Yuta’s soul. “What’s our policy about privacy, huh?!”

“Look, you know those policies are bullshit and that you’re just afraid that someone is going to do something that will cost their life,” He stated, voice icy and coated with acid as he returned Taeyong’s glare three fold. “In this case, respecting Minhyung’s privacy could cause us to lose Renjun.”

“This can’t be happening…” He heard Taeyong mumble in the eerie silence of the hotel room that served as his office. “Maybe we shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t you dare say that you regret taking Renjun in,” He cut the other off, striding forward to grab Taeyong’s shoulders to get his perspective through the older’s thick skull. “Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

“But Yuta…we wouldn’t be in this if we didn’t-“

“Do you _know_ how _ruined_ Jeno was because of his older brother?! Who was the one who got close to him and coaxed him out of his room when Donghae-hyung changed to the asshole he is now?!” He shouted, not bothering to control the volume of his voice as long as his leader didn’t say something that he would cry about later. “Tell me, Taeyong! Who was that person?!”

“R-Renjun…” Taeyong hopelessly answered as Yuta noticed tears begin to form in the older’s eyes. “But still…what if-“

“We can’t change the past and we wouldn’t if we could,” He whispered softly, eyes staring into Taeyong’s own dark pupils. “We can turn this around. I know we can.” He heard Taeyong hiccup before the older reached up to wipe his forming tears away. 

“Does Johnny know yet? The three of us run this gang, we should all be on the same page…” He heard his leader say and shook his head lightly. 

“We found out only a few hours ago but I’ll let him know when he comes back from the deal he went to with Taeil-hyung and Doyoung,” He reassured the older who nodded and took a deep breath as thoughts whirred inside his head. “Taeyong, we’re getting everyone through this _alive_.”

“Even…even Minhyung?” He couldn’t help but sigh at the caring nature of the older as he pulled Taeyong in a close hug. “Especially Minhyung. We will find him, ask him to explain and make sure our strategists come up with the best plan that will bring the best outcome. That’s how NCT runs, we don’t leave anyone behind.”

“But Minhyung’s tracker is-“

“We know where he was last and I’m willing to bet that he was at TRCNG’s place. We can ask them and we’ll tell them about Renjun so that they can lend us a hand.”

“But-“

 

“Hyung!” They heard a boyish voice shout as the door to the hotel room sung open haphazardly, revealing a lean build on a boy who had dyed his hair blond. Quickly, Yuta let go of Taeyong as their attention immediately turned to the youngest son of their weapon suppliers and partial drug dealers. “Taeyong-hyung! Yuta-hyung!”

“Chenle?” He asked as the younger quickly walked to them, tears streaming down his face as he sniffed and hugged Taeyong for comfort as Yuta automatically combed the younger’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Renjun-ge…he’s…” Chenle wailed, turning around to look at Yuta as his Chinese accent thickened due to his tears and panic. “He’s destined for death according to Minhyung-hyung!” Immediate dread and panic settled down in his stomach as his eyes raked over Chenle’s tear-stricken face to Taeyong’s shocked one that was staring at Chenle. 

“Taeyong. Taeyong, look at me,” He said sternly as Taeyong’s face slowly turned to his, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “We will get _everyone_ alive, I swear.” After seeing Taeyong force a nod, Yuta diverted his attention to the crying Chinese male who was currently clinging onto his leader for dear life. “Chenle, does Renjun have a tracker that has a bomb in him?”

“You know about the tracker bombs?” He heard the younger ask, eyes blinking blearily at him as he tried to process what Yuta’s words implied. 

“We found out about them a few hours ago,” He told the younger, watching as Chenle’s tears began to flow more steadily. “What do you know about them, Chenle?”

“Minhyung-hyung…we went to TRCNG because he wanted to use their computers to hack into SUJU’s database to see if the bombs that my family were dealing to everyone were from them,” Chenle reported, voice steady but accent distorting certain sounds that he would usually have no trouble making. “He didn’t hide their IP address but he did find out that he made those bombs and that there’s no deactivation method-“

“ _What_?!” He exclaimed, panic settling in his stomach once he heard those words, face _pleading_ that what Chenle had said was a lie. He took in a shaky breath when Chenle nodded solemnly, clear guilt and anger evident in his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Yuta. Look at me.” He heard Taeyong whisper before he allowed his eyes waver from Chenle to his leader, finding no need to disobey an order. “We’re not leaving anyone behind.”

“Then what do we do now?” He heard Chenle squeak from where he stood between them, arms still around Taeyong’s chest as the younger clung onto him tighter. Taeyog’s eyes didn’t waver from Yuta’s own, not even when he uttered his next words as the leader’s arms tightened around the youngest in the room. 

“Notify Johnny and then call Taeil-hyung, Kun and Sicheng to meet here after dinner. We need to discuss this seriously before telling everyone else.”

“What about Renjun-ge?” Chenle asked, causing Taeyong to turn towards him as his eyes softened and a small smile graced his face. 

“We will tell him but not now. He’s in a very fragile state of mind,” Taeyong replied, causing alarm bells to go off in Yuta’s head. “He kissed Jaemin and freaking out because they’re still partners for that project despite everything that’s happening,” Taeyong explained once he saw Yuta’s concerned expression. Suppressing a laugh, Yuta leaned down to kiss the top of Chenle’s head before he exited the room to go and find the third male in their leadership team for their treasured gang - their treasured _family_. 


	25. Over My Dead Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What…Donghae-hyung…you…you stole these?!”

“Renjun…” Jaemin found himself whispering as he watched the said male enter the hotel room that he had come to know as Jeno’s hotel room. He felt his heart speed up at the mere sight of the other in the soft lighting of the room, cheekbones being highlighted as the other frowned slightly. _I don’t want to lose him. I need to let him know._ “I swear that I really do like-“

“We need to work on that partner project. It’s a third of my grade and I don’t want to fail that course.” He heard Renjun state coldly, the same tone that he had used against Taeseon all those weeks ago. “So we need to get a move on with the production of it. We’ve already lost around a month.”

“Renjun, you have to hear me out-“

“We’re doing homophobia, right?” The older asked, sitting on the edge of the bed while being mindful of his leg that had yet to heal as he placed his notebook beside him.

“Renjun-“

“So I was thinking of-“

“Renjun!” He shouted, blindly reaching his hand out to grab hold of the older boy’s arm only for Renjun to slap his arm away.

“ _Don’t touch me_.” He heard Renjun hiss, the area that the older had slapped away was now burning as he craved for more contact. “ _Don’t fucking touch me_.”

“Renjun, you can’t keep going like this-“

“I _can_ and I _will_ ,” Renjun insisted, icy tone wrapping around his words as he glared at Jaemin before sliding off the bed. “I’ll be back after dinner to discuss the project with you.”

“Renjun-“ He called out only to be cut off by the sound of the slamming door, gaze lowering to the abandoned notebook that was lying innocently on the bed. After a deep breath, he reached out and opened the notebook to the first page that had large words and barely any free space for notes or brainstorms.

 

**Jaemin, I’m sorry.**

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Where is Minhyung?” He asked his older brother as he refrained from drawing his pistol that was hanging in its holster at his hip. They were conversing once more in one of SUJU’s many warehouses, just like every other time. “Tell me where he is, hyung.”

“I would if I knew,” Donghae replied, sighing dramatically at the end before pulling out a rolled piece of paper from a crate nearby. “Here, take it.”

“What is it?” He asked, walking closer to hesitantly accept the roll of paper that was being held together by a bright yellow rubber band. “What are you giving me now?”

“Jeno, I want you to listen to me and believe what I’m saying,” His brother stated, causing him to furrow his own eyebrows and look at the older in confusion.

“What makes you think that I-“

“ _Please_ , Jeno.” He heard Donghae beg and decided to shut his mouth for _none_ of SUJU, let alone his _Donghae-hyung_ , begged. “I’m only telling you this because I care about you.”

“Okay…” He mumbled, not quite knowing where his older brother was going with his statements.

“And, as much as your gang pisses me off, I care about NCT and that Zhong kid too.” _What the hell?! But he changed and then-_ “Which is why I’m going to tell you what I know. We found TRCNG’s IP address when one of their computers hacked into our database. Only _two_ people know how to hack into our databases and that’s Siwon-hyung and Lee Minhyung.”

“Mark-hyung? But why would Mark-hyung-“

“I don’t know, Jeno. I really don’t and I’m sorry because I know you want to know why,” Donghae interrupted him before gesturing towards the rolled papers in his hand. “Minhyung was designing some bombs for us in Canada but Henry transferred him to you guys before he finished a disabling system. Those are the blueprints he was working on that I stole from Leeteuk-hyung.”

“What…Donghae-hyung…you…you _stole_ these?!” He exclaimed before Donghae shot him an eye smile that was so very similar to his own.

 

“You know, being an asshole is fun but pissing my leader off is better,” His older brother stated before his smile fell and the serious atmosphere settled upon them once more. “I know those blueprints won’t do much but there’s another piece of paper in that roll. After stalking B.A.P and the slave traders, I’ve seen enough operations of those slave trackers being inserted that I came up with a hypothetical extraction method that should give you enough time to dispose of the tracker in case it blows up.”

“Wait, hold up,” He interrupted, train of thought going around in a circle as he tried to understand what he had just heard. “Slaves have trackers with this bomb that Mark-hyung made in them?!” _But then, Renjun-_

“Yes, they do and I’m sure your leader knows by now,” Donghae replied before his phone buzzed with a message that was probably from SUJU’s leader. Carefully, he watched his older brother glance at the message on the screen before he sighed and looked desperately at Jeno. “Leeteuk-hyung wants me to come back so I don’t have a lot of time. Yes, slaves have trackers that can blow up. Yes, Minhyung made those bombs that were dealt through the Zhongs to the slave traders - it’s become one of our main sources of income. Yes, there really is no deactivation method and the bomb could still be a threat if the slave is dead. No, slaves aren’t aware of the trackers in them since they’re unconscious when they have it inserted underneath the burn and no, there are no special cases.”

“Then…that means…”

“I’m sorry, Jeno. Huang Renjun has a tracker bomb in him and the only way to take it out is to follow my extraction method.” Jeno took in a shaky breath as his older brother began walking towards him, arms embracing his trembling form as he was pulled into the older’s chest. “Don’t blame anyone. It’s just the way the world works.”

“Will…will the extraction method…work?” He asked, voice feeble as Donghae sighed heavily, giving Jeno answers that he already knew.

“No one has tried it yet, I literally spent all night planning it and writing it out for your nurse to perform.” He heard Donghae whisper before the older pulled back and held his hand out. “Give me your phone. I want to put the number of one of my good friends who has actually extracted one of these trackers from someone.”

“Thank you, hyung,” He whispered, handing his phone to the older and watching as his fingers flew across the screen. “But why did you tell me?”

“After all of the information you’ve given me,” Donghae started, pausing only to return Jeno’s phone. “NCT are the type of gang that we need more of and reminds me of SUJU before we all turned into money hungry fools who just want to live freely. I know you guys will rule the next generation so I gave you the number of Big Bang’s Daesung. Don’t spread it but if you meet him in person, he’ll surely tell you about Park Chaeyoung.”

“Who’s Park Chaeyoung?” He asked dumbly, receiving only a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before his older brother was out of the door of the warehouse and off to wherever his leader needed him to be. It wasn’t long before his own phone buzzed, leaving him scrambling to pick it up and have a look at the new message that was sent by his older brother who had just left.

 

_From: Older Eye Smile (SUJU)_

 

_I would also be worried about your best friend. Rumours are going around about other gangs wanting him so that they can train him to be an inform slut with his face and to have some kind of connection to NCT (through both you and Renjun). Be careful, Jeno. Don’t do anything stupid like last time._

 

He felt rage flow through his being as he read the message over and over, praying that his eyes were deceiving him.

 

_They can take my best friend over my dead body. Only one person is allowed to take him away from me and that’s my partner in crime who I have to make sure gets this shitty bomb out of him._


	26. Choose One Of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you. Donghyuck is worried about you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all going to hate me but....we're going with this storyline anyway

“Mark-hyung…what are you doing here?” He found himself mumbling once he had exited the warehouse after putting his phone back in his pocket. “ _Why_ are you here?” He asked louder, eyes staring at the older male in front of him who was clad in a navy blue hoodie with black jeans against the setting sun. He had a bruise on his cheek, bright and purple, as his lip appeared to be bleeding. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” He heard the older reply, his feet moving with a mind of its own as they brought him closer to Mark. “Jeno, what are you doing?”

“I missed you,” He whispered, stopping only when the tips of his shoes touched the other’s, and dropped his head down on Mark’s shoulder as his arms found their way around the older boy’s waist, holding the plans loosely. “Donghyuck is worried about you too.”

“Jeno, stop.” He heard Mark say before two hands were gripping his shoulder firmly and pushing him away - he gave in because he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t. “You don’t mean that.”

“I _do_ mean it, hyung!” He protested, anger beginning to course through his body as his grip on plans tightened, slightly crushing them and making several dents. “You can’t just leave us like that! It’s not fair! Not when Renjun is-“

“Renjun will die anyway!” Mark shouted, cutting him off before the older male glared at him, words powerful enough to crack his heart. “The best way is to kill him and dispose of his corpse somewhere so that the bomb doesn’t get anyone! Throw him in the ocean for all I care! As long as more lives are saved then it won’t be a problem!”

“You want to _kill_ him?!” He screamed, eyes widening at the words that were flowing from the older’s mouth. “Mark-hyung, you want to _murder_ Renjun?! The boy that _we_ saved?!” 

“It’s the best way, Jeno!” He heard Mark insist, the older boy’s lips pressing into a thin line as he kept staring at him. “Sometimes, I wonder if we did the right thing.”

“He was going to _die_ under B.A.P! They were literally _starving_ him, hyung!” He shouted, unwanted memories plaguing his mind as he remembered Mark begging Taeyong to save the unknown slave that later reclaimed his name. “ _We_ wanted to leave him there but _you_ begged me to go in and save him because you were carrying Chenle! _You_ were the one who convinced Taeyong-hyung to train him and keep him as an active member of NCT! _You_ were the one who-“

“But maybe that was the wrong choice!” Mark spat out as Jeno watched the older’s hand move to the holster that was at his hip. “Maybe this has _all_ been the wrong choice!”

“What do you mean, hyung?” He asked softly as Mark looked away at the buildings to his right before staring at the floor and lifting his hand, leaving him to stare down at the barrel of the gun. “Hyung? Mark-hyung? What are you doing?” He asked, panicking slightly since he knew that Mark wouldn’t miss and moving backwards until he hit the wall of the warehouse. Mark hadn’t moved.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have accepted that transfer so easily.” He heard the other whisper before he drew his own gun that was still in its holster. “Maybe I shouldn’t have gone to NCT and met _you_. Maybe I shouldn’t have gone to college and met _Donghyuck_.”

“You don’t mean that,” He stated, loading his gun in the rare case that he would need to use it. “You know you don’t mean that.”

“I never really got the policies but now, I know why Taeyong-hyung always tries to prevent us from getting attached to people,” Mark started, walking forward slowly but keeping his gaze trained at his feet. “They told me to choose.”

“Choose _what_?” He asked as Mark leaned closer, breaths ghosting over his lips as he felt Mark rest his forehead on his. 

“Who to live. You, Donghyuck or Renjun.” He heard Mark state as his heart clenched at the thought of the older having to choose between so many people who mattered to him. “I kill two and they let the third run free.”

“Why don’t you just kill _them_?” He asked as Mark shook his head, eyes staring right into his own as the older boy’s guilt and regret surfaced in his pupils. 

“If I do, they will activate the tracker bombs in slaves. There’s too many lives at risk,” Mark explained, making Jeno furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

“ _Who_ is making you do this?!” He couldn’t stop himself from asking, voice coming out louder as Mark glared at him in disapproval. 

“B.A.P, who else?” He watched as Mark leaned back to cough before his face was just as close as before. “They just want their slave back and have the money to do whatever they need.”

“And you’re just _letting_ them order you around like this?!” He exclaimed, clutching his gun tighter as he tried to make sense of the older’s intentions. 

“I decided that if I’m going to be a bad guy, I might as well play the role.” He heard Mark state before the older sighed and looked at him apologetically. “Jeno, I’m going to be an asshole but I want you to know that I love you and Donghyuck and that I’m sorry because you don’t deserve to like someone like me.”

“Mark-hyung-“

“Just don’t say anything.” He heard Mark state before the older covered his eyes with a free hand and something soft landed on top of his lips. He tried to talk but he was silenced every time as the older boy kept kissing him with fervour, as if there was a limit to how long he could kiss him and he was trying to make the most of his time. Each new kiss carried a new emotion - the first was gentle and soft but the second was more urgent, more desperate. He lost himself so much, kissing back with just as much desperation and longing, dropping his gun and tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair. He tugged on the short strands, enjoying the way that Mark grunted and moved to kiss down his jaw and neck before trailing his kisses back up to his ear.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Mark whisper before the close night air hit the skin of his stomach along with icy metal, tickling his skin as the older boy pressed one more relaxed kiss to his lips. “Please forgive me if you can.” He heard, opening his mouth to question the older but losing his voice once he felt something stab itself into the side of his waist. 

 

It was barely two seconds before his legs turned weak and he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, scrambling to unlock his phone and furiously tapping speed dial to call his partner in crime before his vision blurred and his mind grew blank at the immense pain in his abdomen. He could only think of one thing as his phone hit the ground and his blood ran across his pale skin, hitting the concrete and leaving a stain.

 

_What if he goes and kills Donghyuck?_


	27. Would You Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head
> 
> Find Jun as soon as you can and show him this:
> 
>  
> 
> From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head
> 
> JN - WH - BLD - VP[NONE] - BLDT[4] - CLP[ME]
> 
>  
> 
> From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head
> 
> Also, Jun. They want you back. I’ll do everything I can for them to not get you.

“Jeno?! Jeno!” He screamed at his phone that only had the faint sound of a car passing by, ignoring the person who he was meant to be working on his psychology project with.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He heard Jaemin ask from where he sat on the bed, leg still bandaged as he started to pack his things up.

“I don’t know!” He shouted in reply, panic beginning to overtake his body as he thought of the numerous placed where Jeno might be. There was the apartment that the other rented whenever he didn’t feel like staying at base, there was the university library where he was usually found studying, there was the dance studio and then there was-

 

There was the warehouse that Jungwoo had told him about where Jeno apparently met Donghae.

 

“Renjun, calm down.” He heard Jaemin say, the younger’s voice cutting through his panic like a knife slicing through water. “You can figure it out if you’re calm.” He took several deep breaths while avoiding the other’s eyes, deciding to stare at the floor as he tried to even out his breathing. It wasn’t long before the door to the room swung open and a very panicked male with tanned skin ran towards him, shoving a phone in his face with three texts that he struggled to read.

“Jun! Jun! Mark-hyung texted!” He heard Donghyuck screech before Jaemin’s several warnings to be careful were given. “He texted but I don’t know what it means!” Roughly pushing the slightly younger male away from himself, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen before he felt relief wash over his being.

 

 

_From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head_

 

_Find Jun as soon as you can and show him this:_

 

 

_From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head_

 

_JN - WH - BLD - VP[NONE] - BLDT[4] - CLP[ME]_

 

 

_From: Ugly Ass Ramen Head_

 

_Also, Jun. They want you back. I’ll do everything I can for them to not get you._

 

 

“What is it?” He heard Jaemin ask from behind, curiosity laced in his voice as Renjun decoded the message rapidly in his brain.   
“It’s a bunch of letters that’s NCT’s code,” He explained before reaching behind his back to pull out his guns, checking to see if they had bullets. “The literal translation is ‘Jeno, warehouse, bleeding out, no vital points hit, four hours until he bleeds out and the culprit was the sender of the text.”

“And in normal people words that is…” Donghyuck trailed off as he smiled softly in relief once he saw that both his guns were at their full capacity.

“It means that Jeno is bleeding out at a warehouse from something - probably a bullet. He has four hours until he dies from blood loss because none of his vital points were hit. The person who did that to him was Mark-hyung,” He explained, remembering the pain of having to remember all of NCT’s codes in case their phones were found by a rival gang.

“But _why_ would Mark-hyung shoot Jeno?” Jaemin asked him, causing him to look up at the younger male who was gripping his sheets so hard that his knuckles were white.

“The only reason that I can think of is his next text. B.A.P want their slave that was stolen from them by NCT back-“

“So you, in other words,” Jaemin interrupted him as he nodded, glad that he had decided to tell the other a bit of his past.

“Wait, slave?” _Shit, Donghyuck doesn’t know._ “What do you mean by ‘slave’?”

“I’ll explain later,” He hastily told the tanned male who frowned at him in response. “For now, Min- I mean, Mark-hyung is probably doing all he can to make sure that B.A.P take their hands off me and that’s probably why he was forced to hurt Jeno. If he was given a choice, he wouldn’t even point a gun at Jeno because-“

“He loves him,” Donghyuck finished for him, something akin to jealously flashing in his eyes as he stared at Renjun. “He told me that Jeno was his world.”

“You’re his world too, Hyuck,” He muttered before staring at the other two in the room. “I have to go and haul my partner’s ass back here so I don’t want you two doing anything stupid.”

“We’re coming with you,” Donghyuck stated, stepping in front of him when he moved towards the door. “There’s no way you’re going alone.”

“I’m not going _alone_. I’m not _that_ stupid, Hyuck,” He sighed out before pointing towards Jaemin. “Someone needs to look after the cripple.”

“I want to come too!” He heard Jaemin protest, the younger male pouting at him in an attempt to look cute. “Jeno’s my best friend and I want to know if he’s in trouble.”

“Look, I know he’s an important person to both of you,” He started, giving Donghyuck a pointed stare when his mouth opened for a retort. “But this is NCT business and both of you can’t be placed in danger because you’re civilians. I’ll bring him back to you in one piece.” Turning away and opening the door that had fallen shut when Donghyuck had entered the room, he barely heard Jaemin’s words as the door shut softly behind him.

 

“But who would bring _you_ back in one piece if _you_ got hurt, Renjun?”

 

_You should be more worried for yourself, Jaemin._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Yep, this is definitely Minhyung’s shot.” He heard Winwin say as he began to tend to the bullet wound that was on his partner in crime’s body. “I can’t believe he was the one who did this though.”

“I can,” Yuta commented from where he was standing with his gun lazily in his hand, ready to help defend Winwin with him in case any enemies came. “You heard the rumours. Lee Minhyung is kind to you for as long as you’re useful to him. Then, he hurts you.”

“Yuta-hyung, Jeno-yah changed him. You know that,” Winwin chastised as Renjun looked between them in curiosity.

“What exactly happened between them? People say that Jeno changed him but…what _happened_?” He asked, not being able to imagine a situation where Minhyung was hostile towards Jeno. “Haven’t they always been close?”

“Not always,” Yuta said, amused as he pointed his gun towards Renjun playfully. “The first thing Minhyung said to Jeno was ‘Shut the fuck up, Donghae junior’.”

“Did he really say that?!” He asked as Yuta chuckled while Winwin groaned, the latter wrapping a bandage around Jeno’s stomach.   
“He said it in a nicer way,” Winwin answered, glaring at Yuta who rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. He said ‘Can you _please_ shut the fuck up, Donghae junior?’.”

“Seems about right.” He heard Winwin say and tried to prevent his mouth from dropping open at the thought of Minhyung saying such a rude statement.

“What did Jeno say?” He asked, wanting to know how two of his closest friends were before they knew him.

“He told him that at least he got into NCT because of his own skill and not because he became too much for SUJU to handle,” Winwin replied, standing up before dusting off his pants and pointing towards Jeno who was on the floor. “Let’s get him in the car. I want to hunt down Minhyung as soon as possible and ask him a few questions.”

“Time to go home, Jeno,” Yuta stated, pocketing his gun and leaning down to carefully pick up the younger male. “Wait, what’s this?”

“What’s what?” He asked, walking closer as Yuta pointed at a roll of paper that was being held together by a yellow band near them. “It seems like he was holding it before he got shot.”

“Should we take it back with us?” He heard Winwin ask as he leaned down to pick it up, the roll feeling oddly heavy in his hands as the sudden urge to open it filled his being.

“We should see what it is first,” Yuta stated, grunting as Winwin helped him to position Jeno safely on his back without damaging his wound even more. Carefully, he took the rubber band off the roll and stretched out the piece of paper - detailed blueprints of a bomb as another piece fell out. “What is it, Renjun?”

“It looks like a bomb of some sort…really small too…” He mumbled, taking in all of the intricately drawn mechanisms of the bomb, eyes travelling down to stare at a note that was in the handwriting of Choi Siwon.

 

_NOTE TO SUJU:_

 

_Slave traders want something new to make sure their slaves stay theirs forever. Disgusting but we need the money so…maybe use these?_

 

“What kind of bomb?” He heard Yuta ask, question coming out forcefully as he stared at the words of ‘slave’, ‘theirs’ and ‘forever’. “Jun?”

“They were thinking of putting these bombs in slaves,” He breathed out, brain unable to process anything in that moment since the words of ‘slave’, ‘theirs’ and ‘forever’ kept repeating themselves inside his head.  
“Come on, bring it. We can’t stay here,” Winwin urgently said before sirens were heard in the distance. Hastily, he began to roll up the blueprints as another piece of paper slipped out from behind. Scared that it might be important, Renjun picked it up and hurriedly ran towards the car that Jaehyun was waiting in. All of them ran and began to put their seat belts on with Renjun scrambling to ensure that Jeno’s was done as well. Swallowing hard, he took out the piece of paper that he had picked up from before as Jaehyun began to swerve to avoid the numerous police cars that would surely capture them if he hadn’t.

 

The piece of paper seemed to be a step-by-step procedure on how to remove a tracker of some sort from a human being - one that had a burn on its left hip with another small note written in the top right hand corner of the page.

 

Huang Renjun felt his blood boil as he read the note over and over, praying that it was wrong and that it was a lie - praying that everything he had just read wasn’t true for if it was…he wouldn’t be able to-

 

“What’s that, Renjun?” He heard Jaehyun ask him, the older looking at him through the rearview mirror. “Some kind of new plan for a deal?”

“I wish,” He replied before glancing up at the rearview mirror to meet the older’s eyes. “It’s a bit old since it’s the slave trade.” He saw Yuta look at him warily from where he was next to Jeno, eyes looking over the slightly younger male’s head as his eyes glistened with many unspoken questions. The look that Winwin gave him subtly didn’t go unnoticed, either.

“Slave trade? Plans?” Jaehyun asked him, quickly turning right and slowing down as the police cars whizzed past. “Elaborate.”

“Don’t need to,” He stated, pointing towards the note that was in neat handwriting, the hangul’s contents harsh enough to shatter his whole world. “This is all we need to know.”

“Renjun, what do you-“ He glared at Yuta to shut ensure that the older would stay quiet as he took a deep breath and began to read.   
“Jeno, this is all you need to know to get that tracker bomb out of Huang Renjun. I want you to give it to your medic - I’m sure Winwin will be able to execute this really quickly since he knows enough. Don’t forget to call Seungri because you need to know about Park Chaeyoung…she was the only slave that I know of that was able to get a tracker out of her. This method is all I could come up with, it’s all I know but…there’s no definite success rate. If you’re lucky, only one person will die in the operation and that person is the one being operated on. If you ever show Winwin this, tell him that the method I came up with can cause really heavy bleeding and that he should be super careful not to bruise the tissue any more than it already is. Good luck, you’ll need it.”

 

It was a few seconds before anyone said anything, silence suffocating as the car slowed down to a halt in front of the hotel. He let his eyes wander across all four faces of those who occupied the car with him. Yuta looked guilty whereas Winwin and Jaehyun shared shocked looks. Jeno’s face was still motionless due to his unconsciousness.

 

“Did you know?” He asked, locking his gaze with Yuta’s eyes as he saw the older look away and knowing that the older wouldn’t even bother hiding anything for he was trained in the field of observing those he would be negotiating with. “You did, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Yuta replied, voice soft as none of them moved to get out of the car.

“How long?” He asked, watching intently as Yuta’s mouth formed a thin line.

“Two days.” He saw Yuta’s pleading eyes that begged him to accept the bullshit that was being thrown at his face.

“You’ve known for longer than that,” He stated, watching as Yuta sighed and hung his head, mutters of _one week, maybe more_ leaving his lips.

“Ever since I went with Jaemin to Minhyung’s apartment,” Yuta said flatly as he took in a sharp breath.

“And you didn’t _tell_ me? The person who was at the base of all of this?” He asked, feeling something flow along the anger that lit his veins - betrayal? It was stronger than the hatred that he had experienced as a slave under B.A.P. This…this type of anger was both frustrating and _addicting._

“We were going to! We just needed a whole meeting first-“

“So you were going to tell me when it was too late,” He finished, statement finalising the conversation as he stared at Winwin and Jaehyun’s shocked faces. “You two didn’t know, did you?” He asked, answer coming in the form of the older males shaking their heads. Slowly, he let his eyes drop to Jeno whose breathing finally evened out as his bandages had stopped rapidly becoming red in colour.

“He would’ve told you after he told Taeyong,” Yuta whispered to him, making him look at the older male with a subtle glare. “You know he would have.”

“Does Jaemin know?” He asked, not really understanding why he didn’t want Jaemin to know - maybe he wanted Jaemin to think that he was somewhat _normal_ despite everything so that he could live his life in peace and maybe stand a chance with-

 

But he couldn’t. That’s not how Taeyong had raised him and that’s not how he would suddenly start acting.

 

“You have a chance, Renjun.” He heard Winwin state in Chinese, familiar language piercing his thoughts against his will. “The policies are shit anyway. You don’t need to worship them.”

“They’re what make NCT work,” He replied in the same language, hurriedly opening the door and storming inside the building as Winwin ran after him.

“You know you like him more than you should,” Winwin insisted as he entered the elevator, pressing the number of the floor that Renjun’s room was on. “I think it’s time you admit it.”

“I do _not_ ,” He retaliated, feeling childish as he felt Winwin stare at him in disbelief.

“No one freaks out after a kiss unless they like the person,” Winwin stated before patting his back and turning back down towards the elevator, leaving him stranded as someone gently pried the open plans away from his fingers.

“Renjun…I _swear_ that they will save you.” He heard the comforting words from someone who was his age - a few months younger - before the other pulled him close in a tight embrace, a pair of lips coming in contact with his forehead as he felt tears begin to well up. Vaguely, he heard something fall onto the floor as he shifted most of his weight onto the other person.

“Would you forgive me if I died because of the bomb?” He asked, voice shaky and coming out muffled as the other sighed and pressed his nose even more into the collarbone before him.

“Renjun, I would forgive you for anything. I owe you my life,” The other person replied as he allowed his arms to wrap around the other’s waist, savouring the smell of his cologne and the feeling of the other’s hands around him.

“I want you. Even if it’s wrong,” He found himself mumbling, chuckles vibrating through his chest as the other laughed at him.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” He finally lifted his head to look at the slightly younger male, marvelling at how the faint lights of the hallway illuminated all of the crevices in the other’s face and made the twinkle in the other’s eye shine brighter than before.

“Well…if I have a bomb in me…” He started, allowing himself to lean in and indulge in the other _just this once_. “Then we have to make the most of every moment, don’t we?”

“I guess we do,” Jaemin whispered back, dropping the plans from his fingertips to cup his face and lean down - lips touching his for the second time and setting off emotions stronger than before.


	28. I Wouldn't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He likes you, don’t worry,” He said, turning to the other and smiling his famous eye smile. He didn’t want Donghyuck to think that he didn’t stand a chance when he did.   
> “He likes you too, idiot,” Donghyuck whispered to him, words barely being heard as he felt Donghyuck’s arms around him tighten.   
> “But I’m no angel,” He spat out miserably, chuckling to himself before holding the trinket out to the younger. “And Mark-hyung has a thing for angels, Hyuck. Take it, it’s yours.”

“So what are we discussing?” He heard Kun ask their leader, Johnny nodding along from where he was leaning against the wall of the hotel room. Yuta, himself, was seated near the head of the bed next to Taeyong, opposite their strategist, negotiator and medic. “I heard something about a bomb when I walked in but…”

“Recently, we found out that sex slaves have a specific tracker in them - under their burns,” He started, eyes flicking over to Johnny whose eyes had narrowed. “The tracker has a bomb that is connected to a button that their owner receives when they purchase the slave.”

“Renjun has the plans,” Winwin spoke up, everyone’s eyes turning towards him rapidly as he shrugged. “We found some plans that Donghae-hyung must have given Jeno when we had to pick our youngest up. Renjun looked through them.”

“And that’s why we’re having this meeting. Renjun is a former slave which means that he has a bomb in him,” Taeyong stated, clenching his jaw as he glanced between Johnny and Taeil. “How can we save him?”

“Can the bombs be disabled?” Johnny asked, earning head shakes from himself and his leader. “Fuck.”

“Donghae-hyung gave me a step-by-step guide on how to remove them but I haven’t been able to have a look since Renjun still has it,” Winwin reported as Kun nodded and held his head in his hands, sighing deeply. “He said that it would cause heavy bleeding though.”

“I…I can’t believe that people have the _guts_ to do something like this,” Kun mumbled, making him shuffle forward on the bed to wrap his arms around the younger male in an attempt at comfort. “He’s…And then the bomb can’t…”

“TY…it doesn’t seem like we can…” Johnny started, squaring his jaw as Taeyong glared at him. “You know we can’t unless we get Mark to-“

“Minhyung made them,” He interrupted, feeling Kun’s head drop on his shoulder when he heard the name. “He made them under SUJU and was transferred before he was able to even design a disabling system. Chenle told us.”

“Wait, _Chenle_ knows?!” Kun exclaimed, ripping his head out from where it as buried in Yuta’s shoulder. “Chenle as in _Zhong Chenle_?!”

 

“How many other _‘Chenle’_ s do we know, ge?” He heard Winwin mumble before the youngest in the room rolled his eyes. 

“Either way, we have to save him,” Taeyong stated, although it turned out to resemble a plead. “We can’t leave him to die. I refuse to.”  
“Strategist, what do we do?” Johnny asked the oldest in the room, Taeil staring down at the bed in deep thought as he heard his name being called.

“We talk to Jeno. If Donghae-hyung gave him plans of the bomb, he _must_ know more. We also talk to Renjun. The amount of psychological damage could make him a bad shot,” Taeil reported as Yuta could practically hear the older’s brain whir while he contemplated numerous strategies. “We could lose more if Renjun becomes a bad shot.”

“How do we talk to Jeno? It would be weird to go ‘hey dude, your brother said something to you about your dying friend so share’, you know?” He pointed out as Taeil sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Jaehyun with a busted lip. 

“Jaehyun, now is not the time for me to attend to you busted lip,” Winwin said flatly before Jaehyung shook his head and held up a black box that Yuta had failed to notice earlier. 

“I was grabbing a package from an exchange with Sonamoo when Minhyung showed up and punched me in the face with this box,” Jaehyun reported, holding the box out to Taeyong. “He told me to give it to Jeno. Where is he?”

“In his room, resting,” Taeyong replied curtly before the younger male turned back around to deliver the package to its owner. “So we talk to our two youngest members. Then, what?”

“Then we see what we can do from there,” Johnny answered as Taeil nodded in agreement.   
“I don’t know enough to think of a complete plan but I do know that I will be able to once we talk to Jeno. For now,” Taeil started, turning towards Kun who blinked back. “You and Winwin talk to Renjun. He’s more comfortable talking in Chinese and I don’t want you to say anything about Minhyung being the creator of the bomb. If he knows, comfort him but if he doesn’t…don’t tell him.”

“Why not?” Winwin asked as Taeil sighed and bit his lip.

 

“I don’t know. But I _do_ know that it will cause psychological harm that we might not be able to fix.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno?”

 

Slowly, he furrowed his eyebrows and squirmed sleepily to find a more comfortable position.

 

“Jeno? Are you asleep?”

 

Ignoring the obvious higher pitched male voice, he found himself trying to even out his breathing in an attempt to fall asleep. 

 

“You are, aren’t you?” 

 

He let out a long exhale as he began to feel his consciousness slipping away.

 

“I just…don’t hurt yourself again…Mark-hyung wouldn’t forgive me if I let something happen to you so…just…”

 

Barely stopping himself from flinching at the sound of the door banging open, his eyes flew open the minute he felt something relatively heavy fall on his stomach.

 

“Get up, Jeno. We have somewhere to be.” The voice of NCT’s main messenger sliced through his thoughts as he forced out a groan to make it seem as if he had _just_ woken up. “Hurry up and change but be careful of the bandage.”

“What banda- ow…” He said, pain shooting up the left side of his waist as memories of feeling cold metal against his skin before the blinding pain of a bullet replaced it. “Where are we going, hyung?” He asked, purposefully avoiding Donghyuck’s worried eyes that shimmered with concern. He saw Jaehyun glance at him before leaving the room and shutting the door after, causing him to sigh when the door finally slipped shut. A faint whisper of _‘you’ll see’_ lingered in the air.

“You okay?” He heard Donghyuck ask him, the smaller male coming closer to the bed as he unwillingly tensed. “Jeno?”

“I’m good,” He answered absentmindedly, eyes drifting from Donghyuck’s shoes to the box that had fallen on his lap. It was a simple black box, the type where the main body had a tab that would fit into a groove in the lid. Curiously, he brought it closer and saw a tiny note written in pencil in the corner of the lid. 

  
_Jeno,_

 

_I’m sorry I shot you. B.A.P were watching from far away so I couldn’t NOT shoot you. In this box are some things that will help with your wound and the phone chargers of Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung. They haven’t really been able to recharge their phones and even though they’re borrowing clothes, I’m sure they miss going on their phones. I’m sorry and I love you and Donghyuck. Never forget that.  
_

_Mark._

 

“Open it!” He heard Donghyuck shout when he had ran his fingers over the pencil, smudging the words slightly before Donghyuck grabbed the box and hurriedly opened it. “My phone needs life and that Doyoung guy hid his charger _again_! Can you believe that?!”

“Calm down, Hyuck,” He mumbled as the other male identified his charger and immediately took out his phone for his pocket. 

“Where are the power points?!” The younger male screamed at him, causing him to tense up as he pointed hesitantly to one that was near the bedside table. “Thank god!” Chuckling at the other’s antics, he carefully picked up the box that had been thrown carelessly in his lap once more. Peering at its contents, Jeno noticed that beneath the medical tape, bandages and phone chargers lay something shiny and small - probably large enough to fit in his palm. Ignoring Donghyuck who was now happily humming as he answered all of his worried texts, Jeno reached inside to pull out a tiny trinket that was in the shape of an angel. The halo was attached to the head by a thin piece of metal, the grooves in the metal being extremely intricate as he observed the sharp points of the wings and how the dress of the silver angel seemed to move. Vaguely, he was reminded of the time where _the annoying kid who got transferred_ became _Minhyung-hyung_. 

 

 _“You’re nothing special, Mark Lee! You’re just some asshole that became too much for SUJU to handle so they made you_ our _problem!”_

 _“And_ what _?! You think_ you’re _such an angel?! You’re just as bad as I am!”_

_“Well what if I am one, huh?! What are you going to do about it?!”_

_“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Because angels like_ you _don’t deserve people like_ me. _”_

 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Donghyuck’s question dragged him out of the memory that he didn’t even realise he was smiling at.

“Nothing,” He replied a little too quickly, avoiding Donghyuck’s curious eyes as he stared at him. He could feel Donghyuck’s gaze move from his head to the piece of metal in his hands and back again, could feel him moving closer before a hand was running through his hair in comfort. 

“You really like Mark-hyung a lot, don’t you?” Donghyuck asked him, leaving him to nod in reply as the fear of _Donghyuck_ finding out that he liked _him_ as well overtook his being. “I do too.”

“He likes you, don’t worry,” He said, turning to the other and smiling his famous eye smile. He didn’t want Donghyuck to think that he didn’t stand a chance when he did. 

“He likes you too, idiot,” Donghyuck whispered to him, words barely being heard as he felt Donghyuck’s arms around him tighten. 

“But I’m no angel,” He spat out miserably, chuckling to himself before holding the trinket out to the younger. “And Mark-hyung has a thing for angels, Hyuck. Take it, it’s yours.”

“Bullshit that Mark-hyung would give me something,” Donghyuck shot back as he took the trinket into his hands, examining it before pointing to a button on the lower back of the angel. “What does this do?” He looked at the button and shrugged, feeling something drop in his stomach when Donghyuck pressed it and a sudden beeping sound resounded faintly in the room. 

“Fuck!” He screamed, grabbing the angel and opening the window to chuck it outside. Both of them watched as the small angel was torn apart from the inside, scraps of metal falling like rain over the bustling city that was forty floors beneath them. 

“What the hell _was_ that?!” Donghyuck asked and he turned to the box, seeing another message inside that was in bright red pen. 

 

_Dear Lee Jeno,_

 

_We believe that you have something of ours, just like how we have something of yours. We’re proposing a civil trade. Give us Huang Renjun and we’ll give you Lee Minhyung. If you decide to participate in our civil trade, please contact TRCNG for they are the ones who are taking care of your sniper. If not, do not contact us and it will only be a short amount of time before we decide that enough is enough. You may not be an angel but we can make sure that you become one._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_B.A.P_

 

“Jeno?” Donghyuck asked worriedly when he hadn’t moved since he had read the note that B.A.P left him, the younger opting to just bury his face in Jeno’s neck in comfort. “Jeno, we’ll be okay, yeah?”

“I don’t know,” He answered truthfully, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist as he pulled him closer, treasuring the feeling since he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do _this_ when Mark came back - _if_ he came back. “I really don’t know, Hyuck.”

“I think we’ll be okay,” Donghyuck replied, pulling away to smile softly at him as the words _‘angel’_ and _‘this can’t be really happening’_ clouded his thoughts. “I really think we’ll be okay.”

“But I’m injured and can’t protect you properly,” He stated, frowning slightly at the harsh truth that he desperately wanted to change. “And if you get hurt then Mark-hyung will-“

“Stop thinking about Mark-hyung for a seconds, Jeno,” Donghyuck interrupted him as he looked at the younger with a confused expression. “Sure, I like Mark-hyung but…he’s not here right now.”

“That doesn’t mean that you should just kill him off-“

“I wouldn’t mind,” Donghyuck stated, staring directly into Jeno’s eyes with pleads for him to understand. “I really wouldn’t mind, you know.” He simply blinked at Donghyuck who, after a few seconds, groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. “You know what, forget it.”

“Wait, what?” He asked as Donghyuck was already slipping out of his grasp and walking towards the door, turning back around only to unplug his phone. “What do you mean?”

“You’re an idiot,” Donghyuck answered as he placed his phone and charger into separate pockets, staring at him for a quick second before moving towards the door once more. 

“Hyuck, wait!” He shouted as the door slammed shut and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

 _You wouldn’t mind?_ You _wouldn’t mind?_

 

 _But_ what _wouldn’t you mind?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Did you know?” Chenle asked the current prisoner of NCT who was lying down in his bed on his stomach and reading a magazine that Renjun must have brought him. “About Renjun-ge’s tracker?”

“Yeah,” Kangmin answered, glancing over at Chenle from where his head rested on his hand. “I did.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” He asked, staring at the other who now held his gaze. “It never occurred to you that we should have known?”

“I wasn’t meant to know,” Kangmin replied, pointing at Chenle with his finger as he smirked. “And neither were you.”

“But we found out and you should have told me! I thought we were friends!” He shouted, watching as Kangmin smiled and shook his head.

“No one’s ever called me that before.” He heard Kangmin say, bewildered as to why anyone didn’t consider him as a friend. As a person, Kangmin wasn’t bad…he was just sarcastic and could be overbearing - a lot like Donghyuck. 

“Why not?” He asked, genuinely curious as Kangmin rolled his eyes at him.

“I’m in a mafia gang, Zhong. Not everyone likes hanging out with freaks like us, you know.” Was the reply that came, along with a bitter smile. “Not everyone enjoys _my_ company, you know.”

“Who wouldn’t? You’re not a bad person,” He reasoned, hearing Kangmin snort before the younger male sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where he was. 

“Maybe everyone’s just too good,” Kangmin whispered, bitter smile still on his face as he looked away. “My group, TRCNG…we’re nothing like NCT.”

“No one is as restricting as NCT,” Chenle retorted, leaning in slightly to hear the words of the younger male. “How…how did you find out about Renjun-ge’s tracker?”

“I overheard Taeseon-hyung discussing it with B.A.P once when I was walking by the meeting room,” Kangmin recounted, smiling softly because of a reason that was beyond his understanding. “You know…Wooyeop-hyung really misses him.”

“Wooyeop-hyung?” Chenle asked, vaguely matching a face to the name. “The really sweet one?”

“Yeah, Taeseon-hyung is really protective over him since he’s like irreplaceable,” Kangmin replied before he looked up to smile at Chenle once more, fond memories and happiness glinting in his eyes. “He really loved Renjun-hyung.”

“It sounds like you did too,” He pointed out mindlessly, seeing Kangmin’s face become more stoic and tense as he glared. “Is that why you’re the one whose here?”

 

“There’s a difference between Wooyeop-hyung and myself,” Kangmin insisted, purposefully ignoring his question. “I never acted on it.”

“But you have because you’re _here_ ,” He replied innocently, watching Kangmin scowl before he pushed him lightly. “I’m right, aren’t I?!”

“Maybe.” He heard Kangmin grumble, a pout appearing on the younger’s face as his back slouched.

“What were they like? As a couple?” He asked, leaning back to lie down on the bed as Kangmin hummed in thought.

“Renjun-hyung was really caring towards him and so was Wooyeop-hyung. They looked so happy together,” Kangmin started before he fell backwards on the bed next to him. “But then B.A.P were harassing Taeseon-hyung for befriending Renjun-hyung and treating him like a human. Before we knew it, they had put Renjun-hyung in isolation and then he stabbed me in the back when I was on duty. Literally.”

“And your lower back has never been the same…right?” He asked, earning a nod from the younger who smiled faintly. 

“Yeah, it hasn’t and neither has Taeseon-hyung,” Kangmin paused to laugh briefly before continuing. “Taeseon-hyung loves him so much as a brother. He doesn’t really show it but he would go against B.A.P just to keep Renjun-hyung alive.”

“And so would you.”

“And so would I.” He watched as Kangmin let another wry smile surface before he dropped it. “But wouldn’t all of us? We all have _some_ people that we would do anything for.”

“I guess we do,” He replied, staring at the ceiling as they were silent for a few seconds. “Who is it for you?”

“TRCNG and Renjun-hyung. Maybe you too, now.” He heard Kangmin reply in the still air of NCT’s captive quarters. “What about you?”  
“Renjun-ge, definitely. NCT, Donghyuck-hyung, Jaemin-hyung, Jisungie,” He listed, putting down one finger on an open hand after he said each person or group that he would do anything for. “And now, maybe you too.”

“I’m sorry about Minhyung-sshi,” Kangmin said out of the blue, after they had been silent for a few minutes, each just enjoying the other’s company. “You didn’t deserve him to do that to you.”

“What? Say that Renjun-ge was going to die anyway?” He replied, snorting at the ridiculousness of the words. “Mark-hyung was just saying what he thought was true. I’ve realised that now.”

“Yeah but…he could have been more civil.” Were the words that Kangmin had settled for, sighing at the end and causing a small smile to appear on his face. Chenle felt his own lips curl up in a smile.

“Mark-hyung’s just frustrated at Donghyuck-hyung and Jeno-hyung,” He stated before hauling his body up and standing to stretch. “This was a nice talk but I really have to go and do a deal for my parents.”

“You don’t always have to, you know,” Kangmin said softly, sitting up and staring at him seriously. “I’m sure NCT would take you in with open arms.”

“But…they’re my family,” He replied helplessly, ignoring the small voice in his head that protested and reminded him that his only family was _Renjun._ “I have to obey my parents.”

“What are you, five?” Kangmin asked him, face contorted into a deadpanned expression. “You know they’re not your family and you know who your family truly is.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s say that my family _is_ Renjun-ge,” He started, crossing his arms and staring down at Kangmin as he decided that BlackPink could wait. “What difference does it make?”

“Renjun-hyung isn’t the only person you’re close to. You told me that you had heaps of people who you would do anything for,” Kangmin said, signalling him to keep his mouth shut when he opened it to voice his thoughts. “And if those people would do the same for you…then they’re your true family.”

“That’s ridiculous,” He stated, ignoring the voice that told him that Kangmin was _right_. “That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“I used to think that way too,” Kangmin interrupted his next sentence, running a hand through his hair before sighing. “And then Hohyeon changed the way I thought.”

“What do you mean?” He asked the younger who smiled mischievously at him and winked. 

“I don’t think someone as innocent as you would want to know,” Kangmin replied, causing him to roll his eyes and walk out of the door, towards his rendezvous spot with BlackPink. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with an incoming call and picked it up straight away after seeing the contact name that displayed _‘Jennie-Noona <3’. _

 

“Hello?”

“Chenle! Hurry up! Chaeyoung doesn’t like places like this! She says that she can feel her hip burning whenever we’re at one of these warehouses!”

“I’m on my way, noona. I’m on my way.”


	29. What Do You Want To Know?

“Chenle!” He heard the older female scream when he met at their rendezvous spot which was an unused warehouse under the Zhong name. “You’re finally here!”

“Hi Jennie-noona,” He greeted noticing the other female behind her who was sharpening a pair of butterfly knives on one of the old crates. “I hope you haven’t been waiting for long.”

“It was long enough for the memories to surface,” Chaeyoung stated, hopping off the crates and handing taking a tiny brown parcel from a pocket in the inside of her jacket. “Here. It’s the drugs you wanted.”

“Will this be enough to make him tell the truth?” He asked, swallowing lightly as he took the parcel, feeling how heavy it felt in his hands. He looked up and saw Jennie nod, her smile coming through soon after.

“It’s just a placebo, you know that,” Jennie lectured him as Chaeyoung reached out to ruffle his locks despite him being taller than her. “Truth serums don’t exist. You get honesty and fear instead.”

“You seem pretty shaken.” He heard Chaeyoung state, her eyes softening when he looked at her with worry evident in his eyes. “What’s bothering you Le? NCT? Taeyong? WGC-“

“Rrenjun-ge,” He cut her off, feeling tears prick his eyes as he remembered the tracker within his older cousin. “Renjun-ge may not live.”

“I’m guessing it’s the trackers?” Chaeyoung asked him, sighing heavily when he nodded before she walked up to hug around his shoulders. “If I can get one out, so can he.”

“How…how _did_ you get yours out?” He asked her, answer coming in the form of her shaking her head before the arms around him were gone.

“It’s not something I can talk about, I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung replied, looking down at the ground in shame as Jennie sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Chenle.”

“Don’t be, Chae-noona,” He whispered before bowing politely and exiting the warehouse as the other two exchanged hushed whispers before he heard light sobbing.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I have to call him.”

“Call who?”

“Daesung.”

“Which one’s that?”

 

Sighing, Jeno stared at the curious eyes of the younger male as the sun kissed his tanned skin.

 

“The one who knows about the slaves,” He replied, begrudgingly sitting on the edge of the bed when Donghyuck patted it and allowing the younger to wrap his arms around him.

“I’d help you but this is not my forte,” Donghyuck said quietly before he shook his head and rested it against the younger’s shoulder.

“I really have to call him though,” He stated, wincing when Donghyuck’s hand ghosted over the bandage at his waist. “Like, what if he’s expecting me to call him?”

“Just call him then,” Donghyuck replied, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket as Jeno tried to control his breathing since Donghyuck’s hand barely touched his ass. “Here.” He heard Donghyuck state before rings were coming from the phone’s speaker as the door opened to reveal the other two who were part of their friendship group in university.

“Who is this?” Jaemin asked as he sat on the other side of Jeno with Jisung next to him, crutches being placed neatly on the floor as the rings of the phone seeming to dim as they talked.

“Some dude names ‘Daesung’,” Donghyuck answered as the rings stopped and a gruff male voice answered.

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

 

Jeno felt his ability to talk leave him as he recognised the voice to be the same one that had screamed at Donghae for making him transfer to NCT.

 

“Daesung-sshi?” He asked as a hum was heard in reply, faint classical music being played in the background. “I’m Lee Jeno and I’m-“

“ _Donghae’s mini, yeah I know_ ,” Daesung replied, chuckling at the end before a short sigh was released by the older. “ _You want to know about Chaeyoung, don’t you?_ ”

“If possible, yes,” He replied before another chuckle was heard and the sudden shout of the former slave’s name was released. Jeno waited as his heart hammered in his chest from anxiety at talking to someone who had escaped the fate that seemed to be sealed on Renjun, the rest of his friends just as tense as he was.

“ _Jeno-sshi? You there?_ ” He heard a female voice ask, slightly nasally but also very kind and heartwarming. “ _I’d like a sign that this isn’t a prank caller you know._ ” Jeno flinched when Jaemin slapped his shoulder to get him to start talking.

“Um…yes…I’m here…Donghae-hyung said that you’d be able to talk to me about the slave trades,” He replied, cringing at how formal he sounded as Donghyuck facepalmed at his stupidity.

“ _And why should I tell you?_ ” He heard Chaeyoung asked before Jaemin coughed and slapped his arm to get him to start talking after a while.

“One of our members is a former slave and we want to save him,” He informed her, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Donghae-hyung said that you got the tracker out of you.”

“ _I did but at a cost_ ,” Chaeyoung replied, sighing quietly on the other end of the line. “ _I’m only alive because another girl died during the first operation. The bomb hadn’t been handled right and both the surgeon and the slave blew up in our basement._ ”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” He genuinely said, feeling his heart clench at the possibility of the same event happening to Winwin and Renjun.

“ _No, you’re not. How can you be sorry when you don’t know the feeling of knowing that someone you trusted blew up themselves and their patient?_ ” He stayed silent, shock pulsing through his veins as he didn’t know what to say - Park Chaeyoung wasn’t wrong but she wasn’t exactly _right_ , either. “ _That’s what I fucking thought. Don’t get me wrong, Lee Jeno, I_ want _to help you. I owe Donghae-oppa a lot and this would be like ticking one thing off my debt list…but I can’t tell you these things when you’re not the one suffering. It’s unfair to the one who is._ ”

“Then…” He licked his lips in anticipation at what he was about to say. “Would you consider telling us if…if you talked to our former slave directly?”

 

“ _I thought that was obvious. Call back when he’s on the line. We’re just wasting time here._ ”

 

He heard a beep as his screen faded back to the contact of Daesung that Donghae had put in his phone for him.

 

“So we just have to get Renjun to talk to her?” Jaemin asked, eyes filled to the brim with something akin to hope. “Is that it?”

“I think so,” He replied, sighing at the end as he remembered her words of it being _unfair_ if he was told. “But I doubt Renjun would want to do that.”

“I’ll get him to,” Jaemin piped up as Jeno felt someone rest most of their weight on his side. _Donghyuck._ “Trust me.”

“What _is_ going on between you two, hyung?” Jisung asked as Jaemin ran a hand through his hair and sighed - a clear sign that it was not positive.

“Long story short, I _think_ he’s interested in me?” Jaemin asked, head tilting to the side as he contemplated over his sentence.

“You think?” Donghyuck asked, chin moving down until it rested on Jeno’s shoulder. “Even a blind man can tell how much he likes you.”

“Yeah, it’s the same look that Mark-hyung gives that guy,” Jisung stated, pointing roughly to Donghyuck before he stood up and stretched. “Anyway, I promised Jungwoo-hyung to help him cook something so I’ll catch you all later.”

“See you, Jisungie!” He heard Jaemin shout at the youngest before he turned to Jeno who was staring intensely at him. “What?”

“Do _you_ like him?” He asked, slightly worried with what his leader might say about the policies. He watched as Jaemin abruptly looked down at the floor, cheeks slightly pink. “You do, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jaemin whispered, voice sounding so _small_ and _scared_ and everything that Jaemin _wasn’t_.

“Does he know?” Donghyuck asked, vibrations running through his muscles as the younger talked, head still resting comfortably on his shoulder.

“Yeah, he does,” Jaemin whispered once more before the door opened to reveal a battered and bruised Huang Renjun who was clutching his left shoulder. His instincts kicked in as he quickly shouted at Donghyuck to get the other to the bed safely as he rushed to open the last drawer of the cabinet opposite the bed for their secret medical kit that they constantly hid from Taeyong.

 

“How?” He asked as he helped Renjun take off the blue hoodie that he always wore because it was his favourite, hissing at the horrible sight of the wound that was open and bleeding heavily. “Knife?”

“Yeah, did an exchange with WGC but they got pissed and attacked,” Renjun reported, screaming in pain as he quickly tended to the wound. Jeno didn’t miss the subtle movement of his partner’s hand towards Jaemin’s that laid beside him on the bed, nor did he miss the way that their fingers tangled together shortly afterward.

“What did you do now?” He asked, trying his best to mop up the dried blood that was running down Renjun’s arm.

“They told me that what I was going after was useless when it isn’t! I _know_ he’s worth it, Jeno! I _know_ the policies are shit!” Renjun protested childishly, reminding Jeno of a child who was just caught with someone else’s toys.

“Doesn’t explain what _you_ did to make them throw a knife at you,” He replied, humming in amusement as Renjun looked away from him and let his eyes land on Donghyuck.

“Oh hey, Hyuck,” Renjun greeted the younger before he screamed when Jeno applied some soothing ointment to his wound. “Be careful!”

“ _You_ stop moving,” He retaliated, huffing under his breath and muttering about how his partner was ungrateful for his input despite barely knowing how to treat simple wounds. “But seriously what did you do?”

“I…um…may or may not have insulted the Alliance…” Renjun mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor as Jeno’s widened.  
“You did _what_ now?!”

“In my defence, they kept telling me that Jaemin was useless! So I said that their Alliance is just as useless because I _know_ that Golden Child are only planning to overthrow CLC’s stable reputation in the drug trade!” Renjun protested, jumping up to his feet and wincing when he moved his bandaged left arm.

“Renjun, you _know_ this means they’re going to think we’re challenging them!” He whined, groaning at the end as he thought of multiple ways to tell Taeyong so that their leader did _not_ have a heart attack.

“I know! I know! But I couldn’t think!” He heard Renjun shout and looked to see the other near to tears. “You know you would’ve done the same if they talked shit about Donghyuck or Mark-hyung!”

“That’s not the point here!” He replied, voice rising as Renjun whimpered quietly, causing him to recollect himself and calm down since he knew that Renjun was still very sensitive to shouts. “We have to tell Taeyong-hyung.”

“No!” Renjun squeaked before he ran in front of Jaemin who blinked from where he sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to leave him! I have a _bomb_ in me, Jeno! The least I can have is someone I actually love more than NCT!” He heard Renjun shout as he watched Renjun’s arms latch themselves around Jaemin’s crown and pulled the younger’s head to his chest. “Those policies are shit anyway!”

“You’re far gone,” He stated, sighing at the end before he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “He’s not going to like this.”

“Heck, _I_ don’t like it!” Renjun shouted, tears so close to falling. “But we don’t get to choose!”

“Let’s put that whole challenging the Alliance aside for now,” He stated, already feeling a headache come just _thinking_ about it. “I know someone who wants to talk to you about the slave trade and the bomb that’s in you.”

“Who is it?” Renjun asked, letting go of Jaemin who burned a bright pink as Donghyuck snorted and took his phone out to take several pictures.

“A former slave by the name of Park Chaeyoung,” He stated, whipping out his phone to redial Daesung’s number.

“ _Back so soon?_ ” He heard Daesung ask and resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he put the phone on speaker and began to talk.

“I need to talk to Park Chaeyoung-sshi again,” He stated as Dasung let out a low laugh and called out the other’s name once more.

“ _That was quick_.” He heard Chaeyoung comment, letting a small smile grace his lips as he handed the phone to Renjun.

“He’s here,” He said as Renjun squeaked out a small ‘ _hello_ ’.

 

“ _Now. Let’s get started. It’s nice to meet you, dying former slave who goes by the name of Huang Renjun. I’m Park Chaeyoung and someone who had managed to get the tracker bomb out from in me. I’m sure you have lots of questions so let’s start with the first one. What do you want to know?_ ”

 

 _How does she know that Renjun is the one dying?_ I  _didn't tell her that and neither has anyone else in NCT..._


	30. Irrational Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re fucking bullshit,” Zelo stated before he hopped off the desk that he was sitting on and walked straight to him. “You planned it, didn’t you?”

“You _what_?!” He screamed at the leader of B.A.P, Himchan, when he heard the other’s nonchalant statement to the other four males in the room.

“You heard me, Lee. We sent him a love package on behalf of you,” Himchan replied easily, something akin to excitement appearing in his eyes. “Who knew that it would be so easy to imitate your handwriting?” He heard the older cackle and felt his stomach drop to the floor. B.A.P weren’t meant to know that Jeno was alive. 

“But…But Jeno’s _dead_! I _killed_ him!” He protested, the lie feeling like poison on his tongue as he thought about the massive amounts of blood that he had hurriedly tried to minimise before NCT had arrived. “I freaking stalked SUJU’s Donghae just to shoot him!”

“Well it seems like your shot was off,” Youngjae interrupted, smirking at him as if he knew his plan. “If it was shot any more to the left, he would have died from heavy bleeding.”

“What the fuck?!” He exclaimed, contorting his face to be one of surprise. “That’s fucking bullshit!”

“ _You’re_ fucking bullshit,” Zelo stated before he hopped off the desk that he was sitting on and walked straight to him. “You planned it, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He stated lowly, glaring at the older male whose eyes glinted with mischief - similar to Donghyuck’s when the younger was about to set a prank. “I shot with the intent to kill.”

“Like hell I’m going to believe that,” Zelo replied, eyes hardening the glare that was being directed towards him. “Everyone knows about your love story with the Lee kid.”

“There is no love story,” He shot back, biting his tongue to prevent himself from cursing the older for he just wanted Donghyuck to like Jeno the way he did as well. “Don’t talk about shit that you don’t know.”

“So how about that other Lee kid? The one in university studying to be a lyric writer?” Jongup asked out of nowhere, hands in his jean pockets as he tilted his head to the side. “You wouldn’t mind if _I_ called dibs on him, right?”

“Don’t you fucking touch Donghyuck-“

“So his name is Donghyuck. Thanks, I’ve been wanting to know,” Jongup replied as he scowled, Himchan chuckling at their antics. 

“Now kids, don’t fight,” The leader of B.A.P warned patronisingly, hands out as if to separate them even though they were on opposite sides of the room. “Be fucking civil.”

“Tell NCT’s bitch to be civil,” Zelo commented before he walked towards the door, hand on the doorknob as he turned around. “Donghyuck’s a pretty kid. You sure you want to keep him to yourself?” He heard the older ask as his jaw clenched with anger and he glared at Zelo who laughed like a hyena before exiting the room, door banging shut as Jongup sighed. 

“He never fucking shares…” He heard Jongup mumble before he exited the room as well, presumably going after Zelo. 

 

“And then there were four in the room,” Daehyun commented, speaking up for the first time since their impromptu meeting that Himchan had called just to inform everyone of the package they sent to Jeno. “When’re we getting the Huang kid back? Our currents aren’t as good as he is.”

“You fucking disgust me,” He said to the older, looking him in the eye with an icy glare since he knew what the older was talking about.

“You’d agree if you tried,” Daehyun replied easily, shrugging his shoulders as his hands automatically curled around his gun. _Don’t shoot him. You can’t shoot him._ “Just fucking try to shoot me.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves,” Youngjae said in a half-assed warning, clearly not caring as he was typing on his phone while Himchan looked on in amusement. “We need that kid alive, Hyun.”

“I don’t see why his life is precious,” Daehyun started as he drew his gun and aimed it at the older’s head, already having enough of what was coming out of his mouth. “He’s just bait to get the Huang kid back.”

“You ever going to call him by his name?” Youngjae asked, earning a wicked smile from Daehyun in return. “Fucking thought so, you degrading bitch.”

“Hey, his ass talks for him,” Daehyun stated as his grip on the trigger tightened, movement obviously not going unnoticed between the other males in the room. “You would agree too, Lee!”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” He stated before he pulled the trigger, watching as Daehyun dodged to the best of his ability and causing the bullet to graze his left temple. “Try saying something like that again, I dare you to.”

“Then maybe you’d like it if I took that Lee kid instead,” Daehyun taunted, smile still appearing as wicked as before while Himchan sighed and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. “What’s his name? Jeno?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” He forced out through gritted teeth, realigning his aim to be between the older’s eyes. “SUJU wouldn’t forgive you.”

 

“So you would?” 

 

Mark Lee didn’t even register the sound of the gun firing as he pulled the trigger, focusing on how Daehyun bent backwards at an awkward angle until he was on the floor, blood trickling from between his eyes as his head thumped loudly on the floor. 

 

“Holy shit,” Youngjae whispered as he walked towards Daehyun, fingers moving to his pulse point on his neck. “Minhyung, what the fuck-“

 

Mark didn’t let him finish his sentence as he shot another bullet towards the older’s head, sighing in satisfaction as Youngjae fell in an unmoving heap on top of Daehyun.

 

“Fuck, what did I do?” He whispered to himself, panic arising as he realised that he had killed two of the people that he was meant to be in an alliance with. “Shit, shit-“

“Yo, Minhy- what the fuck?!” He heard someone say from behind him, shooting blindly and hearing the ragged scream of Zelo as the older clutched his arm. “Dude, what the hell-“ He let himself pull the trigger once more, watching as the blood from Zelo’s arm stained the wall as he slumped on it and slid down. Taking in a deep breath, Mark reloaded his gun and decided to take the weapons that the older males had on them before venturing more into the warehouse that was B.A.P’s base.

 

_Three out of five. Just Jongup and Himchan to go._

 

_Jeno, Donghyuck, Renjun…please stay safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR 400+ KUDOS!!


	31. We're All Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did she say?” Jeno asked him as he turned towards the other males in the room, slowly taking a few steps to sit on the bed next to Jaemin and sighing in relief when the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Okay, please stop the PDA.”

“Shit,” He cursed, running further as he hastily shot his last bullet in the gun over his shoulder and hearing it come into contact with something that was definitely not a human body. “Fucking hell.”

“You’ll pay for that, bitch!” He heard his chaser scream and quickly turned a corner, too scared to stop as he threw himself out of the window. Mark tried his best to keep in his groans of pain as his body rolled across the hard concrete and left streaks of red behind. He heard footsteps run past the window that he had just come out of and waited a few seconds before he forced his muscles to move - the stinging pain and empty gun feeling too familiar for his liking.

“Seems like you got away from hyung, huh?” Quickly, Mark grabbed the fallen gun and pointed it to the intruder, meeting Jongup’s sheepish smile. “I know there’s nothing in that and look! I don’t have anything other than this medical kit on me!” Mark let his eyes trail to the older’s hands that were held up in a surrender, one of them clutching a medical kit that he could barely see in the dim light of the streetlamp. “So please, lower your gun. Well, technically it’s Zico’s gun but-“

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, dropping the gun and holding his elbows as he struggled to sit up. “I killed three of you so why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

“I…do you know if Renjun remembers a ‘Hyunjin’?” Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Mark simply stared at the older who sighed in disappointment. “After everything that kid did for him…anyway, I know Hyunjin. He used to be a slave too and was pretty close with Renjun when they were branded.”

“And?” He pressed, glancing at the window in fear that Himchan would find them. “Get to the point.”

“He won’t come here,” Jongup said when he noticed Mark’s jittery behaviour, grabbing one of his arms and beginning to apply ointment. “As I was saying, I know Hyunjin and Hyunjin wants to meet Renjun again so I’m doing him a favour.”

 

“For what price? Me?” He asked, knowing full well that no one in B.A.P would do something without a price. He heard the other scoff in disbelief.

“Don’t put yourself so high up on a pedestal,” Jongup replied, snorting as he continued spreading the ointment. “Hyunjin is in Stray Kids and they saved my life once.”

“The great Jongup getting his ass saved?” _Since when did this happen?_

“Shut it, brat. It’s Himchan-hyung. He’s…different to before,” Jongup explained vaguely, packing up the medical kit once he was done. “Go to NCT and warn them that Himchan-hyung is planning to blow up Renjun, if they don’t know already. I won’t let him get you.”

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, not being able to stop the question from slipping out. Jongup, however, didn’t speak and decided to raise the left side of his shirt while lowering his jeans. Even under the dim light, the burn of slaves could be seen and Mark looked at Jongup in wonder.

“Go to NCT and make sure they talk to Stray Kids’ Minho. He was the one who took it out for Hyunjin and myself. I’m sure he’ll help Renjun too,” Jongup instructed, small smile accompanying his words at the end before the older was standing up and dropping the medical kit in his lap. “I don’t want to see you or that medical kit here ever again, Mark Lee. Stay safe.”

 

As Jongup walked back to the building, Mark didn’t hesitate in scrambling to his feet and running to the hotel that served as NCT’s base.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I want to know who got the tracker out of you,” He answered, gripping the phone tighter as Chaeyoung sighed heavily. “Please tell me. I want this stupid bomb out of me too.”

“ _Her name was Chaerin. Lee Chaerin,_ ” Chaeyoung whispered, taking in a breath that made Renjun get goosebumps before continuing. “ _She was…something like a mother to me - to all of us - when we arrived in YG’s area_.”

“Was?” He echoed, hearing a shallow sigh on the other end of the line as he realised what the other meant. _Oh…she’s…_

“ _Yeah_ , was. _She jumped out the window with the bomb when it started ticking. I never got to thank her,_ ” Chaeyoung said and he felt his stomach drop at the loss of hope. “ _But…I think Seungri-oppa knows someone else who can get it out of you but I don’t know if that person will be willing._ ”

“What do you mean?” He asked, breaths shallowing as he kept his gaze trained on his shoes, ignoring the concerned looks of the other males in the room.

“ _I mean, the sole reason why you had to call Daesung-oppa was to get to Seungri-oppa through me. I can text Seungri-oppa’s number through Daesung-oppa’s phone to Jeno. That’s not a problem_ ,” Chaeyoung informed him and Renjun felt that ray of hope become brighter. “ _However, it doesn’t take away the fact that this person will be willing._ ”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” He asked, curiosity reaching a new peak as Chaeyoung chuckled.

“ _You’ll know why when you see him. I think he goes by ‘Lee Know’ now,_ ” Chaeyoung said before she giggled and several beeps were what he heard instead of her voice.

“She hung up on me…” He mumbled, handing the phone back to Jeno as he looked up at the younger. “She actually hung up on me…”

“What did she say?” Jeno asked him as he turned towards the other males in the room, slowly taking a few steps to sit on the bed next to Jaemin and sighing in relief when the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Okay, please stop the PDA.”

“The one who got the bomb out of her died,” He stated, purposely ignoring Jeno’s complaints as he snuggled more into Jaemin’s side - relishing the younger’s warmth. “But some ‘Lee Know’ guy might be able to get it out of me.”

“Lee Know? Isn’t that-“ Jeno’s sentence was cut off by someone knocking rapidly on his hotel room door, knocks only becoming louder before Jeno scrambled to open the door to reveal a very dishevelled Mark Lee.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno! Thank god!” He heard the older exclaimed before Mark’s arms were draping themselves over his shoulders and pulling close, causing Jeno to freeze momentarily before dragging the older inside the room and kicking the door closed. “I’m so sorry for shooting you! I didn’t want to! I-“

“Is that Mark-hyung?” He heard Donghyuck ask, nodding with a small smile on his face when he met the younger’s eyes and saw happiness flash across Donghyuck’s features while Mark froze. “Mark-hyung!”

“Donghyuck?!” The older squeaked out, eyes wide as he stared at the tanned boy in front of him while Jeno felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Donghyuck not needing him anymore. “What…what are you doing here?! I thought you would be recovering with-“

“Hyung!” The younger simply interrupted him as Jeno watched Donghyuck run to the older and wrap his arms around Mark’s waist. “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for coming back. Thank you for-“

“It should be _Jeno_ who you’re thanking,” Mark chastised the younger, pulling away from the hug to pinch and tug the younger’s cheek. “You probably whined your ass off to him while I wasn’t here.”

“He was alright,” He reassured the other just as Donghyuck had managed to pry Mark’s fingers off him, the younger turning to look at him sincerely.

“Thank you, Jeno,” Donghyuck whispered before puking noises were being made in the background.

“Shut up, Jun,” He stated, glaring at the slightly older male who smiled innocently in return. _Curse Renjun and his ability to act._ “You have no reason to judge when you’re cuddling Jaemin.”

“He’s warm!” Renjun protested, causing Jeno to raise his eyebrow as Renjun made a show of snuggling closer to Jaemin who smiled sheepishly at him. “Like really…warm…”

“ _This_ is what I come back to?!” He heard Mark exclaim and chuckled at the older’s expression in an attempt to hide the sound of his heart breaking when he realised that Donghyuck had latched himself to the oldest once more. “Anyway, Renjun has a stupid bomb in him and-“

“Skip the details, I know,” Renjun stated curtly, closing his eyes and leaning even more into Jaemin who started to stroke his hair. “What the hell were you doing under B.A.P’s care, hyung?”

“Persuading them to not blow you up but that didn’t work for long,” Mark answered, hands tightening around Donghyuck before he continued. “I know of someone who can help you get it out. You have Donghae-hyung’s plan, right?” He nodded in response, remembering the roll of paper that he had stowed away in his cupboard. “We can give it to him and think of something. Now, the person who-“

 

Before Mark Lee could inform them of anything else, the door to his room was flying open as an angered Taeyong marched up to them. Jeno noticed his leader’s eyes brushing over Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin’s form before they landed on Renjun and himself. He had expected Taeyong to confront him but was surprised when Taeyong forcefully pulled Renjun out of Jaemin’s arms and placed his hands on the smaller male’s shoulders.

  
“Renjun,” Taeyong called, voice oddly calm as his pocket vibrated with incoming texts to his phone. “What the fuck did you do for Daeyeol to send me death threats?”

“Um…speak my mind?” Renjun replied as Jeno could imagine an angry vein making itself evident on Taeyong’s forehead. “Hyung, it’s okay! I can deal with it! I-“

“I thought I told you to not get attached,” Taeyong stated, voice low before a gun was thrown at him and hitting the side of his head. “What the fuck-“

“Those policies are fucking shit and you know that, hyung!” Mark screamed, stepping closer to Taeyong who glared at the younger.

“The policies are the only thing keeping us alive!” Taeyong argued as Mark scoffed, pointing towards Jaemin.

“And what about _him_ , hyung?! What do you think will happen to him when you force Renjun to leave him, huh?!” Jeno saw Renjun tremble and gently led the other to sit down on the bed once more, sending a grateful look to Jaemin when he started to place soft kisses all over Renjun’s face to calm him down. “I _know_ you’re all pent up over losing Eunji-noona - we _all_ are - but I don’t think she’d want you to treat your gang like this, hyung!”

“Eunji-noona wouldn’t think that-“

“You _know_ she would!” Mark screamed, pushing Taeyong back forcefully and causing Jeno to scramble to his feet and steady his leader. “If you’re still going to stand by the policies, I won’t be able to serve you for long.”

“You’re attached too…” Taeyong mumbled, obvious disappointment flashing through his eyes as Mark nodded and stared at him in the eye. The rising tension between the two made Jeno feel slightly uncomfortable before two other males were bursting through his hotel room door.

 

“Taeyong! What did I say about rushing here without good reason?!” Johnny shouted, pulling Taeyong out of the hotel room and stopping outside to scream at him some more. He saw Yuta sigh as the older patted Renjun’s head and walked up to Mark who seemed as if he couldn’t believe that he had just shouted at his leader - and to be honest, Jeno couldn’t believe it either.

“We’ll set his head on straight, Minhyung. Don’t worry,” Yuta simply stated before he bowed and walked outside fo the door, leaving Jeno to catch a glimpse of the Japanese male smacking Taeyong on the head before the door swung shut.


	32. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking hell, now of all times…” He heard Taeyong mutter as he walked towards the door, unlocking it and watching as Winwin stepped into the room clutching the medical kit that Minhyung had roughly thrown into his lab before storming down to Jeno’s room. “Sicheng, I love you and all but now is not the-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter but it's important. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Although it may not seem like it, we're reaching the end of this story.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?!” He heard Johnny shout at his leader, watching from where he sat on the bed as Johnny paced around the room and glared Taeyong who was swinging idly on his desk chair. “Rushing to Yuta’s lab to find out where Renjun was, rushing to Jeno’s room and fucking shouting in his face when-“

“You don’t know what Golcha is capable of!” He heard Taeyong interrupt the other and watched as his leader stood up from his seat. “ _No one_ knows what Golcha is capable of!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to scare him like that!” Johnny retaliated, groaning loudly in frustration as Yuta gripped the pillow in his lap harder. “You _know_ how sensitive he is!”

“Look, the Alliance is the only thing that is keeping our drug trade alive - Jaehyun said so himself - so we can’t _afford_ -“

“Hyung!” They heard Winwin’s voice muffled behind the locked door as several knocks followed. “Taeyong-hyung! There’s something you might want to see!”

“Fucking hell, now of all times…” He heard Taeyong mutter as he walked towards the door, unlocking it and watching as Winwin stepped into the room clutching the medical kit that Minhyung had roughly thrown into his lab before storming down to Jeno’s room. “Sicheng, I love you and all but now is not the-“

“Jongup! Jongup was the one who helped Minhyung get here!” The medic exclaimed, hurriedly opening the medical kit with shaky fingers on the bed next to where he sat. “After Yuta-hyung gave it to me to add to stock, I was suspicious and lucky I checked because I found _this_!” Warily, he eyed the small piece of paper that seemed so _innocent_ but could ruin their gang - their _family_ \- if its contents were deadly enough.

“What does it say?” He asked, slinging his arm over the younger’s shoulder and peering over to read the slightly messy handwriting.

“Read it out, Yu.” He hears Taeyong order and nods in his head, coughing before starting to read the note as best he could.

 

“ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Minhyung. I lied to you. Stray Kids saved my life but not by removing the bomb within me, they saved my life by letting me have the piece of mind that my brother would be safe_ ,” He read, pausing to furrow his eyebrows as he stared at Johnny who usually knew the gossip behind everyone in their world. “Did Jongup have a brother?”

“There’s a rumour that he had one,” Johnny replied, eyes switching between them as he wracked his brain for information. “A foster one, not blood.”

“But he still had one,” Taeyong stated and gestured for him to continue reading to which Yuta complied.

“ _When we were bought by B.A.P, Renjun and Hyunjin were so close until TRCNG started to_ change _Renjun. He used to be sweet and innocent and we all wanted to protect him, B.A.P and Himchan-hyung included, but then he started to rebel and vandalise._ ”

“Somehow I can see Jun doing that,” Winwin commented, earning a chuckle from all of them as he continued to read.

“ _Before we knew it, Renjun was being held in isolation and his status of being a sex slave was reduced, if that was even possible. Himchan-hyung began to use him as a method to take out his frustrations - Himchan-hyung used to care for all of us. All the slaves he bought used to be able to go with him out into the field, we used to be able to fight in exchange for safety and the occasional sex that would leave your lower half bleeding. But then…_ ” He took a deep breath, not knowing if he could go on with what was written on the page.

“Yuta, it’s okay,” Taeyong whispered, stepping closer to him and running a hand through his hair to calm him down. “You can do this.”

“ _He started to whip us. All of us. At first it was just Renjun but then it moved to the rest of us. Some died from heavy bleeding, others died from STDs…and that was when I grabbed Hyunjin and ran. We ran so far until we found Stray Kids, until we found Bang Chan, Kim Woojin and Lee Minho. The rest weren’t there and they weren’t Stray Kids yet. Look, I’m telling you this because-”_

“What does this have to do with everything?” He heard Winwin ask and promptly ignored him after Johnny harshly glared at the youngest in the room.

“ _Because if I don’t, I’m afraid that Minho won’t help you. I had to go back to B.A.P and work my ass off to make up for Hyunjin’s disappearance and a few months later, I had to make up for Renjun’s too. Some of us died, some of us escaped but most of us were caught. I was the only one who went back without the tracker and I’m the only one being treated like a sex slave until now,_ ” He read, pausing slightly to let his brain process the information before continuing. “ _That’s why, if you ever meet Lee Minho, you have to mention me. If you don’t, he won’t help you. And also, say ‘hi’ to Hyunjin for me. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him and…I want him to know that I’m still alive. My real name is Hwang Youngjin but Hwang Youngjin might as well be dead. I’m only Moon Jongup now. That was the name they gave me when I joined officially and it’s the name I’ll die with. Take care, Mark Lee. Stay safe._ ”

 

“Holy shit,” Taeyong said softly once he was done, exhaling before grabbing his phone and rapidly dialling someone. “No one talk for the next few minutes.”

“Why?” He asked, earning a light slap from Winwin and a deadpanned expression from Johnny. “Who are you calling?” He only stopped himself from asking the next question that was on the tip of his tongue when Taeyong started to speak to whoever he had called.

“Doyoung?” _Our main negotiator?_ “You got Woojin to lend us that ammo, right? We need to talk to him and his whole group as soon as possible. _Please_. Doyoung - no! No way! Why would I even… This is to _save_ Renjun, you asshole! Fine! Fine! Do whatever! No pay rises. I’m serious Kim. Okay, I’ll let you do more negotiations with Taeil. Don’t let us down, Doyoung.”

“Doyoung?” Johnny asked when Taeyong hung up, his leader nodding in response.

“Does Minhyung know about this?” Yuta shook his head, knowing for a fact that the medical kit had been thrown at his face closed and the letter seemed to be untouched.

“I don’t think so,” Winwin spoke up, glancing at the rest of them in the room from his position on the bed. “If he did, he would have gone berserk since Jongup says that Renjun was whipped.”

“He needs to know, Tae,” He stated, already knowing that the older was planning on keeping the letter a secret from Minhyung. “Jongup addressed it to him.”

“He’ll break down,” Taeyong pointed out, glaring at him and Yuta _knew_ that the policies were on the tip of the older’s tongue again.  
“Donghyuck and Jeno will piece him back together and you know that,” He fired back, standing up and walking the short distance between them to place his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders. “It’s about time NCT changed.”

“But this…this system is-“

“Is _not_ what NCT is about,” He interrupted, staring at his leader with determination filling his eyes. “Taeyong, you’ve built a strong family and given people who had nothing _everything_. I think it’s time that you let those people give you something too.”

“No one in NCT is a child, Yong,” Johnny added, sighing after and holding out his hand for the letter that was in Winwin’s hands. “You can’t control them forever.”

“But what if they get hurt?” Taeyong asked, looking at them with so much _worry_ that Yuta felt his heart squeezing in pain. “What is someone ends up _dying_ again? After Eunji-noona…after…after that…”

“Taeyong, you know there was nothing you could do to stop that poison,” He replied bitterly, memories of the unwanted incident flooding his mind as he heard those high pitched screams filled with pain. “None of us knew that he would-“

“But we _did_! _I_ did!” Taeyong shouted, causing Yuta to watch in amazement as one of his closest friends looked so frustrated at that very moment. “We cannot change the policies.”

“At least change the one about being attached, hyung,” Winwin whispered, eyes pleading when Yuta’s pupils locked on his. “Sometimes it makes people stronger.”

 

Within all the years he knew Taeyong, Yuta heard his leader say something that he had never said before - it was always a simple _yes_ or _no_ but now it was…

 

“I’ll consider it.”


	33. He Knows Nothing And Yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaemin, why do you live with Minhyung-hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will hate me by the end of this, I can already feel it but I swear there will be a happy ending. 
> 
> Somewhat.

“Mark, you might…uh…” He coughed, handing the piece of paper to the younger who he had called to meet in his lab. “You might want to read this,” He stated, watching as Mark carefully grabbed the piece of paper with his eyes skimming each line.

“That fucking bitch will pay.” Was the first thing that Yuta heard when Mark had finished, the younger’s hands clutching at the paper hard enough to leave crinkles around the edges.

“Oh, Himchan will pay for it alright,” He reassured the younger, ruffling his hair in affection before carefully taking the treasured note out of Mark’s hands. “But we need to get Minho to help Renjun first.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jaemin, why do you live with Minhyung-hyung?” He hummed, pulling Renjun closer as he enjoyed the sweet atmosphere around them. Ever since Renjun’s outburst in front of Mark, the elder seemed to cling to him more and want to cuddle more on the bed of the elder’s room.

“I’m in university and my dad said that it was about time I moved out,” He answered, smiling down at Renjun who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, I want to be independent.”

“What about your mum?” He hummed again, trying to remember the last time he saw his mother.

“My parents separated before I was born apparently and I try not to think about her too much,” He answered easily, already feeling a small squeeze in his chest before he realised that this was the first time they were talking about his family. “It doesn’t really matter though since I didn’t really know her.”

“I’m sorry I asked,” Renjun whispered and he shook his head slightly while smiling, leaning down to kiss the elder’s nose. “Jaemin, I really am so-“

“It’s okay, Renjun,” He reassured the older and kissing Renjun’s forehead afterwards. “You’re more like a mother to me than my real mum, anyway.”

“I- Hey!” He heard Renjun scream and laughed to himself as Renjun huffed and playfully pinched his side. “That was rude, I hate you.”

“I thought you loved me more than NCT?” He asked cheekily, enjoying how Renjun’s cheeks became a bright pink. “Knew it,” He stated with a big smile as Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Every chance you get, you bring it up.” He heard Renjun mumble and smiled to himself as the smaller male snuggled more into his chest. “But it’s true and I don’t want to leave you, Jaemin.”

“I won’t leave you either, Renjun,” He stated, holding him tighter and letting his eyes close when he heard soft snores coming from the other. “I promise I won’t.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Here again?” He turned around when he heard the familiar deep voice, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just his second-in-command. “It’s been around what? Ten years?”

“Eleven years, actually,” He replied, eyes focusing on the makeshift cross in front of him. “Eleven years without her.”

“Noona passed this gang onto you for a reason, Tae,” Johnny whispered, sighing when he sat himself down next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder for comfort. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t bury her body here.”

“It’s alright, we cremated her anyway,” He answered automatically, remembering her laugh and her smile along with all the other older members who used to dote on him as much as he doted on the younger members of NCT. “It’s been eleven years since I killed her anyway.”

 

________________

 

“Eat up, Taeyong.” He heard his leader tell him, her voice causing him to stop cleaning the gun that he held. “You’ve been working for hours without eating anything.”

“Not hungry,” He replied, smiling at her as she began to tie her dark hair into a bun. Her eyes seemed calm - too calm for someone who was leading a gang - and yet her movements were so _light_ that she could easily spring into action if someone were to attack them right then and there.

“Then, I’ll eat,” She stated, sitting down on the bed next to him and beginning to dig into the bowl of pasta that he didn’t notice her holding earlier. “This is good! You want some?” He shook his head, silently counting the seconds until whatever Yongjae had sprinkled on top would kick in. _Noona, I’m so sorry but this is for the best. I have to sacrifice you to save the drug trade. You’ve been shutting down too much of it and we’re all dying-_

“You want a drink? I can get it for you,” He offered, knowing fully well that it would only result in the poison spreading faster. He saw her eyes narrow themselves at him - Eunji was always too perceptive for his liking.

“What’s this? My little brother finally wants to start acting like my little brother?” He heard her ask and scoffed despite wanting to cry and tell her that Youngjae had run off with the cure for her death before he could even draw his gun out. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” He answered, smiling charmingly at her so that she wouldn’t suspect anything - not _wanting_ her to suspect anything until the end.

“Taeyong.” He heard her call and looked to the side to see her clutching her stomach in pain before she coughed and a red substance that looked so much like _paint_ stained his sheets.

“Noona?!” He shouted, not ready for the panic that had settled in his bones despite knowing what the poison would do. “Noona! Stay with me! I’ll call-“

“Taeyong, don’t.” He heard her whisper, her hand on his arm preventing him from moving with her fasting iron grip. “I knew what B.A.P were planning and it was wrong of me to trust them.”

“Noona, I’m so sorry, noona, I-“

 

“I know,” She forced out, coughing some more before blood was trickling from her nose as well. “I know and it’s okay. Maybe this is for the best.”

“It isn’t,” He protested, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her head to his chest while he tried to suppress his tears along with his rising regret. “There’s no way it is.”

“What’s done is done.” He heard her reply, voice muffled from his chest before she coughed and sniffled with blood covering his shirt and sheets. “Take care of NCT for me. I want you to create a _family_ not the bullshit system we have now.”

“A family in a gang? There’s no way-“

“It’s been done before,” Eunji insisted, swallowing visibly before raising her hands to grip at his shirt. “SUJU used to be a family before Leeteuk became greedy.”

“But there’s no way-“

“You won’t be alone,” Eunji interrupted him, bloody tears falling down her cheeks as she held his face in her hands. “Johnny knows what to do.”

“You’re trusting me with _Johnny_?!” He asked, confused beyond belief since the American transfer from SUJU was more eccentric than logical. “Really?!”

“He’s better than he seems to be. The past year has taught me that.” Taeyong took a deep breath to ready another apology but Eunji covered his mouth with her hand. “Find people who will be _family_ to you, Taeyong. I don’t want anyone else dying under NCT.”

“But noona-“

“But _nothing_ , Yong.” He furrowed his eyebrows at her glare. “As much of a family as I want you to be, I don’t want any member of NCT trusting others like how I trusted Himchan. I don’t care _what_ you do but still make sure that no one shoots first.”

“Got it,” He replied and watched as she sighed in relief and smiled, hands falling from his face as she fell on the bed that was covered with her own blood.

 

________________

 

 

“It’s no one’s fault.” He heard Johnny reassure him, almost laughing at how much NCT had grown since that day and how much he found himself trusting the other. “That poison was something made by a monster.”

“I did some research on it, you know,” He said nonchalantly, remembering the nights where he didn’t sleep as he scoured sources to find out where the poison had come from. “Apparently B.A.P bought it off someone overseas.”

“Would like to say I’m shocked and surprised,” Johnny started, stretching his legs while avoiding the wooden planks that they had tied up to create a cross. “But I’m really not.”

“The interesting thing is where they bought it from,” He continued, ignoring the other’s hum of disinterest before glancing at him sideways. “It was some Japanese gang named _Shiroi Shikaku_.”

“White Assassin?” Johnny asked and he nodded, grateful for the limited Japanese that they could understand since Yuta insisted on them learning for the future. “Isn’t that-“

“Yeah,” He answered, remembering the name of the gang that Yuta had uttered when he was comfortable enough with them to talk after weeks of staying silent. “The one that kicked Yuta out.”

“But Yuta wouldn’t-“

“Yuta wasn’t the one making all of their poison,” He reassured the other, smiling slightly when he saw Johnny’s shoulders sag with relief. “I had a look through some files and found out that the poison was made by a Korean girl who went by the name of _Kim Minseo_.”

“I don’t see why you did this,” Johnny commented and he lightly hit the other since he didn’t feel like scolding him. “It’s been _eleven_ years, Taeyong! You said so yourself! Can’t we let noona rest in peace?”

“This isn’t _about_ Eunji-noona anymore!” He shouted, turning fully to face Johnny and immediately trying to calm himself down in front of his older sister’s grave. “I left it at Kim Minseo for _years_ until Renjun brought back that _freaking_ Na Jaemin!”

“Jaemin? But…” Johnny trailed off, brain working at an amazing speed to figure out what Taeyong was trying to tell him. “Jaemin is a good kid! He wouldn’t…couldn’t…he’s just some random college dude!”

“Are you kidding me?! I looked up pictures of Kim Minseo and Jaemin looks too much like her for this to be a coincidence! I researched and found out that Kim Minseo had an affair with some guy who was married. His name was _Na Jaebeom_ ,” He informed the other, swallowing thickly before levelling his eyes with Johnny’s. “When the kid was born, apparently the couple had taken the first syllables of their names to create-“

“Na Jaemin,” Johnny finished, looking at him in wonder at the realisation. “But what does this have to do with anything? Jaemin knows nothing, he-“

“Daeyeol texted me death threats because of what Renjun had said but I don’t think that’s everything,” He continued, pulling out his phone and showing Johnny the texts that Daeyeol had sent him in a frenzy. “I think Daeyeol wanted to tell us something different but Renjun didn’t know about this. Renjun doesn’t know anything and neither does Jaemin.”

“These texts are…” Johnny paused for a second, obviously trying to wrap his head around everything. “Odd.”

“Tell me about it,” He replied, looking down at the texts on the screen.

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_LEE TAEYONG_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_DO NOT TRUST THAT JAEMIN KID_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_I TRIED TO TELL RENJUN BUT HE CARES TOO MUCH AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE CARED AS MUCH AS THIS_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_IF YOU KEEP THAT JAEMIN KID AROUND I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU_

 

_  
From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HE CAN BRING TAEYONG_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_HECK I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HE CAN BRING_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF HE IS STILL THERE_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_IM NOT JOKING_

 

 

_From: GOLCHA Daeyeol_

 

_ILL COME OVER THERE AND FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS_

 

 

“It didn’t make sense until I researched,” He said, looking at Johnny with worried eyes. “Kim Minseo didn’t like the fact that Na Jaebeom wanted to go to Korea with her kid without her and decided to negotiate. They both agreed to leave the kid alone when he came of age and to track him.”

“Track him? Are you saying that Jaemin has a tracker in him?” He heard Johnny ask and nodded, tapping his phone numerous times to bring up a picture of some blueprints that Lucas had sent him last night. “Do these look familiar?”

“It looks like the slave bombs,” Johnny whispered his thoughts before leaning back and looking at him in the eye. “Those _are_ the slave bombs!”

“Yeah,” He breathed out, staring at Johnny who blinked at him rapidly. “We don’t have one living bomb. We have two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that Jaemin was more important than he seemed to be.


	34. Let's Reschedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed Doyoung out the door and hurriedly pulled the handle, clicking the lock into place as he slid to sit on the floor and cradle his head in his hands.
> 
> What the fuck have I done?

“Taeyong-hyung, I spoke with Stray Kids and they’re willing to talk to us in person next week. Thing is, the only time they are available is when we’ve scheduled Renjun to go on a negotiation with WekiMeki.” He sighed, already feeling a headache at what the younger was reporting and found himself wanting to drop all responsibilities. “Hyung?”

“Can’t you reschedule?” He asked the rabbit-like male, knowing that they wouldn’t get the money they needed for the next two months if Renjun didn’t go on that negotiation. “Or meet them when Renjun comes back?”

“Hyung, if we wait any longer, only God knows what will happen to Renjun,” Doyoung pointed out, mouth turning into a thin line as he furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s best to do it earlier.”

“But we don’t have anyone else to send in,” He replied, sighing at the end as the fact that letting the negotiation with WekiMeki go would be near fatal.

“I mean, we could always ask if Chenle would do it for us,” Doyoung suggested and Taeyong shot him an unbelievable look since Zhong Chenle was never part of NCT. “Don’t look at me like that. Renjun is his cousin and would have referred them to Zhong Enterprises for weapons anyway.”

“No, you don’t know the statement that we could be saying with that,” He said, shaking his head as he went to his desk. “We could be implying that we would be willing to take Chenle from his family-“

“But shouldn’t we?” Doyoung asked, slamming his hand on the desk that Taeyong was staring intensely at. “You know Zhong Enterprises is shit. You know they treat Chenle like shit.” He took a deep breath before turning to the younger.

“Doyoung-“

“And you know that we could treat him so much better,” Doyoung finished, holding his gaze. “I overheard Chenle talking with Kangmin when I went to check up on our prisoner a while ago. They were talking about family, Taeyong.”

“Then you would know that the Zhongs are-“

“Not what Chenle considers to be family,” Doyoung interrupted, digging out his phone from his back pocket and playing a recording on speaker.

 

_“But wouldn’t all of us? We all have some people that we would do anything for.”_

_“I guess we do. Who is it for you?”_

_“TRCNG and Renjun-hyung. Maybe you too, now. What about you?”_

_“Renjun-ge, definitely. NCT, Donghyuck-hyung, Jaemin-hyung, Jisungie, and now, maybe you too.”_

 

“Doyoung, we can’t,” He insisted, trying his best not to crumble at the younger’s pleading eyes. “He’s not…he wouldn’t be safe and the Zhongs would _kill_ us if-“

“Then send him in with someone!” Doyoung shouted, resorting to grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them to get his point across. “Jaehyun, Johnny, _anyone_ Taeyong! Please, I’m _begging_ you! He sounded so _broken_ and-“ He sighed, shaking his head and prying the younger’s hands off him.

“When is the negotiation?” He asked, earning a small _‘Thursday’_ from Doyoung who stared at him in wonder. “Then, on Thursday, send Zhong Chenle to meet WekiMeki with Kangmin, Jungwoo and Kun. I want Renjun and Jaemin to come with us to talk to Stray Kids. We’ll have Johnny, Yuta, Winwin, Jeno and Taeil there too.”

“You want me to send Kangmin?” Doyoung asked him, brain obviously spinning at the new orders and he nodded gravely. “But he’s-“

“TRCNG are not our enemies,” He replied curtly before walking to his bed and reaching underneath the pillow to bring out a briefcase. “Here, inside are some spare guns and ammunition that you can lend them.”

“Okay but why does Jaemin need to come?” Doyoung asked, warily taking the briefcase and looking at him with questions filling his eyes. “He’s a _civilian_ -“

“In danger,” He finished, gaze telling Doyoung to leave his curiosity alone.

“You’re not bringing him because Renjun is attached, are you?” The younger asked him, clearly ignoring his message.

“Even if I was doing it for that reason,” He started, already moving to escort Doyoung to the door of his hotel room. “It would only be half of my judgement. I’ll see you tomorrow with the rest for a short briefing of what will happen.”

“Wait, hyung-“ He pushed Doyoung out the door and hurriedly pulled the handle, clicking the lock into place as he slid to sit on the floor and cradle his head in his hands.

 

_What the fuck have I done?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What the fuck?!” He heard someone exclaim once he entered his room after a mission, staring unimpressed at the tanned boy who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms and legs crossed. “Lee Jeno! Explain why you have blood all over your shirt!”

“My wound opened up,” He replied, shrugging off his jacket and wincing at the sticky feeling of his shirt clinging to his waist. “Where the fuck did I put that med kit?”

“What the hell did you even _do_?!” The slightly younger male asked, eyes wide with shock and Jeno sighed since he knew that he would be more riled up if it were Mark who returned with blood on him like that.

“I just lifted something,” He answered, averting his eyes and hoping that Donghyuck didn’t see through his blatant lie. He had actually been at a trade with Mark and Lucas but they were wronged and surrounded by the other gang. They were lucky that they had enough bullets to escape relatively unscathed and blood-free, even though Jeno’s wound had opened up because his bandage had been kicked.

“Yeah and I’m not in love with Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck stated flatly, rolling his eyes. “Nice try, Jeno.”

“Look, if you’re going to just scream at me,” He started, taking the medical kit out from the top drawer of his desk. “Mark is literally down the hall so you can scream at _him_ instead. Go and make out or whatever.”

“See I _would_ but you would fail at redressing that wound alone,” Donghyuck stated as if he had any knowledge in the medical area. “Give me that. I’ll do it.”

“Do you even know _how_?” He asked, skeptical since Donghyuck wasn’t part of this aspect of his life and seeing the other forcibly grab the medical kit was quite odd. “It’s bleeding pretty heavy, you know.”

“I’ve been hanging around Winwin-hyung since no one is letting us go back,” Donghyuck replied, opening the kit and motioning for him to lie down on the bed. “I’ve learnt a few things.”

“Is this your first time doing it alone?” He asked, lifting up his shirt and turning his head away in embarrassment while hoping that Donghyuck didn’t see his blush.

 

“Second, actually.” He heard Donghyuck whistle when the younger’s eyes had dropped to the amount of blood that was over his wound. “Damn, I can see your abs even with blood covering them.”

“Can you just patch me up?” He asked, irritated but also feeling his face heat up even more at the younger’s words. “Without all of the snarky remarks?”

“I would if you didn’t blush so much.” He heard Donghyuck mumble but decided to let it slide since Donghyuck wasn’t a freak like him or Mark and only liked one person. “You still need to be more careful.”

“You make it sound like I’m not,” He huffed out, pouting slightly since he really did always tried his best to be careful - most of the time, anyway but Donghyuck didn’t need to know that bit.

“Winwin-hyung told me that you come back with the most injuries out of everyone,” Donghyuck whispered, voice so small as if the other was afraid that he would do something violent to him. “He also told me about how out of everyone, you’re the one who breaks most of the rules or codes or whatever you call it.”

“They’re called policies,” He replied as he felt Donghyuck’s hand work on his wound, effectively stopping the bleeding after a few minutes. “And yeah, that’s true.”

“Then is what they said about you killing someone…” He heard Donghyuck pause, the other’s hands halting momentarily before continuing his question. “Is that true too?”

“Would our friendship change if it was?” He asked, voice growing smaller since he didn’t want to lose Donghyuck - not like this.

“Why did you?” Jeno tried his best not to focus on the fact that Donghyuck didn’t answer his question.

“The person I killed touched Mark-hyung in inappropriate places,” He answered, keeping his voice level and void of all emotion. “I didn’t think before I pulled the trigger.”

“So you killed someone to defend Mark-hyung?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno could tell that it was more inclined towards himself than a question that the other was expecting an answer to. “Jeno, why aren’t you dating Mark-hyung yet? He likes you a lot, you know.”

“We’re waiting for someone.” He turned his head to lock eyes with Donghyuck who was currently trying his best to not break the bandage that he had yet to wrap around his wound. “Someone who we both love and treasure but he’s too much of a dumbass to like both of us back. He only likes Mark-hyung back.”

“I…” He watched as Donghyuck licked his lips in nervousness. “I hope that the person you’re waiting for realises what he’s missing out on soon. You deserve so much more than this, Lee Jeno.”

“No,” He said, shaking his head and smiling softly at the other. “I don’t deserve this other person at all.”


	35. It's Not Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not stalking,” He insisted, glaring at the younger who raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, it’s stalking but it’s to make sure he’s safe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: The last bit of this chapter does describe sexual abuse. However, nothing is too graphic since I don't like writing that kind of stuff but it is essential to the plot. 

 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” He heard a certain tanned boy ask him as he knelt in front of the door of Taeyong’s room, trying his best to listen in on the mission meeting. So far, all Mark could hear was mumbles and boring commands that were repeats of past mission instructions even though he knew that it was just a negotiation with Stray Kids. 

“Shut it, Hyuck,” He whispered, motioning for the other to move away but only rolled his eyes when Donghyuck knelt beside him. “Don’t you have shit to do?”

“Hyung…you know I never do what I’m supposed to.” He heard Donghyuck whisper back, shaking his head with a fond smile playing on his lips. “Hey Mark-hyung, who does Jeno like?”

“ _That_ is your concern right now?” He hissed out, trying his best to eavesdrop (even though it was proving to be difficult at this point in time. 

“I want to know, okay?!” Donghyuck huffed back, glaring at him enough that he could feel the younger’s stare digging into his skull. “You know, don’t you?!”

“So do you,” He sighed out, side glancing at Donghyuck before focusing his attention back on hearing the words on the other side of the door. “I know you’re not dumb.”

“It can’t be…” He heard Donghyuck mumble, glancing in time to see the younger’s eyes slide to the floor. “There’s no way-“

“You heard his clues,” He interrupted, officially giving up on trying to eavesdrop and diverting all of his attention to the younger. “And I think you’ve given a few of your own too.”

“Jeno is going to end up doing something really stupid if you’re not there and the worst happens, isn’t he?” Donghyuck asked him and he sighed once more, the action alone being enough of an answer. “Mark-hyung, you’re going to go and stalk them, right?”

“It’s not stalking,” He insisted, glaring at the younger who raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, it’s stalking but it’s to make sure he’s safe!”

“Take me with you.” He heard Donghyuck state, determination igniting his pupils in the dim light of the room.

 

A few seconds passed but the determination in his eyes hadn’t faded out.

 

“No,” He replied almost immediately, standing up and walking away in hopes that the younger wouldn’t follow him. He should have known that Donghyuck would follow, regardless.

“Hyung, _please_ ,” Donghyuck pleaded from behind him, hand resting on his shoulder and spreading such welcomed warmth that Mark became afraid of what he would be reduced to if something were to happen to the younger. “You said he mattered, right?”

“Of course he does,” He answered, turning around slowly to see relief in Donghyuck’s face. “But that doesn’t mean that you are-“

“He matters to me too.” He heard Donghyuck blurt out, the younger’s cheeks slowly becoming a bright red as his eyes seemed glued to the floor. _Well this is an interesting development._ “So _please_ , I want to make sure that he’s safe.”

“Just say you like him next time,” He mumbled to himself, slowly getting lost in his own happiness of knowing that Donghyuck _did_ like Jeno the way he wanted him to. “Come on,” He said, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist and squeezing it lightly in affection as he dragged the younger to the elevator. 

“Where are you taking me?!” Donghyuck shrieked as he was dragged down the hall, both of them halting in front of the elevator and ignoring the way that Donghyuck purposefully moved Mark’s hand to hold his own. 

“I’m not letting you come with me without knowing how to defend yourself,” He answered, smiling down at the younger who quickly looked away. 

 

He would have missed it if it weren’t for the elevator coming a fraction of a second earlier than what the younger had said. 

 

“…I’m not going to kill anyone…” 

 

Carefully entering the elevator with the younger, he squeezed Donghyuck’s hand to show that he was there for the younger and hoped that the younger would realise that Jeno would be there for him to. 

 

“You won’t have to kill anyone. We won’t let you kill anyone.”

 

~

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He was asked when he exited the elevator into the basement, hand in hand with Donghyuck as he stared at the sight of a shirtless Kangmin in front of him. 

“What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?” He fired back, hearing Donghyuck cough and knew that it was because of the youngest’s abs. “Shouldn’t you be in your captive quarters?”  
“I’m training! Your leader chucked me out of the meeting at the beginning when I was asked why I had to babysit the Zhong kid!” He heard Kangmin complain and could already feel a headache coming. “I have to _somewhat_ keep in shape since you guys aren’t letting me go back.”

“We’re keeping you here until the whole TRCNG and B.A.P business gets sorted,” He stated, purposefully leaving out Renjun’s name in the equation and hoping that the other wouldn’t pick up on it. “There’s no need for you to keep in shape. Maybe if you looked like you were being starved, B.A.P would leave us alone.”

“You know they wouldn’t,” Kangmin replied, tone bitter as he punched one of the punching bags that were always a pain to hang. “They don’t fucking care about us.”

“Then why follow?” He heard Donghyuck ask from beside him and snorted, unwillingly letting go of the younger’s hand and heading over to a cupboard that was home to their training guns. “I’m being serious, if they don’t care, why follow?”

“Ah, it must be nice having that kind of mind set,” Kangmin commented before stretching and patting Mark’s shoulder on his way to his captive room. “Have fun training that one. Jeno-sshi won’t approve of it and you know it.”

“What Jeno approves is none of your concern,” He fired back, not missing the smirk that Kangming gave him before the youngest disappeared into his captive room. “Here, it’s a training gun,” He said dumbly, holding out the object to Donghyuck who stared at it blankly.

“Do I really have to know how to use this?” The younger asked, eyes filling with worry as they met his own and Mark sighed and stepped closer to rest his forehead against Donghyuck’s.  
“Do you really want to come?” He saw Donghyuck look away and swallow before the younger was nodding and showing the determination in his eyes once more. “Then you have to know how to use this because then, you can use the real thing in an emergency.”

“But I don’t want to kill anyone,” Donghyuck whispered, eyes flickering down to the gun that Mark held between them. “Hyung, I-“

“You don’t need to kill anyone, Hyuck,” He replied, voice equally as soft as he gently took Donghyuck’s hand and placed the gun in it. “I’m not teaching you how to aim for the head or the heart.”

“But can’t they still die if they-“

“They won’t die,” He interrupted, thinking back to the medical kit that Jongup had given him. “If they’re bleeding out, I’ll patch them up so they don’t die.”

“But hyung, isn’t that-“

“It doesn’t matter, Donghyuck,” He said softly, smiling slightly and slowly pressing his lips to the younger’s forehead in what he hoped portrayed comfort. “As long as you and Jeno are safe, what happens to me don’t matter.”

“Hyung,” He heard Donghyuck call, pulling away and looking down at the younger who stared at him in disapproval. “You’re worse than Jeno at this point.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Fuck!” He flinched when he heard his leader’s voice, instincts already warning him to _leave_ before he got physically hurt. “No sign of him! No sign of anything relating to him! How the fuck did he escape without any injuries?!” Before he could throw himself out the window, the door to his room opened and he was left standing near the window with his shocked expression. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

“I…uh…” He intelligently answered, coughing and averting his eyes before the cold caress of his leader’s hand settled on his cheek. 

“Youngjin.” He heard the other state breathlessly before nails were digging themselves into the side of his cheek. “Tell me.”

“Waiting for you,” He answered obediently, knowing that the other wanted to hear those words after past experiences. “I’m always waiting for you.”

“That’s right,” His leader stated as if his words were law, small kisses being littered down the side of his neck. “You’re _always_ waiting for me, aren’t you? Always waiting for my orders, my voice, _me_.” He tried his best to hold in his cries and tears as the older continued to attack his neck with kisses that would never have been welcomed under different circumstances. “Because you’re just a slut that wants pleasure, aren’t you?” Biting his tongue, he tried his best to not make any sound escape his lips but failed when one of his leader’s hand moved from his hip to his crotch. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” He forced out, hating the way that his voice was breathless and hating the many whines that escaped after. “Slut for you. Only you.”

“Such a good slave.” He swallowed hard to prevent throwing up or gagging at the harsh reality of what he was. “Maybe that Huang kid should take notes.” At this moment, he tried his best to not flinch when both hands of his leader wrapped themselves around his neck. “Maybe that Huang kid should learn from his seniors.” He couldn’t stop the gasp that flew from his lips when the other squeezed, nor could he stop his own hands that flew up to clutch at the other’s wrists. “Isn’t that right, my sweet _sweet_ slave?” The pressure was relieved for a moment, enabling him to choke out an answer - just like every other time.

“Yes,” He forced out, momentarily choking on his own saliva afterwards as a soft smile spread across the face of his leader. “He should have been a better slave for you.”

“Just like you.” By now, he felt sick and wanted to run to the bathroom to throw up but he knew that he couldn’t - if he did, he would just be as good as dead. “Just like _you_.” He felt his leader’s lips attach themselves to his own, too much seeking by the other for it to be considered a real kiss, as the other’s hands slid from his throat to his jeans and swiftly undoing the belt. 

“Please,” He begged as theatrically as he could, knowing that the more he put on a show, the less pain he would have to endure. “ _Please._ ”

 

“Anything for you,” The other mumbled against his lips as his pants fell to the floor with his boxers, the other’s hands were roaming his skin and making him feel so _dirty._ “Because you’re good for me, aren’t you?” He gasped when the other touched a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh, feeling his leader’s breath hit his ear as he whispered. “Aren’t you, Youngjin?”

“Of course I am, hyung,” He replied, forcing his arms to link themselves behind the neck of the older and looking at him dead in the eye as the older treated him without a care for his wellbeing or pleasure. “I’m so good for you. I’m your slave after all.”

“That’s it?” He heard the other ask and looked at him in confusion since that was not how the script was meant to go. “That’s all you can do for me?”

“Hyung, what do you-“

“Oh Jongup, it must be great being you,” The other interrupted before hands were circling around him and sending unwanted waves of pleasure up his spine. “You think I wouldn’t notice that missing medical kit?”

“Hyung, I _swear-_ “

“He was too injured to have escaped on his own,” The other stated, squeezing too harshly and causing him to cry out in pain. “I think 50 strikes with the whips is sufficient for a punishment. Honestly, I want to whip you more but since you’re _so_ good for me, I decided to cut back.”

“Hyung,” He gasped out, not wanting to be whipped again and not wanting to experience the pain of the whip alongside the older’s harsh words and movements. “Please, I didn’t-“

“How about we start now?” His leader asked him, dragging him and not giving him any time to step out of his pants. “It seems like that Huang kid rubbed off on you.”


	36. He Has...A Tracker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just focus on making sure Doyoung drives straight.”  
> “Like anything about Doyoung is straight.”

“Hey, you alright?” He asked Jaemin who looked like he wanted to die with his pale face and slightly trembling lip. “It’s just a negotiation, you’ll be fine.”

“What if they shoot my leg again?” Renjun let out a breath of relief that Jaemin wasn’t thinking anything similar to his own thoughts of _‘what if they can’t get the bomb out of me?’_. “I _just_ got better!”

“If they do, then we’ll just use the same healing steroids,” He replied, smiling softly and reaching out to hold both of Jaemin’s hands that were focused on tangling the other’s fingers together. “You’re safe with me.”

“But Renjun,” Jaemin started, looking at him worriedly in the eyes. “Why am I even here? I’m not a gang member, I’m not here for back-up and I suck at negotiations so…why am I here?” He thought for a moment, looking away for a quick second before laying his head on the younger’s shoulder and ignoring all of the looks that the others in the van gave him.

 

He hadn’t given it much thought before since he focused on being glad that he could be _there_ to protect the younger. However, now that he thought about it…the arrangement _did_ seem odd. They wouldn’t benefit from having Jaemin around - at best, he would be holding Renjun’s hand through the surgery but…

 

“I don’t know Jaemin, I really don’t,” He answered honestly before snuggling more into the younger’s shoulder and holding his hands tighter. “But I do know that I won’t let anyone touch you,” He hissed out, remembering the panic that had settled within him when Jaemin had been shot in the thigh.

“You should be more worried about yourself.” He heard the younger mumble and tried his best to refrain his chuckles. “I’m being serious!”

“Jaemin, I have more experienced with a gun than you ever will,” He replied, amused out of his mind and staring up at the younger fondly. “I think I’ll be fine. I have my duals today!”

“Isn’t it harder to control two guns than one?” Jaemin asked, eyebrows furrowing and slight pout forming. Renjun couldn’t resist smiling and leaning up to press a short but lingering kiss to Jaemin’s lips.

“It’s easier if I know I’m protecting precious cargo,” He answered lightly, trying his best to ignore all of the concerns of what could happen when he was in surgery - _if_ he would be getting surgery.

 

“Can you two quit flirting when I’m behind you?” He heard the annoyed voice of his literal partner in crime say when Jaemin had taken a few seconds to process what he had said. “I’m literally _right_ here!”

“Oh _sorry_ , I forgot that you’re sexually frustrated,” He teased, siting up properly just to look over his shoulder in the small van and being met with Jeno scowling and Johnny shaking his head.

“Kids don’t fight.” He heard Taeil say softly from where he was in the passenger seat beside Doyoung, Taeyong scoffing after.

“Just focus on making sure Doyoung drives straight,” His leader commanded from his single seat near the door, causing Yuta to laugh loudly.

“Like anything about Doyoung is straight,” Yuta commented, earning a small snort from Winwin who was beside him in the back seat and a slap from Johnny who was on his other side. “Ow, that hurt!”

“Serves you right, you aren’t that straight either,” Johnny replied, causing Renjun to smile at the antics in the van before his attention was stolen by Jeno stroking his hands through Jaemin’s hair.

“I’ll take care of you when he’s in surgery, Min.” He heard Jeno tell his best friend and found himself smiling since he knew he could trust Jeno with anything. “Just don’t make any more theories, yeah?”

“I thought we agreed to let those go!” Jaemin whined, turning around to glare at Jeno who laughed openly at him.

“Oh, Renjun, you _have_ to know some of his theories!” He heard Jeno wheeze out from in between his laughs, curiosity instantly rising when he realised that Jaemin still hadn’t answered his question from all those weeks ago. “My favourite one was when he thought you were an alien and-“ Renjun raised his eyebrow at Jaemin who had suddenly covered Jeno’s mouth with his palm, the younger looking at him sheepishly as Jeno continued to laugh.

“I _swear_ I didn’t-“

“Oh he _so_ did!”

“Shut _up_ , Nono!”

“Your fault for telling me, Nana!”

 

“We’re here.” He heard Doyoung state, effectively interrupting the joking atmosphere and causing all of them to enter their serious personas all over again. “Let’s head out.”

 

~

 

Renjun would have been more impressed with Stray Kids if their base wasn’t an underground shed with so many stairs.

 

“Welcome!” He observed the stranger thoroughly, taking in his bright eyes and big smile that didn’t seem to belong in the underworld. “I’m Chan and this is us!”

“NCT. Let’s get started,” Taeyong introduced coldly, making Renjun notice how everyone had instinctively slipped into their cold personas whereas Stray Kids’ Chan seemed to be too warm - _too welcoming._

“Yeah, let’s go to the table to kick it off,” Chan agreed, smiling at all of them and only receiving a smile from Na Jaemin. “I’ve gathered everyone but only some of us will sit at the table.”

“Why is that?” He asked, voicing the question that he knew everyone else didn’t want to ask.

“Protocol here,” Chan answered lightly, leading them further into the base to the point where he didn’t know which way led to the exit. “Those who negotiate sit and everyone else is for protection.” He saw Chan lock eyes with him, the other observing him quietly just as he did earlier. “You never know if the other group will attack.” It wasn’t long before they had reached a door with someone of similar stature to him lazily twirling a gun around in his hand.

“NCT?” He heard the other ask, hair dyed a light brown and accent sounding very similar to Johnny and Mark’s. “Welcome to our base,” The other greeted, nodding his head but not doing much to smile and causing Chan to sigh slightly.

“Just open the door, Felix,” Chan stated and Renjun watched as the other - Felix - twisted the knob and stepped back to reveal a large rectangular table with multiple chairs around it. The lights were a bit dim but nothing too bad as they revealed another door opposite the one they walked through and multiple bookshelves that were half empty. What unsettled him the most, however, was the fact that there were three other guys who stood idly with their guns and bullets as if the lives of their visitors didn’t matter. He watched silently as Chan sat down next to two of his members who were already seated, one cleaning a bloody knife and the other reading a book.

“I know it’s nothing compared to what you guys have,” One of the two strangers at the table started, looking up from his book and smiling warmly at them. “But we’re saving up for a better place.”

“It’s fine,” Taeyong replied, gesturing for the older members to sit with Jaemin and leaving Winwin, Renjun and Jeno to stand - just like how they had planned. “We’ve seen worse.”

“Shit. Kim Minseo.” He heard the Stray Kids’ member who was cleaning his knife say in awe as his eyes raked over Jaemin’s face, the younger stiffening at the attention.

“Isn’t she dead? Died with no relatives?” Chan asked, causing the member with the knife to turn towards him and shake his head.

“Had a bastard. I never thought that I would live to see the day where Minseo’s kid would be in the underworld.” Renjun moved his right hand to his holster since it would only be a matter of seconds if the stranger was to attack Jaemin with the knife. “It’s nice to meet you, Na Jaemin. I’m Lee Know or Minho, whichever one you prefer.”

 

_Lee Know? Lee Minho? That’s-_

 

“We’re here for negotiation, not to stare at your god brother, Minho,” Taeyong stated harshly, Minho scoffing afterwards and shoving the knife’s blade into the table.

“What can you give us?” Minho asked, the stranger next to him warning him in a low voice. “We need payment, Woojin-hyung!”

“How much money do you want?” Doyoung asked, staring at Chan for an answer. “We can get the money to you in a month-“

“We don’t _want_ money,” Minho interrupted, leaning forward and lightly tapping the hilt of the knife that was still wedged in the table. “We want _assistance_.”

“Before you came, we had a look on our radars and noticed that Jaemin’s tracker can be detected _anywhere_.” The member who was called ‘Woojin’ interrupted, voice levelled as he stated the facts. “I’m not surprised because he’s _Kim Minseo’s son_ but…” _Hold on…Jaemin has a tracker?_

“Tracker? I…I’m not part of this life!” He heard Jaemin shout and watched as the younger stood up to emphasise his point before the four males who were standing pointed their guns at him. Just as quickly, Renjun drew both of his guns, aiming them at the one named Felix and one whose eyes seemed just as intimidating as his own leader while Winwin and Jeno trained their guns on the remaining two.

“We were aware of that though…” He heard Yuta mumble as Johnny subtly tugged Jaemin to sit back down. “Look, we’re just asking for you to remove their tracker bombs and we’ll pay whatever amount of money we can-“

“I heard something interesting the other day,” Minho interrupted, smirking as he stared at Renjun and glared. “B.A.P has been reduced to two members and they want their slave back.” _Did…did Mark-hyung…_ “They’re bound to know he’s here. We only have enough time for one of them so I suggest you choose wisely.”

“Tae, send in Jaemin.” He heard Taeil whisper and Renjun nodded when Taeyong glanced at him. “Yuta did some research and Jaemin’s tracker may be nearer to his heart. Plus, he’s a _civilian,_ Tae. They come first.”

“But Renjun-“

“Send him in, hyung,” He interrupted, tightening his hold on the triggers of his guns as he tried his best to smile and ignore the waves of disappointment and fear that were coursing through his veins. “It’s why you brought him here, isn’t it? Because Na Jaemin is so much more than just _Na Jaemin_.”

“Jun, I swear we will get that bomb out of you,” Taeyong whispered back to him before he was turning towards the members of Stray Kids who were on the other side of the table. “Please operate on Na Jaemin first.” Renjun couldn’t hold back his sigh of relief when the guns that were aimed at Jaemin were lowered to point at the ground.

“Na Jaemin, come this way,” Felix announced as he walked over to where Jaemin sat, eyeing Renjun warily as Jaemin hesitantly followed with Johnny sticking close. “ _Only_ Na Jaemin.”

“How do we know you’re not going to kill him in cold blood?” Johnny spat out as Renjun kept one of his guns trained on Felix.

“Because I’m not the one escorting him,” Felix stated before he nodded over to the other member that had the barrel end of Renjun’s gun on him. “Jeongin is.” The other - who seemed quite young - nodded meekly before walking towards the other door in the room. “He’s mute. Punishment for talking back so much in a past life.”

“He’ll be safe,” Chan cut in, the genuine care in his voice showing through his gaze. “We are not like B.A.P.”

“If he isn’t, I’m going to fucking shoot you,” He hissed out, watching in silence as Chan stared at him blankly before chuckling.

“Guess those policies aren’t policies anymore, Lee Taeyong,” Chan commented as he escorted them out of the room with the table, part of Renjun’s judgement dying as he saw Jaemin’s retreating figure disappear into an unknown room.

“By the way,” Yuta started nonchalantly, causing Chan to hum to signal that he was listening. “How is Hyunjin doing? Jongup said that he wants him to know that he’s-“

“Here is where you guys can wait,” Chan interrupted, mouth forming a thin line instead of the heartwarming smile that they were greeted with as he gestured to a large lounge area that hosted a two couches and a flat screen TV. “We’ll get you guys when he’s done.”

 

And with that, Stray Kids’ Chan exited and left them to their own devices as one name caused Renjun to want to meet someone in his past life again.

 

_Hyunjin? As in…Hwang Hyunjin? The one who had to get marked on his birthday and the one who took care of me when he was bought by B.A.P too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD WE HAVE REACHED 450 KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCH KWJGEFUCJKSEBRHJF I LOVE YOU ALL~!
> 
> KISSES: SENT
> 
> Also as a side note for those who follow my series "Whatever Happens...Happens": I am currently in the middle of writing the final one shot for NoRenMin and that will hopefully be posted when the YuHyuck story ends.


	37. You'll Be Okay...I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meet Hyunjin again,” Han stated, voice incredibly sad as he pointed to a place that was hidden in shadows in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but hopefully this chapter reaches your expectations. Also, I told you there will be a happy ending (and there will be!) but not everyone will be happy with their ending.

“Hey, Huang Renjun.” He looked up from where he sat on the floor with his guns in his holsters, carefully eyeing the male at the door - one of the few who had stood near the back of the room during the negotiation. “Come with me.”

“Why would I-“

“Renjun, go.” He heard Taeyong state, his leader looking at him with tired eyes. “We’re not here to make enemies.”

“Come on,” The male stated, turning his back and walking out as Renjun scrambled to stand up and follow. When he caught up, he noticed a few things about the other - fair hair, fair skin, calculating eyes and a confident aura. 

“What do you want?” He asked harshly, cold facade already being slipped on with every step he took.

“You know Hyunjin, right?” The other asked, glancing at him before harshly turning a corner as he hesitantly nodded and avoided slipping. “I’m taking you to see him now.”

“Where _is_ he?” He asked, fingers dancing where his guns lay in their rightful holsters, following the other who led him to a staircase. “And _who_ exactly are you?”

“Han,” The other replied, climbing the step alongside him before opening a hatch and revealing sunlight. “That’s my name now.”

“I’m Renjun,” He replied dumbly, not missing the judging look that the other gave him before climbing out of the hatch with Renjun scrambling to follow.

“Meet Hyunjin again,” Han stated, voice incredibly sad as he pointed to a place that was hidden in shadows in the corner. Upon closer inspection, with what seemed like planted grass crunching beneath his feet, Renjun was met face to face with a wooden cross that had been haphazardly stuck in the ground to stay in the shadows. He felt his throat constrict as he stared at the poor yet secure tying of the rope around where the wooden planks met, the cross seeming to shy away from the light as he approached it. Beneath the cross was a mound of dirt that was home to several lilies that were surely not there when Stray Kids had found the area to become their base.   
“A long time ago, we used to have a large base,” Han started, his footsteps nearing where Renjun was standing before the cross and stopping next to him. “About three months ago we were raided.”

“Why?” He asked, voice coming out smaller than it had ever done. “You guys don’t seem like you had enemies.”

“We had one,” Han answered, sighing before he sat down on the ground before the cross, adjusting a lily that had grown with a bend in its stem. “They just wanted their slave back.”

“So they raided you?” He asked, knowing full well who Han was referring to, moving to sit down beside the other in front of the cross. 

 

“Yes and no, they waited until we were trying to remove the tracker and when we were more worried about Hyunjin than ourselves,” Han replied and Renjun watched as the other sighed and brushed off a few specks of dirt from the wood. “Minho hadn’t even started when they set it off.”

“But if it’s a bomb…wouldn’t Minho be blown up as well?” He asked since he had always assumed that the bomb would be powerful enough to cause a surgeon to jump to her death to save everyone. Instead of an answer, he was met with a scoff before Minho was pointing to something that was leaning on the wall behind the cross - something that he had failed to notice earlier. It was a hunk of metal that was very disfigured, spokes sticking out of thin tires and sturdy fabric that would have been a seat.

“That’s a wheelchair,” He stated dumbly, eyebrows furrowing as he turned to Han who smiled softly at him. “Was Hyunjin in a wheelchair?”

“He’s on tech team most of the time so he didn’t need to move a lot,” Han answered before his smile melted off his face. “Was, I mean.”

“But the bomb…” He trailed off before Han was shaking his head and chuckling.

“It’s not enough to kill you.” He heard Han reply, the other turning to look at the cross once more. “It’s enough to paralyse your legs, though.”

“But…if it were to be next to a vital organ…” _Didn’t Taeil-hyung say that his tracker was closer to his heart?_

“Yeah, you’re screwed if it blows up.” _Fuck._ “But I wouldn’t be so worried.” Baffled, Renjun turned to look at the other who shrugged. “Kim Minseo has helped B.A.P more than once and if _anything_ , Na Jaebeom has the activator.”

“One of your guys said it could be detected anywhere,” He pointed out, worry already settling in his bones. “What did he mean?” He watched as Han shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk on his face.

“It can be tracked anywhere because it was _designed_ to be tracked anywhere,” Han explained, resulting in Renjun scrunching his face in more confusion. “Na Jaemin isn’t any normal kid.”

“Explain,” He stated, narrowing his eyes and feeling an unsettling feeling fill his soul. “Taeyong-hyung mentioned that Minho was his god-brother.”

“Now I know why you’re a negotiator,” Han commented, shaking his head once more. “I wouldn’t put so much faith in the research your leader does.”

“Why not?” He asked, tilting his head as Han took a deep breath and scanned the area - a futile action since it was closed off with wire behind a building and the only entrance was the stairs they had climbed. “He’s my leader.”

“He killed his,” Han replied, causing alarm bells to be set off in his brain at the mere thought of Taeyong _killing_ someone he was meant to follow. “And he got that god-brother thing all wrong.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, eyes glaring at the other for him to spill all of his secrets.

“Lee Minho - Stray Kids’ Minho - isn’t his god-brother,” Han started, taking out something from his backpacker and handing it to Renjun. It was a photocopy of a birth certificate, several spots were blurred and dry as if they had been cried on. What intrigued Renjun the most was the line that had the name of who was to be Jaemin’s alleged carer if his parents were to die. 

 

“This isn’t right,” He stated, not believing the name that was on the piece of paper - not _wanting_ to believe the name on that piece of paper. 

“That’s an official document,” Han replied, pointing to the name that was next to _‘God-brother’_. “And _that_ is his true god-brother.”

“But he’s been watching over him all this time,” He said, not believing for a _second_ that Jaemin’s god-brother was _him_. “They literally share an apartment!”

“Why does Jaemin live with him now?” Han asked, staring him down as Renjun immediately answered the question that he had asked Jaemin himself.

“His dad said it was time for him to move out since he’s in university.” Renjun couldn’t help but feel as if the laugh from Han that ensued was mockery.

“Is _that_ what he told you?” Han asked, wiping a stray tear that had escaped during his laughing fit. “Man, you must be something.”

“Huh?” He voiced intelligently, feeling immense confusion overtake his being.

“Na Jaebeom was killed by Shiroi Shikaku last year. Jaemin was given to his god-brother since his god parents are dead,” Han explained, pointing to the photocopy once more. “And now, he lives with his god brother.”  
“That’s fucking bullshit,” He said in disbelief but it made sense as to why the other was protective, why the other was living with him and why the other had threatened to kill himself the day he was with Jaemin. “But I know its not.”

“Everything is starting to add up, isn’t it?” Han asked before the reloading of a gun was heard from behind him, followed by a gunshot, a scream of his name and the whole world turning black.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You’re such a fucking _idiot_!” He screamed, cradling Renjun’s head in his hands as he saw the blood seep out from where the bullet stay lodged in his left temple.

“He wasn’t meant to know this soon so now he pays the price.” He heard his leader state before he watched the other retreat and go down the stairs once more, knowing that he was to have some form of punishment later on for disobeying orders. He felt tears build up in his eyes at the sight of someone that Hyunjin had held so dear in a past life slowly bleed out. 

“I’m sorry, Renjun,” He whispered, trying to stop his tears as he picked the smaller’s limp body and carefully carrying him downstairs into the base. “I only did what Hyunjin would have wanted. I had no idea that Chan-hyung would…” He trailed off, hiccups being stuck in his throat as he made the necessary turns to reach his own bedroom and gently laying the NCT member on his bed. “I’ll…I’ll patch you up, don’t worry. Hyunjin…I’m sorry…I couldn’t even protect him from Chan…” He mumbled to himself as he opened up a medical kit and began to stop the bleeding, wincing when he had extracted the bullet and saw the amount of damage that was probably done to Renjun’s nerves. “You’ll be okay, I promise…you’ll be okay…I’m sorry…”

 

~ ~ ~

 

**_God Brother: Mark Lee (Lee Minhyung)_ **


	38. Drop Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lee Minhyung…” The boy whose voice matched the one that had been raging seconds prior to that moment let out in awe. “SUJU transfer, betrayed more people than you can count and also pathetically pointing a gun at me.”

“How long are we going to stay in the fucking sewer?” He heard his companion complain, groaning internally at the rewording of the question for the umpteenth time. “Is this what gang members do for a living?”

“No, it’s what _I_ do to make sure Jeno doesn’t _die_ for a living,” He replied, sighing and turning back to the younger who had a pout and was glaring at a stray rat. “We’re nearly there.”

“Better be, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck hissed out, pushing past him and turning left when they were meant to turn right. Amused, Mark watched as Donghyuck went down the designated path, chuckling to himself when the other came back due to the dead end that the map he had stolen from Yuta showed. 

“Yeah, you might want to follow me,” He stated, trying his best not to laugh as they turned right and went further into to infiltrate Stray Kids’ base.

“What the hell is going on anyway?” Donghyuck asked, fiddling with his gun holster before Mark grabbed his hand in comfort. “I know that Renjun has a bomb, he likes Jaemin and now Jaemin has a bomb too?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” He answered, earning a groan from the other. 

“Then why the hell would you go to this extent to get someone back if they don’t want to _go_ back?!” Donghyuck let out, sighing heavily after. “It just doesn’t make _sense_!”

“I’m afraid the underworld doesn’t make sense,” He replied easily, smiling to himself when they had come across the ladder that he was looking for. “We need to go up here.”

“That ladder looks unstable as fuck,” Donghyuck stated, voice unsteady as Mark rolled his eyes and started to climb up the ladder, easily pushing aside the cover of the manhole and hoisting himself onto grass. He saw a wooden cross in a corner where the sun didn’t reach with a dishevelled _something_ behind it. 

 

“I kinda need help here!” He heard Donghyuck call, eyes rolling automatically before he leaned down to offer his hand to the other. 

“We really need to train you more if you’re going to be this stubborn in the future,” He commented, hearing the younger scoff in disapproval. 

“I can take care of myself! After I got the hang of it, I never missed a shot!” Donghyuck bragged, puffing his chest out in such a ridiculous manner that Mark laughed. “What?! It’s true! You said so, yourself!”

“Well, _yeah_ but it isn’t something to be proud of, Hyuck,” He said once his laughter subsided and he looked at Donghyuck with a wry smile. “Those shots can _kill_ if you aim right.”

“I’m not aiming for the head anyway.” He heard Donghyuck mumble and smiled to himself, knowing that at least Donghyuck wouldn’t become as tainted as he was despite the gun in the holster at the younger’s hip. “How much further?”

“Through there,” He answered, pointing to something that looked like a garbage dump but was, in reality, stairs leading further underground. 

“Underground again?” Donghyuck complained, huffing as he hauled the door to the dump open and causing Mark to smile fondly at him. 

“Yes, underground again,” He repeated, slightly amused at how Donghyuck was coping with the situation. “They were driven underground after a raid that TRCNG carried out for B.A.P.”

“B.A.P seem like assholes,” Donghyuck stated, trailing behind him as he walked calmly down the stairs, faint murmurs slowly morphing into words. 

“Finally someone said it,” He mumbled to himself, cringing when Donghyuck noisily closed the dump and signalled at him to be quiet. The dim lights only served to illuminate the younger’s annoyed face as they tiptoed down a seemingly empty corridor.

 

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ him, Felix!” 

 

“Shit, go back!” He hissed out quietly, haphazardly pushing Donghyuck back behind the corner of where they came from, his arm draped across Donghyuck’s chest to prevent the younger from sticking his head around the corner in curiosity as they waited.

 

“Hyung, Chan-hyung _did_ warn us.” Another voice - a deeper one that was more calm and less angry - replied, a few sheepish chuckles coming after.

“So? Hyunjin was your _friend_! He was one of _us_!” The first voice fumed, the sound of a foot stamping on the ground soon following. “You and I both fucking know that all he cared about were those TRCNG fucks and Renjun! The least we could do is let them _know_ that he was fucking killed by our _own leader_!”

“Jisung-hyung!” The deeper voice called, a slap being heard right after the dialogue. “It’s not our fault that Hyunjin decided to betray us by telling B.A.P where we were. He was threatened to and honestly, what would you rather?! Hyunjin _and_ Seungmin dying?!.”

“Seungmin was _tortured_! And even then, Chan-hyung shouldn’t have-“

“O-Oh…Jeongin…” The deeper voice called, causing Mark to assume that another member of Stray Kids had entered the scene. “Behind that corner?”

“Hyung, I think they know,” Donghyuck whispered, voice terrified as Mark did the most logical thing and drew his gun, slowly coming into the hallway as Donghyuck hid behind him - the plan they had discussed in the sewers to keep his holster hidden. 

“Lee Minhyung…” The boy whose voice matched the one that had been raging seconds prior to that moment let out in awe. “SUJU transfer, betrayed more people than you can count and also _pathetically_ pointing a gun at me.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” The deeper voice chastised as Mark kept his gun trained on the first boy who had spoken, a meek and timid member who was hiding behind the two not escaping his sight. “Look, put the gun down, Minhyung-sshi…we are _not_ your enemies. Bang Chan pretty much is but the rest of us in Stray Kids? Not a chance.”

“And how do we know that?” He spat out, cringing at his dialogue as he wished that Renjun was there to negotiate for him. He saw the kid in the back tap on their shoulders, hands moving in a hurry before the other two nodded and turned back to them. _Sign language?_

 

“Put the gun down and we’ll bring you to Renjun,” The first boy who spoke said, eyes being more transparent than ever and causing Mark to slowly lower his gun. “Now before we go, I want to say that I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” He asked levelly, worry starting to fill his veins as the three in front of him glanced at each other. 

“Our leader may have shot him in the temple,” The boy with a dark voice whispered, eyes darting around the corridor as Mark saw red. “He’s alive!” He saw numerous streaks of fear flash across the other’s face when he redrew his gun before the boy who hadn’t spoken stepped forward, hands moving at miles an hour before stopping as the other boy looked at him in concern.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck called, tugging on his shirt. “He says that Renjun will suffer long term injuries. Most of the damage was done to the memory part of his brain.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” He asked, staring at Donghyuck who shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He told me,” Donghyuck answered, pointing to the boy who still looked immensely grateful. “My neighbour’s deaf so I know KSL,” Donghyuck simply stated before stepping out from behind him fully. “Please take us to him.” He heard Donghyuck ask, hands moving slowly with each word before the other boy let out a breath in relief and turned around, hand motioning for them to follow him.  
“I guess we’re going with them, huh?” He asked to himself, letting out a small laugh before shaking his head and following the others, Donghyuck’s hand clasped tightly around his own.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno, stop fidgeting.” Doyoung’s sharp tone automatically causing his foot to stop tapping the floor and making him freeze in his seat. “What’s wrong?”

“What if he’s not okay?” He asked, concern swimming around his face as he thought of his best friend - sweet, flirtatious and obnoxiously loud _Jaemin_ \- being cut open and having something _foreign_ extracted from his body.

“He’ll be okay,” Doyoung reassured him as Winwin sighed and finally gave in to Yuta who had been constantly pestering him for a kiss on the cheek. “Trust me, he’ll be okay.”

“And what about Renjun?” He asked, looking at the other and purposefully ignoring Taeyong and Taeil who were standing near the bookcase, conversing quietly in hushed whispers. “What if something happens to him?”

“Nothing will happen to Renjun,” Doyoung replied quietly, fingers running through his hair in a comforting way that all the older members at NCT did when they knew he was worried. “And if something does, Renjun is more than capable of defending himself.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Taeyong, you have to stop.” His older strategist stated a few long minutes after Renjun had been escorted out of the waiting room the rest were currently trapped in. “Renjun can take care of himself. He’s been out of sticky situations before.”

“I just…I feel like something has happened,” He insisted, staring at the books that were lined up and collecting dust on the shoddy bookshelf. “Can’t you feel it?” He saw uncertainty flash before Taeil’s eyes before the older sighed and took out a random book on the bookshelf - some book on memories.

“I do but I know that Renjun will come back _alive_ ,” Taeil answered, voice sharp as his eyes scanned the pages in front of him. “You really need to reconsider these policies though. It’s obvious that Renjun isn’t going to leave Jaemin any time soon.”

“He has to,” He stated stubbornly, knowing full well that it would take ages for the Chinese boy to leave Na Jaemin alone. “It’ll be for the best.”

“Renjun doesn’t exactly _do_ everything for the best,” Taeil pointed out, amused smile as he turned a page, undoubtedly absorbing the information. “That’s Minhyung. Renjun is more emotion based and manipulating than logical and rational.”

“You call shouting at Chenle and telling him that he was going to kill his cousin… _rational_?” He questioned, staring at the older strategist who merely shrugged.

“I see his perspective,” Taeil supplied, looking up momentarily to look at him in the eyes. “The bomb could kill more than one person if its powerful enough. It’s too much of a risk to let Renjun walk wherever he wants and we prioritise civilians. One life lost against many is very rational and logical.”

“You’re inhumane,” He criticised, hearing Taeil scoff loud enough to cause the other members in the room to glance at them. 

“You’re the one preventing Renjun and Jaemin from being together,” Taeil fired back, causing Taeyong to glare at him since a relationship with a civilian would be too dangerous for both parties. “You’re also preventing Minhyung and Jeno from pursuing Donghyuck.”

“It’s for their _safety_ ,” He reasoned, shaking his head and plucking the book out of Taeil’s hands. “And really? Memories?”

 

“I have a feeling it’ll come in handy,” Taeil answered, grabbing the book back and continuing to read from where he left off. “What about Yuta?”

“What about him?” He asked, harsher than what he had intended for the question to sound like, seeing Taeil roll his eyes before gesturing to where Sicheng was rolling his eyes and planting a kiss on Yuta’s cheek.

“Taeyong, I’m not blind,” Taeil stated, sighing when he continued to look at him in confusion. “You like Yuta.”

“I _liked_ Yuta,” He emphasised, disregarding the bitterness that was evident in his own voice. “Past tense, hyung.”

“No, you still do,” Taeil insisted, lowering the book for a while to get his point across. “Otherwise you wouldn’t let him continue to lead NCT with you. Johnny earned his keep - he literally saved base - but Yuta? Other than his tech skills, he’s lacking a bit with a gun and don’t you dare deny it. Out of all of us, he’s been here for a significantly shorter amount of time and it doesn’t make sense unless you’re trying to _protect_ him. You barely let him go on missions when you’re scheduled to be at base but when you leave, he’s ordered to accompany you. I am not blind, Taeyong.”

“And neither am I,” He replied, seeing how Sicheng rolled his eyes once more but allowed Yuta to ruffle his hair. “Look at how Sicheng likes him.”

“The policy about not being attached needs to be changed, Yong,” Taeil said, voice much gentler as he sighed and closed the book, setting it on his lap. “You _know_ it needs to be changed. This is not what Eunji-noona would have wanted and this is _not_ what you want.”

“Bullshit you know what I want,” He growled out, hoping to have come off as menacing. “NCT has been fine-“

“But if we don’t evolve, we won’t be,” Taeil pointed out, voice level like the strategist he was. “And when we’re not fine, that’s when we start to drop out like flies.”


	39. We'll Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taeyong liking me? What universe are we living in? He’s got the emotional capacity of a computer monitor.”

“Hyung, I don’t think your plan is working.” He heard the younger hiss out to him as he continued to play with his elf-like ear, his eyes darting over to where his leader was conversing with the strategist to see if the the younger’s kiss on his cheek elicited any reaction. “I feel sorry for Kun-ge.”

“Look, this plan _has_ to work,” He insisted as Sicheng stared at him in disapproval. “If it doesn’t, I’ll give up. I’ll apologise to Kun when all of this is over.”

“What makes you think that I’m going to let you give up, hyung?” He heard the younger ask with determination flashing in his eyes. “You deserve love too and if Sorn-noona couldn’t give you that then Taeyong-hyung _can_.”

“I doubt he’ll change the policies for _anyone_ , let alone _me_ ,” He sighed out, ruffling Sicheng’s hair and ignoring the fact that the younger rolled his eyes at him. “You know how strung up he is on Eunji-noona’s death.”

“I don’t know, hyung. He changed his answer, after all so I think…I think you have more of an effect on him than it seems, hyung,” Sicheng whispered to him, voice low as if the information was illegal. “And he has more of an effect on you as well.”

“Taeyong liking me? What universe are _we_ living in?” He asked bitterly, scoffing and trying his best to not laugh out loud at the ridiculous thought of Taeyong liking him. “He’s got the emotional capacity of a computer _monitor_.”

“But monitors don’t-“

“That’s the whole point, Winwin,” He sighed out, glancing towards Taeyong who was now in a very heated argument with their strategist. “Seems like I’m going to have to break that up.”

“Seems like Johnny-hyung is already on it,” Winwin replied and sure enough, Johnny had walked over from where he previously was sitting on the couch near the door. Helpless, Yuta stood up and slowly walked over knowing that calming Taeyong down would be a two person role.

 

“Taeyong, you have to stop letting these impulses get to you!” He heard Johnny shout, the words attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. “You can’t keep leading NCT like this and if you do, I will personally fucking disobey Eunji just to make sure that _her_ members are _safe_!”

“The policies are there for a fucking _reason_ ,” Taeyong hissed back, eyes having never left Taeil who was still sitting and leisurely turning pages that he was reading.   
“The fact still remains. We will collapse if we don’t change and adapt,” Taeil pointed out, eyes looking over the edge of the book cover to survey Taeyong and Yuta felt chills when Taeil’s eyes swept over his own form as well. “The reason why Eunji failed was because we _didn’t_ adapt. We _didn’t_ change and we made love our _enemy_. Can’t you see that you would do anything to save those you love?”

“Getting attached makes you do stupid and reckless things,” Taeyong rebutted, taking a step forward and causing Johnny and himself to restrain him from attacking Taeil. “We can’t _afford_ that.”

“So you’re telling me that Renjun getting help for a dying citizen was stupid?” Taeil asked incredulously, letting out a short laugh before putting the book back on the shelf and standing up. “You’re telling me that Jeno killing someone who could have done much worse to his fellow NCT member was stupid?” Yuta watched as Taeil took several steps forward and had to restrain Taeyong even more in fear that he would attack the shorter male. “You’re telling me that if someone were to point a gun at _him_ right now, you wouldn’t do anything because you’re attached and it would be too _stupid_ for you to act on it?” Yuta simply watched as Taeil withdrew his gun from its holster, loaded it and swiftly placed the tip of it on his forehead.

 

The metal was _cold_ but the act that Taeil was putting on was _icy._

 

“What if I were to pull the trigger now, Taeyong? What would you do?” Taeil asked and although Yuta couldn’t see Taeyong’s face in that one moment, he knew that there was conflict flying across the restrained male’s face.

“Taeil, stop-“

“Shut it, Johnny. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of him thinking that it’s okay to follow bullshit policies that make something as strong as _care for someone else_ into a crime!” Taeil shouted, digging the gun more into his skin and Yuta couldn’t resist the groan of slight pain that escaped him. “I could pull the trigger and you wouldn’t dare to shoot first. I could pull the trigger and you would only look the other way. I could get rid of the gun altogether, rape him, torture him, brand him, _enslave_ him but you wouldn’t do anything because you’re fucking attached and you hate it because it’s something _stupid_ -“  
“Fine. Go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do what you want.” He heard Taeyong state, the other’s voice completely void of all emotion except desperation. “But if you did, I would do the same thing to you.”

“He wouldn’t know that,” Taeil stated, taking the gun away from his forehead and placing it back in its holster, causing him to sigh in relief since he did believe that Taeil would have pulled the trigger at some point. “And what good is your heroic act if he’s not there to witness it or thank you for it? Not everyone has a conscience, Yong, and not everyone understands your policies. They _need_ to change or we _will_ fall. Who are you trusting more at this stage? A strategist or a dead leader?”

“If they change, we lose our brand as NCT,” Taeyong whispered, hanging his head low as Taeil sighed and tapped his gun against his leader’s head.

“No, if they change, we lose our current NCT and we build a stronger one,” Taeil reprimanded, as if he were talking to a child. “Love isn’t stupid, Taeyong. It never was.” Yuta watched as Taeil resumed to read a random book on the couch he was on prior and released his grip on Taeyong slowly in fear that his leader would lose his temper again.

“Taeyong, just think about it-“

“I have been,” Taeyong cut Johnny’s sentence off, glaring at the taller male who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Tae, why can’t you just-“

“I _can’t,_ ” Taeyong said, cutting Johnny off again and dismissing him - the other moving away fairly quickly. Not being able to resist the urge, Yuta reached out to caress Taeyong’s wrist, the comforting gesture familiar to the both of them.

“Tae, just think about it please?” He asked, squeezing Taeyong’s wrist and letting go, turning away to annoy Winwin once more.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Um…I’m sorry…” He heard the one member, who he had learnt was named ‘Han’, say when they entered the dim and messy bedroom. “It wasn’t meant to be like this.” On the bed lay Renjun, head bandaged with a scary amount of blood seeping into the pillow in which his head lay on. He was pale - more pale than usual - eyes closed and if Mark didn’t know better, seemed to be _dead_.

“He’s breathing.” He heard Donghyuck whisper out next to him, words coming out light as a realisation. “That’s one good sign.”

“What’s not a good sign is that he might not understand us when he wakes up.” A voice from the door piped up, another boy who seemed to be his age shutting it with his foot. “Seungmin had a look at the wound and I have never hated Chan-hyung more.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” He asked, question coming out harsher than he intended as the one who he had learnt was named ‘Felix’ scoffed.

“That’s Changbin. One of the few members that Chan would trust with his life,” Felix informed them as Changbin rolled his eyes.

“We both know that he only says that.” He heard Changbin say before the other was walking towards Renjun and undoing the bandage as the mute member - Jeongin, he had learnt - pulled out a medical kit from a drawer. “Out of all the gangs out there, Stray Kids is one of the worst.”

“We used to be one of the best,” Han said wistfully, small smile reflecting better times. “But then Hyunjin…and Chan-hyung has just cut us out. Won’t rely on us, puts ridiculous expectations on us and will do anything to make sure that _he_ lives.”

“Selfish leader?” Donghyuck asked from beside him, peering closely at Changbin who had begun to put the new bandage around Renjun’s head to cover the small bullet hole in his temple.

“Yeah, something like that,” Felix agreed before shaking his head. “Anyway, what are you two doing here? As far as I know, Mark Lee wasn’t with the NCT members I greeted at the gate and _you_ are not a member,” Felix said, pointing accusingly at Donghyuck who hid partially behind him.

“We’re here to make sure Jeno doesn’t do something stupid,” He answered honestly, sighing in relief when Donghyuck pressed more against him since it showed that the younger _trusted_ him.   
“I thought you guys had policies against being attached?” Han asked, leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow at them. “What happened to those?”

 

“They exist but I’m tired of following them,” He said, shrugging at the end and turning his head to give Donghyuck a kiss on the forehead for show. He laughed when Donghyuck blushed lightly and buried his face in his shoulder.

“You two are cute.” He heard Felix praise, the younger smiling widely at them and Mark couldn’t resist the bitter smile that was making it’s way onto his own lips.

“We’re not two…we…there’s actually one more person we want to be with,” He admitted, lowering his eyes to the ground as his heart picked up its speed at the thought of _Jeno’s smile_ , _Jeno’s lame jokes_ and just _Jeno in general-_

“You’re in deep,” Changbin commented once he was done with the bandage, holding his hand out for the dirty one that Jeongin had folded. “Your leader won’t like that.”

“My leader needs to get his head out of his ass,” He said bitterly, not even bothering to cover how much he hated the policies.

“Or maybe your leader needs to admit something to himself,” Felix piped up, smiling mischievously. “The Japanese guy must be _really_ pretty in his eyes if he keeps looking at him like that.”

“Wait, _Yuta-hyung_?!” He exclaimed, shock taking over his body as he thought of Taeyong and Yuta being together as a _couple_. “Since _when_?!”

“Um…since they walked in to our base?” Felix asked, tilting his head to the side before everything made sense in his head. “Did you _not_ know?!”

“No!” He screamed, eyes widening even further as he stared at Felix in even more shock. “Oh _god_ -“

“Look, it’s really obvious, even _I_ saw it when I went to pick up Renjun,” Han commented, chuckling as if noticing his leader’s feelings was something that should have been done ages ago. “You must be really dense, Mark Lee.”

“But like,” He started, groaning in frustration as he thought back to all the times he had gone to Yuta and Taeyong and seen _nothing_ that indicated that his leader liked the other. “Since _when_?!”

“I’m willing to bet ‘forever’,” Changbin teased and Mark swore that he saw Jeongin’s shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Donghyuck’s own loud laugh met his ears.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Thank you for the deal,” He said, shaking the older woman’s hand as she smiled at him, the smile only getting brighter with each passing second.

“If anything, we should be thanking you,” WekiMeki’s Suyeon thanked. “But where is the rest of NCT? We were told that we would be meeting with Renjun.”

“Something popped up,” Jungwoo answered, shrugging as Kun began to count the money that they had given them in exchange for the guns that they needed.

“Has nothing to do with the Alliance, does it?” The shortest girl out of the three that had come asked, her eyes narrowing as she lazily held onto her gun. “I heard that Golcha wanted to steal CLC’s reputation or something. Something about throwing B.A.P off after with some new kind of stability.”

“They wouldn’t be able to do it,” He commented, watching as the three girl in front of him looked at him in curiosity. “CLC are too stable to be overthrown. Many smaller gangs, including NCT and TRCNG, _rely_ on their manufacturing and selling of the drugs. B.A.P may be intimidating but they’re not as stable as CLC. They only come off like that because of the Zhong guns.”

“So what? They should just attack B.A.P directly?” The last girl asked, her pigtails moving along with her head as she rocked it from side to side. “Isn’t that a death wish considering the guns your family makes?”

“Maybe,” He shrugged before a phone was ringing and Kangmin was answering it behind him. Patiently, they all waited as the other uttered small phrases of _‘shit_ , _‘fuck’_ and _‘what the hell do you mean they’re in danger?!_ ’. When Kangmin hung up, there was fear residing in his eyes and a sense of urgency seemed to overlap all of them.

“Himchan and Jongup are on their way to Stray Kids’ base.” He heard Kangmin report breathlessly, sudden fear causing shivers to run all over his body since he _knew_ that the rest of his friends - his _family_ \- were there. “They might raid it.”

“Fuck, Jun’s there for the surgery,” Jungwoo let out, all of them turning towards Kun who seemed conflicted. “What do we do?”

“How much ammo do we all have?” Kun asked, already placing the wads of money into his backpack and counting his spare rounds. With shaking fingers, Chenle counted the small rounds that he had stored in the hidden pockets of his jacket, he found himself nearly choking at the absence of weight and metal.

“I’ve got enough for around fifty,” Jungwoo answered as Kangmin make a noise of disapproval.

 

“Twenty.” He heard Kangmin report and saw Kun refrain a sigh before the older male’s eyes were on him.

“…none,” He mumbled, fumbling to catch several spares that Kun had thrown his way.

“Curse them for giving us the spares,” Kun complained before reloading his gun. “They’re not too far from here, we can make it if we’ve got gas.”

“The car has nothing,” Jungwoo piped up, worry evident in his eyes. “We’re in the middle of nowhere-“

“We’ll drive you,” Suyeon piped up, the other two girls already having their phones out and making calls. “We can serve as back up too.”

“How much for your service?” Kun asked, eyes narrowing and even he could see that this situation was too good to be true.

“One opportunity to land a bullet in Bang Chan’s brain,” Suyeon answered before smirking. “You have no vehicle, you barely have enough to protect yourselves and there’s four of you but eight of us. We’ll help you.”

“But why would your form of payment be-“

“Lua, do you know who IZONE are?” Suyeon asked the pigtailed girl who shook her head. “Do you know who they are?”  
“NCT, Zhong Chenle from Zhong Enterprises but I don’t know the other guy,” The girl - Lua - answered honestly and Chenle found himself furrowing his eyebrows since IZONE and TRCNG were two of the biggest gangs that had just emerged recently.

“She can’t remember anything after October 2016, she resets every day,” The shortest girl explained, her grip on her gun tightening. “It was when we were just errand girls for Astro that we bumped into Bang Chan and his crew back then. We stole drugs, they shot us and Lua…she was shot right in the temple and just couldn’t remember things after that day. During the day, she’s okay but the next day…her memories reset and she doesn’t remember a thing.”

“The bullet must have torn something,” Kun commented and the short girl nodded.

“It’s a piece of tissue called the ‘hippocampus’. Left side of the brain.” He watched as Lua looked away almost guiltily.

“That’s why I want to shoot him in the head. No one hurts one of us and gets away scot-free,” Suyeon stated, pulling out some car keys from her pocket as Chenle admired her leadership and wished that NCT were as bonded as WekiMeki seemed. “We’ll take you there.”

“Alright but one condition,” Kangmin stated before Kun could agree. “We find Hyunjin.”

“Deal,” Suyeon stated as Kun sighed and they all moved towards the van that was parked a few metres away from where they stood. “Not sure if we’ll keep your end but we’ll make it work.”


	40. Blaring Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gave him a gun?!”  
> “Look, it’s completely rational-“  
> “Rational? Rational?! He’s a civillian, hyung! What were you thinking?! If Taeyong-hyung knew-“  
> “Well you know what? Fuck our leader. If I didn’t come, you would have gotten yourself killed!”

It had been three hours of sitting in that waiting room after he had witnessed Taeil and Taeyong fight, three whole hours of Renjun missing and not knowing whether Jaemin was okay or not.

 

But that was all over when Minho opened the door and peeked his head in, blood splattered on his clothes in several lines as he smiled softly at them.

 

“Bomb out and disposed,” Minho informed them and Jeno couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face in what Jeno thought was relief. “We can celebrate but we have a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Doyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowing as Minho stepped fully in the room and sighed heavily.

“I…I don’t know how to break this to you but…Renjun isn’t around. I can’t find him anywhere so I can’t operate on him,” Minho reported and Jeno felt himself becoming more confused because _surely_ Renjun would have been with another Stray Kids member.

“He left with one of your guys,” He replied, earning warning looks from Taeil and shrugging in response. “Don’t know where they went.”

“Um…was he about this tall and a bit pushy?” Minho asked, placing his hand near the height of the male that had escorted Renjun out and Jeno blatantly nodded, ignoring everyone else’s stares. “Ah shit.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” His leader asked, Taeyong already taking a step towards Minho who shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in what seemed to be frustration.

“It’s uh…nothing…I just…can I um…can I steal him?” Minho asked Taeyong, pointing to Jeno who raised an eyebrow. “Like now?” Confused, Jeno glanced at Taeyong who seemed to have his guard on.

“Why? What are you going to do to him?” He heard his leader demand rather than ask, icy glare combined with a protective aura. “We don’t hand over our youngest to anyone.”

“It’s about the guy he killed a few years back,” Minho answered and Jeno saw Taeyong’s face harden before he was turning to face him.

“Be safe, Jeno. Don’t make rash decisions,” Taeyong warned him before clapping a hand on his shoulder and sending one last glare in Minho’s direction. “And remember-“

“Don’t shoot first, yeah I know, hyung,” He interrupted, voice flat before he was walking towards Minho and the other had grabbed his wrist and was speed walking through the hallways while running his mouth along the way.

“I don’t even know who you killed, this is about Renjun,” He heard Minho state, the other glancing at him every so often. “If Jisung took him to visit Hyunjin, there’s a possibility they were caught and your older members would actually kill us so-“

“Hey, breathe,” He interrupted, ripping his wrist out of the other’s grip and stopping in the middle of the hallway. “Start fro the beginning.”

“Hyunjin’s _dead_. Jisung - the one who probably took him - probably led him to Hyunjin’s grave at the back,” Minho said, glancing around them warily before speed walking once more. Confused, Jeno ran to catch up.

“Okay but what does that have to do with you panicking?” He asked, trying his best to keep up with the other.

“Our leader has a habit of shooting other people to punish _us_ ,” Minho informed him, glancing at Jeno before stopping in front of a door. “It’s time to see if that was the case this time around.”

“Wait what kind of leader-“ Jeno was interrupted by the sound of Minho opening the door to reveal a slightly messy bedroom filled with people who were in Stray Kids and two people who he knew for a fact were _not_ meant to even be in the vicinity. However, it was the sight of the boy on the bed that made his heart drop.

 

“Chan-hyung found you, didn’t he?” Minho asked, pulling Jeno inside and kicking the door shut while Jeno’s brain was still trying to process the fact that Renjun was dangerously pale, dangerously unmoving with a bandage wrapped tight around his head.

“I’m sorry, he wasn’t meant to-“ The guy who had asked for Renjun started as Minho shook his head with a quiet _‘fucking hell’_.

“We’re all as good as dead, aren’t we?” Another member of Stray Kids said, scoffing after and shaking his head - it was the one who had greeted them, Felix was what Jeno vaguely remembered his name to be.

“Why did you bring _him_ here?” A third male asked, rudely gesturing to Jeno who pointed at himself for confirmation. “Yes, _you_. I don’t see anyone else here who I don’t know.”

“Changbin, _please_ ,” Minho begged, a more human side to him coming out and very different from the boy who played with knives in the negotiation room. “Civil.”

“I’m sorry but NCT is going to fucking _kill_ us! Their negotiator is shot, he won’t remember anything that happens to him from now on and _we_ are fucking _screwed_!” The one named Changbin screamed, laughing loudly to show his disbelief. “Chan-hyung might as well shoot all of us!”

“He wouldn’t,” Minho replied, eyeing all of his fellow members as Jeno let his eyes slide over to the two who he knew were meant to be very far away from Stray Kids’ underground base. “Knowing you ruined someone else’s life is punishment enough.”

“How many people have we fucked up by now?!” Changbin screamed, walking closer to Minho. “Kevin, Lua, Jimin, Roa, Kyla, Jason, Jisoo, now Renjun…haven’t we suffered enough, Minho?”

“We can’t just _leave_ ,” Minho protested, swallowing thickly as Jeno decided to walk over to the one and only Mark Lee who had a very pretty tanned boy hiding behind him. “Jeno? Jeno, what the fuck-“

“You’re not meant to be here,” He stated, staring at Mark and then peeking behind to see Donghyuck who squeaked and his even more, the gun at the younger’s hip not going unnoticed. “You gave him a _gun_?!”

“Look, it’s completely rational-“ Mark tried to reason, bringing his hands up as he scoffed.

“Rational? _Rational?!_ He’s a _civillian_ , hyung!” He pointed out as Donghyuck lowered his eyes to the ground. “What were you _thinking_?! If Taeyong-hyung knew-“

“Well you know what? Fuck our leader,” Mark interrupted him, crossing his arms as Jeno stared at him in disbelief. “If I didn’t come, _you_ would have gotten yourself _killed_!”

“I’m _perfectly_ alive!” He shouted, running a hand over his face as he felt the stares of the members of Stray Kids wash over them. “Hyung, I’m not some dead weight-“

“And neither is he,” Mark interrupted him once more, still standing stubbornly in front of Donghyuck. “He’s a better shot than you.”

“Oh really?” He asked, confident in his shooting skills even when they were one of the worst in NCT since he preferred to fight with his hands or a bat or something similar.

“Do you _want_ him to prove it?” Mark asked before shaking his head and whispering something to Donghyuck who gave him a skeptical look but pulled out the gun nonetheless. Within a flash, he felt the rush of wind move against his ear, the bullet landing somewhere behind him on the wall before he reached up only to find that his outer shell was bleeding with a very slight bullet graze.

 

_Okay, that’s pretty impressive for someone who hadn’t handled a gun before._

 

“Donghyuck…I…” He let out, blinking at the younger who was smiling at him confidently with one hand on the gun as he was at a loss for words. “Just…put the gun away. Please.” Jeno tried his best to pretend that the look of a kicked puppy on Donghyuck’s face didn’t hurt.

“Guys, Jeongin is asking how we break this to the rest of NCT,” Felix piped up, concern filling his face as Minho ran a hand over his face while whispering multiple profanities.

“I’ll tell them,” He stated, sighing and hoping that Taeyong wouldn’t be _too_ mad at the outcome of events. “We’ll just explain everything and it’ll be fine. _You two_ ,” He hissed, turning towards Mark and Donghyuck who flinched. “Stay out of everyone else’s sight when I come back with everyone. No one knows you’re here, right?”

“Yeah we snuck out,” Donghyuck replied, much to Mark’s disappointed look to which the younger shrugged to.

“I’ll come back,” He promised, looking at Renjun’s injured form one last time before forcing himself to walk out of the room to get the rest of his members who were perplexed when he arrived at the waiting room.

 

“Jeno? You’re done?” Johnny asked while holding Taeyong back from what seemed to be another fight between his leader and their strategist.

“We found Renjun,” He said, choosing to keep his report short to avoid questions. “He was shot in the head by the leader of Stray Kids and the other members have been taking care of him.”

“Renjun’s _what_?!” Taeyong exclaimed, panic already flashing across his leader’s face and Jeno looked down at the ground as he said his next words.

“He’s in one of their beds right now, his temple was shot,” He reported, sighing before looking straight at his leader. “I’ll lead you to him.”

“Bang Chan is _paying_.” He heard Doyoung hiss out under his breath as he began to lead the rest of his members to the same bedroom that he had just come from in the twisting and turning maze.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“ _Shit_.” He heard Kangmin curse, the younger in the row in front of him in one of WekiMeki’s vans. “We’re taking too long, they’ll be there before us.”

“How do you know?” Kun asked as Suyeon stepped down more on the pedal, swerving dangerously around a corner and earning a few shrieks from her own members.

“My phone. We all have trackers in our phone and so do B.A.P. I just avoided turning it on but we _need_ it now,” Kangmin explained, a sound of frustration escaping his mouth as Kun yelled at Suyeon to be careful. “They’re like five minutes away from the base.”

“Can’t we slow them down?” The short girl from earlier - Chenle learnt that her name was ‘Yoojung’ - asked, her eyebrows furrowed as the van did another dangerous turn. “I’m pretty good with an AK47-“

“We’re too far away,” Kangmin cut her off, sighing and scooting forward in his seat. “We’re going to need to be super careful when we go in. We’ll be lucky if they didn’t look at my signal.” He heard Kangmin state before the younger leaned over him and opened the door of the van.

“Are you crazy?!” He shouted, putting his arm around Kangmin’s waist to prevent both of them from falling out.

“Calm down, you idiot!” Kangmin shouted right back before throwing his phone as hard as he could and shut the door. “There, now they won’t know where I am.”

“Why do I feel like that was a bad idea?” Another member of WekiMeki - Elly, Chenle thought her name was - piped up before Kangmin gasped loudly.

“I forgot to tell Taeseon-hyung!” The TRCNG member shouted before Chenle rolled his eyes and took his own phone, getting the leader of TRCNG’s contact that he had gotten after multiple weapon dealings for his parents.

“Here,” He stated flatly, handing over his phone and Kangmin sighed in relief and began to type furiously on his phone to update his leader. The reply that had come back was quite promising when Chenle had read it.

 

_To: TRCNG Taeseon_

 

_Hyung! It’s maknae! They’re planning to invade the underground so we’re on our way there to make sure the cargo is safe. I’m using this number because I chucked mine out to avoid them tracking me. They’re five minutes away, possibly closer. I’m still in the city with some keys who are taking me there._

 

 

_From: TRCNG Taeseon_

 

_You are the most idiotic member I have…I am going to KILL you when I see you for not telling me sooner. We’re probably closer than you so we’ll meet you there._

 

“Kun-ge,” He called, the older turning around in the passenger seat with a questioning look on his face. “I think we just got even more back up.”

“Do you want us to call the Alliance too?” Suyeon asked, cursing when she did another deadly turn. “They owe us a favour and Stray Kids are scared of CLC.”

“Who _isn’t_ scared of CLC? They’re intimidating!” Lua shouted, squealing when another girl - Rina, Chenle thought - pinched her side.

“It wouldn’t hurt to have some intimidating faces.” He heard Kun state and saw Suyeon smile while a tall girl named ‘Doyeon’ began to type furiously on her phone.

“Most of them are busy but Yeeun-unnie said she’ll come with Eunbin-ah!” Doyeon shouted excitedly, bouncing slightly in her seat.

“Things are starting to look up,” He mumbled to himself and sat back, looking out the window and hoping that all of the members of NCT who were at Stray Kids’ base were alright.

 

An unsettling feeling washed over his body and he couldn’t help but feel as if something went terribly wrong.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The pain was excruciatingly painful and he felt like he was about to pass out - his lower half burning alongside his burn. He thrashed around, meeting a barrier behind him that didn’t seem to move.

 

“Renjun?! Renjun!”

“He won’t stop screaming! Hyung, what do we do?!”

“I-I don’t know!”

 

Even though he could barely think through the pain, all he could bring himself to think about was a boy with a bright smile and who could have easily been in the same situation as himself right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all scream and cry at me: Everything that has happened to Renjun has been set in stone since Chapter 1. I had always intended to make this into a bittersweet story and sadly, the 'bitter' has to come before the 'sweet'.


	41. They're Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come right in, Yongguk-hyung.”

He sighed at the sight of the other in front of him, mask over the lower half of his face and showcasing a symbol that everyone knew.

 

“I’m sure there’s a misunderstanding-“ He started, suddenly regretting not bringing his gun with him to answer the visitor when he realised who had been waiting.

“Let me in, Chan. I know they’re here,” The visitor said, multiple handguns hanging from his hips alongside some pepper spray, handcuffs and knives.

“You see, I can’t exactly do that because I won’t gain anything from it,” He replied, negotiating since he _did_ know the pros and cons of allowing the stranger inside. He wouldn’t let anyone touch his members but he wouldn’t care for the others who were within his base.

“Ever the negotiator, I see…we’ll take the crippled off your hands.” Confused, he furrowed his eyebrows since there was no possible advantage to having a mute.

“Jeongin? I’m not handing him over,” He firmly rejected, crossing his arms for good measure and glaring before the other chuckled and shook his head.

“No, Huang Renjun. His bomb blew up and NCT will surely be a pain right?” He couldn’t hide the surprise that flitted over his face - no one other than NCT and his own gang knew that they were in the same vicinity. “Let me in and I’ll get him out of your hair.”

“Tempting but how can I be sure that my guys won’t be harmed?” He asked, adrenaline and excitement creating his decisions for him. _Huang Renjun…you weren’t even meant to know about Hyunjin’s death. Now, you can suffer every day with these fuckers._

“It’ll be quick, I promise. Unless you want to test us,” The visitor warned, one of his hands dancing around a gun that was on the visitor’s left hip.

“Yeah, uh…no thanks!,” He replied, not really wanting to test the other for, even though his reflexes were fast, the visitor’s reflexes were definitely faster. “Come right in, Yongguk-hyung.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Someone _please_ explain to me _why_ Bang Chan shot my youngest negotiator.” He heard his leader hiss and vaguely wondered if bringing the rest of his members to that bedroom was a good idea. Thankfully, Mark and Donghyuck had managed to slip out or hide and left Jeno to deal with the immense anger (Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny), the immense confusion (Taeil and Yuta) and the sudden thirst for murder (Winwin).

“We showed him Hyunjin’s grave but we weren’t meant to,” Felix answered honestly, looking down at the floor in shame. “Chan-hyung found us and well…shot him in the temple.”

“In the temple?” Taeyong repeated, disbelief in his voice as he stared at the younger member of Stray Kids.

“Yes…in the temple,” Felix muttered, lips pressing into a thin line as the one named Han sighed loudly.

“It’s my fault, I should have been on the lookout more,” Han apologised, bowing his head. “Shoot me, torture me, do anything. All of us have a price to pay when you leave so we might as well start now.”

“No, I…” Taeyong sighed, running a hand over his face and Jeno could tell that he had inner conflict with the policies. “He’s not going to be alright, is he?”

“He’ll wake up tomorrow if we’re lucky,” Changbin answered, looking at all of them apologetically. “But he won’t remember a thing after today and probably won’t be able to walk either.”

“Fucking B.A.P and setting off the bomb-“ Taeyong started but was interrupted by Taeil.

“That book in the waiting room…the one on memories…” Taeil said, the members of Stray Kids turning to look at him. “He…your leader…he does this often, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, it’s our punishment,” Minho replied, shrugging his shoulders. “The worst punishment you can have is knowing you fucked up someone else’s life permanently.” When Minho had finished talking, the door to the bedroom opened to reveal a very dishevelled member of Stray Kids, one who didn’t seem to be that much older than Jeno himself.

 

“Hyung just let Yongguk-sunbae in,” The member reported much to Minho’s disbelief. “We have to welcome him.”

“Fuck! They’re here for him,” Minho let out as he took numerous deep breaths.

“Who is here?” Taeil asked and Changbin took the liberty to relieve their confused states.

“B.A.P. Yongguk-sunbae helped Chan-hyung make Stray Kids big,” Changbin explained, panic slowly settling into his eyes when he realised what the situation truly meant. “B.A.P aren’t meant to know you’re here, Yongguk-sunbae isn’t even meant to be in the country. Fuck! I bet this is all because of the shit Mark Lee pulled!”

“‘Shit Mark Lee pulled’…” He repeated, furrowing his eyebrows and staring at the members in front of him. “Hang on, what did hyung do-“

“You don’t know?!” The member from the doorway gasped, eyes widening. “But you’re like NCT! I thought he did it on orders!”

“What did Minhyung do?” Johnny asked more calmly as the member from the doorway shook his head.

“He killed Youngjae-sunbae, Zelo-sunbae and Daehyun-sunbae…all in a night-“

“Anyway, we need to go welcome Yongguk-sunbae,” Minho interrupted, bowing to them before scurrying out the door with the rest of his members following, much similar to ducklings hurriedly following after their mother.

“Taeyong, don’t-“ Yuta warned but to no avail when Taeyong sunk to the floor in a heap while clutching his head and curling into a ball. “Ah, fuck.”

“Hyung?” He asked, panic settling in his veins since he had never seen his leader like this. “Taeil-hyung, what’s going on?”

“Taeyong, Yong,” Yuta called, crouching in front of his leader and waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. “Here, Tae. Look at me.”

“Panic attack,” Taeil explained, sighing in what Jeno labelled as frustration. “It’s been happening more frequently now and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think it was because of the amount of shit you, Minhyung and Renjun pull.”  
“Taeyong, just breathe with me, okay?” He heard Yuta say gently, his leader nodding absentmindedly before trying his best to breathe. Jeno could also hear Johnny giving orders to Doyoung and Winwin quietly.

“We have to stay here if B.A.P are with us,” Taeil spoke up, already voicing his plan already as Jeno tried his best to ignore Yuta’s soft whispers of encouragement. “We can’t let them steal Renjun.”

“I say Yuta and Taeyong stay in here to get over the attack,” Doyoung suggested and Taeil nodded his head as Yuta gave them a grateful look.

“Johnny and I will guard them, the rest of you stay outside,” Taeil ordered and caused Jeno to nod meekly before shuffling out the door after his older members. He was barely out the door before a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, urgency coursing through the touch.

“Jeno, I need you to find Jaemin and guard him.” He heard Taeil whisper in his ear, the sudden realisation that Jaemin was somewhere in Stray Kids’ base _with_ them giving him an unsettling feeling. “Can you do that?”

“I will,” He answered, scurrying off to see if he could find where Jaemin was - he was sure that it was the door behind the room that they had gone to right after they entered.

 

However, the one problem of Stray Kids possibly being in there with B.A.P arose.

 

When he turned a corner, he saw the quiet member of Stray Kids who had lingered near the back of the room beckoning for him to follow.   
  
And curious, he followed.

 

“Can you bring me to where Jaemin is?” He asked, receiving a judging look from the other before they stopped in front of a ladder that led into an air vent. He saw the other point to the ladder before pointing to his right, then left, then right, then left twice. Once he was done, the other jumped.

 

Confused, Jeno kept staring until the other rolled his eyes.

 

“You want me to go in there?” He asked, looking at the vent in worry since it seemed like he wouldn’t fit as his companion nodded before performing the same actions he did beforehand. “Oh…is that where I turn?” He had earned another set of nods from the other who took the liberty of shoving him towards the ladder. “Um…thanks,” He mumbled before he climbed up, hauling himself into the vent and saw in his peripheral view the other moving the ladder and placing it into a nearby room. He saw the young member wave at him before running off to be where he supposedly needed to be.

 

_Okay, Jeno…right, left, right, left, left…hopefully that’s where Jaemin is._

 

Taking a deep breath, he began to crawl, praying to the deities that he wasn’t making too much noise since the vent was a tight fit for his body. Slowly, he took a right, a left, another right and then another left before he heard voices conversing beneath him.

  
“Look, I literally have Himchan and Jongup waiting at the entrance, I suggest that you show me where he is.”

 

Stopping in his tracks, Jeno held his breath, afraid that the people below him must have heard him for he could hear them.

 

“We haven’t discussed _payment_.” He heard Minho’s voice hiss out, assuming that the other was buying time to prevent the inevitable. “We need to be _paid_ for this.”

 

Shaking his head, he took in another deep breath before moving as quietly as he could in the vent, moving as lightly as he could around the bend towards the left and seeing an opening that didn’t have anything but the floor past it. Hoping that they wouldn’t hear him fall, Jeno dangled his legs in the room before dropping down and cringing at the sound of his feet landing flat on the floor. Paranoid, Jeno stayed still for a few seconds and didn’t move until he heard shouting on the other side of the door that he now saw was locked on the inside by a slide bolt. _How could the door have been locked from the inside? Did the quiet member do that?_

 

“…Jeno?”

 

He twitched when he heard his name being uttered feebly and rushed over to the one bed in the room, some cabinets next to it alongside a computer. Overall, the room was fairly empty and Jaemin seemed to be way too weak for a raid.

 

“Jaemin, oh my god,” He breathed out in relief, walking forward and giving his best friend a hug, cradling his head like the younger was a baby and thanking the heavens that Jaemin was at least alright.

“Jeno, why are you here? No one’s meant to be in here,” Jaemin babbled loudly and he quietly shushed the other, listening to see if the people on the other side of the door heard. They didn’t seem to when a gunshot was heard before the sound of someone shouting followed after.

“B.A.P are here and I need to protect you,” He explained, keeping his voice soft since he was aware of the consequences if he were to be found.   
“B.A.P? The ones who are after Renjun?” Jaemin asked, eyes droopy and Jeno nodded, assuming that the other was still affected by anaesthetics. “But they can’t take him! I just got him back!” Chuckling at his best friend’s pout, Jeno shook his head.

“We won’t let them take him,” He assured the other, choosing to omit the fact that Renjun wouldn’t remember anything long-term after today. “And we’re not letting them take you either.”

“Jeno, he’s fine though, right?” His best friend asked him and Jeno smiled a thin smile before releasing Jaemin from the hug to point his gun at the door - a blatant act to avoid eye contact since he wasn’t as good at acting as Mark or Renjun were.

 

“He’s fine, Jaemin. He says he missed you and that he can’t wait to see you.”

 

_This is going to bite you in the ass, Lee Jeno._


	42. Regret For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was what I meant when I said that we’d drop out like flies, Taeyong.”

“We’re not going to turn out fine, are we?” Winwin asked him the minute Jeno had left down the hall in search for the civilian’s room. “We’re already breaking as it is.”

“Yeah, none of us are going to come out of this unscathed, Winwin,” He replied flatly, shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other. “I’m worried about Taeyong-hyung the most though.”

“Do those attacks happen often?” Sighing, Doyoung took out his gun from his holster and loaded it just in case.

“They must do since Yuta-hyung knows what to do,” He settled for, deciding to omit the fact that he himself had heard Taeyong crying on the numerous occasions that he had walked past his leader’s room. Up until that point, he had written those incidents off as the older missing his older sister and leader but now…now he knew the true reason why.  
“You know, Renjun might be able to walk again,” Winwin suddenly informed him, causing him to nearly drop his gun and almost break his neck turning to look at him. “If the gun is only able to paralyse, it probably aimed for the nerves. There is a possibility that the nerves are untouched, even if its slim.”

“Even if it’s slim, you say…” Doyoung scoffed, shaking his head. “You can just say that he will have a paralysed lower half.”

“No, you don’t get my point,” Winwin enforced, grabbing his arm and shaking it in frustration. “I did some research before, when Minhyung came back and well, the bomb isn’t as strong as we thought it was.”

“Bullshit,” He fired back, seeing distress make itself known on the younger’s face. “Okay fine, what?”

“It doesn’t strike anything. It’s not even buried that deep into slaves. The worst is chronic pain that’s _treatable_ ,” Winwin explained, laughter of disbelief erupting from both males at the realisation.

“So Renjun will be able to walk?” He asked, hope shining in his irises as Winwin sighed.

“From that range, it would be a miracle if his nerves were untouched but I feel like Lady Luck is on our side tonight,” Winwin replied and Doyoung found himself praying to the heavens that their youngest negotiator would be okay.

 

Doyoung couldn’t help but feel that someone or something would have to be exchanged for Renjun’s ability to walk since Lady Luck was never fair.

 

His suspicions seemed to be right when two young figures who he knew turned right into their hallway, bickering and rolling eyes at each other before they stopped and looked at both himself and Winwin in shock.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hyung, what the actual _fuck_ are you doing?!” He heard his companion hiss out as he rolled his eyes and continued to eavesdrop, legs starting to hurt from crouching in front of the door for so long. From what he gathered, Yongguk - a B.A.P member that he thought had quit the gang life for good - was trying to make a deal with the rest of Stray Kids to get his hands on Renjun.

“Hyuck, just shut up and tell me if anyone’s coming,” He muttered, alarm bells going off in his head when he heard chairs scraping the floor. “Nevermind, scram!” Hurriedly standing and grabbing Donghyuck’s arm, Mark ran down the hallway, twisting and turning through the corridors until he didn’t know the way back.

“Mark-hyung, they’re not following us!” Donghyuck shouted, voice annoyingly loud that Mark took an extra precaution and led them around the corner, the younger still frustrated with him. “Hyung, they’re _coming_! We can’t stay hidden, they’ll find us!”  
“They won’t,” He reassured, not wanting to find out what would happen if his leader were to know that he was in the vicinity. “Trust me, they won’t find out-“

“Hyung,” Donghyuck interrupted him, grabbing his arm and nodding past him at something or someone. “I think they found out.” Slowly, he turned, bracing himself for the worst and was met with the confused stare of both Doyoung and Winwin.

“Ah fuck,” He cursed, sighing before taking Donghyuck’s hand in comfort - the other’s hand wouldn’t stop trembling - and walked slowly towards his fellow gang members. “Hi hyungs!”

“What are you doing here, Lee Minhyung?” Doyoung asked him, eyeing him warily before his eyes slid over to Donghyuck. “It’s one thing to put yourself in danger but its another thing to put a civilian in danger.”

“He can hold his own!” He insisted, glaring at the older who glared right back. “Why does everyone think he can’t?!”

“Minhyung, Taeyong-hyung won’t like this,” Winwin stated, pointing at their joined hands. “You’re already breaking one of the policies, you don’t need to break any more.”

“Fuck those policies!” He screamed, not caring whether the guests in the base would hear him or not. “They’re shit anyway!”

“Why the fuck are you all-“ Mark could only stare at their technician who had poked his head out the door. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Winwin mocked as Yuta glared at him, turning back calmly to Mark and Donghyuck before sighing.

“Look, Taeyong’s having a panic attack so just keep your voices down,” The Japanese male instructed and Mark found himself nodding wordlessly before the technician mumbled something to whoever he was with behind the door and stepped out, the door shutting softly behind him. “Minhyung, Donghyuck, why are you here?” He didn’t answer, knowing the lecture that he would receive from Yuta. “It’s Jeno, isn’t it?” He couldn’t stop himself form looking down in guilt as Yuta sighed, the older’s hand soon coming into contact with the top of his head for comfort. “Just because you feel guilty for something that wasn’t your fault, doesn’t mean that you should always pull stunts like this, Minhyung. Jeno can fight for himself and the team is here to make sure he makes rational decisions. You don’t have to always play the overprotective gang member role.”

“I don’t feel guilty,” He lied through gritted teeth, ignoring all the looks that his fellow members sent him alongside Donghyuck’s curious one. “I’m just here to make sure he doesn’t die.”

“Then why did you drag a civilian with you?” Yuta asked, voice soft and calm - not condescending or nagging. “Minhyung, why is Donghyuck with you?”

“He didn’t want to be left behind…” He mumbled just as the door opened to reveal his leader - eyes widening in shock before he took a deep breath in.

“Lee Minhyung, you’re really out to defy me, aren’t you?” He heard his leader ask, shaking his head before squeezing Donghyuck’s hand which hand begun to tremble even more. Taeyong’s gaze on their hands felt like fire, scorching and burning, but Mark willed himself not to do anything for this was a statement that he needed to make.

“Taeyong, you know he wasn’t…” He heard Yuta start, the other trailing off when Taeyong hadn’t taken his eyes off their hands. “Taeyong?”

“You’re not part of NCT anymore, Lee Minhyung.” He heard Taeyong state coldly and nodded his head silently, having already seen the outcome since he knew that Taeyong could only take so much betrayal. “I suggest you get out of here before conflicts arise.”

“I will not take your suggestion into consideration,” He stated, finally finding the courage to look at Taeyong directly in the eye. “It is too dangerous for NCT to be left without me.”

“What kind of hotshot do you think you are?” He heard Taeyong ask and the hurt that came with the words that he would have expected to come from a stranger was more painful that what he could ever envision. “You have betrayed more people than you can count and you didn’t even tell us anything about our whole mess. I know who you are.”

 

_Have I been found out already? I thought that I kept it a secret very well…_

 

“You’re nothing more than those SUJU fucks who we are in an alliance with,” Taeyong continued and a wave of relief washed over his form - he was safe for now, no one else needed to know about who he truly was. “And you’ll never be anything more.”  
“Taeyong, this a bit too much,” Yuta cut in, standing in front of himself and Donghyuck and staring the other down. “I know you’re upset, I know you’re stressed and I know that you’re worried but that is never enough to kick someone out of NCT.”

“Then I might as well kick you out too.” Mark couldn’t believe Taeyong’s words, nor could he believe the shock that spread across Yuta’s own face - the shock that spread across everyone’s face, including Donghyuck’s. “I barely know you at all.”

“This…This is starting to get ridiculous,” Yuta stated, stepping closer to Taeyong who pulled out his gun instead. “Taeyong, put the gun away.”

“I would have had to kick you out sooner or later, Yuta,” Taeyong replied, his grip only tightening on his gun as Yuta shot the other a confused look that mirrored Mark’s own. “I’m sorry but I have to follow the policies.”

“Taeyong, we can discuss this once you put the gun away,” Yuta coaxed but Taeyong simply shook his head as Mark found himself torn between being a bystander or interfering. “This is not how a simple negotiation goes, Tae.”

“Don’t call me that.” He would have missed the reply if Taeyong said it any softer.

“Tae, put the gun away,” Yuta insisted but Taeyong simply shook his head and took a step towards the other, the gun in front of Yuta’s nose only a second before Mark pulled out his own to point at Taeyong’s head.

“ _I_ don’t have to follow those bullshit policies and I _won’t_ hesitate to shoot first, Taeyong-hyung,” He said lowly, hoping that he was intimidating enough while holding Donghyuck’s hand in a death grip and worrying for Yuta’s life. “SUJU don’t care who they shoot and if I’m one of them like you said, neither will I.”

“Then shoot me, Minhyung,” Taeyong taunted, smirking at him to see if he would pull the trigger as Mark scoffed in response. The slight tilting of the gun was too obvious in his eyes and he found himself becoming even more relieved that the gun wasn’t pointed at Yuta’s face anymore.

“That won’t work, hyung,” He replied, keeping his aim steady for the worst case scenario before Taeyong was smiling sadistically at him and pulling the trigger.

 

The sound of the gun was loud but not enough to drown out Yuta’s scream as he collapsed on the floor, Winwin already trying to stop the bleeding in the Japanese male’s shoulder as Doyoung cradled Yuta’s head to prevent him from gaining a concussion.

 

Donghyuck’s crying and whimpers only served to be background noise as Mark tightened his grip on the gun and didn’t hesitate to shoot Taeyong in the foot.

 

“What the fuck?!” He turned towards the door to see Johnny standing with Taeil, the two having already analysed the scene and probably come to an explanation that was more tan accurate. “ _Taeyong_ ,” Johnny growled, glaring holes at the other who was cradling his left foot and searching his surroundings for a sharp object that could be used to extract the bullet.

“Here,” Mark stated, pulling out a handkerchief and two pens that were coincidentally lying in his pockets. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from sighing out in relief when Taeyong was able to successfully take out his bullet and wrap his foot haphazardly in the handkerchief.

“This was what I meant when I said that we’d drop out like flies, Taeyong.” He heard Taeil state, disappointment in the older’s voice that left Mark wondering what exactly had happened while he had been sneaking around with Donghyuck. “You’re killing us, Taeyong. You’re killing NCT. You’re killing _yourself_.”

“As long as we all get through this raid alive,” Taeyong replied, standing and wincing on the foot that he had shot and Mark would be lying if he said that the slight wince didn’t make himself a tiny bit proud at his aim.

“I don’t think you understand what Taeil-hyung is trying to tell you, Taeyong,” Johnny stated, shaking his head as Taeil nodded and walked back into the room that they had emerged from - the same one that hosted Renjun in his current injured state that the members of Stray Kids had managed to subdue to a somewhat stable condition. “We won’t be alive to even witness the raid at this point. There’ll be no one alive to try and survive the raid.”

 

For the first time ever since he had joined NCT, Mark saw regret make itself known in plain sight on Taeyong’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 500 KUDOS LIKE NONE OF MY STORIES HAVE EVER REACHED THIS WHILE THEY WERE STILL BEING WRITTEN SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!


	43. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Junnie, can you stand? Can you try to?”

“I can’t believe he fucking shot me,” He spat out, hissing when he was hauled up by his gang’s medic and negotiator. “Or that he kicked me out.” Deciding to glare at the door that Taeyong had disappeared behind - the same one that Johnny and Taeil had entered after and the same one that held Renjun - Yuta let his eyes land on Minhyung and Donghyuck.

“We have a perfectly good explanation-“ He shook his head at Minhyung’s unravelling statement, already knowing that the other was going to bring up Jeno who had a tendency to be reckless - it was probably the sole reason why Taeil had sent him to be with Jaemin in the resting room.

“He went to Jaemin,” He said bluntly, smiling softly at Minhyung who sighed in relief with Donghyuck mimicking his actions. “You might want to go there. It’s the room that they were blocking when we went in for a negotiation.”

“Hyung, I don’t know where that is,” Minhyung replied, worry creeping into his eyes as Yuta sighed and dug into his pocket to pull out the spare communication earplugs that he always had with him in case his own broke.

“Here, it’s connected with Jaehyun back at base,” He explained, swallowing and hoping that everyone would come out of whatever was coming their way _alive_. “He’s got the maps.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Minhyung whispered, quickly switching the devices on and scurrying away with Donghyuck sticking close, their hands clasped in one another and making himself smile.

“Taeyong-hyung will come to his senses, Yuta-hyung,” Doyoung stated and he decided to glare at the younger, raising an eyebrow slowly.

“The guy shot my shoulder. That doesn’t exactly spell ‘romantic’,” He replied bitterly, sighing and moving to lean against the wall just before he heard a panicked message come in through the device in his ear - the clear one that Taeyong always didn’t like since he never knew Yuta was using them until after the mission.

 

“ _Yuta-hyung, I’m not down for Minhyung and Donghyuck being there but we got a bigger problem…You know that B.A.P member who pretty much disappeared a while ago? He’s about twenty metres away from all of you! They’re in danger!_ ”

“Twenty metres? But that’s-“ A slow and terrible feeling overcame his stomach when he realised what was around twenty metres away from their current standpoint. “That’s where the door towards the surgery room is.”

 

“ _Yeah, and Jeno isn’t strong enough to defeat Yongguk_!”

  
~ ~ ~

 

Three kicks and the door had flown open.

 

Lee Jeno silently cursed Stray Kids for not having better security as he took his gun out and noticed the syringes and drugs that he could use if need be.

 

“Ah, there you are,” The other said, quickly tearing his mask with B.A.P’s symbol and pointing the gun at him. “That wound you gave me back then left a pretty nasty scar.”

“You fucking _died_ ,” He pointed out, swallowing thickly and remembering the blood that had seeped out from under the other’s clothes when he had fallen to his bullet. “There was too much blood.”

“Got a donor.” Taking a deep breath, Jeno steadied his gun as the other laughed. “This would be cute and all if you hadn’t tried to kill me in cold blood.”

“It wasn’t cold blood! You abused hyung!” He shouted, anger causing his hand to shake as the other rolled his eyes. “You abused all of your slaves!”

“They’re _slaves_ , Jeno. We bought their lives and their bodies.” He couldn’t bear to listen to the other anymore. “But that is not what I’m here for. Where’s Renjun? Give us our slave and we’ll spare your life.”

 

Instead of answering like a sane person, Jeno let his judgement be clouded and pulled his trigger, hitting the man who he refused to name in the stomach.

 

He heard Jaemin scream behind him and silently apologised in his mind to the other before he pulled the trigger again and hitting the other man’s dominant hand.

 

“You fucking bitch.”

 

Everything was too fast - the man had suddenly wrapped his hand around his throat and was squeezing so hard that his breaths were being cut short and thinned.

 

His head felt light as he kicked the man’s stomach and fell into a heap on the ground, his gun sliding out of reach, just before someone with golden skin shouted out a wavering threat.

 

“Stay where you are or I’ll shoot!”

 

_Is that…Donghyuck?!_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jaehyun-hyung, we do not have time for this argument.” He heard Mark say to the other NCT member on the other end of the line. Although he wasn’t used to the whole gang life, Donghyuck knew enough from all the movies and stories he had read. He had long tuned out the half conversation, choosing to worry over Jaemin and Jeno who he had somehow figured out were in the same room and possibly being attacked. Countless turns through countless corridors that were unfamiliar, Donghyuck only stopped going forward when he quite forcibly bumped into Mark’s back, the other scowling at whoever was in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry, Minhyung.” He heard someone who he hadn’t seen before say, the other members of Stray Kids who had saved Renjun standing mutely behind him. “But you can’t go any further. It simply isn’t fair.”

“Yongguk is attacking Jeno, how on earth is _that_ fair?!” Mark shouted back, scoffing loudly before glancing at him. “Listen, Hyuck. You have to go to Jeno and help him. Use the element of surprise. I’m not asking you to kill Yongguk, just make him weak enough so that you can leave with Jeno and Jaemin. Then go straight to the others, okay?” Mark frantically whispered to him and he nodded with every sentence, fear sinking into his veins when he realised that he could very well _die_ here. “I’ll hold Chan off. Be quick.”

“Will I…will I see you again?” He asked quietly, needing _something_ to hold on to since he did not want to live a day without the older.

“You will and you better have Jeno with you,” Mark replied, smiling gently at him before the older put on a stoic expression and pulled out his gun, prompting Donghyuck to do the same - his actions a little more shaky. “Fine, this is the end of my journey but definitely not for the others.”

 

Then came the sound of the gunshot.

 

And while choking on the fear that rose within him, Donghyuck ran and slipped past the one who Mark had called ‘Chan’, the members of Stray Kids parting to make way for him before rejoining in a barrier.

  
“Someone go after him!” He heard Chan yell but didn’t hear any footsteps coming up behind him.

“No, we’re tired, hyung.” A voice that sounded like Changbin’s said before several more gunshots were heard and setting off numerous prayers that everyone he knew would be alright. He kept running, bumped into the table four times and finally saw the broken down door of a room with a bright light. There were surgical instruments on tables, neat and unbothered, as a taller, older and probably stronger man held a certain eye smiling male in his grip. He saw Jeno’s eyes roll slowly into the back of his head and the man’s grip on his neck grew tighter but felt hope when Jeno had kicked the man in the stomach and fell, his gun sliding under the bed that Jaemin was currently cowering in.

 

Donghyuck didn’t think when he raised his loaded gun and surely didn’t think about the ‘element of surprise’ when he shouted out a very lame threat.

 

“Stay where you are or I’ll shoot!”

 

~ ~ ~

His head hurt.

 

That was his first thought.

 

His second thought was that his legs were numb with sleep.

 

Cracking his eyes open, Renjun winced at the bright light that directly above him, disorientation making his movements slow and his back ache as he sat up.

 

“Renjun!”

“Oh my god…”

“Wait, he might not be able to-“

 

Blinking wearily, he saw a streak of _something_ pass by him before someone was hugging him tightly, his left shoulder starting to become damp.

“Renjun, can you hear us fine?” He heard someone ask and looked up to see his strategist, Moon Taeil, looking at him in worry with Johnny not too far behind him.

“Yeah, I can,” He answered, glancing down at the person who was hugging him and saw the shaved eyebrow - one thing that his leader hadn’t changed about him yet. “Uh…Taeyong-hyung?” He asked, the older only pulling him closer.

“Taeyong, we need to see if he can stand. We can’t stay here for long,” Taeil stated and he felt worry and concern bloom within him. _Are we under attack? But we’re at Stray Kids’ base._ “ _Taeyong_.”

“Junnie, can you stand? Can you try to?” He heard Taeyong ask him and nodded, not questioning why the older had reverted to his nickname nor why the tears never seemed to stop flowing in his leader’s eyes. Slowly, he rotated his body and slid off the bed, gripping Taeyong’s offered hands with life as he let the older pull him off the bed. His feet touched the floor and he tried his best to shift his weight on them but just as he did, pain rode up his left hip and he screamed, crumpling to the floor.

“Just as I had thought,” Taeil commented, shaking his head before crouching beside him and lifting his chin to look him in the eye. “There was pain, wasn’t there?”

“Yeah, it hurt a lot…” He trailed off, not quite understanding the small smile that had found its way onto Taeil’s face. “Taeil-hyung?”

“Taeil…that book on memories…it wasn’t just memories, was it?” Johnny asked, eyes narrowing as Taeil smiled guiltily.

“There were plans in some of the middle pages…of _surgery_ ,” Taeil explained, looking at all of them as Taeyong helped him reposition his legs so they were out straight in front of him instead of beneath him. “With the way the members of Stray Kids patched you up, I don’t think any of them were the assigned medic.”

“Then who was?” Taeyong asked, realisation dawning on all of them at the choice of words. “Oh god…are you saying that…”

“I don’t know if its true and I don’t know if we’d ever find out if it was true…” Taeil started, turning to look at him fully before continuing. “But in those pages, it seemed like someone was trying to remember a surgery that they had done or seen years before. I don’t think its rocket science to find out who was trying to remember and who was the subject.”


	44. Nine Out Of Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“You wouldn’t shoot me.” He heard the man state and could see Donghyuck’s hands tremble even more. “You’re not used to this life. Haven’t even put a bullet in someone, I bet.”

“You know nothing about him,” He said, coughing and standing up, feeling the _need_ to protect the other two in the room. “Leave him out of this.” _Where’s my gun?_

“He can’t point a gun at me and expect to live.” Jeno scoffed as he gave up on trying to find his gun, instead looking for an opening that would enable him to run to the syringes for a weapon. “Look kid, just put down the gun, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I…I know what I’m doing!” He heard Donghyuck and shout and sighed internally at the younger’s stubbornness. “Mark-hung even said I was a good shot!”

“Mark? Minhyung?” The man questioned and Jeno found himself asking the same thing. “The one who came from SUJU?”

“Hyuck, put the gun down and run back to the rest of NCT,” He stated, voice bordering on begging as Donghyuck shook his head.

“I came here with Mark-hyung to make sure _you_ don’t die, Jeno!” Donghyuck shouted and Jeno saw the other’s grip on the gun tighten. “I can’t stand and do nothing!”

“No but Hyuck-“

“Oh enough of this,” The man interrupted, rolling his eyes and pointing his gun at Donghyuck. “Here kid, I’ll give you a fight to remember.”

 

Before Jeno could even move to get Donghyuck out of harm’s way, a metal tray came flying from behind him and hit the man in the back of the head.

 

“Jeno! Now!” He heard Jaemin shout, not even bothering to look back as he ran towards the syringes and threw them at the man. One had lodged itself in the man’s arm while the other lodged itself dangerously close to his stomach wound. He heard a gunshot - didn’t even know where it had come _from_ \- and tackled Donghyuck to the ground, hovering above him and grabbing the gun from his hands.

“You shouldn’t be here,” He stated, glaring down at the younger who glared right back. “Go back and make sure Mark-hyung keeps you safe!”

“Well you shouldn’t do anything stupid,” Donghyuck replied just before the sound of another metal tray hitting the man behind him resounded through the air.

“I’m taking this,” He stated, standing up and moving back towards the man who had now started to advance towards Jaemin who was incapable of moving from the bed due to fear.

“No, no you aren’t!” Donghyuck protested, ripping the gun out of his hands, aiming very briefly at the back of the man’s head before pulling the trigger.

“Donghyuck-“

 

Jaemin’s scream cut his words off as he saw the man fall on his best friend’s lap, body limp and blood pooling around his wounds.

 

“Oh my fucking god! He’s _dead_!” Jaemin screamed, hurriedly pushing the body away from him and screaming even more when it rolled to the ground. “He’s…He’s not breathing!”

“Oh my god…I killed him…” He heard Donghyuck whisper beside him and Jeno swallowed briefly, rushing to Jaemin’s side and helping him get off the bed. When he looked to check up on Donghyuck again, the gun that was previously in his hands was now on the floor and Donghyuck was staring at his hands in anger.

“Donghyuck,” He called, reaching out an arm while keeping the other on Jaemin’s waist to steady him. “Donghyuck, this does not make you a bad person-“

“How can it not?!” Donghyuck shouted, turning towards him with tears in his eyes. “Jeno, _I_ was the one who pulled that trigger and _I_ was the one who shot him in the head! I’m a fucking _murderer_!”

“You did it to save Jaemin,” He reasoned, watching the other shake his head and stare at him in wonder.

 

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

 

Jeno took a deep breath, staring down at the other and knowing that Donghyuck knew the real reason why he didn’t stop him.

 

_There was no time. You pulled the trigger too quickly._

 

“Fucking finally, are you all…” He heard Mark’s words trail off once the older saw their situation, heard him sigh and watched him collect Donghyuck in his arms with Donghyuck’s back pressed up against his chest.

 

And for the first time in years, Jeno felt pure anger towards the older.

 

“Lee Minhyung,” He growled, glaring at the older who stared at him warily. “You taught Donghyuck how to use a gun, brought him to a base for a stupid reason and have the guts to show up _after_ he needed you the most?!”

“Jeno, look-“

“No, hyung. I don’t need to hear it,” He stated coldly, giving Donghyuck one last lingering stare before laughing bitterly. “If you didn’t want to kill people, you should have never agreed to learning how to use a gun, Donghyuck,” He said in a more gentle tone that caused Donghyuck to nod in understanding. “I have to get Jaemin to safety. You two, just return to base alive. Come on, Min,” He whispered the last bit to his best friend, helping him walk over the debris of the broken door and seeing the rest of Stray Kids waiting for them with their leader tied to a chair, thick rope keeping him in place.

“We’ll help you get back to your gang,” Seungmin stated, the quiet member also stepping forward but walking past them and rejoining with Donghyuck and Mark. “Come on guys, let’s be good escorts.”

“Someone has to stay with this guy,” Felix stated, pointing towards Chan in the chair. “I’ll stay in case he escapes. Or until he agrees to talk.”

“You kids, i saved you and _this_ is what you do to me?!” Chan shouted, glaring at his younger members who didn’t even spare him a glance.

“I’ll stay too,” Changbin volunteered, smiling at Felix who smiled widely back. “Now, hyung. Why did you let Yongguk come in again?”

“Jeno, come on,” Seungmin stated, his voice stopping Jeno from eavesdropping as he followed the other with Jaemin in tow.

 

~ ~ ~

“Shit, we’re too late!” Suyeon screamed as he rushed out of the van alongside everyone else. The view that he was met with made him feel sick to the stomach since he had _fought_ those people and now there they were, lying in cold blood.

 

Nine.

 

That’s how many bodies he had counted and everyone knew that TRCNG was a gang with ten members.

 

“Taeseon-hyung!” He heard Kangmin scream, the other rushing towards one of the bodies amongst many and desperately shaking it, hoping that it would trigger some kind of reaction. “No…no…hyungs…”

“Come on, we have to go inside,” He stated, pulling at Kangmin’s arm only for the other to wrench it out of reach. “Kangmin, B.A.P are inside and judging from the bodies, they’ve been here for a while.”

“ _What do you know_?!” Kangmin shouted, glaring up at him with shiny eyes and unshed tears. “What the fuck do you know, Zhong Chenle?! You aren’t part of a gang! You don’t know the bond we have!”

“I know you love them,” He answered honestly, looking away and sighing before a tall girl from WekiMeki - Lucy, he had learnt was her name - handed him a small pistol. “If it was NCT, our roles would be reversed.”

“B.A.P will pay.” He heard Kangmin state before he peeked and saw the other grab the gun that was still in Taeseon’s holster. “They will fucking pay for this.”

“Damn right they will,” Kun stated, shaking his head as Jungwoo opened the door that had perviously had its lock broken.

“It’s underground,” Jungwoo stated, causing all of them to crowd around and stare at the staircase that led down deep into the ground. “There’s no easy escape.”

“Sewers?” Kun suggested and Lua nodded.

“There are sewers around this area that could lead into their base. However, they’re more up north,” She stated and Chenle found himself fascinated at her knowledge before remembering that she couldn’t remember anything past October 2016. “The only way to get to them might be through here.”

“Easy escape or not, B.A.P are going to be stopped _today_ ,” Yoojung stated, holding a large gun that Chenle assumed was an AK47 as she walked down the stairs, several more members from WekiMeki following suit.

“Come back to base _alive_ ,” Kun ordered, taking out his own gun and walking down cautiously with Jungwoo close by.

“Come on,” Rina encouraged them, the only WekiMeki member who hadn’t gone after Yoojung. “B.A.P won’t kill themselves.”


	45. Get Back Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry won’t bring them back,” Kangmin stated harshly, laughing bitterly and Taeyong caught him staring even more at Jongup’s corpse. “Sorry won’t bring any of them back.”

“Renjun, do you think you can fight?” Taking a deep breath, he nodded in response to Johnny’s question.

“Don’t be ridiculous, he can’t even stand!” Taeyong shouted back as Johnny stared at his leader with an unreadable expression.

“He doesn’t need to, Taeyong,” Taeil stated before turning around while still crouching. “Hop on!”

“Hyung, you’d drop me,” He stated, earning a breathy laugh from Johnny as Taeyong opened his mouth for another protest.   
“I’ll carry him,” Johnny stated before his leader could get a single word out and Renjun let himself be manhandled until he was comfortably being given a piggyback by Johnny, gun in his hand as they waited for further instructions.

“B.A.P are running around and we need to get them before they get us, Taeyong,” Taeil pointed out, looking at his leader who sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Outside. Let’s regroup outside,” Taeyong stated softly and opened the door, giving apologetic looks to a very hurt Winwin, a very annoyed Doyoung and a very injured Yuta. _What exactly happened while I was out cold?_

“Back to shoot me?” He heard Yuta ask bitterly and was genuinely surprised when Taeyong sighed in frustration. _Did Taeyong-hyung shoot Yuta-hyung?_

“Yuta, now is not the time,” Taeyong mumbled, massaging his temples before glancing around at all of them. “Three members of B.A.P are dead because Minhyung killed them a while ago. I’m assuming that Jongup and Himchan are here too.”

“Yongguk is here,” Yuta piped up, looking warily at them. “But it seems like he’s not a threat anymore.”

“How do you know that?” He heard his leader ask the technician before realisation became known in Taeyong’s eyes once more. “The clear earpieces?”

“Look, they have helped us before and are definitely helping us now,” Yuta reasoned and Taeyong simply shook his head and sighed.

“Doyoung, Taeil-hyung and Winwin, you three go and hunt down Jongup. If you get attacked by anyone else… _run_ ,” Taeyong ordered and the three nodded, compelling Renjun to do the same even if his name wasn’t mentioned in tune with their disappearing backs. “Yuta, Johnny, Renjun, we’re all going to see if Yongguk is still a threat and if he isn’t, we’ll hunt down Himchan.”

“Are you kidding me?! Renjun’s injured! Yuta is injured!” Johnny protested, shaking his head at Taeyong’s request. “That’s fucking suicide.”

“Well what other options do we have?!” Taeyong screamed back, conflict evident in his eyes as he stared back. “We’re better together than separate!”

“We’ll check up on Yongguk first,” Yuta stated, clutching his arm that had a ripped piece of cloth around it for a bandage. “Then we’ll brainstorm from there.”

 

Renjun didn’t know how long he had been on Johnny’s back, nor did he know how many turns they had made within the corridors until he saw two very familiar figures approaching them.

 

“Jeno?!” He heard Taeyong scream incredulously, the other looking up at his name while also supporting his friend. “Jaemin?! What happened?!”

“Yongguk…” Jeno breathed out, adjusting his grip on Jaemin to prevent the other from falling. “He barged into the room and gave us a hard time. Luckily Minhyung-hyung and Donghyuck were there-“

“Minhyung and Donghyuck?! Fucking hell,” Taeyong sighed out before he was pulling out his gun and walking faster down the hall.

“Taeyong! You can’t! It’s too dangerous!” Yuta shouted after him but Taeyong shook his head and kept walking.

“Get out of here! I’ll tell Minhyung to get Donghyuck out of here safely too!” He heard Taeyong shout, the other already running down the hall to meet up with the two that he had mentioned. “It’ll be leader against leader!”

“He’s a fucking idiot.” He heard Johnny comment before the older was shaking his head and looking over Jeno and Jaemin. “Jeno, carry him. We need to get these three out of here quickly.”

“Are you kidding me? I can still fight!” Yuta protested and Renjun found himself shaking his head in time with Johnny.   
“Hyung, you are injured, it can get infected,” He stated, looking at Jaemin’s shaken form that was now on Jeno’s back and sighing in relief since the younger seemed fine. “I can’t walk and Jaemin is a civilian. We would only be a burden to them.”

“But Taeyong-“

“I’ll go back with Jeno once we get you three to safety,” Johnny interrupted, his stare communicating something that Renjun didn’t understand with Yuta. “For now, let’s go outside and get away from this mess.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Donghyuck, you are not going to hell,” He reassured the other, tightening his hold on him and burying his nose in the younger boy’s hair as Jeongin slipped back into the hallway, unnoticed by his members. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you.”

“You said you would,” Donghyuck whispered back, his voice shaking as he still stared at his hands. “You said I wouldn’t kill anyone.”

“I’m sorry,” He apologised once more, knowing that his words couldn’t hold the sorrow he felt. “I shouldn’t have taught you how to use a gun.”

“I’m sorry I wanted to,” Donghyuck replied, the smaller boy turning around in his arms and burying his face in his chest. “Hyung, I didn’t want to kill him but he was going after Jaemin and-“

“Shhh, I know,” He whispered, pressing a feather light kiss to Donghyuck’s hair as the other cried silently, the only clue that he was crying being the slow dampening of his own shirt.

“Hyung, will we be okay after this?” He heard Donghyuck ask, the younger sounding so unsure that it broke his heart to know that he was still worried about _them_. “Jeno hates us now.”

“I’ll talk to him,” He reassured, holding Donghyuck tighter and promising himself to never let Donghyuck hold a gun ever again. “Come on, I need to get you out of here.”

“What about you?” Donghyuck had pulled back to look at him in the eyes, overwhelming concern present and Mark bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cooing at the boy. “Are you staying here?”

“I have to make sure that the rest of the members are safe,” He reasoned, seeing disappointment flash across Donghyuck’s face as he nodded.

 

“Minhyung?”

 

Reacting immediately, Mark let go of Donghyuck and pushed the younger male behind him, gun already in his hand as he aimed it at the person in front of him.

 

“Taeyong-hyung?” He asked and heard the relieved sigh of the older before Taeyong was cradling his head and apologising.

“Minhyung, I’m so sorry about casting you out.” He heard Taeyong say as the older continued to cradle his head. “I should have never made those policies and never caused NCT to fall apart. I…You will always be a member of NCT, Minhyung. You’re our family.”

“Hyung?” He asked, not sure if this was the same cold leader he had followed numerous times before and was met with eyes filled with sadness. “Does this mean I can love Donghyuck and Jeno freely?” He saw Taeyong sigh before the older nodded and finally caught sight of Donghyuck behind him.

“Take him outside. Johnny is already working on getting Yuta, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin there,” Taeyong ordered and he nodded in understanding, his heart light at the thought of being able to love freely. “Is Yongguk dead?” Mark found himself looking down at the floor as Donghyuck flinched and clutched at the back of shirt. “I see. I’ll take care of Himchan, you two get to safety.”

“What about Jongup?” Mark saw Taeyong smile at him softly, a sure fire sign that plans were already in place to take care of the former slave. “Thanks hyung…we’ll…we’ll get out of here now. But first, you might want these,” He said, carefully taking out the clear devices that Yuta had given him that led them to where Yongguk was. “They’ll help you.”

“Who’s on the other end of the line?” Taeyong asked, inserting the earplugs before surprise took over his face when he found out who was on the other end. “Fucking hell, Jaehyun.”

“We’ll be going now,” He stated, bowing slightly before taking Donghyuck’s hand and leading them out of the underground base, ignoring Bang Chan’s screams as Changbin kicked the chair his leader was trapped in.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jaehyun, where is Himchan? Does he come up?” He asked and heard a scoff on the other end of the line. “ _Jaehyun_.”

“ _After I miraculously hacked into Stray Kids’ cameras_ ,” Jaehyun started, loud crunching coming through from his mic that had Taeyong cringing internally. “ _And then got Minhyung to Yongguk safely, this is what you say?! I didn’t even get a ‘hello’!_ ”

“Jaehyun, now is not the time,” He stated, stepping out into the hallway and scanning the area for his target. “We need to finish this as quickly as possible. We have wounded members.” He heard Jaehyun sigh on the other end of the line.

“ _Go down to our left, take two rights and he should be in the fourth room on the right. Well, someone is there and the camera is so blurry that I can’t tell if it is Himchan but we’ll take our chances,_ ” Jaehyun informed him and Taeyong thanked him, running through the halls and hoping that Himchan would be in the designated door. “ _Hyung, there’s a member of Stray Kids in there. Scratch that, there are like four in there._ ”

“Ah fuck,” He cursed to himself when he found out that the door was locked, resorting to kicking the door hard enough until the middle gave out and he was able to squeeze himself through.

 

The sight of Jongup - clad in a large black coat that was buttoned up with dark jeans peeking out from beneath - holding a young boy who had a bullet through his head in his arms bridal-style and _crying_ was enough to make him confused.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongup whispered, holding the boy’s body closer to his as his tears glistened in the room’s light. “I didn’t want to kill him…Hyung made me…I didn’t want to kill any of them…”

 

“ _Hyung, look around the room._ ”

 

Following Jaehyun’s request, Taeyong scanned the room and saw three other bodies that all shared the same feature: one bullet in their forehead with blood trickling down.

 

“ _I.N., Lee Know, Seungmin, Han…Hyung, get out of there,_ ” Jaehyun stated but Taeyong shook his head, focusing on the former slave in front of him.

“You can’t keep killing people, Jongup,” He started, slipping into his leader role and hoping that this wouldn’t be a stupid decision. “Leave B.A.P and come with us. We’ll help you be Youngjin again.” He saw realisation and fear flicker across the other’s face at his real name.

“You read the note that was addressed to Mark Lee,” Jongup stated in wonder, carefully laying the boy’s corpse on the floor next to the other three and bowed his head as if he was apologising. “Then you should know that I don’t want to do this anymore. Please, kill me.”  
“ _Hyung, are you actually going to kill him?_ ” He heard Jaehyun ask him and quietly hissed at the other to shut up.

“I can’t do that,” He stated, ignoring the groan that came from his earpiece. “That is not what NCT is about.”

“I don’t _care_ anymore,” Jongup insisted, stepping forward and grabbing his shoulders, pure desperation in his eyes. “Himchan-hyung will kill me when this is over. I know he will because these guys told me that Yongguk-hyung is dead. I would rather die because of someone with a good heart than someone who has ruined my life like Himchan-hyung.”

“I…I can’t…” He whispered, shaking his head and swallowing hard. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“There is no more hope for me, _please_ ,” The other pleaded and for once, Jaehyun had fallen conveniently quiet. “I can’t join NCT, I’ve done too many bad things and killed too many people. _Please,_ Taeyong-sshi. _Please,_ I already had to kill my younger brothers. I don’t want to do this anymore.” _He killed TRCNG?_

“I’m sorry but I…I won’t be able to pull the trigger,” He replied truthfully, feeling torn between fulfilling the other’s request and ignoring it. “I-“

 

The sound of someone falling into the room interrupted him and both of them turned to see the one captive that Taeyong had sent to go on an exchange.

 

However, Taeyong found himself worrying more for the mop of dyed blonde who came right after, the younger covering his mouth when he saw the four corpses.

 

“Jongup-hyung,” Kangmin started, breathing in deeply before taking out his gun and pointing it to the older’s head.

“Kangmin, don’t get too irrational,” He warned, taking a step towards the younger but a swift glare from the TRCNG member had him freezing in his tracks.

“Jongup-hyung, did you kill them? Or was it Himchan-hyung?” Kangmin asked, voice cold but also hiding a twinge of hope - hope that Jongup would deny his claims.

“Kangmin…please,” Jongup said instead of answering, kneeling down in front of the younger and resting his head against the barrel of the gun. “I deserve this. I’m sorry but I didn’t want to kill them, hyung-“

“Made you,” Kangmin finished, sighing deeply before pressing the gun more into Jongup’s forehead. “I understand, hyung. I’m sorry for this as well,” Kangmin stated before Taeyong was witnessing the younger male’s finger pull the trigger and Jongup’s body was falling limp on the ground, next to the members of Stray Kids that he had killed.

“Kangmin,” Chenle called out from behind him, the younger rushing forward to pull at the other’s arm but to no avail. Sighing, Taeyong walked up behind them and put his arms around their forms, providing some sort of comfort for the two.

“It’s okay to cry, you two,” He whispered, feeling how Kangmin’s body trembled and how Chenle’s calls of the other’s name became more desperate. “Especially you, Kangmin. I’m sorry for all of your losses.”

“Sorry won’t bring them back,” Kangmin stated harshly, laughing bitterly and Taeyong caught him staring even more at Jongup’s corpse. “Sorry won’t bring any of them back.”

“I know but what else can we do?” He asked, resting his cheek on the top of Kangmin’s head as the younger turned and buried his face in his chest with Chenle staring at them in awe.

“He didn’t want to kill them, _god_.” He heard Kangmin say, words wavering with sadness as the younger curled his fist into his shirt. “I know Jongup-hyung. He wouldn’t have even pointed a gun at them and yet…and yet they’re all gone.”

“He was forced, there probably wasn’t much he could do,” He reasoned and he felt rather than heard Kangmin’s shaky breaths.

“I know that! I know that but I still…I still can’t help but feel _angry_.” Taeyong found himself smiling bitterly and held the younger closer, aiming to give him as much comfort as he could in such little time.

“I know the feeling. You’ll feel angry no matter who killed them,” He whispered, remembering the blood that seemed so much like paint that came from his older sister on that day, all those years ago. “Even if it was yourself.”

 

“ _Uh, hyung? Hate to break your moment but I think Himchan might have come across Winwin and friends. He’s all the way on the other side of the base and the match doesn’t look too good._ ”

 

“I have to move,” He stated, pulling away as Kangmin wiped furiously at his eyes, a damp patch on his shirt feeling cold. “I have to stop Himchan.”

“Wait but I’m not done grieving,” Kangmin protested childishly, slight pout on his lips as he looked at him and Taeyong felt his heart break slightly.

“Trust me, grieving never stops,” He stated before he locked eyes with Chenle, leader facade being put on once more. “Chenle, get both of you out of here _alive._ Johnny left a while ago with some members so you should meet him up top. If not, wait at the entrance for me.”

“You’ll come right, hyung?” Chenle asked him and Taeyong gave him the brightest smile he could for he didn’t know if he would be granted one more chance to.

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly, smile dimming slightly. “But tell the guys that I love them all and that I’m sorry for being such a dumbass leader. Also, tell Yuta that I…actually forget it.”

 

_If I can’t tell Yuta myself, then what’s the point?_

 

“Hyung?” He heard Chenle ask, dragging him out of his personal thoughts and causing him to give the younger another forced smile.

“I want you to get Kangmin and yourself out of here. Regroup with the others if they’re there and if they’re not…” He trailed off, waiting for Chenle to finish his sentence.

“Wait for you at the entrance, got it,” Chenle dutifully said, so much unsaid thoughts swimming in his eyes and Taeyong knew that his own were doing the same. “Come back to us, hyung.”

“Yeah, I need to grieve more and your hugs are warm,” Kangmin grumbled before he let himself be dragged away by the Chinese male. Sighing, Taeyong turned around and leaned down to pull the eyelids on each of the corpses in the room in some form of respect before he exited and started to make his way to where Himchan was.

 

_Himchan, I will stop you from hurting anyone else today._

 

_And I will also make sure to make it back to NCT alive._


	46. What A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really didn’t pick up on any of my hints, did you?”  
> “You dropped hints?”

“No…no…Taeseon!” He screamed, struggling so much on Johnny’s back that he fell out of the older’s hold, pulling himself closer to the other who was on the ground with multiple wounds adorning his body. “Taeseon…come on…wake up…”

“Renjun…” He heard Jeno say as tears began to fall down his cheeks, a hand on his shoulder that he simply brushed off.

“Taeseon, this isn’t funny,” He stated, sobs becoming even louder as he crawled to another member who was close by. “Wooyeop…no…no… _god no_! Jo Wooyeop, you better wake up now!” He screamed, breathing heavily and choking on sobs for several seconds of silence and no sign of movement from the boy in front of him. “No…Wooyeop…everyone…”

“Renjun, come on.” He heard Jeno say and nodded silently, taking one last look at the bodies who were once laughing and the cause of his happiness before B.A.P had taken it all away. “Let’s go to the others.” He let himself be manhandled by Jeno, the other holding him bridal style as they went back to where Johnny and Yuta were with Jaemin against a tree. He stayed silent as Jeno placed him down next to Jaemin, awkwardly shuffling his hips closer to Jaemin’s while biting his lip through the slight pain that came along with the action. Quickly, he wiped his tears and let them subside, deciding that he would mourn properly for them later.

“Renjun.” He heard Jaemin call and looked up to see the other frowning slightly but staring at him with so much relief on his face that his heart hurt.

“Hey, Jaemin,” He called back, opening his arms and smiling to himself when the younger slid down the tree and buried his face in his neck. “Seems like someone missed me.”

“So much,” Jaemin whispered, his arms wrapping around Renjun’s middle and squeezing tight as Renjun let his eyes wander over to the corpses of TRCNG that Johnny was currently moving so it didn’t look like a massacre. “God, I was so scared for you.”

“I can hold my own,” He reassured the other, leaning back and tilting the younger’s face up to kiss him lightly on the nose. “And I will always come back to you.”

“I thought I was meant to be the cheesy one,” Jaemin chuckled, obviously enjoying the affection and causing Renjun to respond with a few giggles of his own. “Am I rubbing off on you?”

“That would be better than you picking up on gang slang,” He replied, immediately burying his nose in Jaemin’s hair after the sentence and thanking the heavens that the younger’s surgery had been successful.

“Put up your hands and give me your money!” He heard Jaemin say in a low tone, the words coming out as ridiculous, and leaned back just in time to see Jaemin shoot him some finger guns. “Pew pew.”

“That’s just fucking adorable,” He commented, laughing at Jaemin’s pout but leaning closer to the other and letting his forehead rest against his. “You are the embodiment of adorable.”

“I beg to differ.” He heard Jaemin reply and didn’t miss the way the other’s eyes dropped down lower. “You seem more adorable to me.” Smirking and liking how Jaemin’s gaze on his lips intensified, Renjun felt a trickle of satisfaction when he realised the effect he had on Na Jaemin.

“You’re more adorable, trust me,” He whispered, glad that his sadness had momentarily been masked by happiness that only the younger could bring - his heart beating fast and the butterflies in his stomach never ceasing.

“Renjun, I want to kiss you,” Jaemin started, his eyes never leaving his lips and Renjun felt his breath hitch slightly at the thought of them kissing once more. “But I don’t think its appropriate right now.”

 

“Hyung!” He heard Jeno shout, his partner in literal crime standing from where he had isolated himself to Renjun’s right and running towards a dishevelled Lee Minhyung and a shaken Lee Donghyuck.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The impact of Jeno running at him at full speed and giving him a very large bear hug was too much for Mark Lee to handle.

 

“Jeno…Jeno, I think you’re bruising my ribs,” He wheezed out, feeling Donghyuck’s hand let go of his own as he stared at the younger who wasn’t currently burying his face in his chest.

“This is your moment,” Donghyuck whispered to him before walking off to where Johnny was with multiple bodies that looked oddly familiar.

“Jeno…seriously,” He let out, focusing on the younger male who shook his head and Mark felt something _cold_ touch his shirt. “Are…are you _crying_?”

“Am not.” He heard Jeno say childishly, a small sniffle coming afterwards that he would have probably missed it if he weren’t actively listening. “I don’t cry.”

“Jeno, you cried when two cats died in a movie,” He stated unamused, sighing and bringing a hand up to comb through the younger’s hair. “You cry.”

“Okay, okay I cry,” Jeno admitted quietly, pulling away and looking at him in the eyes - Mark swore he heard his heart break a little at the sight of a teary Jeno. “But I…I’m sorry. I know you only taught him how to use a gun for self defence and that you know better and everything and-“

“Jeno, you’re rambling,” He interrupted, cupping the younger’s cheeks in his hands and smiling softly at the other. “I’m sorry too. I should have never brought him along.”

“I’m sorry for going off at you back in there after Yongguk.” He heard Jeno apologise, the other obviously trying to keep his tears in. “If you hate me now, I understand-“

“Jeno, I could never hate you,” He said honestly, squeezing the younger’s cheeks slightly and smiling softly. “It’s quite the opposite, really. Holy shit, I was not meant to say it this early but uh…”

“Hyung?” The younger asked and he swallowed before shaking his head and deciding to just _fuck it all_. He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s frame, let his lips ghost over the younger’s ear and feeling the shivers that ran through Jeno’s body at the action.

“I love you, Lee Jeno,” He whispered, pulling away after and seeing the other stare at him with wide eyes before a relaxed smile made its way onto his face.

“Me too, hyung,” Jeno stated, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and pulling him close. “I love you too, Lee Minhyung.”

“We should probably let Donghyuck know too, right?” He asked, surprised at the panic that caused Jeno to shake his head rapidly.

“He doesn’t like me,” Jeno stated with finality, hurt leaking into his words and Mark felt slightly bad for laughing at him since Donghyuck probably liked Jeno more than himself. “Stop laughing at me!”

“He likes you, come on,” He said, intertwining his fingers in Jeno’s and pulling the younger along. “Time to collect our boyfriend.”

“Donghyuck is _not_ an object, hyung!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Holy shit,” He let out when he saw the body that the tall member of NCT - Johnny, he thought his name was - and covered his mouth. “Hayoung…” He whispered, feeling the dread at not having to go through some of his lectures without the other annoying him.

“Was he a friend?” Johnny asked, carefully setting Hayoung down next to some others. “Someone who probably gave you a pen when you didn’t have one?”

“Something like that,” He replied, staring at the other bodies and recognised some to be the ones who had captured himself and Jisung - an event that seemed so long ago. “Why are you moving them?”

“I was hoping that we would be able to hold a funeral for them,” Johnny answered, the taller standing up straight to talk to him properly. “It’s something we do in NCT. If we can, we gather the bodies of people we knew and bury them in our cemetery.”

“You guys have a cemetery?” He asked, earning a nod from the older.

“It’s not really a cemetery…” Johnny trailed off before chuckling bitterly. “We cremate the bodies and then spread the ashes in the soil of the hotel’s garden. Our way of paying respects, I guess.”

“Am I…am I bad person for killing someone?” He asked, biting his lip as the older looked at him in curiosity.

“Taking someone else’s life is always a bad thing,” Johnny said and Donghyuck felt his mood plummet - it must have shown on his face since Johnny sighed before continuing. “But if it’s to save more people then it’s for the greater good. It only makes you a bad person if you let it make you one.” He watched as Johnny took a few steps towards him and patted his head in comfort. “You’ll find your way and I doubt that you could ever be a bad person. Also, turn around.”

 

When he did turn around, Donghyuck was met with the view of Mark resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder and hugging him from behind.

 

“Um…what?” He asked intelligently, confused as to why Jeno seemed very nervous around him and why Mark’s mood seemed to be too happy and joyful for the situation at hand.

“I’m telling you, Jeno, he feels the same.” He heard Mark whisper to the one who he was currently hanging off, the younger of the two muttering something he couldn’t hear before Jeno reached out to hold one of his hands in both of his.

“Donghyuck, that guy I told you about…the one that both Mark and I liked…remember him?” Nodding, Donghyuck could only find himself staring at the other and admiring his handsome features, a lot of his words sounding like background noise that he deemed wasn’t important. “Well…uh…it’s you.”

“It’s me?” He asked for confirmation, not sure if he had heard the right words.

“Please don’t make me say it again because it’s obvious that you don’t feel the same.” He heard Jeno say softly and Donghyuck let his eyes drop from Jeno’s face to his hands that had one of his own clasped tightly in them. “Oh, uh…sorry.” He heard Jeno apologise, the other letting go of his hand only for Donghyuck to grab both of his shortly after.

“You really didn’t pick up on any of my hints, did you?” He asked, remembering all the concern and subtle hints that he had dropped when Mark had been doing his own adventure elsewhere.

“You dropped hints?” Was the reply that he had received, making him sigh in frustration before he stepped forward to loosely sling his arms around Jeno’s waist and let his head rest against the other’s chest. He could feel Jeno’s already fast heart beat only speed up even more and smiled to himself when his own heart did the same.

“I like you too, Lee Jeno,” He whispered, turning to look up at the slightly older male who had the most shocked expression on his face that Donghyuck laughed despite the situation that NCT and himself were in for his heart felt full and his happiness metre had just sky rocketed to the stars and beyond.

“I told you he felt the same.” He heard Mark whisper to the other and laughed at his antics, letting himself enjoy this moment before his mourning session for the life that he just took.

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck,” Jeno whispered and Donghyuck felt a light kiss to his forehead after. “For not being able to stop you.”

“Give me some time,” He pleaded, already feeling the oncoming guilt and closing his eyes as he remembered the pure _need_ to get rid of the threat that endangered their lives. “ _Please_.”

“We’re here for you.” He heard Mark whisper and smiled softly yet sadly at the both of them.

“Thank you,” He said softly, squeezing Jeno’s waist and lightly kissing Mark’s nose. “Both of you, thank you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“ _Hyung, they retreated,_ ” Jaehyun whispered into his ear through the device, urgency evident in his tone. “ _Doyoung and Taeil were injured severely and Winwin is trying to get them into stable conditions now. There are some figures on the way but Himchan is already moving_.”

“Where?” He asked, gun already in hand as he jogged down the halls, not wanting to miss any possible encounter with the leader of B.A.P.

“ _Three, no four! Four turns away!_ ” He took a deep breath and followed the turns that Jaehyun was barking at him, seeing a man clad in simple blood stained jeans and a sweater, a mask with B.A.O’s logo on the front alongside a small gun in his hand.

“Leader against leader, huh?” Himchan asked, his voice still as intimidating as the day NCT had saved Renjun from them. “Seems like we’re going to have some fun, Lee Taeyong. You have to still hold up your policies after all.”

“Those policies have been renounced,” He stated, smirking and quickly aiming and pulling the trigger, becoming slightly annoyed when the other dodged at the last second and the bullet had only managed to pierce his left ear. “I can do whatever I like.”

“Trust me, Lee,” Himchan started, firing a bullet of his own without warning and causing Taeyong to bite his lip in pain when it hit his thigh. “You’ll be begging for this to end.”

“ _Hyung, you have to back to us alive_ ,” Jaehyun piped up as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg and the obvious disadvantage he had in the fight due to his slower reflexes.

“Jaehyun, now is not the time,” He replied through gritted teeth, hearing a sigh on the other end of the line before mere static invaded his ear.

 

_I have to get back to them alive._

 

_If I don’t, Yuta will never know and NCT would be handed to Johnny…_

 

_…god, what a nightmare that would be. I definitely have to go back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about two or three more chapters left this story guys, a real showdown is about to begin so buckle up and enjoy the ride!


	47. Drag You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fucking bitch.” He heard the other curse before he felt a kick to his side and was left to skid across the floor, his back hitting the wall and the weight of the earpiece no longer annoying him. “This is what happens when you take what’s mine.”

“Did you find him?” He asked Suyeon when she came out with her members, rejoining them and the rest of NCT who were present. As of late, Chenle had avoided talking with Renjun since he seemed quite busy with cuddling Jaemin and settled for watching the entrance in nervousness with Kangmin. He saw Suyeon shake her head and heard Kun let out a very shaky breath.

“So Taeyong-hyung is still in there…” He mumbled before his eyes landed on the form of Doyeon who was leaning on Lucy, blood oozing out of her thighs from a wound that seemed to have been caused by an explosion. “Noona!”

“Grenade trap,” She replied through gritted teeth, cooperating with Lucy to lower herself on the ground next to him. “Fucking Jongup.”

“Unnie, be quiet while I try to stop the bleeding,” Lucy said gently as Lua ran to their van for a medical kit. “ _Please_.”

“There’s no use, I’m going to die,” Doyeon stated, her face falling at the sad truth as Yoojung glared at her. “We all knew what we were walking into and we’ve always been prepared for the end.”

“Just hold on until Lua gets back, Doyeon,” Elly stated, pulling out her gun and starting to clean it. “We’ll patch you up.”

“are you kidding me?! You _can’t_ patch this up, unnie!” Doyeon yelled, flinching when a stab of pain resounded through her body. “Just let me bleed out.”

“I will not allow you to bleed out,” Suyeon stated, glaring at Doyeon so much that it sent chills down Chenle’s own spine. “We are saving you.”

  
“Is this all of you?” A female with short hair asked, her eyes cold as she stood in front of a taller girl with kinder eyes.

“NCT’s leader is still inside with some members of Stray Kids,” Lua stated, the taller girl’s eyes widening from behind the short haired female.

“Unnie-“

“Come on, Eunbin,” The short haired female said with finality, turning towards the base of Stray Kids. “Let’s get them out.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Come on, Taeyong!” The taunts from Himchan seemed to do much more damage than his wounds that were in his thigh and stomach - just two examples of what Himchan could do. “You’re better than this.” He ran across the room the best he could, biting his tongue and ignoring the pain before picking up a chair and throwing it at Himchan who laughed and dodged it.

“ _Hyung, you need get out of there,_ ” Jaehyun warned him through the earpiece and Taeyong gritted his teeth, looking around the room for _something_.

“You think I don’t know that?!” He hissed back, eyes finally landing on a lighter that lay innocently near the corner of the room, purposefully ignoring Himchan screaming about how what he had bought was his. “Is there like anything that flammable in the room?” He asked Jaehyun the other sighing but undoubtedly searching through Stray Kids’ camera footage.

“ _The room next door has a bunch of aerosol cans,_ ” Jaehyun said quietly, fear creeping into his voice. “ _The bookshelf there seems like it’ll catch on fire too. Cause, wood, you know?_ ”

“Good,” He stated, relieved and immediately chucked a lamp blindly where he thought Himchan was before rushing to the other room, his injuries becoming worse as he fumbled around with his darkening vision. “Where is it?!”

“ _Little more to the right, hyung_.” He heard Jaehyun whisper as if the younger was afraid of what would happen. Before long, the smooth packaging of the can felt like ice against his blood stained palms and a heavy weight was on his lower back - ridges digging into his spine. _Himchan’s here._

 

Without thinking, he twisted around the best he could and sprayed a decent amount of whatever was in the can in the other’s face, feeling relieved at the painful cries alongside the lessening pressure on his lower back. Rolling away and scrambling to get up, Taeyong hurriedly took out the lighter and successfully held the fire open for long enough to get the aerosol can working. The reaction was instant - bright orange and yellow flames began consuming the works of paper and wood in front of him, almost blinding him.

 

“You fucking bitch.” He heard the other curse before he felt a kick to his side and was left to skid across the floor, his back hitting the wall and the weight of the earpiece no longer annoying him. “This is what happens when you take what’s mine.” He heard the other state before the sound of a gun going off rang in his ears. Blinking and trying to get his vision to focus, he saw two figures rush towards him, shouts of his name escaping their mouths as another gunshot rang in his ears.

 

The next thing he knew, he was blinking and opening his eyes to a bleak alleyway, the sounds of cars whizzing past as he stared at the frail body of a man who was nothing more than broken sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. All he had on him was a large pair of pants alongside a shirt that was more holes than anything. A mere gun lay between his clasped hands, the barrel being pointed towards him as a cold stare pierced his heart.

 

However, the familiarity of the situation was what confused him.

 

“Don’t move,” The other ordered, grip on the gun tightening and it took Taeyong a while to realise that those had been the first words Yuta had said to him before he took a step forward and-

 

The sound of the gunshot was deafening, even in whatever dream he was stuck in, and felt impossibly _real_ alongside the pain that had come with it.

 

“I told you not to move,” Yuta - the same Yuta he had found - stated before the scene before him was being repainted, the pain in his limbs slowly ebbing away as he was met with the sight of Yuta gazing up at the stars on the balcony of his room back at their base. “Hey, Taeyong. Do you think it’s weird?”

“What is?” He asked, remembering countless conversations that had begun just like this one - just the both of them on Taeyong’s balcony on a night that followed either tragic news or news that made Taeyong rethink the stupidity levels of some of his members.

“How we just…I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Yuta answered, turning to face him and Taeyong tried very hard to breathe again for the moonlight was hitting Yuta’s face in all the right places. “You’re not bright but you’re not this stupid.”

“The policies…Yuta, I’m sorry,” He apologised, feeling regret at not having changed the policies earlier and worry that something had happened to his members. “You know I love you.” The sounds of Yuta’s bitter laughter broke his heart but only enough for the other to collect the pieces and glue them back together with his healing smile.

“I don’t need to know that,” Yuta stated, taking the necessary steps to come closer to his form and Taeyong felt himself stiffen when Yuta’s arms wrapped around his chest. “Because I’m not your Yuta.”

 

“Taeyong! I swear to fucking god if you don’t wake up I’m going to drag your soul back down from heaven myself!”


	48. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a good thing?” He asked, looking down at the scans in the older’s hands but making no sense of it. “Like, don’t things heal?”

“Taeyong… _please…_ You can’t do this to us - to _me_. I love you so much, please wake up…”

 

Trying to groan but failing, Taeyong slowly opened his eyes that he didn’t know were closed, blinking several times and registering the familiar bed of the base’s hidden underground hospital. However, his surroundings only lasted a second before a certain Japanese male was taking up his vision and sobbing in front of him.

 

“Yuta-hyung, back up,” A voice that Taeyong recognised to be Sicheng’s stated but Yuta simply shook his head, the other’s fingers coming closer to his face before they were caressing both of his cheeks. “Well…at least he’s stable.”

“Taeyong, you scared me so much,” Yuta sobbed out, guilt pooling in Taeyong’s stomach as he laid there against the sheets. “You had internal ruptures, burns, gun shots, what the fuck happened?”

“I honestly, don’t even remember,” He answered honestly, wondering just how much he had missed. “How long was I gone?”

“Taeyong, you’ve been in a coma for a month,” Yuta stated, worry obviously in his eyes as Taeyong took the necessary time to process that specific piece of information. “You’re only here because Doyeon sacrificed herself and gave us her blood to give to you.”

 

_One month._

 

_I’ve been gone for one month._

 

“Taeyong?” He heard Yuta ask before the other was patting his hair lovingly, adoration swirling in his eyes. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

“Will we be okay?” He asked feebly, energy already slipping away but he was able to hear Sicheng’s chuckle and Yuta’s reassuring answer.

 

“Of course we will. Why wouldn’t we be, Tae?”

 

He allowed himself to smile before bringing his hands up to hold Yuta’s own that were on his face.

 

“I hope we’ll always be okay, Yuta,” He admitted, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that bloomed within him. “I hope so because I love you.”

 

The lull of sleep called him once more and darkness surrounded Taeyong again.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jaemin…Jaemin, why can’t I stand?” Swallowing tears, Jaemin smiled wryly and planted a kiss on top of Renjun’s head, willing himself not to cry for the past times where he did, Renjun had panicked and tried to run over to him despite his healing legs.

“It’s okay, baby. You just got into an accident and we’re waiting for your legs to heal,” He answered, seeing Renjun nod but also knowing that the other had seen through his lie. “Come on, why don’t we go and visit the others, yeah?” He asked, ignoring Renjun’s skeptical look but smiling gently nonetheless and sighing when the other agreed. It had been a month - a whole month of getting used to caring for Renjun like this. Picking him up and placing him in his wheelchair, pushing him around until they reached the elevator and taking him into the basement where they would meet up with Winwin in the underground hospital.

 

“I still find it amazing how this is only a temporary condition,” Winwin stated in awe as he reviewed the brain scans that he had just done for Renjun - the patient too lazy to even sit up in the bed. “But the more amazing thing is how the hippocampus seems to be _healing_.”

“Is that a good thing?” He asked, looking down at the scans in the older’s hands but making no sense of it. “Like, don’t things heal?”

“Not the hippocampus,” Winwin answered, clenching his teeth as he continued to look at the scans. “Whatever happened to him as a slave, it must have made some part of him inhuman.”

“Are you telling me that my boyfriend is Superman?” He asked, half joking but also half concerned. His answer came in the form on Winwin laughing fondly.

“No, no, he’s human…well, mostly,” Winwin said before staring at Renjun who had fallen asleep on the bed. “I think B.A.P experimented with him or put some chemicals in him to see if they could use it on their enemies. But…they must’ve never known about this outcome.”

“But he’ll be okay, right?” He asked, concern filling his being as he thought of the leader of NCT as well. “And Taeyong-sshi? He’ll be okay too, yeah?”

“Taeyong-hyung woke up this morning actually,” Winwin replied, smiling softly at him. “He doesn’t seem to be in a bad condition mentally which I’m grateful for but it might take a while for symptoms to show.”

“God…who knew that it would come to this…” He let out, sighing and remembering the face of the receptionist at the university when he had gone to tell them that both himself and Renjun were dropping out entirely.

“Do you regret it, though? Meeting Renjun and the rest of us?” Winwin asked him and he immediately shook his head, not wanting to know a life without NCT or Renjun - especially Renjun. “Better than living with the god brother?”

“I said that I was sorry for hiding that!” He exclaimed loudly, the groans coming from Renjun as he woke up breaking up their argument. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked, immediately rushing over to Renjun and ignoring Winwin’s comment of being whipped. He cooed internally when Renjun nodded sleepily and rubbed sleep from his eyes, the other looking up at him and making kissy faces to signal that he wanted one. Play fully rolling his eyes, Jaemin leaned down and gave a soft and lingering kiss to Renjun’s lips, enjoying every second of it when Renjun began to kiss back.

 

“Get out and take your make out session elsewhere.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Are you kidding me?! Only five hundred thousand?!” Mark sighed as he stared at his feisty boyfriend who was currently sitting opposite Daeyeol - the leader of Golden Child - in a negotiation. “These chemicals are worth _twice_ that amount!”

“You see, the WGC Alliance doesn’t have that much, _Haechan_ ,” Daeyeol let out through gritted teeth and Mark could tell that his patience was running thin. From next to him, Mark heard his other boyfriend sigh since this was the _ninth_ time this week that their mutual boyfriend had managed to make their customer’s patience wear thin.

“Okay, here’s the deal. Seven hundred thousand upfront and then you’ve got two months to get the remaining three hundred thousand. Sound good?” Mark tried not to laugh at the cheated expression that made its way on Daeyeol’s face. “If you don’t agree then I’ll just call up someone else-“

“We’ll take it,” Daeyeol let out, sighing heavily after and the way that his boyfriend’s face lit up after every single successful deal was enough to make Mark forget about the teary nights and panic attacks that the younger suffered from.

“Great! Glad to do business with you!” He heard Jeno snort as the younger handed over the box of chemicals and received the necessary cash, counting the money and tucking it safely away in the inside pocket of his jacket. “We’ll see you in two months time!” Before he knew it, Mark’s wrist was being dragged outside of the other gang’s base alongside Jeno and only being released in an alleyway.

“Oh man, Johnny-hyung’s not going to be happy that we have to back in two months to them,” Jeno stated gravely but the laughter from their mutual boyfriend was enough for Jeno to crack a smile.

“Johnny-hyung isn’t the leader so we’ll be alright,” _Haechan_ \- Mark still rolled his eyes every time the younger insisted on being called that - replied, grinning form ear to ear at them. “Now come on, I’m touch starved!”

“Is that why you dragged us here, Donghyuck?” He asked and laughed at the ridiculous pout on the other’s lips.

“It’s _Haechan_ now, hyung!” The younger screamed and Mark laughed even more, simply wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist and lifting him up to carry him to the car.

“Put me down!” He heard Donghyuck shout and exchanged a glance with Jeno who simply smirked.

“I thought you were touch starved,” Jeno said offhandedly, the other’s hand wrapping itself around a belt loop of the youngest’s jeans and Mark found himself being grateful that Donghyuck had stopped writhing. “We’re about to fix that.”

“ _In the car_?! Do you know how much cleaning _costs_?! How many negotiations I had to even _do_ -“

“Haechan, for the love of god, just shut up until we get inside,” He mumbled as Jeno opened the door to the backseat and he carefully place the smaller male who was in his grip inside, climbing in after and closing the door for Jeno had already walked to the other side. “Now, what was that about you being touch starved?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey, Felix-hyung, Changbin-hyung!” He called, the other two males turning to look at him in concern due to the urgency in his voice. “Have you seen Jisung around?”

“He went with Kangmin to the training grounds,” Changbin answered, ruffling his hair when he bid farewell and ran to the elevator to enter the basement. Once the doors opened, Chenle was met with Jisung and Kangmin sparring - the sight quite comical for Jisung was so _tall_ and yet was losing.

“You have to be paying more attention to the clues of what the next move might be, Park,” Kangmin stated, holding his hand out to help the younger up. “Johnny-hyung won’t ever let you go outside at this rate.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Jisung hissed out, taking the older’s hand and pulling himself up. “But I don’t think I’m that good at this.”

“Eh, you’ve got budding skill.” He heard Kangmin comment before the other noticed his presence and smiled wryly at him. “Look, your boyfriend is here.”

“What? But I don’t have one - oh, hey, Chenle!” He heard Jisung say and snorted at the younger’s adorable flustered antics, hiding his face due to his embarrassment.

“Hey Jisung, rough session?” He asked as Kangmin rolled his eyes at them.

“Wow, no recognition, what a bitch of a friend I have,” Kangmin complained before walking up and hitting Chenle on the head for his own amusement. “Kiss and fuck already!”

“Ow! You bitch!” He howled, holding the back of his head and glaring at Kangmin who smiled sweetly in return.

“I’m going to leave you two to work out your primary school crushes,” Kangmin stated, waving at them as he entered the elevator. “I expect the two of you to be holding hands at dinner!” Chenle made sure to glare extra hard at the other male, even after the doors closed.

“So what brings you here?” He heard Jisung ask, quickly turning back to the other and shrugging, taking off his jacket and tossing it to some corner of the room.

“Want to practice?” He asked, taking his stance as Jisung hurried to do the same, his sweat making his hair stick to his forehead in odd angles. “Well come on then, Jisung Pwark.”

“My last name is _Park_ ,” Jisung stated before shaking his head and throwing a punch that Chenle easily dodges.

“It might be Zhong soon, you never know,” He said in amusement, enjoying how Jisung’s cheeks reddened and immediately threw a punch to the younger’s stomach.

 

He was not going to lose because he was admiring Jisung’s blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S DONE!
> 
> Honestly, thank you all so much for your support throughout this story and you don't know how grateful I am to always have a supportive audience for every single one of my stories. The reason why the last chapters took longer than what I had thought was because I had changed a lot of things in the original story line after making my editor cry. So, for some fun facts, here are ten things that were meant to happen:
> 
> 1) The story was originally meant to end after the Jaemin-Donghyuck-Jisung exchange but I continued it since my editor really wanted the story to keep going.  
> 2) Renjun was originally going to be mute and a kid who was adopted into NCT. I changed it after deciding that a character who used to be a sex slave and acted to stay out of trouble was more interesting. Also, I felt like more character development could happen.  
> 3) Taeil was originally going to be the one who Taeyong fell for but I couldn't really see Yuta trying to give out reason so I swapped their roles.  
> 4) Jisung was originally meant to be the one whose family dealt weapons and Chenle was meant to be the innocent civilian. I swapped their roles when I realised that it would be more interesting to have a not-innocent Chenle since he's usually the innocent one in stories like this.   
> 5) Renjun was originally going to end up blind, paralysed from the waist down and have his hippocampus torn without the healing abilities. I changed this since my editor begged for me to change Renjun's ending so I decided to go with the inhuman healing abilities since that would at least give some insight to the amount of torture that Renjun would have experienced as a sex slave.  
> 6) Jeno was originally going to accidentally kill Donghyuck. It would happen in the fight against Yongguk where Jeno would pick up his fallen gun and aim to shoot Yongguk. However, Yongguk would have grabbed Donghyuck who was nearby and used him as a human shield. Even though Jeno's aim is worse than most in NCT, he would have been aiming for the head and accidentally killed Donghyuck. I changed it since that would probably cause a lot of grief to the audience and also because I teared up writing Donghyuck's burial scene.  
> 7) Kangmin was originally going to betray Taeseon and kill Renjun in NCT's base. I changed that since I couldn't think of a motive for Kangmin and it wouldn't make sense for him to obey B.A.P after everything TRCNG went through under their care.  
> 8) Taeyong wasn't meant to wake up from his coma. Originally, the ending would be Yuta sobbing over Taeyong's body since the older was in a coma as everyone else discussed whether to take off the life support or not. However, my editor nearly killed me when they read it and so, I changed it to get Taeyong to wake up and finally tell Yuta what he needed to tell him.  
> 9) Jaemin was originally meant to be taken by TRCNG during the Jaemin-Donghyuck-Jisung exchange. I changed it since having Mark orchestrate everything was very intriguing so I tried it out.  
> 10) Amber was originally going to buy Renjun in that buying Renjun to be a slave scene. But then, the car he was in was meant to be hijacked by B.A.P, Amber would have been killed and B.A.P would have their slave. I changed it to avoid making B.A.P look more like assholes than they already do. (Trust me, I love B.A.P and they are all beautiful souls who wouldn't do anything like that).
> 
> So yeah, thank you once more for finally finishing this mess of a story! And remember to keep smiling!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
